Sea of Stars
by Shiko-Rae
Summary: My collection of all things Klaroline, or at least all things that haven't become longer stories (yet). AUs abound with occasional canon divergence.
1. Table of Contents

You can find all my stories cross-posted to my AO3 account Avana and my Tumblr account sunshineandfangs. Fanfiction will be the last of the three to update simply because its system is the most annoying for me to use. If I created any aesthetics or gifs they can be found on Tumblr and non-gifs will also be on AO3.

******* Will mark stories I intend/already have made into expanded pieces.

**If the table of contents is ever ahead of the chapters check my other accounts.**

* * *

**1\. Table of Contents**

**2\. Crown and Sword **(989 words) Klaroline tumblr prompt. Klaus would do anything to protect Her Royal Highness, Princess Caroline. If only she would stop doing things so bloody independently. How could he protect her then? Also has the sequel (1807 words).

**3\. The Queen of Serpents **(1523 words) Klaroline tumblr prompt. The HP AU no one asked for (except they did), starring Klaus as Tom Riddle (except not quite) and Caroline as Slytherin's basilisk (except not quite). *******

**4\. Tragoudó **(1222 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Deep Sea Fishing). Kol is a professional shit stirrer and he takes full advantage of his skills to wheedle his family into doing what he wants. Too bad they step on some toes with their reckless fishing. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (692 words).

**5\. Cartref Enaid **(1968 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Treehouse). Caroline is retired, thank you very much, having had enough of drama, plots, and intrigue from a tumultuous youth. So now, she goes where her beloved, well-enchanted home takes her. She didn't expect the tiny (and aptly named) Mystic Falls to be filled with so much excitement. ...Okay, so maybe she's a little curious. 3/17/2020 Mini-sequel addition (2274 words).

**6\. Viaggio **(1242 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Tent). Caroline, _very_ begrudgingly concedes to her dad's wishes and goes camping. Camping becomes something way more dramatic when it turns from a trip through the woods to a trip through time. What do you mean she's in Tuscany circa 1100?! Also includes the sequel **Cuore Malato **(5167 words), another Klarosummer Bingo (Flower Garland). 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (2931 words). *******

**7\. Terbang Menjauh **(2022 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Bali, Indonesia). One would think that once the Original Big Bad leaves town and promises to never return things would get easier. Except that isn't true at all and Caroline has grown quite weary of it all. Perhaps, it's time to take a friend's advice and adjust her perceptions of time, take a vacation rather than slough her way through classes she missed more than she attended anyway. She couldn't even be too mad when said friend shows up.

**8\. Sol & Viento **(1183 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Speed Boat Racing). Caroline is wallowing after he nasty breakup with Tyler Lockwood, and Katherine is putting up with exactly zero of her shit. Which is why the two end up taking a surprise trip to Miami. So, who is this Dimpled Asshat crashing the cathartic get away? 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition with SMUT (1856 words).

**9\. The Midnight Train **(1275 words) Klarosummer Bingo (Summer Blockbuster Movie). Rumor has it Klaus Mikaelson was going to be in Mystic Falls to film scenes for his latest film. To which, Caroline scoffs. Please, Klaus Mikaelson, in Mystic Falls? Pull the other one.

**10\. Hringr Losna **(1331 words) Klarosummer Bingo ("Why is there a sea serpent in my pool?") Klaus and Caroline are enjoying a relaxing summer at one of Klaus' many properties. Kol invited himself along, but that could be tolerated (in small doses). What could not be tolerated was how a sea serpent got in his pool!

**11\. Memento Mori** (1924 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Great Barrier Reef Caroline lived her life in the shadow of her father, something she took comfort in before realizing how wrong everything was. Now, she just wanted to live a normal life, was that really so wrong? 3/17/2020 Mini-sequel addition (702 words)

**12\. E****izehu chachâm? Eize'hu gibôr?** (1827 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Jello Shots For nearly as long as she can remember, Caroline has had a mysterious man duck in and out of her life. He seems to be trying to protect her, but would it kill him to act a bit more normal?! 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (411 words).

**13\. ****Versprechen **(1263 words) Klarosummer Bingo - "I will make you eat my floppy hat if you keep asking about Dimples McAccent." Crossroads were so last century, what do you think this is Supernatural? No, no the enterprising demon knew that deals were just another form of business. And the Original Hybrid might have just given her the bargain of the millennium. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition SMUT (1064 words).

**14\. ****Taw'um Alruwh** (2400 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Waterfall Death is but the next great adventure. Sometimes that meant rising again as a vampire and sometimes that meant something just a bit more extreme. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (904 words). *******

**15\. ****Sauveuse et Bourreau **(1479 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Lemon Squares The year is 1697, the place a tiny hamlet in France. Klaus finds himself a bit bored at the turn of the century only to have entertainment fall into his lap. Too bad not even a monster like Klaus could take pleasure from this. Nominated for KC Award 2019 - Best AU supernatural one-shot.

**16\. ****Wees Die Oorvloei** (1186 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Peach Festival Caroline was likely the youngest werewolf to survive the curse, but she paid a price for it. And talk of The Hybrid teased a future where she might not be dead by 25. She's willing to pay Klaus' price too. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition SMUT (1623 words).

**17\. ****Waya Owenasa **(1764 words) Klarosummer Bingo - "The ritual needs daisies, not sunflowers!" Caroline has no patience for the war Marcel wants to wage with the New Orleans witches. Frankly, she thinks they're all idiots. Of course Marcel makes it her problem when he kills her friend. That meant war. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition SMUT (1420 words). *******

**18\. ****Miharo** (1108 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Whale Watching Klaus is fed up with the unnecessary drama of Mystic Falls and takes a vacation. He wasn't expecting an out of this world blonde to show up. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (660 words).

**19\. ****Sealbhachadh** (6079 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Summer Solstice Festival at Stonehenge and Birthday Gift to Angelikah/thetourguidebarbie It's a great honor to be chosen as The Offering to the Wild Wolf God, Klaus. And this year it was Caroline that has been summoned to the altar. SMUT. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (505 words). Nominated for KC Award 2019 - Best AU supernatural one-shot.

**20\. ****Ka Hānau Hou** (1314 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Yellowstone National Park Overdue, the supervolcano beneath Yellowstone finally erupts, ending the modern world. And from the eruption old, forgotten powers return to the world. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (445 words).

**21\. ****Unmei no Akai Ito** (3146 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Tiki Bar Caroline and Klaus put on a naughty show in a tiki bar. SMUT. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (534 words).

**22\. ****Abhang Samsara** (1712 words) Klarosummer Bingo - "Farmer's markets aren't just for hippies." Some religions believe in an afterlife, others oblivion, and others still reincarnation. Caroline doesn't know how it works for other people, but she's well aware of every life she's lived through. And now there's a very mistaken almost-Hybrid looking for a Doppelgänger. …Ugh, she's going to have to be the one to tell him she's not the droid he's looking for, isn't she? And it's not even a lie! 3/17/2020 Mini-sequel addition (770 words)

**23\. ****قلم قدرتمندتر استi** (1683 words) Klarosummer Bingo - "Newsflash - seashell bras give me hives" Writer extraordinaire (or well, she will be) Caroline Forbes is suffer a bit of a writer's block. When she finally draws out inspiration she draws out a little more than that too. 3/17/2020 Mini-sequel addition SMUT (1952 words).

**24\. ****Intuitivnaya Prozorlivost** (1331 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Baseball Caroline wasn't expecting two odd men to confront her after one of her successful betting runs. So she may have been thankful for the backup, but did the universe really have to send Klaus of all people?!

**25\. ****Berdinak Gara **(1666 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Charity Car Wash It was a surprising relief for Caroline to get out of Mystic Falls and head to Tulane for college. Like all things, she conquers higher education while getting increasingly close to a certain Klaus Mikaelson. Who - actually, maybe - wasn't so terrible after all.

**26\. ****Zhè Shì Guàiwù **(1704 words) Klarosummer Bingo - Annual Hemingway Days Celebration Caroline intends to take the world by storm by becoming a kickass international journalist. Graduating from one of the best journalism programs would just be the start. Unfortunately, a certain Original vampire cuts that short for her. He's _seriously_ mistaken if he thinks she's just going to roll over for him and be a good little minion. 3/15/2020 Mini-sequel addition (1962 words). *******

**27\. I have promises to keep, And only miles to go before I sleep** (2752 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019- Day One (Mythological Creatures) Desperate people make bargains, bargains they may come to regret when the Devil comes to call. Will Caroline?

**28\. God Plays Dice with the Universe **(1505 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019 - Day Two (Crossovers and Fusions) Some abilities are more useful than others, and Caroline finds hers to be extremely useful. That said she might have realized a bit late she was a large fish in a small pond. Thank god her powers were basically a cheat code for life.

**29\. A King's Privilege **(2819 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019 - Day Three (All Human) The Royal Court was a world of splendor and decadence. Or at least it was to the ignorant and naïve. Caroline was neither, an experienced player in the game, she was infuriated but not surprised by the propositions that came her way. Well, she hadn't been surprised until the King proposed something quite different.

**30\. ****The Poetry of Fate (Fate is a Bad Poet)** (695 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019 - Day Four (Mates) Soulmates are a fairy tale to a child. A passing fancy to a teenager. A near burden to a stressed baby vampire. But a dream all the same. Then, Klaus strolled into town and it became a nightmare instead.

**31\. The Long Way Home **(8395 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019 - Day Five (Different Time Period) Magic ended the life of Caroline Forbes twice over. Once, when a vampire smothered the young, human version in her hospital bed. Twice, when it yanked her centuries into the past and let time do the rest. But who's to say that she hadn't risen from her death better each time?

**32\. ****Saudade, Retrouvailles **(3126 words) Klaroline AU Week 2019 - Day Seven (Canon-ish) The deaths of some of the most important people in her life, and Caroline was there for neither of them. Last time parts of her broke. This time she would break the world. It wasn't allowed to take Klaus from her. Not when she was finally ready for his promised "One Day."


	2. Crown and Sword

**A Sword For The Crown**

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

The grip on her arms was tight, crumpling the silk sleeves of her dress. Stone pressed harshly into her spine as she was backed against it.

Caroline pursed her lips as she lifted her chin, her blue eyes narrowed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest; each beat a punishing jab.

She took a quick breath, sharp and grounding.

"You forget yourself, Sir Mikaelson, how dare you lay your hands on me."

Caroline watched, teeth drawing blood from her lip, as a wave of ice passed over her knight's expression. He stepped back from her, smoothing the wrinkles from her gown, face impassive.

"My apologies, Your Highness, I will not overstep my bounds again."

The taste of copper was bitter on her tongue. "I should hope not."

Whatever words they may have said were smothered as a new figure came barreling through the door.

"Caroline!"

Her fingers twitched, pinching the fabric of her skirt they were buried in. Her knight's hand that clenched around a sword hilt did not go unnoticed by her keen eye, even as she turned her attention to the new arrival.

She inclined her head, the angle exactly what proprietary demanded. "Lord Lockwood."

He barely acknowledged her greeting, pulling her into his embrace as he inspected her appearance. His frown deepened as he noted the creases in her dress.

"They dared harm you?! I will have their heads for such an offense!"

Caroline pressed a gentle hand to his chest, peering up at him from beneath her lashes. "I thank you for your quick defense, Lord Lockwood, but my loyal knight performed his duties well. My accosters did not but mar my dress."

His expression barely faltered. "They should never have been able to touch you at all."

She ran her fingers down the intricate stitching of his doublet, softening her voice as she spoke. "Perhaps, had you been there, that would have been the truth."

His chest drew forward at her touch, even as he seemed to straighten proudly.

"Certainly that would have been so, My Lady."

Once more the conversation was interrupted, this time by a knock at the chamber door.

"Enter," Lord Lockwood permitted, his eyes still focused on her.

Caroline's quiet sigh was drowned out by the sound of the door opening, the heavy metal handle clanking as it moved.

The page boy that now stood in the entryway was rigid, his eyes darting between the back of Lord Lockwood and her.

Movements short and impatient, Lord Lockwood released her and stepped toward the boy, glower once more in place.

"Speak, boy!"

Caroline offered a subtle nod as the boy chanced a quick glance in her direction. She watched some of the stiffness leave the the boy's shoulders and he stepped forward to quietly murmur his message to Lord Lockwood.

Turning abruptly once the news had been delivered, the Lord offered a shallow bow in her direction. "Apologies, it seems I shall be handling the matter of your attack. I assure you, My Lady, they will never touch you again."

With those parting words, the Lord swept from the room, paying no more attention to those he left behind.

The page bowed deeply.

"Your Highness, I apologize for the intrusion. His Majesty has brought the Lords Salvatore before the Court. Not a tongue will be still these coming nights."

A tiny smile curled across Caroline's lips, her knight their only witness. "My thanks, Matthew, you have done well."

The boy rose from his bow, taking the dismissal for what it was, and left the two alone once more.

The door closed behind him with a solid thud of wood against stone.

With a quiet whisper of cloth, Caroline glided across the room to the chair that sat before her desk. Quill nib met ink, her hand creating graceful loops of calligraphy. She did not turn, even as she heard the near silent approach of her knight.

"Is there something you wish to say, Sir Mikaelson?" She inquired, her eyes locked on the words she was elegantly inscribing.

"I know it is not my place, but I still believe your actions this night were reckless, Your Highness. You are as daring as you are cunning, but had you just given me word I would have gladly taken their lives in your honor."

The tiniest of ink drops fell outside the smooth lines of her writing, her hand having only deviated for a split second.

"…You are correct, it is not your place," she said, tossing the ruined parchment into the fire of her hearth.

This time she heard his hand clench, his sword shifting ever so slightly in its sheath. Tongues of flames devoured wood and turned it to ash in their silence, the sound loud and harsh to her ears.

Slowly, she formed new black curls of ink, her eyes catching every detail. Nib met ink met parchment again and again.

Another click cut through the air as his hand fell to his side.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, I shall return to guarding your chambers."

The fire covered the sounds of the quiet scratches of her writing. Its crackling hid their absence just as well.

Caroline's finger twitched against the stem of her quill, her writing ceased. She watched as her knight marched away from her, his posture straight and perfect. He did not turn and catch her regard, and the door shut behind him.

She turned back toward her desk, her gaze instantly alighting on the giant ink splotch that had dripped onto the parchment. If her fingers trembled for a moment they quickly steadied, and her well-trained hands set the quill aside to lift the parchment to her lips. Breath dried ink and nimble fingers folded the parchment to be tucked away with all the others. An entire drawer of earned recrimination.

* * *

**A Crown For The Sword**

Her Majesty was radiant and fierce from her seat upon her throne. In the years he had known her he had seen her soft, silken beauty and her iron will both. Witnessed the shrewd, cunning of her mind. She would be a magnificent Queen he had no doubt.

Thus, he could stand solidly before her, weather the accusations aimed at him. Perhaps it would be his death, but even execution would fall so sweetly from her lips. And if her Will was for him to die, then he would take each of her enemies with him.

As was his duty as her knight.

The resolution seared into his very soul, and his gaze flicked to the visage of the man beside Her Majesty. That wretched cur. It had been his mistake to regard Lockwood as little more than a foolish and arrogant little lordling. Epithets that worm also deserved, but he had missed that he was a snake as well, one with venom in its bite.

How he would delight in his downfall.

* * *

"Sir Niklaus." He shifted slightly, his gaze switching from their surroundings to Her Highness.

She was resplendent in blue and gold, her silhouette as graceful as the blooms surrounding her. But an air of unease hung about her and in her gloved palm she cupped a withered blossom. Her fingers traced the wilted edges of the purple crocus, a slight frown on her face.*

"Does something trouble you, Your Highness?"

She said nothing for several moments, her lashes fluttering as her eyes fell shut in a faint grimace. He stepped forward before he could consciously think to, concern a tight fist in his chest.

"I am alright," she declared as he came to a stop by her side. "It is rather daft of me to be so superstitious." The flower fell from her hand as she straightened up, offering him a small smile as she turned toward him.

His own voice was solemn as he replied, though he knew his eyes were soft. "Daft? Never, Your Highness. Your intuition is as keen as your mind." He shifted slightly, reaching around to pluck a honeysuckle hanging behind her.** He moved slowly, knowing his gesture was not particularly appropriate, but she just watched him, a more genuine smile curling on her lips. He tucked the blossom behind her ear. "No matter where you lead I shall follow. I am yours, Your Highness."

His hand fell away just as hers rose to brush at the flower. The slightest trace of pink flushed across her cheeks before her expression shifted to something a bit more melancholy.

He parted his lips to say something to her, dismayed by any trace of her sorrow. But his words stuttered to a halt as her palm came up to cradle his face. The soft fabric of her glove tickled his skin as her thumb caressed his cheekbone. He could not help the way he leaned into her touch nor the way his own hand rose to cover hers.

"My loyal knight," she murmured, seeming to be talking more to herself than him. "Sometimes I wish you were a bit less devoted. For your sake."

He had not understood her words then. Stunned into silence as she retreated into the caste, he at her heels.

* * *

It had become more clear to him later when the Lockwoods and their entourage arrived. Her recent betrothed. A handsome and wealthy man, giggled the maid servants. A powerful boon to the kingdom, whispered the Court.

He had doubted any man was worthy of Her Highness and the Lockwood heir did nothing to sway his impression. But he did his duty and stood guard at Her Highness' back, prepared to arrange a tragic accident should she ever require it of him.

Thus, it was a twisting blade in his chest the first time she addressed him as "Sir Mikaelson" instead of "Sir Niklaus." Cold, distance seeped into their every interaction and drove the blade deeper each time. He thought he had failed her somehow, and it was with hurt confusion that he wondered about her occasional gentle touch. Glimpses of the past that grew increasingly foreign to him.

And then he understood. The poor page boy deserved better than to have Lockwood order a public whipping and dismissal from the castle. He agreed that Her Highness was above anyone else in the land, but not even he would take such harsh measures against a callow youth. A slight stutter and a blush from a boy not yet ten and four could be expected even, when said boy first encounters a woman such as Her Highness.

Such thoughts made his wound ache anew. Her dismissal had hurt his confirmed failure hurt him more. What a useless knight he was, that he burdened Her Highness as she acted to protect him.

* * *

"Your Highness?" He intoned as he knocked at her chamber door. Had it been so long ago that he would have stood with her beyond that door?

"Enter." Her voice was flat, missing familiar inflections.

She did not look up as he strode in, focused instead on sealing several parchments with wax and her insignia. She placed a few of them away, some in compartments of her desk and others in storage chests. The rest she bundled into a pile on her desk and at last looked up at him.

"You are far above the duties of a page." She hesitated for a split second, her fingers tracing the cooled wax of the seal, before adding, "Sir Niklaus." He jolted, hearing his name from her lips for the first time in what seemed an eternity. "And yet those are the duties I task you with this day, for I trust no other the way I trust you."

The words were a balm to his soul. At last he could once more do something useful for Her Highness.

And if he carried out her orders with perhaps inappropriate fervor no one need know.

* * *

Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"You stand accused of sedition and conspiracy. Endangerment of the lives of the citizens of the Realm. Aid to an assault on the royal family. Allegiance with those who murdered my father, His Majesty King William II. How do you answer these charges, …Lord Lockwood?"

Her Majesty turned her head only enough to aim her severe expression at the stunned lord beside her. What had been poorly concealed smugness turned quickly to shock and then outrage.

"Caroline," he spluttered ignoring the shift in the atmosphere of the room, as baleful eyes fell upon him. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Her Majesty was unfazed. "We detailed the relevant accusations quite explicitly. If you have nothing to say in your defense, then We shall move on to your sentencing."

At last he seemed to grasp that this was no jest, his expression hardening even as an entreating note entered his voice.

"Caroline…Your Majesty…surely you do not trust the word of some lowly, nameless knight over I. Your Lord. Your Betrothed."

Said nameless knight was reveling in the clot's continuous missteps.

"We find it odd that you make such claims of Our most loyal knight. It was not he who brought forth evidence against you."

_Well, not directly_, he thought with a well-hidden smirk.

"Come forth, Lord Augustine, what say you on this matter?"

From the crowd stepped a dark haired man. Niklaus was used to seeing him with an air of mischief and a taunting smirk not far from his face. A bit of a rogue that one. But now there was only solemnity, though a hint of disdain crossed his face when his eyes flitted over Lockwood.

"Your Majesty," he said with a proper bow and address. "After an interrogation of the Lords Salvatore a most detailed plot came to light." Lord Augustine then proceeded to outline the entire tale, and it was indeed conspiracy, even treason for some of the named parties. "Measures were taken to verify the veracity of this information. Confirming correspondence was found in the belongings of many of those outed by the Salvatores. Threatened servants came to light to whom I offered protection in return for their services on this matter."

With each word, a dark pleasure curled in his chest as he watched Lockwood become increasingly pale and panicked.

The Queen nodded. "On account of this evidence We offer probationary pardon to the involved servants and an execution order for one Lord Tyler Lockwood."

Desperate, Lockwood made to draw his sword on the Queen. Niklaus may have been several feet away from the dais, but he crossed the distance in a flash. One harsh jerk sent the still sheathed sword clattering to the floor below and a shove sent the doomed lord stumbling after it. Guards seemed to materialize out of nowhere, seizing the man's arms and forcing him to his knees.

He could feel the deadly glare on his face as he glowered at the worm's audacity. How dare he even attempt to harm Her Majesty let alone in his presence.

"We thank you, Sir Niklaus, and offer you one last order as Our loyal knight. Carry out Our execution order. Remove this threat to Our Kingdom."

"At once, Your Majesty." He stepped forward, bending slightly to heft Lockwood's sword from the ground. Without fanfare he unsheathed it, drawing the sharpened steel across Lockwood's throat. A quick sidestep allowed him to avoid the resulting blood and the guards dropped the man into the rapidly forming crimson puddle.

The Court was silent as they all bore witness to Lockwood's final moments. When the man fell still the guards returned to drag the body away. No doubt someone would remove the head and confirm his death.

Niklaus turned toward Her Majesty, kneeling before her throne. Now that the room was settled once more, he was able to process the earlier mention of the word "last."

"Sir Niklaus you have served Us with honor. You have done a great service for this Kingdom, its people, and Us. You have gone above and beyond your duty numerous times and you have earned Our favor long ago."

The Queen waved a hand, circulating a familiar parchment along with a similar letter with an unfamiliar seal.

"Sir Niklaus. Son of Esther. Son of Ansel." He felt his jaw fall open slightly, though he quickly snapped it shut with a click of his teeth.

What?

"…legitimized trueborn Prince of Varg.*** We name you King Consort. Rise, Lord Niklaus."

He did so in a daze, uncertain if his ears were deceiving him. A subtle gesture had him turning to gaze at the court. A Court that was now kneeling before him.

"All hail, Queen Caroline!" They chanted in unison.

"All hail, King Niklaus!"

* * *

**Points if you caught the GoT inspiration.**

***Purple Crocus represent youthful happiness; its wilting a bad omen.**

****Honesuckle represent devotion and bonds of love**

*****Varg means wolf**


	3. The Queen of Serpents

A rumble in the stone reverberated through her scales. Though, it was less a true vibration, and more a quiver of magic. All the same, it woke her from her rest. She released a long _hissss_ of displeasure wondering which fool had stumbled their way into her lair this time. She was unsure how long it had been since the last one, a stretch of her coiled body, decades perhaps.

Her forked tongue flicked out, scenting the air.

Water. Stone. The stillness of the Dark. _Magic_.

The ancient power of the castle above her. The primordial pulse of the ley line below. And the wild flame of a human. She stilled, rolling the human's magic on her tongue.

Well, maybe she won't eat this one after all.

* * *

He stalked down the hall on silent feet. Dumbledore had hemmed and hawed at his presence, though he had no real power to deny him. Irritating, but hardly a true obstacle.

Were he one for such things he would almost say it was nostalgic, as it had been years since he walked these halls as one of its students. He wouldn't say he missed it though. A supposed Muggleborn in Slytherin had caused some…_friction_ to say the least. Though his peers soon learned to fear his temper, a force nearly as fierce as his magic.

What use was dwelling on such trivialities though when he now knew the location of the infamous Chamber of Secrets. His work as an Unspeakable proved most invaluable to uncovering the history of his father.

His true father.

His lip curled unbidden into a sneer. Not _Mikael_. Not the man who cast him out and stripped him of his name as soon as he learned the truth of his parentage. A mere child who suddenly found himself without a home. In a completely different world. What had he known of muggles then?

He shook his head. What an irony it had been to learn he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Eyes narrowing, a smirk made its way across his face as he spotted his destination. Part of him wondered at his ancestor's sense of humor if this place had still been a girl's lavatory all those centuries ago.

No matter.

Klaus stepped inside, his keen eyes easily spotting the tiny carved snake by one of the sinks.

_§Open,§_ he hissed.

There was a rumble before the sink seemed to fold in on itself, revealing a dark tunnel beyond it. Runes encircled the pipe's circumference, no doubt keeping it clean, sturdy, and most importantly hidden.

_§Stairs?§_ He tried, not too surprised when nothing happened. A flick of his wrist shot his faithful fir wand into his hand. With a few dexterous movements, he soon found himself levitating, and a simple _§close§_ sealed the passage behind him.

* * *

Flying made his journey quick, and he soon deposited himself in a vast underground chamber. He kept his wand ready as he made note of the bones strewn across the stone floor. Some looked like they could be animals, but many were clearly humans, their skulls grinning. A few skeletons even still had robes clinging in tatters to their frames. A warning perhaps. Certainly those ones were not eaten like the rest.

He could sense more runes lining the chambers. For preservation. Strength. Stasis. Protection. Some prickled at his senses, traps no doubt, though currently inert.

Ahead he saw an enormous, intricately carved door. Its script was one he didn't recognize, a surprise if he was honest. There were few magic scripts he had never seen before, but this was one of them.

Raising his wand he tested the simplest solution.

_§Open.§_

Parting with unnatural silence, the stone pivoted toward him, creating a passage through.

* * *

Her tongue flicked out once more, tasting the flame of the approaching man's magic. More powerful than her last visitor. More cautious too.

How delightful.

She slithered out, weaving through the shadows of the vast columns. The sound of her passage was eerie in the quiet, and she watched the man still.

It wasn't the tight, tension of an inexperienced fighter. No, it was the relaxed preparedness of a predator.

_§What a curious little human you are,§ _she hissed out. The sound carried and echoed as she moved, and she continued to watch as the human simply narrowed his eyes. No wild turning or flailing with this one.

_§I am Niklaus. Son of Ansel. A member of Slytherin's bloodline.§_

Amusement colored her tone. _§That is what they all claim.§_ Silently, she emerged behind the human, allowing her tongue to taste the air mere inches from his skin. _§What makes you unique?§_

* * *

Despite his caution, Klaus was taken off guard when the voice sounded behind him. Worryingly close. Still his reflexes were sharp and he turned, leaping backward and casting in the same motion.

A powerful shield dome shimmered between him and what he now saw was a massive serpent.

A _Basilisk_.

He clamped his eyes shut in a hurry even as he realized it should have been too late. Piercing gold eyes seared into his memory.

Nothing happened for several moments.

Then a hissing laugh met his ears.

_§Salazar's blood runs true in you.§_

Klaus peaked an eye open, seeing the snake now coiled beyond his shield, deceptively relaxed. He eased back, both eyes now warily trained on the serpent.

_§…What makes you say that?§_

Her tongue flicked out._ §Hm. The ability to speak parseltongue is hardly exclusive to Salazar's line. Minor immunity to **my** gaze, however, **is**. Well,§ _she laughed again, mouth parting slightly to reveal her glistening fangs,_§when his blood, his magic breeds true.§_

Noting her lack of aggression, Klaus took the opportunity to examine her a bit more carefully, turning her words over in his mind. She lacked the red plume of the males of her species, as expected, but her scales weren't the vivid, poisonous green of a normal basilisk. Their shade was more muted, but patterned with threads of gold and black. His thoughts paused as he watched a nictitating membrane slide over her eyes, dulling them from near glowing gold to yellow.

Klaus felt his eyebrows raise. Basilisks didn't have a nictitating membrane.

_§You're gorgeous, love, and a bit more than just a basilisk aren't you?§_

* * *

She couldn't help but preen a little at his flattery.

_§A clever one aren't you, Nik-klaussss?§_ She hissed out a little laugh, her tongue tasting the air between them._ §But a story for another time. Lower your shield, Niklaus. Son of Ansel. Son of Salazar.§_

She watched him shift, distrustful and ill at ease. A bit impatient she leaned forward to brush her scales against his shield, cutting off what would no doubt be a wary response. At the barest touch, his shield rippled and distorted, fading where her scales touched before it flickered, slowly resealing itself. Weaker than before.

Retreating, but keeping her head level with his own she drawled, _§If I wanted you dead, you would be dead.§_

The resulting scowl was adorable, but the man dismissed the shield after a moment's hesitation.

Like lightning she took advantage, striking true and sinking the tip of one of her fangs into the man's shoulder. His blood spilt rich and hot on her tongue. Delicious.

Yes, she had chosen well.

* * *

Klaus' vision blurred frighteningly fast his limbs weakening just as quickly. Despite his best efforts his legs soon gave out sending him crashing to the floor.

Perhaps it was lucky his consciousness fled before he could feel the impact.

* * *

It was a shock when Klaus woke again. Eyelids fluttering as he blinked wide eyes open. He was not where he was last. Not dying on the cold stone in some lost chamber beneath Hogwarts.

Instead he was nestled on soft, cool sheets. The room illuminated with several orbs of softly glowing magelight.

Wha-?

His thoughts were disrupted as the narrow head of a snake suddenly filled his vision.

_§You have woken.§_

Shock burned through his veins, though he forced his body still, restraining the instinct to try to fling her away from him. That was the basilisk's voice. He wasn't dead. Her form was shrunken, now the size of one of the larger constrictors.

He needed answers.

_§What happened.§_ He demanded more than asked.

She nodded toward his shoulder, the place she had bitten him. Twisting, keeping one eye on her as he did so, he spotted the mark on his skin. A dark green, almost black, symbol now laid there. An ouroboros.

His full focus returned to the snake as she started to move toward him.

_§You are strong. Cunning. A worthy member of the Slytherin bloodline. And so I shall accompany you.§_

_§What.§_ Slipped from his lips.

She just grinned, an odd expression on a snake, slithering onto his chest.

His breath rushed from his lips. His magic singing. It was the warmth of a hearth in winter. The cool balm of a breeze in summer. A sheltering embrace.

Like coming home.

The sensation calmed to a pleasant buzz as she coiled herself loosely around him.

_§Worry not, Niklaus. I am a delight.§_


	4. Tragoudó

"You want to go…fishing." Nik repeated, bemused, voicing the confusion of all his siblings.

Kol grinned, quite proud to have thoroughly flummoxed his family. Why it even looked like poor 'Lijah spilt some of his bourbon. The horror. Kol's smile grew a bit wider.

"But tis not just _any_ fishing, Nik. No, no! We're going deep sea fishing!"

"…Why."

Kol _tsk_-ed starting to grow bored with his brother's dull reaction. "Well what else are you planning to do? Sulk around New Orleans some more, Nik?" He barreled on, speaking over his brother's growing affront (_that's more like it_). "And really 'Lijah, I'm used to such brooding from our grumpy Hybrid brother, but you too? Leave the pouting to our petulant little sister." He also ignored Rebekah's resulting indignant "Hey!" and Elijah's scowl, the irritation only feeding his enthusiasm. "Come now, when's the last time we had a family outing? There's even our newfound big sis Freya to come along!" Kol went in for the kill. "Besides, you all owe me! Who was it that warned you about Silas, again? Who was it that got burnt to a crisp for his trouble? Hm?"

Kol reveled in the resulting awkward silence, their annoyance faded to unfamiliar guilt.

"Fine," Nik grimaced, gulping down the last of his own drink, "we'll go bloody _fishing_." He sneered a bit on the last word.

Kol's grin was manic.

And that was how the Original Family ended up on a boat in the Mediterranean.

* * *

Klaus scowled as he leaned against the railing of the yacht. If it weren't so obnoxious, he would almost be impressed with how well Kol wheedled them all until he got his way.

_Well, at least Elijah is equally displeased._

Klaus let out an amused breath, eyeing his stuffy older brother from beneath his Ray-Bans. The man was disdainfully plucking at the collar of his polo shirt.

It had been some time since he had seen his brother out of his suits, but the absolute affront on his face at the idea of getting sea water on them had been priceless.

Meanwhile, Bekah had plopped down on the upper deck and refused to move. She turned her nose up at fishing, flouncing off as soon as she set foot on the boat. However, she was perfectly content to sunbathe and heckle the rest of them. Freya had done much the same, albeit with fewer snotty remarks.

_Sisters_.

So that left him and Kol to actually partake in the fishing part of their venture. Klaus' glower returned as he wondered how he ended up in this position.

* * *

_Not _that he would ever admit it, but Klaus was almost enjoying himself. There was something satisfying about hauling in the heftier fish that populated the waters of Sicily.

Tuna. Swordfish. Amberjack.

Kol slung his arm across his shoulders, an infringement Klaus allowed for a few seconds.

"Alright, Nik, you've been a surprisingly good sport about all this. So let's make it more interesting."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a bit curious despite his better judgement.

He blurred away, returning an instant later balancing spears against his arm.

"Spearfishing, brother?" Kol asked with a cock of his head and a challenging glint in his eyes.

Klaus could feel the feral grin working its way across his face as he reached for a spear. Even Elijah shifted, interested in the prospect. It was a little known fact, one that would probably surprise most, but their elder brother had been the most frequent hunter among them once upon a time. So Kol simply cackled when the man joined them, snatching a spear of his own.

Almost simultaneously, the three tugged off their shirts and dove into the sea, rocketing through the water as each sought out the largest, most impressive prey to chase.

Klaus paused, floating tens of feet beneath the surface, his eyes glinting gold as his senses sharpened even further. There were several schools of fish a few miles away and on the fringes of his senses he could make out the swift movements of other predators. Yet another swordfish and what seemed to be a shark.

He smirked and set off to hunt the shark.

* * *

Klaus launched himself back onto the boat, triumphant, a great white slung over his shoulder. He parted his lips about to announce his clear win, only to be unexpectedly interrupted.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Klaus pivoted, surprised by the feminine voice that came from neither of his sisters. He peered over the side of the boat and instantly spotted a glaring blonde, her hands on her hips, where she stood on her small speed boat.

He blinked wondering where she had come from and how he hadn't noticed her. He licked his lips, "Love-"

She scoffed. "Please, don't think your pet names are going to make me less angry. Quite the opposite!" She shook her head, her curls swishing angrily. "No, don't distract me! Are you aware that great whites are classified as a vulnerable species? Overzealous hunting like _yours_ is what's put them at risk in the first place! And here you are, worsening the problem!"

His surprise was quickly turning to irritation, no matter that she looked rather glorious in her anger. He was the Original Hybrid! He didn't get scolded!

"Look, _sweetheart_-"

Kol was suddenly at his back, a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Nik."

Normally, Klaus wouldn't have paused, but Kol's tone was grim. He turned slightly to peer at his brother's expression, watched how he was eyeing the blonde with surprising scrutiny.

"Do you know her, Kol?" He drawled, suspicion coating his voice.

But his brother just frowned, still not looking away from the fiery blonde, and shook his head slightly.

"No," he replied. "…I believe I have heard of her though."

Apparently tired of being ignored the blonde huffed, waving off his brother. "Hush," she shushed him as she turned her glare on him once more. "Okay look, I'll make this simple. Give me the shark and I'll be on my merry way."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, guarded, as he now sensed something _off_ about this seemingly young woman.

"It's already dead," he reminded her even as he shifted its weight from his shoulder.

"I'm well aware," she snapped.

He made a split second decision and tossed the shark towards her.

The blonde sneered at him, but caught the giant fish with ease. She knelt down, lowering it into the water as she held its floating body. Her hands stroked over its skin as she crooned to it, something ancient and Greek spilling from her lips.

He watched as the shark twitched and writhed, seeming to shudder before suddenly turning upright.

"There you go, lovely," she murmured with a pat, removing her hands as the shark re-submerged itself. Its fin cut through the water as it circled her boat a few times and then swam off, disappearing rapidly.

She glanced at his brother, making another gesture with her hand.

"Thelxipea!" Kol near shouted out, his voice returned.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I prefer Caroline, now actually."

Klaus frowned, absently noting her correction, as the name Kol spoke tugged at his memory.

_Thelxipea. _Thelxipea. __Thelxipea. ____

_No, Θελξιπεα. _He realized, his mind subtly transforming the enunciation.

_A siren._

* * *

**Title means "Sing" in Greek.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Caroline tapped her foot, a fairly recent gesture that she had come to enjoy. It had certainly been satisfying to watch realization and caution wash across Arrogant McDimple's face, but now he and and his dark haired companion were just staring at her. Which was annoying. And _rude_.

They didn't even introduce themselves to her after she so politely informed them of her preferred name!

She shook her head, curls bouncing slightly as she scoffed. "Whatever, just keep your showboating out of my ocean!"

Completely done with this ridiculous farce, she was about to leave when she sensed yet another death song. Her head whipped to the side as its body approached with unnatural speed. Clearly, there were more of these irritants messing around in her waters.

Her eyes narrowed as a new figure launched himself onto the boat, appearing as a slightly older and less mischievous version of the one she had silenced, an Orca slung over his shoulders. Thankfully it was not a species that was endangered in the same way as the Great White, but it was still utterly _Unacceptable_.

Temper frayed, Caroline didn't bother to let this one defend himself. Instead she let out a shrill whistle that echoed for a few hundred feet, jumping up to snatch the poor animal as all three pests hunched over with a cry, shielding their ears.

The illusion of her boat faded like mist, leaving just angrily churning waters behind.

"All of you need a lesson in _manners_," she hissed before diving into the sea.

Her voice sang to the animal as she cut through the water, releasing it when she heard the death song fade. Even annoyed as she was it still brought a smile to her face when the animal nudged her in thanks before swimming off.

Though as soon as it was out of sight her happiness dissipated, leaving only her rebuilding anger behind. Caroline dove deeper, letting divine power leak from her form. Felt as legs shifted to a sleek blue-silver tail. As deceptively delicate fin-like wings sprouted from her back.

For all that she was Caroline she was also Θελξιπεα. Daughter of Ἀχελώїoς. Daughter of Μελπομένη. Above her the sea seethed, feeding off her ancient wrath.

* * *

Klaus glowered at his brother, wanting nothing more than to shove a dagger in his chest and actually pitch him into the sea. This whole mess was Kol's fault in the first place and yet it was him that had to clean up the mess.

Worse was that the argument was logical. The siren had silenced Kol and hadn't let Elijah even attempt to speak. And neither Rebekah nor Freya had caused quarrel with her. Which left just him unfortunately.

The Hybrid stalked toward the bow of the ship, having to actually brace against the railing as the ocean tossed them around. He bit back his pride as he cut his arm, letting some of his blood drip into the churning water.

"Θελξιπεα. We apologize for the slight we have dealt against you. Blood for blood, I ask that you accept this offering."

For a long moment it seemed that nothing would happen. The ocean continued to rage against their vessel, threatening to capsize it and pull them all into the depths.

But then Klaus saw a stretch of water become unnaturally still, even as the rest still roiled.

All at once she seemed to appear. Walking out and across the sea like the primordial force she was. This time there was no faux speed boats or modern clothes. This time there was an ancient creature making no secret of her power.

She came to a stop by the ship, her eyes like a storm as she locked gazes with him. Standing now maybe twelve feet tall, bare except for the glisten of water on her skin, there was no mistaking what she was and Klaus didn't dare look away.

He could sense the building tension of his siblings behind him, feel the floor of the boat still rocking against waves.

She smiled. Pleased. The scent of his blood on her breath.

"So, you do know how to apologize, Niklaus."


	5. Cartref Enaid

Caroline breathed in absorbing the scents of the forest. Wood. Soil. Water. Fresh, earthen smells that had become harder and harder to find in the modern world. Not that the whims of humans truly affected her, isolated as she was in her own realm, but it was still a shame to witness.

No matter.

She ran meticulous fingertips across the bark of her tree, weaving fine threads of her magick through its wood. It thrummed under her touch, sending slow, powerful pulses into the earth. Her tree, nurtured from a seed by her power and carefully crafted to bridge the border between the land she called home and the land of mortals, would never wilt or wither. Human toxins meant nothing to an Immortal and just as little to an Immortal's creation.

The pulses grew fainter, settling into the background, as its roots burrowed new paths in new soil.

Stepping back from the tree, Caroline held her hand aloft and gently nudged at the humming bond she could feel in the back of her mind. She felt the slight returned flutter of acknowledgement and waited.

Waited as light shifted through leaves, the sun and moon crossed paths, the Realm carved out its new home. Time was an odd illusion amidst such dense magick.

And then, on near silent wings, a large, black bird appeared in the distance, elegantly swooping through the overhead branches with ease. The bird gently landed on her forearm, emitting an affectionate croak.

A smile tugged at her lips and Caroline cooed at her bird, petting the glossy feathers on her head.

"Welcome back, Branwen, what news have you to share?"

The large raven shuffled up her arm to perch more comfortably on her shoulder, taking a moment to preen at the golden strands of her hair. With a rustle of feathers, Branwen settled as their bond hummed between them. A low and raspy, though still feminine, voice echoed through Caroline's mind accompanied by images of new places and people.

_It seems our tree has settled itself in a small town this time. The inhabitants call it, Mystic Falls._

Caroline's lip twitched. _A rather apropos name to be certain._

_Quite. The whole place is also swarming with witch spawn, mostly children of the blood but also some children of the moon._

Her eyebrows rose. _Really, now? Both of them? Surely, there has been a blood bath or two by now?_

_Not recently, insofar as I can derive. The earth carries echoes of a slaughter of the children of the moon sometime in the recent past, but currently it is two factions of the children of the blood that are quarreling. And one of those factions is…aberrant._

_How do you mean, my friend?_

_They seem to be an odd amalgamation of both blood **and** moon. One of them reeks of old blood and a near feral wolf. The rest are settled moon children carrying the scent of recent death and blood._

Caroline's brow furrowed as she contemplated Branwen's words, more carefully scrutinizing the handful of scenes her familiar had observed. As Branwen reported, their faces bore eyes of wolf gold yet also the fangs and dark veins of the blood children.

_I see. How curious…My thanks, Branwen. Mayhaps, I shall venture into this so-named Mystic Falls myself._

Caroline lifted her other arm, careful to not jostle her friend, and conjured several field mice. Appearing between one blink and the next, the newborn rodents scurried hurriedly for cover.

Branwen croaked with delight, jetting off her shoulder in a flurry of feathers to her well wishes of a happy hunt.

* * *

Caroline couldn't quite restrain the faint crinkle of her nose as she took in the unimpressive visage of the establishment cheerfully announcing itself as the "Mystic Grill." It was…quaint, she supposed.

The inside was a bit better, containing all the appropriate accouterments: a bar, multiple tables with varying degrees of privacy, a few game tables and a dart board or two.

With a slight eye-roll at herself (honestly, she wasn't here to sight see), she made her way toward the bar. The barkeep was young, very young, likely too young to drink himself according to modern rulings. It was curious that he was behind the counter.

She offered him a small smile and a subtle flutter of her lashes. "Good evening," her eyes flicked to his name-tag, "Matthew, I am feeling rather partial to an Old Fashioned tonight."

"Could I see some ID, ma'am?"

She chuckled, wondering how he would react to her true age, but produced a card all the same. A wonderful piece of charm work, he would see a perfectly genuine driver's license declaring her Caroline Morgans, age 23.

He passed it back with a thanks and shuffled around to start mixing her drink.

"Well, well I haven't seen you around here before."

Caroline restrained a second eye-roll, this one far more well-deserved, with difficulty. She peered over her shoulder, taking in the new presence beside her.

Dark hair. Icy blue eyes. A handsome face. She had a feeling she wouldn't like him. He practically oozed false charm and arrogance.

"I should think not, seeing as I just arrived earlier today," she answered, curtly.

"Oohh unclench, Barbie. So tense, maybe I can help you relax? Hm?" He waggled his eyebrows outrageously, in a manner she assumed he thought flirtatious.

This time she didn't bother to restrain her reaction, letting a slight sneer curl on her lips.

"Pass."

The _clack_ of a glass being set down interrupted any further insult she may have uttered and she gave an acknowledging nod and smile to the boy as he stepped away to help other customers.

She sipped at her drink relishing the bite of the whiskey and bitters, smoothed by a hint of sweetness and citrus. It was a decent drink, but the experience was marred by two things: the irritant's continued presence next to her and a faint aftertaste of something herbal. It took a moment to place it, but she soon realized it was vervain and wolfsbane.

Not so ignorant then.

Before she could further contemplate the mounting curiosities of the tiny town, the pest interjected once more.

"No need to be rude, Barbie. I assure you, I'm quite the hit with the ladies." Caroline leveled a ferocious glare in his direction as he placed his hand on her forearm and watched with increasing outrage as his pupil dilated. "So, _come with me_."

Her fury seethed low in her belly as she stood to follow the little cretin, quite eager to teach the mannerless cur a lesson. Nevermind the audacity he had to try to control _her _mind, his casual air sealed his fate.

A desire to feed would be one thing, but his words implied something quite different. Some of her bloodkin would be enraged only by his audacity and not his crime, but for her - she with her tumultuous relationships with her half-siblings and the memory of a troubled boy whose blood named him her nephew twice over - for her, _consent_ meant something.

The fool led her into the back alley, taking no time to try to compel anything else, simply slamming her against the wall. His face rippled into dark eyes and veins and fangs, his hands wandering places they had no right to.

He had his chance.

In an instant, she reversed their positions, pinning _him_ to the bricks with ease. His confusion was obvious as he clawed at her arm, a mere tickle to her, and he shouted.

"What the _fuck_?! What are you?"

Caroline just hummed in the back of her throat, pondering appropriate punishments even as she absently answered. "Now, who is being rude? Asking such crass questions."

_Ah, now there's an idea._

She leaned forward, easily bypassing his flailing to blow into his ear.

_A little pain_, she thought, as she swiftly stepped back, allowing the creature to fall into a screaming heap. _And a little training_. Her magick eagerly burned through his brain and body, weaving her curse into his flesh, into his bone, saturating his blood, tying it with razored hooks to the very essence of him. Anytime he thought to force his will upon others, he would burn. Just as he was now.

No longer interested in the arrogant vampire's fate - assured her magick would do as she intended - she turned to regard the second presence in the alley. A much older one that she had sensed follow them from the bar.

"Enjoy the show?" She drawled.

A wicked, little smirk crossed his lips, even as his eyes remained dark and guarded.

"Immensely. A Fae's vengeance is always a lovely thing to behold."

_Well, well this one was quite informed_. Though, she supposed he ought to be at his age.

He extended an arm to her. "Would you care to walk with me?"

She took it. "I do so hope you do not intend to waste my time, child of the blood and moon."

"Please, call me, Klaus." He dimpled at her. "And I prefer the term 'Hybrid' myself."

Caroline eyed him, allowing some of her curiosity to color her expression.

"Klaus, then, why is it you sought me out?"

* * *

Caroline traced the swirls of the handsome mahogany table, intrigued by Klaus' tale. A bit intrigued by the man himself as well, if she were honest.

"Your wolf is new to you, is he not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "In a manner of speaking."

She chortled, tickled by his careful wording. He was certainly wise to tread so carefully, but she was too interested to harm him at the moment. Not that she would tell him that.

"You told me you seek your family. Family is pack for a wolf. You do not lose pack. _Cannot_," she emphasized.

He looked like he had been about to interrupt, though his mouth shut with a click of his teeth at the 'cannot.'

"You're saying I should be able to…sense their location."

She nodded. "I can understand the importance of family, Klaus. So I offer you this insight with no debt or strings: embrace your wolf. Shift. Run. He's practically feral, and it is no wonder you cannot use all of his senses." She paused, wondering at what she was about to offer, but opted to indulge. "I shall run with you. We will find your family."

* * *

The last time Klaus had turned it had been frenzied, surrounded by the power of a broken curse and a full moon, quick. Now, it was the force of his will hastening the process, rapidly shattering and reshaping bone.

He growled low in his throat, the sound transformed to a guttural howl as the transformation completed.

This time he could feel the wildness in his blood, his wolf a heavy presence alongside his vampire. Powerful in a way it wasn't when his curse broke. He turned with a snarl as something moved in his peripheral vision.

A large gray wolf stood a few paces away.

His snarl cut off as he tilted his head, inhaling a familiar scent.

_Magic. Tree. Fae. Woman. She-wolf?_ Bombarded his thoughts in a tumbling stream of consciousness, his wolf sounding both puzzled and delighted.

She chuffed at him.

_Follow._

She then turned and darted into the woods, his wolf hot at her heels.

They ran for miles, leaping over logs and foliage, traversing the forest with supernatural swiftness. And as his frantic energy started to burn out, his mind grew sharper. His wolf and vampire blurred at their edges, blending together. He started to feel a slight tug, and an instinct to move toward it.

_Pack_. A growl sounded in the back of his mind and Klaus pivoted, following the pull, the other wolf now running at his side.

_Pack._

* * *

**Title means "Soul home" in Welsh**

**3/17/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Caroline laid in the grass beneath her tree, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her naked skin. She still wasn't quite sure how such a tiny town had so much drama occurring in it. The creation of a Hybrid, the breaking of his curse, the birth of a new lineage.

And that wasn't even touching on yesterday's events. The awakening of the entire so-called Original Family. Six old vampires and an old witch all inhabiting one town.

The infant Bennett certainly played with fire.

An amused sounding croak disrupted her thoughts, her only warning before a piece of high-quality cardstock fell point first onto her bare nipple. The blonde cracked an eye open to level a disgruntled glare at her familiar, the minor trick rather typical of the raven when the mood struck.

She rubbed her skin, the sensation more uncomfortable than painful, before flipping the card around deftly. Her eyebrow rose.

Branwen was all but cackling from her branch perch.

**Please Join The  
**_** Mikaelson Family  
**_ ** This Evening At Seven O'Clock  
For Dancing, Cocktails  
& Celebration**

And on the backside:

**Save me a dance?  
Fondly, Klaus**

_I shall find the finest of branches to inhabit in order to bare witness to what shall surely be historic events._

Caroline didn't bother to reply, sensing that, teasing aside, this ball would indeed be the catalyst for something potentially world-altering. The last time so much magic gathered in one place, the Children of the Blood were born.

* * *

Klaus' smirk was wooden, only a tiny fraction of his attention on the human chattering away in his ear. His siblings, even Finn, were putting on a convincing show of casual ease. But he knew all of them were tracking Mikael's and Esther's movements across the room.

A thousand years of habit and instinct were roiling beneath his façade, screaming to flee or fight. To tear his _dear_ Mother's heart out for the second time. To throw every one of the clueless humans in Mikael's path and try his damndest to end things once and for all. To-

He and and six other ancient creatures pivoted slightly as an eighth stepped into the room.

In the privacy of his own thoughts, Klaus could admit that it was a gamble to invite the Fae. Their actions and motives tended to be inscrutable, and she may just be his ruin.

As he cut through the crowd toward her, a resplendent figure clad in silken ocean waves and moonlight, he made a calculated bet that her uncharacteristic generosity towards him would win out. But if nothing else her mere presence would throw a wrench in Esther's plans.

* * *

Caroline felt several pairs of eyes shift towards her. Seven were wary, one was angry, one was confused, and the rest were gawking humans, mildly glamoured by the hint of her true nature.

She held out her gloved hand as the Hybrid stopped in front of her, accepting the kiss he pressed to her knuckles.

"Hello, Klaus," she greeted with a slight nod.

"Good evening," he returned carefully. Some of her amusement likely played across her face. What a stark contrast, this wary politeness to his earlier confidence.

Curls tickled her bare shoulders as she cocked her head a fraction, eyes darting from Klaus to the other ancients in the room. She looked back. Her silver-blue eyes met and held his ocean-blue ones. "_You_ may call me Caroline."

"Well met, _Caroline_," he uttered, shifting to offer her his arm. She took it and he gestured toward the crowded room. "Shall we, then?"

The two wove their way through the throngs of people, even as Caroline flicked her gaze upward and slowed her steps.

"I do believe you are about to be called away."

Klaus followed her gaze.

* * *

His elder brother looked a bit tense, indiscernible to the humans, but the rigid line of his shoulders stood out to those that had known him for centuries.

"If everyone could gather, please."

Klaus' eyes traced over the similarly uncomfortable forms of his siblings, reluctantly moving toward the staircase himself to take his place.

He spared a moment to eye Mikael. The man's malevolent gaze was already trained on him from where he descended the steps beside Esther. His suspicion only heightened as he watched her gently brush his arm, the two sharing a look before settling their eyes on the crowd below.

The wood and metal of the railing just brushed the fabric of his pant leg. This was the closest Klaus had been to Mikael in over a century. Last they met with so little space between them, his beloved horse had paid the price, its beheaded body pooling blood that seeped into both their shoes.

And before the night was through, he knew more blood would be shed. One way or another.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us…"

He tuned out his brother's lying spiel (as if they had ever gathered together quite like this) far more interested in training his ears on the mutterings of his Doppelgänger and her self-proclaimed protectors.

Fortunately, the three took little care with where they spoke, and unsurprisingly revealed that Esther (and Mikael) well deserved his continued scrutiny. Unfortunately, his parents were far more discerning, the two vanishing upstairs behind a wall of burning sage.

As people began to trickle into the ballroom, Klaus lead a random woman into a waltz. Most of his attention still focused on his Doppelgänger and her whispered plans to follow after Esther.

The woman spun away, seamlessly replaced by Caroline, her eyes half-lidded and faintly glowing as she peered at him. Her hand shifted in its place on his shoulder, a slight increase in pressure as she spoke.

"Should I be offended by this lack of attention, Klaus?"

A large portion of his regard switched to the Fae dancing with him, evaluating if she truly felt an insult. He was relieved when he realized the glimmer in her eyes was more playful than malicious, though he engaged in some flirtation all the same.

"Not at all, Caroline, surely you are the most alluring being in the room."

Her lips quirked. She looked both pleased and exasperated by his flattery. For all that the normally hollow words rung true. And all the while the two stepped flawlessly across the ballroom, all but gliding in time with the music.

She was a wonderful dancing. And he was about to tell her so before his mood plummeted at her next words.

"Your little brunette curiosity has been spirited away."

Klaus nearly froze as he re-extended his senses, internally cursing his distraction when he noticed the girl had indeed vanished. Locked behind sage as well, no doubt.

His fingers twitched against silken skin and fabric, forcing himself not to react as the wicked creature's hand slid up his shoulder to his cheek. A gentle caress brushed the light scruff on his face and he looked at the blonde in his arms, gaze likely dark with his frustration.

Now her eyes held a glint of malevolence. "Do not glower at me, Niklaus Anselson. You have yet to give _me _cause to seek your death." He barely twitched beneath her hands, the two of them still whirling gracefully around the room. "In fact, I rather think I shall snatch the girl myself for a few days. What intriguing sparks of magic run in her otherwise human veins." His lips thinned as her eyes continued to sparkle with mirth. Breath washed hot and sweet across his face as she leaned closer, tilting her head slowly to whisper in his ear. Her voice nearly inaudible even to his keen senses.

"I am rather doing you a favor, Klaus. So, one last piece of advice before I go…if I were you I would consume nothing that I did not witness from source to tongue."

She slowly pulled back from his lax grip, her scent swirling around him. Petal soft skin brushing against him.

"Until next time, Klaus," she murmured before departing.

* * *

For all her taunts, Caroline was far less reluctant to help the Hybrid than she made it seem. Something about him still tugging at her curiosity. And as all her kind do she made good on her word, vanishing with the strange girl as soon as she was released from the witch's grasp.

* * *

"My sons, my daughter, come forward."

To her credit, Rebekah's lip only trembled for a split second as the five of them fanned out around the flaming pentagram. Finn so determined only because his beloved Sage waited in the wings. Kol eager for blood and smarting at this final familial betrayal. Elijah imbued with the ferocity that arose when someone threatened his family. Their parents, at last, no longer counted among its number. And Klaus? Klaus could feel the wild baying of his wolf in his blood. Utterly despising the cause that brought him to this dark hill. Yet part of him was also delighted, each of his siblings at his side, united.

Esther and Mikael regarded them all with cold eyes.

Elijah shifted a fraction. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity."

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

Rebekah minutely flinched at hearing such words from the mother she had only recently renounced. "How can you say that?! You," her glaring eyes switched from mother to father and back again, "the _both of you_ made us what we are!"

It was Mikael that answered this time. "And we are about to rectify that, daughter."

She sneered. "Don't call me that! You lost that right when you stabbed your sword through our hearts."

"Enough," Esther cut in. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

Klaus felt his nails start to shift into claws. "All this talk is boring me," he taunted. "How do you intend to end this, Esther? You failed to bind us together and you've only one White Oak Stake."

He didn't like the glee that lit in Mikael's eyes, the calmness with which Esther replied.

"My magic combined with the Bennett bloodline will easily invoke power you cannot even imagine."

Mikael continued where she left off. "Or perhaps you can, _boy_." Their eyes locked across the flames, each imbuing equal hatred in their glares. "After all, you danced with her."

* * *

Caroline felt the tugs of magic pull at her being. She could resist them if she wanted. But why would she, when it would bring her precisely where she wanted to be?

Her sunset lit tree dissolved around her. Branwen faded to shadow as she flew across the void. Caroline's own form blurred as it crossed time and space to the site of the summons.

Around her burned a flaming pentagram. Five agitated immortals at its perimeter and two near gloating ones at its heart. Her eyes caught on Klaus', his form beyond the two before her, his eyes colored golden with wolf and fire. There was a flicker of betrayal before it was swallowed by wrath.

The woman turned to face her, stepping closer to where Caroline stood near the ring's edge.

"Nature's Hand, I beseech you! Cleanse the world of this foul taint, help me undo what should have never been done!"

Rather than directly answer, the blonde slowly walked the boundary of the circle, arbitrarily coming to a stop part way around. Her back and side now mostly faced Klaus and his siblings. She settled her gaze on the man who had stood silent as his wife entreated her.

"About some things the Fae can be remarkably simple creatures, and we all love a bloody revenge story." Behind her, Caroline could hear a sub-vocal growl. She ignored it. Her gaze shifted to the witch. "But you? A witch your age should have a far better grasp of just what Nature is. And yet all you toss around are words like 'balance' which you do not understand. For all that you claim guardianship over the skewed ideal."

The air shifted around them, none of them knowing how to react to this unexpected denouncement.

And on silent wings a shadow cut a swath across moon and stars and stillness, flying _through_ the witch before she could even take a breath to retort. As quickly as she had come, Branwen vanished.

All was still once more, people stunned, confused, the only sound the crackling of fire. And then, Esther fell. Her body crumbling to dust in an instant.

For a moment, no one knew how to react. Yet Caroline was unsurprised when Mikael lunged toward her, rage and grief painted across his face. Whatever faults and virtues created the Destroyer, the _man_ did love his wife.

However, it was in vain. She simply flowed around him, swiping an intricately carved stake with ease, and tossed it high into the air.

"Yes, we do love a tale of vengeance," she repeated as she faded from view, intangible as she watched them all move in a flurry of blurred limbs, intent fixed on one little stake.

She would interfere if Klaus was in true danger of perishing, but she doubted it would come to that. No, he would emerge victorious alongside his siblings. Hunt for her in the following days as she loitered around this tiny town.

Waiting for him.


	6. Viaggio

"'Go camping,' he said. 'It will be good training,' he said."

Caroline harshly blew a piece of hair out of her face as she continued to grumble to herself.

"Yeah, okay Dad, I get it! Surviving the wilderness is useful experience or whatever. Except hello? It's totally not! Nothing in the woods is anywhere near as douchey and slimey as the fanged frat boys you always send me after! Ugh!"

Stomping a bit more loudly than was perhaps wise, Caroline continued her trek through the woods. The weather had been fairly cold for north Georgia, even if it was winter, only barely pushing above freezing.

So of course she realized something was very, _very_ wrong when it went from cold and frosty to humid and hot. And, not that she knew enough about dendrology to intelligently comment, but she was pretty sure the trees were different too.

_Friggin' great! We're not in Kansas anymore here comes vampires, werewolves, and portals, oh my! God, there should have been some ominous glowing or something! I would have steered clear then. But noooo! Of course not! That would be **helpful**! Can't have that!_

Even Caroline could run out of steam eventually, and as she failed to come across much of anything she started to channel some of her frantic energy toward something more useful.

Planning.

Obviously she had no clue where she was, so survival first. Food, water, shelter.

_That saying should be in reverse order really_, she absently thought as she checked off what she had and what she needed. The whole camping thing _was_ actually helpful right now. She had a portable tent, sleeping bag, several packages of nonperishable food (jerky, granola bars, trail mix, etc.), two large water bottles, a water filter and some water purifying tablets, a basic first aid kit, a hunting knife, some matches, her trusty multi-tool pocket knife, her cell phone, a few changes of clothes, and a stake. All perfectly organized in her pack which just so happened to have a solar panel powered charger.

…

She liked to be prepared, okay?

* * *

Preparedness really worked in Caroline's favor as several days past with no change in her circumstances. She realized quickly there was no damn cell service. And with that easy solution out the window her frustration went into hunting and cooking a few rabbits to supplement her food supply.

However, more troubling was the lack of GPS. She knew several ways to access it even without cell service, but there was nothing.

Of course things really came to a head when she realized it wasn't just a question of _where_ she was.

* * *

Caroline startled when she heard a voice call out and sat up in a flash. It felt wonderful to finally hear another person. Talking to trees, some birds, and herself really got tiring after a while.

"Hey! Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am? I'm afraid I got a bit lost."

She heard whoever it was come closer, but they didn't say anything back. Caroline frowned a bit, shifting to put her feet under her as she traced the hilt of her hunting knife. The blade was conveniently out of sight beneath part of her winter coat (the material long since shed in the newfound heat).

Finally, a man stepped through the foliage.

Caroline blinked, wide eyed.

_Well, that's not good._

He was on the dirtier side, and while Caroline internally scrunched her nose a little, that wasn't the main concern. No, it was his clothes.

A tunic and leggings. Both seemingly made of plain, coarse fabric. Some odd looking boots and a weird hat-cape-mini shawl thing to complete the look. Not exactly 21st century wear.

_Maybe he's a very dedicated LARPer?_ Caroline offered up to herself with dwindling hope and rapidly increasing alarm.

While she had been taking her time observing him, she realized he had been doing much the same, with a similar stunned look. His face rapidly reddened and he hurried to look elsewhere.

"What - adorns - improper - a mockery - dastardly?"

Caroline's brow furrowed as she worked to try to understand what the man was saying. It was Italian. Sort of. But some weird (old?) dialect. Frankly, she was thankful she could understand any of it, and, for the first time, she thanked her lucky stars that her Dad took her with him when he divorced her Mom and threw her head first into Buffy the Vampire Slayer lessons Bill Forbes Style™. The world traveling to meet her Dad's various esoteric mentors was really paying off right now.

With slow, halting speech she attempted to reply.

"I no mean to mock. I lost. Apologies, speak small Italian."

The man's expression softened, although he still looked more to some place beside her than directly at her.

"Encountered trouble - beset by brigands? Where - guardians? Your family or husband?"

Caroline took a deep breath, straining to try to understand better.

"I traveling with Father, but were separated. Could you please tell me where am?"

"…Tuscany."

* * *

Caroline nervously fiddled with the red fabric of her dress, warily eyeing the large castle before her. It had been several weeks since she had been all but hit over the head with the fact she had been displaced so severely in both space _and _time.

Rizardo, the man who found her, was actually quite the sweetheart. He and his wife had recently lost a few children and were quite happy to dote on her. In return for the kindness, Caroline helped them with their small farm and took the time to improve her ye olde Italian.

So, it was only recently she was able to understand some of the rumors in town. Apparently, the ruling family of their province were collectors of the strange and fantastic. Which to Caroline's trained ears meant involvement with the supernatural. If she was lucky they might be witches or warlocks and able to get her home or at least provide some more information.

Staring up at the castle, an odd shiver running down her spine, Caroline felt she may have used all her good fortune on finding Rizardo.

* * *

When Caroline finally had her audience she knew her good fortune was _definitely_ all used up.

They, or at least one of them was a vampire.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_ Caroline internally screeched, though thankfully stifled most of her reaction. _Seriously though, was her luck really so terrible?_

Caroline felt a displacement of air behind her, and she tensed realizing she may not have hid her reaction well enough.

"This is rather curious, brother. Did you hear that little spike in her heart rate? That flash of nervous sweat? Do you, perchance, think this one _knows_?"

The man in front of her looked up with a frown.

"That seems a bit hasty to conclude, Niklaus."

She couldn't help the way her heart sped up in reaction.

An arm encircled her waist, twirling her around to face the uncomfortably close visage of one Niklaus. Klaus. _The _Klaus, knowing her current luck.

He smirked down at her even as his eyes remained dark with wary curiosity.

"Now, how is it you know to react to my name, sweetheart?" He traced a line down her jaw with his knuckle, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I would advise against lying if I were you."

_Fuck_.

* * *

**Cuore Malato**

Caroline stared wide eyed at the (unfairly attractive, were those _dimples_?) man/vampire/supernatural boogieman before her, skin still tingling from where he had touched her.

_Well, you see I'm from the future and your name is kinda infamous. Yeah, no. She didn't want to die, thanks!_ Her mind was scrambling to come up with a more reasonable explanation and as each second ticked by she could feel the weight of her silence.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Finally, she figured out how to phrase the truth - sans the more outlandish details i.e. the time travel.

"My father," she blurted out, her planned words temporarily deserting her. "I lost my mother when I was young, and he couldn't bear to stay. He took me with him and started telling me all these unbelievable stories. About, about beasts and creatures that walked among us. I-I thought he was crazy!"

His hand was back, this time cradling her jaw with deceptive gentleness. He tilted her head upward, closer to him, bearing her throat.

She swallowed.

"Quite the interesting tale. However," he paused, his thumb shifting to settle over her pulse, petting little feathery strokes over the skin, feeling how it hammered away. "That does nothing to explain why it is you reacted to _my_ name."

Caroline licked her lips, changing little as her whole mouth felt dry.

"Just a warning. When I was still an infant a powerful monster attacked my village. Your name had been mentioned then and I was told to stay far, far away."

The sudden lack of tension in Klaus' body was startling. She hadn't realized how intensely he was regarding her until it faded.

His hand retreated, more playing with her hair than menacingly petting her throat. "I see, so your village was one that I encountered? My apologies."

It was an oddly genuine sounding remark for all that she could tell he didn't believe himself in the wrong. But as nice as his sentiment was, that had not been what she meant.

Caroline parted her lips once more to correct him, unknowingly sealing her fate.

"You mistake me. It was not you that came to my village. It was someone named Michele."

She didn't even see them move. Between one blink and the next she and Klaus went from their weird embrace in the middle of the room to her being pinned against the wall, his hand encircling her throat.

Her head wasn't pounding so he must have had enough restraint to not slam it into the stone, but she couldn't really be grateful for that when he was glowering in her face. Sometime in that split second his fangs had descended, black veins crawling across his face.

"Michele," he repeated, his voice having fallen to a deadly whisper. He said it the same way she did, tinged with a Tuscan accent. "Did you just say the name _Mikael?"_

Part of her noted the subtle pronunciation change, the name sounding almost English. The rest of her was a bit more concerned with more important matters, like the odds of her survival. With the element of surprise, she could maybe temporarily incapacitate Klaus. He was close, and he wouldn't be expecting the stake hidden under her skirts.

But-

Her eyes settled on his brother who had been silent until now. He stood at Klaus' back, having moved when they did.

"She cannot speak if you strangle her, brother." There was no concern in his voice only ruthless practicality, his eyes dark and scrutinizing as he looked at her.

But, she wouldn't be able to take out his brother as well. And even if she could where would she go? They were hunters. They would chase her.

And she refused to be prey.

She refocused her gaze on Klaus, careful to keep his brother in her periphery. Staring him in the eye, she reached up to tug at his wrist, not really trying to fight him more pointing out that he was indeed cutting off a lot of her air flow.

It was surprising when he did indeed loosen his grip, though none of his menace faded.

She took a breath, voice raspy as she carefully spoke, "Yes, that is what my father told me. I do not know much and have no memory of the event myself."

"And I am supposed to believe," Klaus started to say, tone mockingly casual and light, "he just left you in peace."

"I had the impression that he did not care for us at all, in anyway. Once he knew we could not aid him in whatever he was doing we became nonentities to him, not worth expending the effort to kill us all."

He leaned even closer, the tip of his nose just brushing hers.

"Forgive me if I find your story a tad too convenient." His blood black eyes shifted. "_Sleep_," he commanded.

* * *

It was her panic that saved her.

His compulsion was powerful and enough slipped through her mental barriers to send lethargy through her. She allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, her body to go slack as she slumped against him. She even allowed her breathing and heart-rate to alter, their adrenaline boosted speed slowing.

But she kept an iron grasp on her consciousness. Floating in a pseudo-meditative state, she felt as Klaus hefted her weight with ease, slinging her over his shoulder.

There was a rush of wind and force as he blurred somewhere else in the castle. She could only discern that it was colder and darker before he was setting her down on some type of cot, firm with somewhat scratchy linen.

"Brother, get one of the maids to change her clothes, she may have attempted to smuggle something in." His footsteps moved away. "And Elijah? Do keep this quiet, no need to worry the others."

There was silence for several long moments before it was broken by another set of footsteps. They sounded louder and a bit clumsier, the maid most likely.

It was really awkward allowing the maid to change her clothes, and deeply uncomfortable when Caroline was forced to allow her stake and knives to be taken.

Still, she supposed Klaus earned a point for his common decency, permitting a maid to strip her rather than doing it himself. But -1000 for the compulsion, kidnapping, imprisonment, and likely upcoming torture and interrogation. Final score: -999 points.

A solid F-.

* * *

Caroline was unsure how long she was left alone on the cot. But it was long enough to think up a few plans and then grow restless. But eventually, someone returned.

Klaus.

…Well, actually she couldn't be sure, but something about the way the air in the room shifted made her think it was him.

Whoever it was seemed relaxed, fiddling with something nearby.

And then she felt it, a weird tug on the lingering echo of his compulsion. It wanted her to wake. Now.

Adrenaline surged through her and she allowed it to push her from her meditative state, jolting back to "consciousness" with a gasp and a sudden opening of her eyes. Very dramatic.

The presence shifted again, and she darted her eyes to them, as a startled human might.

It _was_ Klaus.

Sprawled in a wooden chair and twirling her hunting knife in his hands, he made an interesting image. Somehow, he managed to pull off looking both relaxed and threatening. And on a little table beside him was her stake along with her pocket knife, several of its attachments poking out.

"You are awake," he smiled, lips curling, "good." He gave the knife another little twirl. "I thought about killing you while you slept, tearing through your mind for the answers I wanted." The knife was placed down, his expression placid as if he were just discussing the weather. "But then I thought, that rather seems like a waste." He picked up the stake next, twirling it in a supernatural display of dexterity. "Pretty girl," he gave the stake a flip, weighing it in his hand, and looked at her as he caught it, a smirk on his face, "pretty hunter. You could be very useful to me."

Caroline watched his little display with a blank expression and wary eyes, sitting up slowly as he peered at her expectantly.

"And why would I help you?"

Another flip and then the stake was flying at her face. She jolted, her hand shooting up on reflex and managing to catch it.

The stake and Klaus were both suddenly mere inches in front of her. His hand encircled her wrist, stroking the sensitive skin. She didn't fight him as he pinned her hand and stake both to the bed, though her fingers clenched around the wood.

"Well, I could just compel you," he mused, nonchalantly. "…But I admit that seems rather unsporting. I do believe I would decide to kill you before I ruined you in such a way."

No matter that Caroline _knew_ she couldn't be compelled, his casual talk of erasing all that she was set a pit in her stomach. Her throat spasm around her next swallow as his eyes pierced into hers.

Funny enough she almost thought a little better of him when he admitted he'd rather kill her. -998.5 points.

Well, she certainly couldn't stay silent after all that.

"You know, for a man that apparently wants my loyalty, you are not doing a very good job convincing me that I should give it to you."

Rather than getting angry, he smiled, a bit mocking, but not particularly cruel. He leaned closer, his breath heating her lips.

"You would rather a lie? I thought better of you, sweetheart."

In a blink he was gone again, his figure reappearing as he stepped through the doorway.

"Come along, love. Feel free to take your weapons if it makes you feel better."

_…_

_…_

_What just happened?_

* * *

Suffice it to say, Caroline had not been stupid enough to let Klaus bait her into leaving her weapons behind. That wasn't to say she didn't feel a bit dazed by the surreal experience of trailing behind Klaus, the amiable host.

He walked briskly but took time to idly comment on some of the castle decor. He didn't threaten or otherwise invade her space again nor did he bring up his apparent plans for her. Instead he simply guided her to a bedchamber, declared it was hers and left.

Departing with a polite bow and a, "I do hope you like it."

* * *

Klaus fiddled with a glass of wine, contemplating his newest guest as he drank. And though he sensed Elijah slip into the room, he didn't bother to turn. His brother would give his opinion regardless.

"Are you sure it's wise to give the girl such free reign?"

Finishing his wine, Klaus set the glass aside, taking a moment to admire its clarity.

"Now, who said anything about 'free,' brother? I intend to keep a very careful eye on her."

"And Mikael?"

"…If he's found us, it is not the girl that we will need to worry about." Klaus turned, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared his brother down. "But if she is a spy, then all the more reason to keep her close."

* * *

It was almost disappointing that settling into the home of the Originals went about the same as settling into Rizardo's home. She even managed to get Klaus' agreement to tell the kind couple that she was leaving. Of course, he wouldn't let her say where she was staying only that she found someone in a better position to help her, one that she wouldn't be a burden to. And despite their protests to the contrary she stood firm, thanking them and bidding them farewell.

* * *

It was day seven of cohabitation with the Originals (or Klaus and Elijah at least, she hadn't seen the others) and she was the last thing she expected to be. Bored.

Pretty much all of her favorite past times hadn't been invented yet and there was only so long she could entertain herself wandering the castle grounds. It was interesting to look at. For the first couple of days. But eventually she ran out of rooms and most of them looked the same besides.

So now she was curled up on a chair (comfort certainly hadn't seemed to have been invented yet) squinting at pages as she tried to read. It was like learning to speak the language all over again, spellings were different, pages were sprinkled with archaic words and occasionally weird syntax. _Everything_ was written in cramped calligraphy.

Ironically, she had an easier time with Latin, since it was one of the prominent languages used by witches. And thus, one she studied. But it was still slow going.

At least it ate up time.

"You can read."

Caroline jumped with a yelp, fumbling and nearly dropping the book. She peered upward catching sight of Klaus leaning over the back of her chair. It struck her then that literacy probably wasn't common, especially among women. Crap.

She contemplated lying, but instead settled for a half-truth. This hadn't been the first time Klaus popped in and she didn't have the energy to maintain a web of lies.

"My father was…dedicated in all his pursuits and he taught me to be much the same."

Thankfully, Klaus didn't do much more than raise an eyebrow and extend his hand.

"May I?"

Shrugging, Caroline handed him the book.

"_A Complete Guide to Herbs, Remedies, and Tinctures_," he recited. "A riveting read I am sure."

"Well, there's not exactly a slew of other activities."

He hummed, drifting off toward another shelf and retrieving a different tome. Returning, he held it out to her.

"Perhaps. No need to torture yourself though, try this one." He tapped the cover with his finger, deposited it in her lap and walked off before she could respond.

Caroline blinked a few times. Klaus could really give her whiplash with his odd moods. She appreciated the gesture though, and _The Song of Roland_ sounded much more interesting than the herbology guide.

* * *

Smothering her jaw cracking yawn behind her hand, Caroline made her way toward to the dining room. It had taken her several days to finish the book, especially with Klaus continuing to show up now and again, but she managed last night. Now, she was stumbling her way toward breakfast, a bit later than usual judging by the light.

Her steps stuttered to a stop as she started to process the noise coming from the room. Neither Klaus nor Elijah often ate meals with her (and thankfully she rarely saw _them_ eat too).

Hungry and still a bit sleepy, she resumed her walk. Whatever it was, she could deal with it after she was fed. So, she blithely ignored the sudden quiet and stares when she entered the room. Taking a seat, Caroline loaded her plate with various breads, grapes and cheeses.

"Well, well I never thought either of you would get a live-in snack."

Caroline munched on a grape, she was not getting involved. Nope.

Though she did glance over when the eldest looking brother growled something. It wasn't Italian, maybe something Scandinavian, but it sounded quite scathing. Thankfully, it seemed aimed at Klaus and not her.

She spread some cheese on a bread slice, biting into it as Klaus retorted in the same language, igniting a family squabble.

Caroline couldn't understand a word, but she could get the gist. It was shockingly normal really. Younger siblings pestering older ones. Older siblings lecturing and scolding younger ones. Judging from the numerous glances, at least part of it had to do with her too. She nibbled another slice of bread, this one covered in a creamy ricotta and fruit. Surprisingly delicious.

She jumped when Klaus slammed his hand on to the table, partially cracking the wood.

"Enough," his glare darted over to the brother of Scandinavian insults, "she's not my pet, Finn." He glowered at his other brother. "Nor a snack, Kol." She caught how his eyes flicked to her for a moment, where she sat calmly eating her breakfast. He smirked, some of his anger ebbing away, and he lifted his hand to gesture at her. "The lovely Caroline is a hunter. And now she's mine, is that not delightful?"

Caroline choked, the sound loud in the resulting silence.

_Whoa, there, buddy! She was not _ _**his**! What the fuck, Klaus?!_

And then Kol erupted into laughter. He rocked back in his chair, putting on a show of wiping a tear from his eye. "Good one, Nik! You really had me going there for a second."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but returned to sipping his drink. Setting the glass down he calmly regarded his brother.

"Do you think it a jest? I assure you it is not."

Kol spluttered. "You cannot be serious! _Her_?" He eyed her skeptically before returning his incredulous gaze to his brother.

Being underestimated was one of Caroline's greatest advantages. It didn't stop it from grating though.

"Yes, _her_." Klaus' acknowledgement was a more respectful tilt of his head, which Caroline denied being pleased by. She still had a bone to pick with him after all. She certainly was _not_ his. Not his hunter. Not his pet. Not his anything.

"-nothing wrong with being a woman."

Caroline realized she had spaced out a little bit, and now the only other female at the table was bickering with Kol. She had apparently taken offense to something Kol had said.

"_You _are not a _human_, Bekah. It's different."

The smart choice would be allowing the two to quarrel and quietly slip away now that she had finished eating. But she was still rather irritated. Not to mention bored.

"Would you like me to prove it?"

Caroline wiped her hands on a cloth napkin, unfazed by the new silence.

"What?"

She looked up to stare into Kol's brown eyes, wide and taken aback.

"Would you like me to prove it?" She repeated, a bit more slowly.

He scowled at her slight mockery and sneered at her. "And how do you plan to do that?"

She smiled, angelic. "Why not a spar?"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Klaus make as if he was going to interrupt. But instead he leaned back in his chair, a quick check saw that he was eyeing her speculatively.

Kol snorted, bringing her attention back to him. "It would not be much of a spar, darling."

"Well, then you have no reason to refuse, now do you?" She leveled a challenging look in his direction.

"Fine," he spat. He looked at Klaus. "Don't blame me though when she gets hurt."

Klaus swung his eyes between the two of them, Kol's irritation and her calm resolve. "On your own heads, be it."

* * *

Caroline rolled her shoulders, subtly shifting her legs to test the give of her dress. She had chosen a light one this morning with a fairly loose skirt. Doable. Not to mention her dad had taught her to fight in way worse.

Across from her, Kol stood with his arms crossed, looking bored and unimpressed. Around the grounds the rest of the Originals looked on from various vantage points, all but Klaus pretending they were uninterested in the spectacle.

"Well?" Kol grumbled, impatient.

"Well, what?" She chimed back innocently. "I'm ready."

And she was, having just finished her stretching. Her stance was relaxed and prepared.

He scoffed, blurring toward her, clearly trying to finish it as quickly as possible.

But Caroline was ready for it, turning into the blow and redirecting Kol's force over and behind her.

He landed with a thud and an _ooff_ in the grass. Highly satisfying.

Caroline pivoted to watch her opponent, hearing feminine peals of laughter from somewhere behind her.

Kol launched upward with a snarled, egged on by both the laughter and unexpected throw. He charged her again. She threw him again.

"Don't you have any other tricks?" She taunted, Kol once more in the dirt.

She saw a flash of fang before Kol flew at her again, this time faster than she could see. His hand was in her hair wrenching her head to the side.

He expected her to struggle and was thrown slightly off balance when she went limp instead. She let herself fall backward out of his grip, kicking her leg upward to deal a solid blow. Flipping upright, she lashed out again while Kol remained surprised, hitting first his solar plexus and then his throat. The blows staggered him. While more powerful than any other vampires currently alive, they weren't their millennium old nightmare selves yet.

And following through, Caroline tackled him to the ground, grabbing he stake from the subtle pocket in her skirt. She pinned him to the ground, the wooden point digging into the spot over his heart.

She locked eyes with him, letting him see the truth of her. She wouldn't back down.

"Dead," she whispered to him.

A gamut of emotions flashed through his eyes: shock, anger, a minuscule tinge of fear. But finally, they settled on very begrudging respect.

"I guess you are a hunter after all."

She waited a beat. Two. Half expecting a surprise attack. But none was forthcoming. Slowly, she relaxed and got off him.

"Good match," she said respectfully.

His lips thinned, probably wondering if she was mocking him, but she wasn't. Had he taken her more seriously he would have pressed her to expend much more effort. Or beaten her. She wasn't so arrogant to think it impossible, even if these versions of the Originals were so young.

Standing quickly, he nodded back, though diminished the gesture with a slight _hrmph_.

"Hn, good match."

He then turned to stalk off.

Caroline glanced around, noting that the rest of his siblings had already left. Probably once they realized Kol wasn't going to tear her head off.

Well, all except one.

"I'm impressed, sweetheart."

Caroline turned to face the presence that had the back of her neck tingling, her arms crossed and looking decidedly _unimpressed_.

Klaus just grinned at her, an oddly boyish expression.

"Don't try to be cute with me. I'm still pissed at you!"

He actually looked a bit surprised.

"Have I offended you?"

She scoffed. "Um, yeah! Have you already forgotten what you said earlier? The whole "mine" thing." She uncrossed her arms to make air quotes before stalking toward him. Jabbing a finger into this chest she emphasized every word. "Listen here, Niklaus. I do not care who or what you are. You do _not_ get to go around declaring that I belong to you. Got it? Because I don't. I don't belong to anyone, but myself! Do you understand?"

To his credit, Klaus actually seemed to be taking her words seriously. He lifted one of his own hands, encircling hers to pull her finger away from his chest.

Stroking her knuckles he replied. "I understand your sentiment, and you are correct that I do not _own _you. You are not my slave. However," he tugged her arm and, unsettled by his response, she stumbled forward a little. "You are mistaken to believe that you are not mine. I have taken you into my home. Extended my protection to you. Announced that one day I shall have either your loyalty or your death." He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing them even closer. "I assure you, Caroline, in all those ways you _are_ mine."

He had flustered her, but his words rekindled her anger.

She shoved him away.

"The only reason I am in your home, under your _protection_," she sneered, "is because you knocked me out and forced me to stay. So yes, perhaps I am yours. Your captive. And I promise you that is all I will ever be to you. So, you might as well kill me now."

Caroline lifted her head to stare him down and then purposefully turned her back on him, walking away without another word.

* * *

The next few days passed in icy silence. While Caroline didn't go out of her way to avoid Klaus, that would be weakness, she also didn't engage him at all. If he addressed her she gave the bare minimum response.

Instead she spent time with Kol, a more interesting companion than she would have expected. Less unexpected was the joy he took in the frustration she created in Klaus. She even chatted (sniped_) _with his sister, Rebekah, on occasion.

Which was why she was startled when she encountered Klaus in the library, a room he rarely frequented these days. He was sitting at one of the large center tables, several sheets of paper scattered around him.

Caroline was determined to ignore him as usual, when one of the pages caught her eye. It was a sketch, some bird, a native one perhaps, mid-flight. Casually, she wandered a little closer, curious despite herself, and browsed the shelves nearby.

"Do you like them?"

It was foolish to think he wouldn't catch on, but she still startled a little.

"They're pretty I suppose," she offered coolly, not looking away from the spines of books in front of her.

"Pretty? I suppose I'll take it," he said dryly.

She withheld her snort, a tiny bit amused, not that she would let him know. Her eyes continued to scan over the various book titles, ignoring the faint scratching sounds behind her.

She stilled, processing the noise and his comment.

"Wait a minute, _you_ did these?" She asked as she whirled around, even as she admonished herself for engaging.

"I feel like I should be offended by your tone." Despite his words, Klaus sounded more teasing than upset.

Caroline's lips thinned, about to go back to ignoring him.

Suddenly, he was standing, though for once not breaching her personal space.

"Wait, Caroline…"

She quirked an eyebrow as he trailed off, waiting only because he looked so awkward.

"…I find that I have not enjoyed your scorn. How can I acquit myself?"

"You know why you _earned_ my scorn," was all she replied with.

This time it was Klaus' face that pinched, evidently he hadn't changed his mind either.

Caroline ignored her slight disappointment, feeding it to her anger instead, and turned away.

There was a sudden flurry of movement behind her and then a roll of parchment pressed against her hand. She gripped it instinctively as Klaus quickly bent down to murmur in her ear.

"Take it into consideration. If you agree, allow me to escort you tomorrow. There's a festival in the town square."

He vanished as soon as he finished speaking, giving her no time to process what he said or confront him.

Caroline looked down at the parchment, rubbing a gentle finger along the edge, contemplating if she was really going to indulge him.

But her curiosity was her weakness and she unfurled it, nearly dropping it as she gasped. Blindly she groped for the chair to sit in, shock and disbelief warring within her.

It was a picture of her, looking poised and fierce in the clearing she had sparred with Kol in.

Along the bottom there was a note.

_You are strong, beautiful, and full of light. And I find that the idea of your death brings me no joy._

_Caroline, you have grown to revile the monster. Will you allow me to show you the man?_

_-Klaus_

She would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered, but she couldn't help but be suspicious as well. Was this just some ploy to make her more docile and receptive to him?

With careful fingers, Caroline brushed the lines of her face, her eyes seeming to shine even in monochrome.

Even if it was a ploy it was still a gorgeous picture.

* * *

The next day, Caroline found herself dressed in a simple frock, having spent half the night weighing her options. Eventually she had decided on civility at the very least.

So, when a knock sounded through the room, she smoothed down her skirt and opened the door, a neutral expression on her face.

"Hello, Caroline," he greeted. "…Have you come to a decision?"

"I _am_ a bit curious about this festival."

Klaus brightened, a small smile on his face.

"Wonderful! There will be art, music, food, culture, and I would be delighted to show it to you."

He extended his arm to her.

She eyed it, long enough that he faltered and started to lower it. Deciding to take a chance she looped her arm through his, settling her hand on his arm.

Klaus looked pleased, shifting a little to tuck her more securely by his side.

And then they set off.

* * *

As they exited the castle, Klaus slowed his steps.

"It will take about thirty minutes to walk there on foot." He gestured toward the stables. "We can take a carriage though if you prefer."

Caroline appreciated the consideration and could see it was already mostly setup if that was what she wanted. But, after giving it a moment's thought, she shook her head.

"I think I could use the fresh air, actually."

"As you wish."

Though he said nothing else, Caroline could tell she had pleasantly surprised him.

To _her_ surprise their walk didn't end up filled with awkward or tense silence. They chatted, not about anything important, but little things that allowed Caroline to relax some. The different types of wildlife she could hear. How interesting she found the latest book she was reading. If there was anything in her chambers she would like to change. Perfectly, mundane topics.

And while she still didn't really trust Klaus and she doubted that he trusted her, she could admit she had grown a bit fond of him, even if he simultaneously frustrated her to no end.

When they finally arrived at the center plaza she was hit with a barrage of square was filled to the brim with people, more than she was even aware lived in the area. And every leftover suitable space was packed with stalls selling everything from crafts to food.

An explosion of color seemed to burst from everywhere as her eyes darted between the different items, people, and the decorative garland of flowers twining around all the surfaces they could.

Even the scents of the festival were an assault. Not in a bad way either. Various spices and cooking meat sent her stomach grumbling to background waves of chatter and footsteps.

Klaus leaned over. "Where would you like to head first?"

* * *

**Titles mean "Journey" and "Heart Sick" respectively in Italian**

**3/15/2020 additional content below**

* * *

Caroline heaved, gasping for air it didn't really feel like she needed, hands frantically groping the skin of her neck.

_Oh, god. Oh, god._

She knew what must have happened of course. Her father had explained all about how vampires were created. Even Nik had…

She choked again, remembering how she had…_died_. Nik's fangs in her throat, tearing at her flesh, his fingers wrenching her head to the side as he drank. None of the tenderness he had displayed when she had offered him her blood. Every trace of gentleness absent.

Her eyes burned with tears. _Was it all a lie?_

Caroline wasn't ashamed to admit she sobbed then. Ugly sobs that turned her face a blotchy red and wracked her frame until her body ached. It took her time to come back to her senses, the forest coming back into view in a blur, colors distorted through the water lingering on her lashes

She frowned as something occurred to her.

_Why was she in the woods? Nik knew she had his blood in her system. Was his abandonment and disregard so complete?_

But before the wave of anguish could descend on her again she noticed something else.

The trees…

They weren't native to Florence.

And then her disrupted sense of temperature finally informed her it was cold, freezing actually, though she couldn't process it like a human.

_Had…had she fallen back through time?_

* * *

Klaus prowled through the forest, collar in disarray and clothes splotched by blood. Drowning the mayor had hardly satisfied his lust for vengeance, but killing the traitorous pup so soon would be too easy a death.

His steps were taking him farther into the woods and he let them, feeling no desire to return to empty mansion. Perhaps, a few days spent ravaging the countryside as a wolf would put him in a better mood?

And then he heard a heartbeat, the odd, irregular stuttering of a human in transition.

It seems his night was about to end on a high note.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip, wondering what she should do. She was well aware of what was necessary to complete the transition, but the question was, did she want to? Her father might kill her, literally, and she hadn't been close to her mother in years.

Her eyes started to burn again, had she still been in the 12th century, around others who she thought cared for her… Well, it wouldn't have been much of a conundrum. But _here, now_ she was alone. And still reeling from betrayal.

She tensed as she realized the forest had gone silent, strained her ears and caught the near silent approach of someone. _Something_, its heartbeat too slow to be something alive.

* * *

Klaus froze as he reached the tree line.

_Impossible._

Rage overpowered the shock, and he wondered who he would be torturing that was so foolish to try to taunt him with _her_ image.

* * *

She choked, air caught in her throat as a hand with a grip of iron slammed her against a tree. Her vision swam from the impact and she choked again as her attacker came into view.

His hair was shorter, double fangs and yellow eyes of a hybrid not a vampire snarling in her face, clothes of the 21st century rather than the 12th. But it was him.

"Nik," she gasped out, more air than voice.

Not even when she had first uttered the name Mikael and she was a stranger to him had he ever looked at her with such fury and hatred. His grip tightened, pulling her slightly away from the trunk just to slam her back again. Harder.

_"How dare you say that name wearing **her** face!"_

Caroline didn't understand what was happening! All she knew was that it _hurt_, having someone she loved attack her twice virtually back to back. But it didn't even make sense. He _killed_ her, going on some 900 years ago for him. Why was he so angry? Surely, he would have forgotten her?

The more she thought about it the higher her rage mounted. She snarled at him, actually managing to take him by surprise with her shove, forcing him to stumble a few feet back.

"How dare _I_?!" She screamed back at him, before he could silence her again. "No! How fucking dare _you_! You _killed_ me! And now you think you have the right to assault me?! FOR A SECOND TIME?! FUCK YOU, NIKLAUS!"

Her chest heaved with unnecessary air, her body trembling from the force of her emotions. She _hated_ that she was an angry crier, more tears already blurring her vision. She swiped at them, refusing to let her death glare waver from his face for even a moment.

It was satisfying to see him stagger slightly, though she sneered at the trace of hurt in his eyes. Not that the glimpse lasted long, quickly subsumed by his own disgust.

He prowled closer, hand whipping out to grasp her chin in a bruising grip, ignoring her struggles.

"The approximation is truly uncanny, sweetheart." His smile was cruel as he tipped her head from one side to the other, analyzing her features.

She clawed at his arm, thought this time he refused to budge, and spat, "Let go!"

His smile fell as his expression became frigid and unreadable. "Not until you tell me who gave you this face, love. Be quick about it and maybe I'll only make your death last a year rather than a century or two."

The threat didn't maker her cower, and only served to further enrage her. Her taunt coming easily. "Perhaps, you've forgotten how genetics and biology work, Klaus," his name fell like a curse from her lips, "but when a mommy and a daddy love each other _veerrry_ much-"

She gurgled as he wrenched her head to the side, burying venomous fangs into her jugular.

* * *

Internally he winced as her visage was used to spite him (_again_), calling him Niklaus and Klaus as if he were the bane of her existence. But it only stoked his fury and then she dared to mock him.

His fangs were tearing into her throat before he could reconsider, drinking deeply with harsh pulls. In his rage it took him a moment to process the taste of her blood on his tongue, but once he did he reeled backward.

It can't be…

In his mind the figure before him overlapped perfectly with a different scene from centuries ago. The same pain and betrayal on her face. A gruesome wound on her throat sluggishly leaking blood.

"C-Caroline?" His voice cracked as he called to her. Flinched when her eyes just silently raged at him, a snarl sounding more like a hiss as a bubble of blood escaped from her lips.

He was pressing his own bloody wrist to her mouth before she could blink, scooping her up into his arms and racing toward his mansion, wound still held to her lips. The first human he came across would be doomed so that she would live. The need for answers a violent desperation in his chest.

If it turned out that this was a ruse after all, the entire bloody continent would suffer his wrath. Not even death would be an escape for whoever perpetrated it.

But If this was truly her… Truly his beloved Caroline somehow returned to him after all these centuries. Well, he would never let her go. Not again.

* * *

Caroline watched with wary eyes as Ni-Klau-Niklau-he paced back and forth in front of her, a wild and frenzied air about him. After he bit her so brutally (_again_) she wasn't expecting to survive, no more resurrections left. Game over. The aching part of her, the part left bleeding from his betrayal twice over, felt almost relieved.

And yet she wasn't dead. He had stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost, literally shoved his blood down her throat to cure his venom, but had laid her with utter gentleness on a bed. Mood flipping again, he had torn out the carotid of a human he had snatched, spraying blood across her face and the room.

She had surprised herself with her control, somehow knowing she could resist if she really wanted to, but that same stupid, aching piece of her wanted answers. So she had lapped up the blood dripping down her lips, drank deeply from the poor convulsing man on the floor, needing the strength.

And now she watched him pace. His erratic behavior actually gave her a measure of confidence, though she cursed herself when her instinct was still to reach for his hand.

He froze as she touched him, burning a hole in the wall he was still facing, seeming afraid to look at her.

Her lips parted, her tongue clumsy as she stumbled over how to address him. "Nik," she uttered at last, her heart foolishly settling on hope, "please, help me understand what's happening." She spoke as she did centuries ago, pointedly using the old Tuscan dialect.

* * *

Her hand was so warm in his, newly transitioned or not. And for all that he craved answers, he was running like a coward when it came to finally getting them.

He whipped around, wide-eyed as she spoke to him in a dialect he hadn't heard in centuries. Her voice sounding as sweet as it ever did. And his mind raced as he registered her flawless accent, recalled that a few moments ago she had yelled at him in _flawless English_.

His fear and pride was a solid pit inside him, one he swallowed to speak to her, voice hoarse.

"896 years, 4 months, and 18 days ago I killed The Five," he carefully moved closer to her and reached to touch her cheek, feeling relieved when she let him and didn't flinch away. "Realized I killed you as well under the Hunter's Curse. For 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days you came to me, haunting me with well-deserved vitriol." His fingers trembled slightly as he traced the line of her jaw, the shape exactly as he remembered, the same lines he had drawn over and over. "I thought you would return to me at first, my blood in your system, but you never did. …How are you here, Caroline?"

* * *

One didn't remember the death dates of insignificant people. Nor did men like Nik or Klaus express such genuine vulnerability as a ploy. She slowly lifted her hand to press against his, skin to skin to skin.

"I was born here, in this time," she added, clutching his fingers as he made to pull away, eyes pleading. "October 10th, 1992 in Mystic Falls General. The things I told you, they were true, just re-framed to fit a time I suddenly found myself in. You can find all my records here if you search for them, I _didn't_ lie to you if I could help it." She squeezed his hand, absorbing the stunned expression on his face, waiting for it to turn to anger or disbelief. "And nothing I did was a plan or scheme or plot. It wasn't my intention to fall through time, fall _in love with you_. And it was absolutely not my intention to leave you, Nik." She offered a wobbly smile. "Trust me, if it were my choice I would have stayed to yell at you for biting me like that."

* * *

Her claims were insanity and yet he wanted them to be true with a desperate fervor. And oh, how she sounded like his Caroline. Not just her voice but her words. That daring audacity and blunt honesty. The easy way she could speak of love.

Everything about her pulled at his recollection. Her scent: citrus and vanilla, with hints of honey. The way her golden curls framed her face. The blue glint of her eyes. His fingers twitched. The way her skin felt against his.

"How can this be?" He rasped, _needing_ her to prove it.

* * *

Caroline's newly dead heart found the ability to pound away like a hummingbird, rapid and powerful. She could feel each beat thudding in her chest, an incredible awe filling her that they might both be telling the truth.

Her hope made her brave.

She interlaced their fingers, sliding their joined hands from her jaw to her temple.

"I don't know how, but I am the Caroline you remember. I swear. Let me show you?"

She lowered her mental barriers, waiting to feel his presence. Trusting that this version, 896 years older but still carrying her memory, would not hurt her.

* * *

Klaus sucked in an unnecessary breath, feeling the gentle pressure of her mind. The warmth, the love, the affection. The way it seemed to wrap around him as he carefully prodded at the access she was granting to him.

He fell forward into the memory she offered up, eyelids fluttering as he too recalled the moment.

* * *

_Caroline fiddled with her hair as she bit her lip, feeling a bit incredulous about what she was about to ask, to offer. Well aware how much it went against everything she had been taught._

_"What is it like to feed?" She blurted out before she could lose her nerve, fidgeting more when Nik stared at her in surprise._

_"Like the most potent rush you can imagine. Why? Are you offering?" He meant it as a tease, and was visibly taken aback when she said yes._

_She blushed under his wide-eyed gaze and looked away, finding it easier to speak to the nice tapestry in the corner._

_"It-it just seems like it could be very intimate. And well, I trust you not to hurt me and I just thought that maybe I could try giving you some of my blood. You know, just to see what it's like. I mean you don't have to of course! Oh, god what if I taste bad or someth-"_

_Her rambling was halted as a finger pressed against her lips, the rest of his hand gently cupping her chin and encouraging her to look at him. She reluctantly turned her head, feeling flustered as she met his gaze._

_Relief and warmth washed through her as she took in his soft expression, his hand seeming to caress her cheek of its own accord._

_"I am honored, Caroline," he said quietly, but no less powerfully, "by your trust in me. And if you wish me to, then I would happily accept your offer."_

_She smiled, feeling her heart rate spike in anticipation. "Okay, then. Um how should we do this?"_

_His hand fell from her cheek to wrap around her waist, both his arms embracing her as he stepped backward. She followed willingly, listening to the almost purr his voice had fallen into._

_"This will be more comfortable for you if we sit." As he spoke, Nik settled back into one of his plusher chairs, motioning for her to turn. She did, letting him guide her to sit in his lap, resting her back to his chest. One arm banded across her stomach to keep her from falling, while the other gently combed back the hair from the right side of her throat._

_She tilted her head to make it easier, relaxing in his arms. The hand on her stomach twitched as his voice rumbled against her back. "Oh, Caroline, the things you do to me…"_

_His lips were soft, nearly tickling the sensitive skin of her neck as he pressed kisses up and down the line of it. The pace slow and sensual before eventually they settled on one spot, nipping and sucking with still blunt teeth._

_Caroline panted slightly, unable to help the stirring of arousal as she leaned into him. At some point her eyes had fluttered shut, and she didn't bother to open them again, focusing instead on the feel of him surrounding her, his scent, the way her neck tingled from his touch._

_The point of his fangs descended tracing a short line before halting, sliding with almost no resistance through her skin. It didn't really hurt, feeling more like a firm pressure._

_And then he was pulling back slightly, unplugging the small punctures as he drew her blood**. **Her breath hitched, unable to describe the sensation, but god did she like it. The two moaned in tandem, Nik delighting in the taste of her, the spice of her arousal the high of her trust, she reveling in the feel of him, the intimacy._

_He drank slow, luxurious mouthfuls, tongue swiping out to catch the drops he missed. An eternity and an instant passed before he pulled away, his own blood sealing the wound until it looked like a faint bruise._

_"Thank you, Caroline," he murmured against her, lips brushing where he had just bitten her._

* * *

Their eyes opened simultaneously, Klaus' chest giving an odd twinge at the old trust shimmering in her eyes.

"That's how I want to remember you drinking from me, Nik. Please, don't smother such a lovely memory again."

"Caroline," was all he could manage, her name laden with a million different emotions, none of which he could express.

It really was her. And he was self aware enough to know he didn't deserve her, that in a day or so he would investigate every bit of her story, needing to know the how's and the why's.

But for now he just wanted her. So he took her. Cradled her in his arms as he blurred to his bedroom, curling around her on his sheets as he buried his nose in her hair.


	7. Terbang Menjauh

Caroline stared up at her light yellow ceiling from where she was sprawled on her bed. Even gazing straight up she could see in her peripherals the gaps where photos and cheer competition trophies and wall decorations used to be.

Most of her things had been moved to her dorm at Whitmore, leaving only the essentials in her old bedroom. And as Caroline laid in the bare bones of her childhood she wondered to herself what the hell she was doing.

She had turned down acceptances to her child self's dream schools, bundling herself up and shipping away to somewhere close to home. And she had her list of reasons. Wanting to be close to her mom. Wanting to be close to her friends. _Not_ wanting to waste the limited amount of time she had left with her human life, not when she had all of eternity promised to her.

And they were valid and important reasons, but she was also tired.

College was supposed to be one of her last big human milestones. Instead she and her friends were inundated with more Supernatural shenanigans: killing Silas (again!), burying collateral damage (how she fucking _hated_ those words), uncovering anti-vampire secret societies (Augustine 0/10, do not recommend), Travelers, endless friggin' drama.

So, that's how she ended up here.

Contrary to her Caroline Forbes neurotic, control-freak on crack persona, she had spontaneously taken the weekend off to just get some space. Some perspective.

The sound of the front door opening carried up to her ears.

"Hey, Mom?" She called out, already half-down the stairs.

In uniform, as always, her mom jolted, hand going for her gun holster until she processed who was there.

The woman relaxed, though her eyebrows pinched together, confused.

"Sweetie, I wasn't expecting you." The older blonde set down her coat, lips slightly down-turned. "Is something wrong?"

Caroline shifted, fingers rubbing at the material of her floral dress.

She bit her lip.

"Mom? …Would-would you be angry if I took a break from college?"

And although Caroline's relationship had vastly improved with her mother (it only took her death), she was still surprised by the calm reaction.

Her mom just pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Can you tell me why?"

She paced back and forth, trying to put her mental state into words.

"I just- I feel _tired_. Right now, school is actually one of my lower priorities because it seems some new supernatural problem pops up every week. And even if that wasn't part of the issue, I also know I can go do school anytime. Hell, I can go more than once if I really want to. And honestly, I never thought it would be _me_ who's saying something like this, but I want more time to discover what it is _I _want from my life."

Caroline turned to face her mother, offering a slightly self-deprecating smile.

"You know me, I had all these plans. My five, ten, twenty year goals and lists and priorities all mapped out. And then two years ago I had to scrap most of it." She ran a hand through her curls, turning slightly to pace a few more steps. "But now, I'm coming to realize maybe I've been clinging too hard to the parts I had left, rather than scrapping it and coming up with a new plan. One that works for the me I am now."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

A giggle burst from Caroline's lips.

"Actually I haven't! Maybe it's been building for a while, but earlier today I just hopped into my car and drove down here."

She turned back to face her mom, hearing as the woman stood from her chair and walked over.

Her hand was warm but firm on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline, I know we haven't always been the best people to each other, and I haven't always been the best mom. But I did always want you to be happy, healthy, safe. And this is the first time in a while I've seen you truly passionate about something. So, if you came here for my blessing, you have it." The sheriff affixed a wry little grin on her face. "And if you wanted my guidance… well, maybe a happy medium between a twenty year plan and hopping in the car."

Caroline's resulting smile was enormous, practically beaming in delight. And she threw her arms around her mother, all but smothering the poor woman in a hug as she hid the beading tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks, mom," she whispered.

Back in her room, having hashed out some of the logistics of leaving so suddenly (Thanks, Mom!), Caroline dug out her old globe. She grinned, tickled by the cliche she was about to indulge in.

Shutting her eyes and giving it a quick spin, she set her index finger on the textured plastic as it slowed and stopped.

Eyes opening, her finger traced over the bright pink islands. Small black text declaring her destination.

"Indonesia," she breathed in wonderment.

A smile started to stretch across her face, she knew little about Indonesia.

In a blur, Caroline darted around the room, snatching up her laptop and scrounging through her near empty desk for a notepad and a sad three little highlighters (cyan, pink, and yellow).

And even as she pulled page after page of Google results, her tab count growing by the second, another resource idea wiggled around in the back of her head. Almost subconsciously her hand reached for her phone, pulling up her contacts, and pausing. Her thumb hovering over the K's as Caroline glanced down at the screen.

_Surprisingly, spontaneity **has** been working for me..._

Before she could second guess herself and talk herself out of it, she tapped the name, pulling up the little menu and hitting 'Call.'

It rang.

_Ring. Ri-_

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus," she breathed.

"I must say, sweetheart, this is a pleasant surprise. After our lovely rendezvous in the woods I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." She could hear the smile in his words and felt a bloom of heat in her cheeks (God, she couldn't wait until she didn't blush so noticeably anymore. Old vampires got all the perks). And then his tone shifted. "You're not calling because you're in trouble are you? I haven't received any such news recently, but if you need something just say the word, I'll-"

Caroline cut him off with a laugh, ignoring the little flutter of her heart and the silly grin on her face. "No, no, it's nothing like that!" Pause. "Wait a minute, 'received any such news'? Klaus!" She admonished.

He was unrepentant. "I have not broken my word, I've not set foot in Mystic Falls."

She scoffed. "Gee, I didn't think I had to voice how not okay creepy spies are, Klaus. My mistake."

Rather than reacting to her typical jab, Klaus responded with his unnerving brand of sincerity.

"I will not apologize, Caroline, for wanting some measure of the dangers in your life. Your friends aren't exactly known for their restraint."

"Yeah, well," she mumbled, not having much defense against that. "That still doesn't make it okay!"

"I'd rather your ire than your death, Caroline. Augustine, the Travelers, _Silas_? I admit I was a mere hairsbreadth away from breaking my word to you."

Caroline coughed, flustered. She waved her hand in the air, as if he could see her trying to brush away the sentiment.

"Well, nevermind all that, it's not why I called."

She heard a door close and sheets rustle, Klaus having apparently retreated to his room to talk to her. Unbidden, imaginings of his bed sprang into her mind, before she quickly snapped herself out of it.

She cleared her throat. "Right, um, so actually I was wondering, if you had any traveling tips for Indonesia?"

"Indonesia?" He repeated, surprised.

"Um, yeah, I decided I wanted to get away for a little while. See a bit of the world and all that."

"And college? Building a life for yourself with all your plans and the future and the things you want?"

She blinked, not having expected to hear her own words parroted back to her.

He continued, seeming to sense the direction of her thoughts in that uncanny way of his. "I remember all our encounters _vividly_, Caroline, and that day in particular is quite seared into my memory."

She clicked on one of her forgotten tabs, absently reading the quick tips guide as she tried to calm her suddenly elevated heart-rate.

Her eyes froze on a line of black and white pixels, unsure of what she was even reading. Did she really want to keep doing this? Wasn't she trying something new?

So_,_ she took a breath and took a chance.

"I still have plans and things I want, Klaus. It's just expanded to include some genuine beauty as well. After all I'm free, right? No longer bound by trivial conventions?"

Klaus sucked in a breath, and Caroline was pleased she could catch _him_ off guard for once in this conversation.

"Yes, you're free, Caroline," he said softly, layers of meaning in his tone. The words sat heavy between them, the two feeling as if they were on the precipice of something.

And then he cleared his throat.

"So tell me then, what parts of Indonesia do you most wish to see?"

* * *

Caroline grinned, pink toe nails gleaming as she wiggled her feet in the smooth, hot sand.

She had been in Bali for a few days now, mostly indulging in its gorgeous beaches.

Of course Klaus had tried to steer her towards some of the more culturally enriched spots as well as a couple of the hidden gems he had come across in his own travels. But he had conceded (with some grumbling) to her desires to experience the more touristy attractions.

The beaches were first, just for their sheer relaxation factor, but she also had a list of temples, and Pura Besakih was one she was particularly looking forward to seeing.

And she may have casually mentioned that, perhaps, next time she visited he could show her his preferred places. That earned her another surprised breath and significantly less grumbling. (She was quite glad it wasn't a video call though, her expression far from the cavalier attitude her voice implied).

Caroline shook herself from her thoughts, eyes glancing around to find the perfect spot to situate herself. Settling on one quickly, she then set it up to her liking. Towel, beach chair, beach umbrella (closed for the moment though, she wanted to bask in the sun first!).

Lounging in her chair, she shucked her shirt and sarong, leaving her clad in a light blue bikini. Sunglasses perched on her nose, she let her eyes drift shut, the sun warm on her skin.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she laid there for, but a frown pulled at her lips as a shadow fell across her.

Wondering which rude fellow beach-goer was about to get an earful from her, she cracked an eye open.

Both eyes blew wide as she shoved the glasses up.

"Klaus?!" She spluttered.

He smiled.

"Hello, Caroline."

…Should she be mad about this? Did she _want _to be mad about it?

As Caroline continued to stare at him, it was the tinge of uncertainty she saw that convinced her.

Pushing her glasses back down, she leaned back in her chair once more.

"Well," she sniffed. "Don't just stand there, you're blocking the sun." She held up her fingers. "Sun, sand, swimming, the three essentials of the beach. I won't settle for just two of the three, Klaus!"

His smile turned into a grin as he quickly sat on her towel, leaning back on his hands as he turned to look at her.

"Lay down, Klaus," she commanded. "This is quiet, relaxation time. We'll talk later." She hesitated before tacking on, "I'm glad you're here though."

…

"Don't let it go to your head!"

Klaus grinned as he laid back.

Too late.

* * *

**Title means "Fly Away" in Indonesian**


	8. Sol & Viento

Caroline woke without a shred of grace, a startled yelp pulled from her lips as a pillow slammed into her face.

"Get up, sweetcheeks! Up and at'em!"

The thoroughly disgruntled blonde yanked the pillow away, the beginning of a snarl in her throat.

"Katherine, what the fuck?!"

Katherine just braced her hand on her hip, wagging the index finger of her other hand in Caroline's general vicinity.

"Well, at least you have _some_ fire left. But all the rest of this," the brunette gestured to the uncharacteristic disarray of messy bed sheets, papers, a half empty wine bottle, and last night's carton of ice cream, "has got to go."

Caroline just frowned, a wave of sadness filling her rather than offense. She looked away, clenching her rumpled duvet under her hand.

"Nope! No, no, no. None of that!"

"Kat…"

The other woman just shook her head, brown curls bouncing. "Lockwood is 100% not worth your tears."

Caroline bit her lip, she was morning what Tyler represented more than the guy himself. Getting stuck in a rut as his words during their breakup re-conjured some of the insecure teenaged girl she thought she had left behind. And sure she hadn't been imagining wedding bells, but she had loved him, cared for him, and his disregard had _hurt_.

Still, Katherine had a point. She didn't let other people dictate her life, especially not boys, and it was time to get her act together.

"Right, what did you have in mind?"

She smirked. "That's more like it!" Tossing a glossy brochure onto Caroline's bed, she declared, "we're going to Miami!"

* * *

To be honest, Caroline wasn't quite sure how she ended up here. The idea sounded pretty good when Kat pitched it: sun, beach, and eye-candy. And all on Katherine's mysterious beau's dime - something Caroline had heavily protested until Kat put her foot down claiming that he and his family apparently had more money than God and wouldn't even notice, that he had given her the credit card in the first place.

But she had no earthly idea how her mindless beach getaway transitioned from lazing around in the sun and admiring some cabana boys to _this_.

"Katherine, maybe this is a bad idea…"

"Woman up, Care! There's no better way to get over a man than rocketing three tons of sleek metal through the waves and imaging pulverizing his face with it!"

The blonde could feel her eyebrow twitch, muttering to herself, "I'm pretty sure that's _not_ how that saying goes."

And she knew she had a weakness for dares, but this was ridiculous. The jet-skis were one thing - and it _was_ pretty awesome seeing what Kat could do with one. But full sized boats? That just seemed like asking for trouble.

"Three, two, one, go!"

And the brunette was off, shooting up a spray of salt water as she gunned her boat forward.

Caroline was left gaping in her wake.

Fuck it.

And then she was off too.

An incredulous laugh bubbled up from her as she cut through the water, still in disbelief that she was doing something this reckless. God, her mom would actually _kill_ her if she knew.

* * *

Thankfully, the two of them didn't end up crashing or getting arrested for reckless endangerment or something. They made it back in one piece and put not a scratch on either of the rentals. Good fucking thing too, because Caroline got a glance at the price on the receipt and she swore her heart stopped. Had she known that's how much they cost no amount of dares would have convinced her to do what she did.

And this time _Caroline_ put her foot down, refusing to participate in anymore ridiculous stunts for at least the rest of the week. Something Kathrine begrudgingly agreed to after much pouting.

* * *

Which was why it was a real shock when a genuine scowl suddenly crossed the brunette's face, her eyes flicking to glare somewhere over Caroline's shoulder.

"Katerina," a British voice growled. "I should have known it was you."

Caroline spun, wondering who riled Katherine up so much - mutually too from the tone of voice. And did he just call her, _Katerina_? Did he have a death wish?

Whatever she was expecting it was _not_ tall, blonde, and dimpled that was for sure.

But he barely gave her a glance, still staring daggers at her friend.

"Elijah was convinced your card had gotten stolen, but it would figure it was you all along." His eyes flicked to her and then. "And who's this? Another one of your vapid little friends?"

Caroline bristled.

"Excuse me!" She hissed, getting up in his face and conveniently blocking his view of Kat. "First of all, on what grounds are you basing your insulting sentiment? Is it the blonde hair? Because you better take a good look in the mirror, buddy, you're currently living up to that stereotype way more than me! And more importantly, lay off Kat! I don't know who you think you are, but you do _not_ get to belittle my best friend like that!"

Dimpled McAsshole looked taken aback, seeming to actually look at her this time. His lips parted like he was about to say something, but just half-gaped instead.

Although he snapped out of it when a snicker erupted from behind her.

"Wooow," Katherine drawled out, "I never thought I'd live to see you speechless, _Niklaus_."

This time it was his turn to scowl, apparently liking his full name as much as Kat liked her own. He actually bared his teeth at Katherine before doing an impressive 180 and offering her a little smirk.

"Apologies, love-"

"_And_ an apology? Is the sky falling?"

His cheek twitched. "I shouldn't have made assumptions. You're clearly more than just a pretty face."

Caroline raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You think that's the part I took most offense to?"

He ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "I suppose not. Rest assured though, your," his teeth clenched, "_friend_ gives as good as she gets. Our history may be colorful, but she's hardly innocent in it."

_That_ Caroline could believe, but Douchebag McAccent was hardly going to sway her loyalty. Even if he could pull off some serious puppy eyes.

"Allow me to acquit myself and explain. Over drinks, perhaps?"

He was pretty smooth she could admit, but she wasn't going to budge.

"Thanks," she said with a sarcastic smile, "but I'd rather die of thirst." She looped her arm with her friend's, tugging her along. "Come on, Kat, we're burning daylight."

Katherine smirked, offering a taunting wiggle of her fingers. Though she caught the expression on Caroline's face as she turned. Groaned.

"You really have the _worst_ taste in men," she hissed.

Caroline gave the woman's arm a comforting squeeze. "If he's truly that terrible you know I would never."

"I know." Her nose crinkled. "_Him,_ though? Really?"

It was almost a whine, and Caroline knew then that while he probably did do something shitty at one point, Katherine didn't truly despise him.

Maybe this vacation was a good idea after all…

* * *

**Title means "Sun & Wind" in ****Spanish**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below. Contains smut!**

* * *

Caroline's eyes flicked over, taking in the figure that had leaned against the bar.

"Oh, it's _you_," she half-sneered, still a bit offended on Kat's behalf.

A hand pressed to his chest as an exaggerated expression of hurt crossed his face. Caroline refused to admit that it partially worked, rolling her eyes instead. Smothered the little bloom of pleasure when he bantered instead of stalking off with a bruised ego.

"I'm glad I made an impression, sweetheart. Perhaps, I could get a name? Otherwise I'm afraid you'll eternally be known as Katerina's little friend in my head."

She bristled, irritated that she was about to give him exactly what he wanted.

"It's _Caroline_," she snapped. "Not sweetheart and _certainly _not," her nose wrinkled, "_Katerina's little friend_." The dramatic flip of her hair was _very _necessary as she swiveled the bar stool, turning to face him with a smirk. "Understood, _Niklaus_?"

Her lips twitched as she watched a little spark of ire light in his eyes. But then he was taking her hand in his, theatrically bowing over it as he pressed (soft, warm- snap out of it, Caroline!) lips to her knuckles. Confidence making the gesture more charming than cheesy, though it was also that.

"Please, call me Klaus," he purred, lips still hovering near sensitive skin, his eyes wicked as he peered up at him from beneath unfairly long lashes. (Damn him, she actually had to work at hers!)

She was _not_ blushing as she tugged her hand away, lips parting to say something else when he interjected. Just this once she wouldn't tell him off for being rude, thankful that he prevented what would have likely been unattractive sputtering on her part.

And to his credit, he released her hand easily, looking her in the eye as he spoke. "And where _is_ Katerina at? You two rather seemed joined at the hip earlier."

A half-groan half-sigh and an eye roll were perfectly valid responses as Caroline's irritation shifted to its new target.

"Kat shoved me out of my _own_ hotel room! Said she wanted some time to talk to her boyfriend or whatever and threatened that I better not be back before 1." She took an angry swig of her drink, the burn well matched to her irritation, called the brunette a bitch under her breath though she didn't really mean it (sort of). Then froze as she processed the long beat of silence, registered what she had just admitted to.

_I'm Caroline Fucking Forbes!_

Her eyes rose from the glass to stare down Klaus, just _daring_ him to make some sort of sleazy comment.

While there was a heat to his gaze, it wasn't mocking, and he set his own tumbler on the bar with a decisive _clack_.

"Well if your hotel is barred to you, perhaps you would care to accompany me to mine?"

She was about to decline, a strange mix of flattered and irked, no matter how much more suave his British accent made him sound, when he continued.

"You're welcome to stay here of course, but you don't particularly seem to be enjoying yourself. And while I would never turn away a woman as lovely as you from my bed, all I meant was you could crash until Katerina's little deadline. I'll give you the address to text to her. We both know that vicious harpy would tear me to pieces if I did anything untoward."

The little burst of amusement from his words (she supposed he really did know Kat) faded as she eyed him, noting the surprising earnestness on his face. Finished the last of her drink as she contemplated his offer.

It would be a filthy lie to say she wasn't tempted. Hell, she had been (a little) even when she temporarily thought he was the scum of the Earth. And for all that Kat's ah _shenanigans_ had cheered her up immensely, she wouldn't say no to embracing the old school method of getting over a guy.

She sat her own glass on the bar as she licked the last traces of alcohol from her lips.

"Lead the way."

* * *

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Caroline found herself pressed against the door, their joint weight easily shutting it with a louder than polite thud.

To be fair they had made an honest attempt at small talk in the cab, but she had never felt this level of sexual chemistry without even being touched before. And judging from his current enthusiastic attentions, neither had he.

"You're thinking far too hard, love," he muttered by her ear, nipping the lope before pressing kisses down the line of her throat.

She pitched her head back against the hard wood of the door, baring more of her neck as her fingers toyed with the short curls at his nape.

"Well, maybe you should do something about that."

"A challenge?" His voice rumbled against the top swell of her breast. "I accept."

Her shriek turned into surprised giggles as the man hefted her with surprising strength, carrying her over to the bed and gently tossing her onto it. He stood off to the side, removing his shirt with a delicious flex of muscle, made even removing his shoes a surprisingly sexy gesture before joining her.

She looked down at where he crouched by her feet, the slight callouses on his fingers tickling her ankles as he removed her own shoes. Achingly slowly he glided his warm palms up the smooth skin of her calves, fingers just brushing the soft, sensitive skin behind her knee before settling on her thighs.

Her breathing hitched as he toyed with the hem of her dress and she couldn't resist a slightly breathy taunt. "Well?"

He just smirked up at her, infuriatingly bypassing where heat had been pooling for the last thirty minutes or so, hands trailing up her sides to settle beneath her breasts.

"Patience, Caroline," he purred.

"Klaus, if I wanted to be patient I would have-_oh_!" Her frustrated words ended in a gasp as he tugged down her strapless dress. The wet warmth of his mouth enveloping a nipple.

She squirmed under him, pressing her chest into his eager mouth, her other breast getting attention from his hand. Felt the hard line of him press right where she wanted him as she bucked.

It was like being a randy teenager again as she ground against the hard bulge straining against his zipper. Though his talent (her eyelids fluttered slightly as he tugged at her nipples, one with his teeth and one with his fingers) was certainly not that of a teen-aged boy.

He pulled away slightly, dark eyes seeming to devour the slight of her flushed chest, nipples pink and wet and sensitive. A shiver ran down her spine at his attention, feeling a bit heady from his obvious desire.

And then he was pulling her up into his lap, his tongue licking into her mouth, tracing the edges of her teeth, tasting her. She barely processed his hands unzipping her dress and unclipping her very skewed bra, far too busy enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers rubbing her sensitive skin against his bare chest.

She was panting when he pulled away, rolled her hips pointedly as she demanded, "Take off your pants, Klaus."

Considering how easily he was wrecking her, how quickly he managed to work her up, it was gratifying to hear the gravel in his voice, the strain.

He shook his head. "I won't be able to hold back once I do, Caroline. But I want to taste you first. Lick into the delicious heat of you until you're clawing at the bedding. Plunge into you as you fall apart, feel your walls squeeze around my cock so sensitive and tight. I want you high on the pleasure of it until all you remember if how to scream my name."

Caroline's eyes went wide. _Holy fuck!_

And fell back eagerly on the bed as Klaus nudged at her shoulders, lifting her hips to rid herself of her crumpled dress. She wasn't normally so passive in bed, but she certainly wasn't going to refuse a guy willing to work as hard as Klaus promised to.

His hot breath sent a new wave of arousal to her soaking core, his nose hovering by her clit. The sound of his inhale sent blood rushing to her cheeks, minor embarrassment quickly forgotten as his tongue swiped between her folds. If she thought the man was talented before it was nothing compared to now.

Thumbs parted her as he licked and sucked. Keeping her on edge as he switched between her clit with clamped lips and gentle teeth to her entrance with the teasing tip of his tongue.

She groaned his name, one hand buried in his hair, the other clawing at the pillows above her as he kept her thighs spread with his palms. She threw her head back, bucking upward as his tongue suddenly plunged into her as promised. The hot muscle lapping up her arousal, one hand shifting to trace little half-moons against her clit.

Her fingers clenched around his hair, tugging sharply. The moan of his name near guttural.

He pulled back only enough to command her, "Come, Caroline."

The return of his lips sent her over the edge, vision going a bit hazy, as she writhed under him. Inner walls fluttering, his mouth hungrily drinking her release. Before she could fully coming back down his fingers were buried inside her, sending her head tossing with a shout. The sensation verging on too much.

Sometime in her haze, Klaus had managed to slip off his pants and roll a condom over his straining cock. The tip replacing his fingers at her swollen entrance.

He looked at her, iris swallowed by pupil, "Okay, love?"

It felt like she was burning where they touched, her earlier release quickly ramping back up into new arousal. And she enthusiastically consented, hissed out a yes as she rewound her limbs around him, arms and legs trying to pull him toward her.

Then he was thrusting forward, burying himself to the hilt and stretching her around him. He had length and girth worth bragging about, but her body welcomed easily. The glide smooth with her earlier arousal. She hitched her legs tighter, clamping around him and gritted out, "Move."

He did.

Each thrust built the fire in her belly, the motion rocking the whole bed. Caroline's second climb was rapid, already incredibly worked up from all his ministrations. An orgasm crashing over as she screamed, white flashing across her vision. Klaus wasn't far behind her, the slight pulses of his cock blending with the last little aftershocks.

"Okay, you pass," she breathed out as her new favorite bed partner rolled off to settle beside her. She shifted, leveraging herself up to dispose of the used condom as Klaus remained semi-boneless where he had collapsed against the sheets.

Laying back down, Caroline curled against his side, resting her head on his chest as she fiddled with his necklaces.

"Round two is my turn though, Klaus."


	9. The Midnight Train

Caroline subtly rolled her eyes as she overheard the excited whispers of the teenagers at table five.

"-Mikaelson filming-"

"-believe it?!"

"-here!"

"Mystic Falls - location -"

_Pft,_ _please. As if A-list movie star, Klaus Mikaelson was going to be in Mystic Falls of all places._

Now, Caroline could admit that not that long ago she was just like those girls. When she was fourteen, tall and gangly with braces on her teeth, in that time when everything felt awkward and boys didn't have cooties anymore, she had a _massive_ celebrity crush on Klaus.

How could she not? He was a relatively young actor and handsome as hell. That, plus the dimples and the accent? Swoon.

Still, she wasn't fourteen anymore. Twenty-six with years filled up with the stress of supporting her mom as she beat cancer into remission, the struggle of putting grad school on hold and finding local jobs that accepted odd hours, and now the competition for internships to re-pad her resume before applying to school.

She just didn't have time for such gossip.

Even if she _did_ still have a secret celebrity crush on the man.

* * *

Caroline frowned, standing up from where she had been taking inventory, a bit alarmed by what sounded like shrieks coming from the front. She briskly walked out of the back room, only to freeze in shock.

The screaming hadn't been from fear or pain.

No, it had been from the sheer elation of a fantasy come to life. Because there he was.

Klaus Fucking Mikaelson.

In the Mystic Grill.

What.

* * *

A whole crowd had swelled around him. Many of them were starry-eyed girls, but there were also quite a few boys as well. Most were unsubtly lurking just outside the immediate circle, pretending they were too cool to geek out over one of their action heroes. Several of the adults were giving him some serious side-eye too, others discretely holding phones to try to get a picture.

Once Caroline got over her shock (and slight jolt to her heart, because damn he was just as attractive in person), she felt a bit bad for the poor guy. It was only 7:00, but he likely lost several hours flying out from the west coast. And while he made a good show of being polite and receptive - signing a few autographs, posing for a few photos - she could recognize tired.

Marching over, Caroline pasted on her patented Queen Bitch expression, long since mastered from her years as various committee heads, student body president, and Miss Mystic Falls. Once she couldn't get any closer through the swarm of bodies, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled, loud and shrill.

Immediately several people cringed back, the noise level dying down considerably.

She clapped her hands together and smiled beatifically over the tips of her fingers.

"Now folks, I know _you_ know that the bar has officially opened and most of you aren't old enough to drink yet." She pointedly stared directly at several familiar faces, all of them shrinking under her gaze. "So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And as for the rest of you…I know having Mr. Mikaelson here with us is very exciting. But I'm sure he'd like a drink and food like everyone else. So, off you go."

She shooed them with her hands, and they went with quiet grumbles, knowing better than to tick off the person who gave them both their food _and_ their alcohol. And especially when that person was also Caroline Forbes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her rescuee (and boy would her younger self be proud!) noticeably relax in his seat. Once the last of the stragglers had retreated, she turned her attention to him, a more natural smile on her face.

"Sorry, about that." She raised her voice a little. "One would _think_ they'd have more manners."

He half-smirked, half-smiled at her, one of his dimples making an appearance. "Thank you, sweetheart." (Shit, the accent was _better_ in person). "Honestly, that was quite impressive. Normally, the bobbies need to get involved to get them to move that quickly."

Smothering a giggle at his British-isms she let him in on the joke with a little wink. "Well, I am quite fierce. That being said my mother is also the sheriff, so they don't want to get on the wrong side of either of us."

His grin grew. "I suppose I should tread carefully, then."

"I suppose you should," she flirted. But before she could get too carried away, she pulled a writing pad out of her apron. "Seriously though, can I get you anything for the trouble? On the house."

"A bourbon, neat, would be lovely. As for food …do you have a recommendation? I'm afraid I didn't quite get a chance to look at the menu."

"Hm, well our burgers are always popular. They're quick to make, filling, and come with a large side of fries. You can also customize the toppings to pretty much anything you want."

She raised her eyebrows inquisitively, ready to list something else if he wanted. But he just nodded along, probably too hungry to care much.

"That sounds perfect. I don't need anything fancy on it though. Lettuce, tomato, onion and pickle will suffice."

She scribbled a little note, more for show than anything else since his order was simple and she'd get it done first once she left.

"And how would you like it cooked?"

"Medium, thank you."

"Anything else?" He shook his head, and she tucked the pad and her pen away. "Alright, I'll be right back with your drink. Give me a shout if you decide you want anything else."

She _may_ have put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away.

* * *

Klaus barely refrained from devouring his burger, hungrier than he expected considering he indulged in some food on the plane. But his eyes kept darting back over to the lovely blonde, Caroline, as her name tag declared.

He honestly was grateful when she got rid of all his overzealous fans, as attempting it himself had gotten him in PR hot water before. (Not that he truly cared, but he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from his dear older brother). Still, he had expected her to take advantage herself, and was relieved and thankful when her flirting was harmless and mild. Enticing even. And her legs were nothing to scoff at either.

Becoming antsy as his food dwindled and sensing the imminent return of the buzzards, Klaus slipped a few bills and a note under his empty glass before quickly slipping out the back.

* * *

Caroline would never admit it, but she was a bit disappointed that Klaus was gone the next time she looked at his spot. She hurried over to clean up the area, expecting the late evening rush any moment now. After all, people liked their alcohol and the Grill's air conditioner during these humid, Virginian summer nights.

She blinked in shock as she lifted the glass. Under its base, Klaus had left a couple hundred dollars and a business card, a note scribbled on the back.

_Seeing as I will be in the area for the foreseeable future, perhaps I could convince you to show me around?_

_-KM_

_PS Keep the change._

Hurriedly tucking both away before anyone noticed a disparity, she scurried to the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes.

But even as she fell back into the rhythm taking orders and delivering food, her mind couldn't decide between being flattered and being infuriated.

_Just what was he trying to pull?_

* * *

**Title is a reference to Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**


	10. Hringr Losna

Klaus frowned to himself, carrying two unnaturally colored cocktails, wondering how he got demoted to drink mixer.

_Caroline pouted at him, holding aloft her empty glass. She opened her eyes a little wider, a pleading look in them. "Please, Nik?"_

_He tried for stern, but it didn't last very long, and any remaining resistance crumpled to dust when she beamed at his acquiescence. Handing him the glass, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek._

_"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered. He smiled at her, shifting his head to brush her lips as she retreated, a taste of the promised later.  
_

_"And what about me, brother?" His eyebrow twitched, though he refused to look anywhere but his lovely Caroline. "Pretty please, Nik?" _

_Eventually, Klaus turned his baleful gaze on his brother, absorbing the huge grin Kol had on his face; his hand extended to waggle his own empty glass in his direction._

_Klaus' scowl deepened, unmoved by the obnoxious display. Except maybe toward murder. A dash of fratricide in the morning always brightened his day (or afternoon, or evening)._

_A nudge to his ankle put a little twitch in his cheek, reminding him of the promise he had made to Caroline a few months ago, about being a bit kinder to his siblings. It had been an easier thing to consider then, when none of his pesky siblings had darkened his doorstep for the last few years._

_Now, though? When Kol was clearly begging for a snapped neck?_

_But she didn't nudge him again, leaving the decision up to him. And to his dismay (he was rewarding Kol's behavior, now?) he found he didn't want to disappoint her._

_Movements bleeding aggravation and aggression, Klaus reached over to snatch the glass from Kol's hand, eyes promising retribution if his little brother said a word. Though the prat's eyes gleamed he actually did the wise thing for once and kept silent._

Klaus sighed.

Oh, right…

(And not that Klaus would ever admit it, not in a million years, but he was actually enjoying the closer relationships he's had with his family. Even when that meant the likes of Kol stopped by every few years rather than every few decades. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.)

* * *

It had been a little over a century since Caroline had decided to be with him, and he had just started to lessen some of his legendary caution (paranoia, chirped a voice that sounded suspiciously like Caroline in his head) in regards to his siblings.

Of course, he was always on guard when it came to his Caroline's safety, but he had come to trust his siblings would have her back. When on of them was around, he didn't tend to listen for her quite as keenly anymore, senses only tuned for potential intruders or sounds of distress.

So, when he caught the tail end of frantic sounding whispers, to say he was displeased was a vast understatement.

_"-going to kill me!"_

Klaus blurred the remaining distance, reappearing by the pool in an instant.

His Caroline could easily read his moods, taking a step in front of Kol, protector that she was, hands raised in peace.

"So, don't get mad…"

It didn't take a thousand years of experience to know nothing good could follow such a qualifier, though her explanation was cut off by a splash in the pool.

Depositing the glasses, Klaus switched their positions, taking the opportunity to shove Kol across the yard, and keeping Caroline shielded behind him.

His glare shifted to the water only to have some of his tension dissipate when he saw the source of the noise.

It was a snake, a fairly large snake, but nothing particularly concerning. He was a bit irked it was in his pool, an issue he would blame on Kol, but that was all. That being said, he hadn't lived as long as he had by relaxing his guard. And Kol was usually far more devious than simply dumping a large animal where it shouldn't be.

"This is Jerry, a sea serpent," Caroline introduced, stepping out from behind his back to his side as she gestured toward the pool, as if she hadn't just startled him with that bit of information. Part of his mind rapidly processed everything he knew and heard about such creatures even as he kept his senses tuned to his surroundings.

"It's a bit more than that…" Kol muttered from where he continued to lurk in the background.

Klaus half-turned to regard his brother, expression sharp and dangerous, the rest of his body swaying a little closer to Caroline. "What do you mean by that? Why is there a sea serpent in my pool?"

_"Perhaps,"_ a hissing voice sounded from the water, "_I could provide your desired explanations."_

The last vestiges of tension bled from Klaus' frame, his body fluid in its lethality, every inch a predator. His eyes shown gold as he watched what had been a large snake rapidly swell in size. Soon, its body filled up the majority of the pool, sending water sluicing over the edges.

It bent forward to place one of its eyes level with his own, the creature now big enough that Klaus could see his whole face reflected in its gaze.

"Please," Klaus spoke softly, silken menace in his tone, "enlighten me."

Rather than speaking, the beast seemed to blink in slow motion, a nictitating membrane dulling the acid green-yellow of its eye. When the serpent was clear-eyed once more, a series of images and impression bombarded Klaus' mind.

The beast crashed through his mental barriers, or perhaps more aptly put, _slithered_ through them as if they weren't even there. He grit his teeth, even as he processed what he was being shown.

* * *

Darkness.

Cold.

Pain.

The crushing, unfathomably heavy burden of miles of water pressing down.

Wrath and hatred the only other companions. Loneliness shoved down beneath those burning emotions.

And then light.

Warmth.

(_He knew the feeling, mate_.)

Blonde curls floating, ricocheting shafts of sunlight that pierced through the water.

The first being he had seen in centuries, during the one time he could rise near the surface.

Her eyes were large and fascinated, a touch alarmed, but she didn't flee from his massive form, though her entire being was well dwarfed by the slit in his eye alone.

Instead she tentatively swam closer, pressing a gentle hand to the scales she could reach at the corner of his eye.

And then he felt it.

A fluttering presence, tickling at the edges of his mind. Still warm. Still light. Inquisitive. And achingly young.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them, as he came back to himself. For a moment he had lived as the Great Serpent had, freed by a tiny, slip of a girl. With a soul like the sun.

Though the rest of the memory dimmed, the foreign emotions once more washed clean, an echo of the awe remained. Klaus could not help but relate, having once felt something similar the first time he saw Caroline. A sentiment that had only grown over time.

His eyes faded back to blue and he dipped his head respectfully as he took a step back.

Though his predator quickly found a new target, eyes glowing gold, now quite aware why Kol thought he would kill him.

His words came out in his mother tongue, hoarse and clipped, his fear and fury too great to express himself any other way. Every bit of his restraint was exercised to stop himself from tearing Kol to pieces.

_"Kol_, _you will inform me, **now**, how you allowed Caroline, **on your watch**, to confront Jörmungandr. **By Herself**."_

* * *

**T****itle translates to something like "Broken Wheel/Circle" in Old Norse, but take this with a grain of salt.**


	11. Memento Mori

Caroline stared out into the blue-green sea (maybe in another life, she'd call it aqua or turquoise). And it was beautiful. Her keen eyes were able to see the shadows and distortions of the coral formation, even from her place on the shore.

A tiny smile broke the smooth lines of her face. She had promised herself that one day she would come here. Feel hot sand under her feet. Have the Australian sun glint off her hair. Dive into the Coral Sea and witness the beauty of the reef for herself.

And yet it still felt like a dream (no matter that her actual dreams were only blood and darkness). She had cradled and nursed the idea so carefully, so delicately for nearly two decades. And now she was here. Standing on the beach.

Alive.

In person.

Her golden dream turned to reality.

* * *

She could still remember the day that sweet dream was coaxed into existence. How the Caretaker spoke to them, voice infused with trained softness.

_"Alright, little ones, are you ready for your next assignment?" He paused, waiting for the acknowledging nods and polite, yes,sir's. "For the next several months, I want you all to pick and then research one place you would like to go above all others. And then, we shall discuss them all together at the end of that time frame. But for today, we'll start with suicide sprints. Line up, little ones."_

How months later he congratulated them all for their hard work and dedication. Telling them to hold onto that drive and spirit, infuse it into every one of their assignments. That one day their reward would be the freedom to visit those glorious places.

How a few years after that he told them to crush that dream. That as Soldiers in the war against The Scourge, desire was the most dangerous thing they could possess. Desire meant leverage. Leverage meant death.

Caroline closed her eyes. Remembered the shock and sadness that appeared in some of the children's faces.

Of course, some rebelled. And those that did quietly disappeared.

_"No need to fret, little ones. Not everyone can be Soldiers. They have been transferred elsewhere, to a place where they can still be of use in our fight."_

By their late teens, those that remained, were frighteningly lethal little creatures. Obedient and cutthroat. The pinnacle of physical and mental performance.

_"Congratulations, little ones. You are ready. Ready to become Soldiers."_

Despite their training, _all_ of them screamed that day. Screamed until they fell silent. Came out the other side as Other, a few faces missing from their number.

But that was alright, not everyone could be Soldiers.

* * *

Caroline shook her head, compartmentalizing that mindset. It didn't belong in this place.

On silent feet, she made her way toward the water.

"Soldier 31185."

Caroline froze. _No_. How could he-?

_Explosions. Fire. The entire complex and all of its inhabitants burning to ash._

Yet, even as part of her scrambled to make sense of this ghost, the rest of her categorized the facts and her surroundings.

Director William Forbes survived.

And he was here for her.

* * *

Klaus had been observing the lovely blonde for some time now. At first he had been planning to have a little bloody snack, maybe more if she was receptive. Her legs were lovely after all, and he was sure they would look equally fantastic wrapped around him.

But something had made him pause.

He noticed she was rather quiet for a human. Oddly graceful as well. And he recognized that type of fluid lethality. She was neither a vampire nor a werewolf, so what made such a young woman a predator in human skin?

* * *

Caroline turned, keeping the man firmly in her line of sight, as she contemplated her options. No one was around, at least not within a human's sensing range. She had picked a swath of private beach after all, desiring the peace and solitude.

And now she was unsure if it was to her benefit.

"Daddy," she finally acknowledged.

It had been what she always called him in private. For years, it had made her proud to know the Director was also her father. Thought it made her special. And she supposed it did, in a way. She _had_ been the most successful of all the Soldiers. The most efficient. The most obedient. The highest kill count.

But now she could only wonder if it was fanaticism or monstrosity that enabled the man to use his own daughter. The others carefully selected from a pool of street urchins and orphans, those who would be unnoticed and unmissed.

But not the director, no, he handpicked her. Reinforced all her lessons with his own brand of manipulated affection. Called her Care when he praised her. Braided her hair while he drilled her on her mental exercises. Tucked her into bed every night with a kiss to her forehead.

Now, the man just eyed her with disapproval.

"You are a disappointment, Soldier."

Caroline couldn't suppress her slight flinch, feeling something twist inside her when he only frowned more heavily.

"Such a waste," he continued, derisive. "How you bring me such shame. After all I did for you, and you repay me by destroying some of my best work. Though I do congratulate you for your ruthlessness. You spared no one."

This time Caroline's face was stone. She had seen it as mercy to end the existence of her once companions. There had no longer been a trace of life in any of them.

"How can you hate me so much?" she asked, tone carefully level despite the words.

And her father's face softened. "Oh, Care, because you are a monster, sweetie. And the Augustine Society destroys monsters."

Her voice was ice when she replied. "I am only what you created, Director."

He had the audacity to smile at her. "And you had been my greatest creation. That is why it is my duty to end your disgrace now, before I start my work anew."

She didn't want to hear anymore.

In a flash, she removed her dagger (her father had once given it to her. "Make me proud, Care."), throwing it with honed expertise and unnatural force. The weapon buried itself to the hilt, tearing through his heart with unerring accuracy.

It was almost a surprise, when the man simply pulled the blade out again. His skin sealing shut in an instant.

"At least you can still do something right. The heart, though, 31185? Such sentiment." He threw the dagger back, aimed for her head. Even with her own abilities such a blow would render her unconscious for a few moments.

He was right, aiming for the heart had been sentiment. An ordinary human would not have survived her path of destruction through the Society. And Caroline didn't make amateur mistakes: William Forbes had been in the compound that night.

She caught the blade, spinning it dexterously to hold it properly. "Perhaps, Director, but I had expected a human opponent not a fellow monster."

Rather than becoming angry, the man just laughed. "We need monsters to hunt monsters, 31185. You know that. It has always been this way. Why else did you think your enhancements were so much more powerful than the others?"

That did actually surprise her, enough that she nearly failed to block his sudden attack. Her dagger awkwardly dug into the flesh of his black, mutated arm, his skin unbroken.

Then, he backhanded her, sending her flying a few feet into the water. _Strong._

She stood up in a flash, eyes fixated on the man who was nearly on top of her again. _Fast._

Abandoning the dagger, Caroline extended all the nails of her hand, transforming the weak keratin into an arrangement of carbon nanotubes. Their near monomolecular edge sliced clean through the Director's strange black form.

For a moment, she held him suspended there, impaled on the end of her arm.

"Is that all? Weak, girl."

The man further sliced his own body as he shifted, rearing back and punching her, sending her flying back into the water.

She landed with a splash, floating among the coral, trails of his blood coloring the water as her nails washed clean.

She truly did only dream of darkness and blood.

* * *

It was an unusual feeling for Klaus to experience, wanting to defend another person. Yet he stayed his hand. He knew all about disappointed, murderous fathers. She would have no peace unless she ended him herself.

Or died trying.

Though, that would be a shame.

* * *

Caroline's heart clenched, stuttered a beat, then set a pounding, unnatural rhythm. Her senses sharpened. Bones hardened. Muscles condensed. Stronger. Faster.

_Enough_.

She propelled herself toward the shallow bottom, bracing herself in the sand and rocketing herself up and out of the water. She cleared the surface and shore by tens of feet, using the vantage point to extend her nails farther. This time she sliced, tearing through the man's limbs, even as they regenerated nearly as quickly.

Gravity eventually took hold, dragging her back toward the Director. She pursed her lips, using the added momentum to power a heel drop kick. It sent him (her Director, her _father_, William), into the ground, his skull and upper spine crushed.

She doubted he was dead.

Using the brief respite, she pulled a second dagger. It was nearly identical to the first one except for one special component. She hurriedly twisted the handle as she watched her father's body rapidly heal. A little chamber opened up, and an odd purple-tinted fluid coated the blade. Nails retracted, dagger in her right hand, Caroline pinned her father to the sand, and waited for him to wake up.

She stared him in the eye, blue to blue, as she plunged the blade into his heart and twisted.

Unlike before, he couldn't nonchalantly shrug off the blow. And though his body struggled to heal the wound, the mutated black pigment faded from his skin.

Caroline watched as bulging gray-blue veins crawled across pale, pink flesh. Kept watching until the life faded from her father's eyes, his whole body covered in the raised veins.

Ironic. He almost looked like a vampire.

She twisted the handle a little more, ensuring all the fluid was dumped into his corpse. And then, just to be thorough, she stabbed a second copy, chamber open and blade coated, into his brain.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at her father's remains, but her own anatomy had returned to near-human levels. When she stood, her legs felt almost cramped from kneeling for so long.

"Goodbye, Father," she whispered, her next exhale shaky.

She closed her eyes, saddened, how even now the Society managed to taint a bit of her golden dream.

* * *

"That was very impressive, sweetheart."

Caroline whirled around, startled that she had been caught off-guard twice now.

A tall, blond haired man stood several feet behind her. A little smirk, highlighting the dimples on his face. She frowned, realizing quickly that he wasn't human, dreaded that he had seen and heard everything.

He clasped his hands behind his back as he took a few steps toward her, keeping a human pace though the motion was supernaturally graceful.

"My name is Klaus, and I would be most intrigued to hear more of your history. Never have I seen your like before."

Caroline froze for a split second and his lips quirked a bit higher, his eyes flashing gold for an instant.

"And you've heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

**Title translates to "Remember You Will Die" in Latin, a rather famous phrase. The title seemed particularly appropriate for this version of the Augustine Society.**

**Fun fact: the symbol is a reference to St. Augustine and vampires, so very on the nose. (Can be seen over on AO3 or tumblr)**

**Fun? fact #2: Translate Caroline's number back into letters (3-1-18-5). Bill is a rather fucked up guy in this. And yeah, I used some blatant anime references here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**3/17/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Caroline inhaled, gave a mental count to three, then exhaled.

"How much of that did you witness?" She asked, resigned, cursing herself for overlooking the closest presence.

Though in her defense it had felt human, and it was rather frightening that a monster as powerful as Klaus could suppress that power so completely.

"All of it," he confirmed, sounding a bit too happy about it for her tastes.

"I see," she said flatly, feeling defensive and vulnerable, hating that probably the worst person imaginable had seen her final conflict with her father.

To her astonishment, Klaus didn't pounce on her clear display of weakness, something shifting slightly in his expression. Surely, she was mistaken in reading a softness in his eyes. Monsters didn't feel empathy. (Didn't they? Whispered a little voice in her head, one she ruthlessly squashed.)

The Hybrid made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, an uncomfortably familiar glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

"There's a special kind of ruin only fathers can bring." His head tilted. "My own hunted me for a thousand years."

"The Destroyer was your father?!" She blurted out, the realization shattering her normally rigid control. Anyone who was anyone knew of the legendary Destroyer in much the same way they knew of The Originals. To think that in someways they were one in the same…It actually made a terrible kind of sense.

His gaze sharpened for a split second before relaxing again. "You certainly are a well-informed little human."

She smiled bitterly at him, deciding to be blunt as she steered back toward his original question. "Didn't you hear? I'm a Soldier." If they were doing this, then it would be on her terms.

The Hybrid's regard became even more intense, pacing a hunting circle around her.

"Hm, yes, he did seem rather fond of that address. And you're certainly a fierce little thing, but surely someone as lovely as you has a name?"

Caroline had been smoothly pivoting to follow the motion, her foot slipping slightly in the sand at his response.

_Was…was he **flirting** with her?_


	12. Eizehu chachâm? Eize'hu gibôr?

**This one contains religious themes, see bottom note for more in-depth title explanation. However, I am more using the mythology of beings than any type of scripture. Sorta Supernatural-esque I suppose. (But with fewer direct references and hopefully way less convolution and weird plots…) Although, how my mind went from jello shots to this… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Caroline eyed the multiple mixing bowls, each filled with a different colored jello. She flitted between them, making sure each was properly stirred, ignoring the eyes she could feel burning into the back of her head. Her sorority party needed jello-shots after all. What kind of party would it be without them?

"Caroline," a masculine voice called out from behind her, clear disapproval in his tone.

She feigned obliviousness, measuring out different ratios of water and vodka to make shots of varying potency. Red would be nearly all vodka while violet would just be normal jello. _Virgin Violets_, she giggled to herself, pleased with her silly alliteration.

"This is suicidal, Caroline," the voice continued.

She hummed, turning to fetch the small 4 oz cups, only to stop short as Klaus materialized in front of her.

"Cease ignoring me," he growled.

Huffing, Caroline crossed her arms (hugged herself) as she raised her eyebrows at him. Forced her tone to be normal as she spoke. "Well, then do something useful, Klaus, and help me make these jello shots. Perhaps, then I would have time to chat."

His scowl deepened in the face of faux-cavalier attitude, and he waved an arm. Instead of mixing bowls, a rainbow of jello-filled plastic cups now stretched across the counter.

She sighed, stance unconsciously softening, fighting the twitch in her lip as she noticed he had organized them all by color.

It _was_ a bit annoying (hurtful) that he had used his power, but what else was she expecting given what she had said? Still, she thanked him. There was no need for poor manners.

He just raised an expectant brow, hands now clasped behind his back. "Our discussion, Caroline?"

Swallowing, she gestured toward the living room and took a seat on the sofa, patting the space next to her in invitation. She leaned back against the arm, bracing herself for what would likely be another diatribe.

It seemed she was right to do so, Klaus right at her heels, angling himself toward her, an intense expression on his face. The last time he had looked at her like that they had been standing, his bloody hands on her arms, bodies at their feet.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

Heels clicking as she sped walked through the packed streets of Manhattan, Caroline went over her day's to-do list. Though mostly on autopilot, it was easy for her to move around the crowd, weaving her way to where she needed to be.

Heading up Macdougal St, back toward NYU, her eyes caught on her familiar suited stranger, staring at her from his seat outside one of the many cafés. As always he looked just a tad out of place.

Maybe to everyone else he seemed like a particularly well-dressed businessman, but she knew better. For one thing, he always wore the _same _suit, from the lightly patterned tie to how he buttoned the jacket. And more importantly, she had been catching glimpses of him and later interacting with him her whole life.

As the Forbes heiress she was used to the occasional bodyguard. They might not be anywhere near _the_ richest people in the world, but they were still easily part of the 1%. That being said normal, _human_ bodyguards aged.

Her mysterious overseer never did.

* * *

Although to say he just observed her wasn't quite true either. Her lips quirked remembering the first time he had spoken to her. How he had crouched down beside her at the park, no one else seeming to take notice of his sudden appearance, stating brusquely that she should avoid going home for the next hour. Then, disappeared just as abruptly.

He had delivered several other similar messages until she managed to catch him off guard. Precocious eight-year-old Caroline had been a force with the way she snagged his arm in her grasp and informed him, quite seriously, that humans didn't interact with one another like he did with her. And maybe he should work on that?

To this day, she wasn't quite sure why he listened to her, but the next time he showed up with a warning he actually greeted her. An almost fond _Hello, Caroline_ fell from his lips along with some inane commentary about the weather to which she had blinked in bewilderment. He then proceeded to deliver his typical message and, to her astonishment, wished her well before departing.

And over the years, she'd continue to offer him little pieces of advice. (You know smiling wouldn't break your face? The crazy-eyed stare would be scary to normal people. Why on _earth_ do you always wear the same clothes? (He ignored that one and the next time he showed up she rolled her eyes, commenting he could at least accessorize.) He added a striped pocket-square. (In monochrome though, he was a _disaster_.))

Mentioned some of her favorites parts of being human. (Determination. Passion. Ambition. People tend to want to _do_ things with their lives, you know? I know I do.)

Even just chatted a little about mundane topics. (Have you ever tried playing soccer? Yeah, me neither. Do you have a favorite season? Time of day? Mine is Autumn if you were wondering; it's a time of change. I like twilight for the same reason, the bridge between day and night.)

He was almost a friend by that point, for all that she didn't know his name.

* * *

And, as if summoned by her thoughts (well, he probably was actually), he appeared beside her, walking in step with her as if he had been there all along.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you get bored using your powers all the time?"

A minuscule crease appeared between his eyebrows. (Another success she took credit for. He used to be waaaaaay worse at emoting, if one could believe it.) "What else would I use?"

"Gee, you have hands, don't you?" He actually looked down at them for a split second as if he had forgotten. "And you're walking beside me right now. When you appear as a human does, sometimes it's satisfying to accomplish things as they do."

"Slowly?" He asked, sounding a bit incredulous and disdainful. (More progress! …Kinda).

"No," she scolded. "_Purposefully_."

He still looked doubtful, but he did walk up to her more often after that. Got up and handed things to her when she asked, rather than just teleporting or conjuring them. Mentioned offhandedly, that his name was Klaus, the next time they met.

She didn't think that one day she would come to regret her advice.

* * *

_One Week Ago_

Caroline looked around, feeling lost. Not the confused kind of lost, but the lost one feels when the beliefs they once held were challenged, broken.

_He left her there. _

* * *

This time attackers had slipped by her guardian angel (a hysterical sob caught in her throat), but they hadn't been able to do much of anything to her. Klaus had appeared with a rustle of feathers, ripping the hearts from the two remaining attackers.

And then he had spotted the bodies already strewn across the floor. They could have been sleeping if not for their vacant stares and still hearts.

God, the way he had _looked_ at her.

Caroline had never personally known heartbreak until that moment.

She had watched as he stalked toward her, gripping her upper arms in his still blood soaked hands.

_"What have you done?"_ He had whispered to her, looking more horrified than she had ever seen. He had shaken her then. _"What have you done?!"_ A shout. She had never heard him shout before. And she hadn't understood his reaction.

"I-I was never surprised by your abilities. Surely, you knew I had my own?"

_"Of course I did!" _He had hissed._ "But you were never supposed to use them!"_

She hadn't understood. Her voice was small as she had asked him, "Why? You do?"

"I am not like _you_. You are a cambion, Caroline, a threat. It has always been my duty to contain you. By God, I should smite you where you stand for this."

A tear had slipped from her eye. "Then why did you-?" Her hand had made an aborted gesture toward the men he had killed, thought about all the years he had spent warning her.

And she had watched as he seemed to deflate and then stepped back from her.

Another crack in her heart.

"If no one attacked you, then what need would you have for your powers?" He had stared at her, almost seeming sad as he said, "You were so human." And then his expression had hardened. "Stay home for the next few days while I take care of the source. Do _nothing." _And then he had vanished with another fluttering sound.

* * *

He left her.

The thought raddled around in her brain, and the contained sob emerged from her throat.

She sat there, in a room of dead and broken people, and cried until she had no tears left.

And then she went home.

Slowly.

* * *

And now here Klaus was again. Looking at her like he didn't know her at all. (She supposed she hadn't know him at all either, had she?) Despite her facade she was breaking all over again. She didn't think she could lose him twice.

And then, he looked away, making the most human gesture she had ever seen from him. His palm dragged down his face, a face that actually appeared _tired_ now that she looked closer.

He looked back at her, reaching for her, hesitant. Finally, he took her hand in his and delicately rubbed the skin over her knuckles.

"You have made me a rash creature, Caroline. I was…_afraid_," he uttered, sounding awed. The original meaning of the word. "But I should not have spoken to you like that. Nor left you there. For all my bravado I could not have killed you." He shook his head. "I do not think I could have from the moment your eight-year-old self took my arm and taught me what it meant to be human."

"What are you saying?" She whispered, a dangerous kernel of hope blossoming in her heart.

The full force of his gaze returned to her eyes, but there was no disgust or horror there.

"I am saying I want you to come with me. Not forever. Not unless you wish to," he added in a whisper before continuing, voice firm and determined once more. _"I _know that no matter your powers you are not the type of threat the Host fears. But others will not. Do not. If you are with me though I can vouch for you. My name holds weight, Caroline. You could live a normal life eventually."

A tear slipped down her face, but she was smiling.

_"You _are part of my life now. So don't you dare leave again."

He laced his fingers with hers, used his other hand to cup her cheek and brush away her tear.

"Deal."

* * *

**Title translates to "Who is Wise? Who is mighty?" in Hebrew. It's the beginning of two different Jewish proverbs/sayings. The full sayings are "Who is wise? He who learns from all people" and "Who is mighty? He who subdues his passions". The irony of course being that Klaus typically embodies neither of those things. And even here, it's pretty debatable.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below**

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus started, a little crease between his brows, "I do not understand the point of this."

She restrained her eye-roll, but gave in half-way through and made the gesture anyway. _Honestly, this man…_

He grumbled at her, the crease growing a bit more prominent. "I am not a _man_."

It was a struggle to restrain herself, his remark rife with ribbing and joke potential, but she wasn't going to take it. Low hanging fruit and all that. Instead, she made a careless little wave with her hand.

"Yes, yes sexless amalgamation of light and air and bla, bla, bla. But we're getting off topic here. Humans are social creatures, Klaus. You must have picked up on that all the times you've lingered around me. Hence, parties, get-togethers, socials, etc."

He rolled his eyes. (She wiped a tear from her eye. Oh, she was so proud! They grow up so fast! Smirked at him when he glared at her.) "Yes, I did manage to grasp that part, Caroline. What I do not understand is how collectively ingesting poison that makes you take leave of your senses and judgement and later causes pain is an enjoyable activity to partake in."

She pursed her lips. Anything sounded terrible if he was going to put it like that!

He suddenly moved closer, but reached out almost hesitantly to take her hand in his.

"Spending time with another to better understand their thoughts and emotions, their perspectives on the things that occur in their life. And having that regard returned. That does not sound terrible to me."

Arg, how did he do that?! He was such a clueless feather-duster like 99% of the time. Yet recently he'd been pulling out lines like that one from friggin' nowhere.

His smile was boyish and innocent and totally incongruent with the ancient, immortal being he was.

"Not from nowhere," he refuted, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand, "from _you_."

Huffing, and pretending he didn't just turn her insides to goo, she settled down on the couch, yanking Klaus by the hand he was still holding to sit beside her.

"Fine, you win, we'll stay in."

This was the second event that she had signed on for that she was going to be missing. Her sorority was probably going to kick her out if this continued.

She glanced at Klaus' more relaxed stance, the subtle air of relief about him.

Well, it would be worth it.


	13. Versprechen

Caroline had long grown used to her hunger, the odd void all of her kind felt. Even as they scoured the earth trying to fill it with all manners of things, that sense of absence remained.

Some chose rarities as their vice of choice: objects or beings or both. Others indulged in emotion. Others still in dreams.

Personally, she thought it was foolish to limit herself. And so she collected a little bit of everything. Not to say she wasn't discerning. Of course she was. Only the most precious remained in her personal collection.

And habit meant it felt natural to look at the world around her and mentally pick the pieces she liked best. The shape of that brunette woman's eyes. The flush in that stuttering man's cheeks. The odd little scar on that small child's knee.

And those were only the superficial things. There were others. Little tastes and licks of sweet compassion, sour jealousy, bitter anger.

Then, she met him.

* * *

He _swaggered_ his way into her office.

Blonde curls, blue eyes, pink-red lips that curled into a wicked smirk. Dimples that carved into his cheeks as he did so. Any one of those features would be worth taking, but together they were lethal.

And this creature knew it. She could gorge for centuries on his arrogance alone. His decadent paranoia. Rage. Loneliness. Hate. Love.

Caroline unconsciously licked her lips. He was veritable _feast_.

His power was nothing to scoff at either. The cold bite of death and the rich copper of musk and spice of a wolf. All aged together for centuries.

She would be a fool if she didn't know who this creature was, and Caroline was no fool.

So, what brought the Original Hybrid to her?

"Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted, a smile on her lips, "take a seat." She gestured toward the armchair. "What can I do for you today?"

He sauntered forward, near lounged in the chair as faux-carelessness worked to hide his predatory nature. She was sure he fooled many into erroneous complacency.

And though the smirk had faded, he still exuded arrogance as he spoke.

"Ah, see it is actually a question of what _I _can do for _you_."

"Oh?"

The smirk was back. "I heard you had an interest in Silas?"

Her head cocked, curious where he was taking this. "He's a bit before your time, Mr. Mikaelson."

"He _was_," the man drawled. "Some fools were messing around with forces beyond them. Needless to stay they got in over their heads and one thing led to another." He leaned forward. "And now, I can offer Silas to you."

"Silas is an Immortal. How did you kill him?" Caroline was skeptical to say the least. Silas was an impulsive boy, but surely there would have been more waves from the supernatural grapevine if he had risen.

"At the hands of the servants of nature themselves. Petrification, nifty little thing that."

Caroline leaned back in her chair, intrigued. If true, she would love to get her hands on him. Though, likely not for the reasons the Hybrid expected. She would devour his Immortality and magic in gulping bites certainly, but the true reason was a bit more sentimental.

See, Qetsiyah had been a friend of sorts once. A precocious child and a delightfully pernicious woman. The least she could do was torment her betrayer a little before sending him to her.

She drummed her fingers on her desk, eyeing the Hybrid's continued easy confidence, and inclined her head.

"I need to speak to your witches before I make my decision."

He just nodded, seeming to have expected that. "Shall I call her, then? My brother can have her here in half an hour or so." Reading her expression, he reached for his phone and proceeded to do just that.

As he hung up, Caroline went to speak wanting to suss out what he was considering as payment for Silas, only to be interrupted by a shout.

_"I will make you eat my floppy hat if you keep asking about 'Dimples McAccent'!"_

Her guest looked amused, raising an eyebrow at her, but Caroline was annoyed.

"Apologies, one moment," she said a bit curtly, her heels clicking sharply as she ducked out into the hallway.

Sybil stood with her arms crossed, appearing uncharacteristically riled, a gaggle of the younger interns (infants really) arrayed before her.

Caroline could piece together what had likely happened, though she still demanded answers.

"Sybil, explain."

The brunette turned to her, expression smoothed into something a bit embarrassed and apologetic.

"Forgive me, Caroline, it seems _some of us_," she leveled a sharp glare over her shoulder before continuing, "have the survival instincts of a pack of lemmings and the discretion of a peacock." She took a breath. "They were most eager to tangle with the Hybrid, wanting a shot at claiming his looks and voice for themselves."

Caroline fought the twitching of her lip, admittedly finding such an idea rather humorous, understanding now what had set the normally tranquil brunette off. The woman had a bit of a protective streak after all.

"Do keep your scolding a tad quieter next time, Sybil. As for the rest of you," Caroline glared the interns into submission. "When _my_ business is concluded you are free to make whatever attempts you please." Her smile then was all predatory delight, noting the uneasy shifting of a few. Perhaps, their intellect had returned after all. "You're dismissed."

She whirled around, stalking back into her office.

Refusing to acknowledge that slightly shameful debacle, she got straight to business as she re-seated herself.

"So, Mr. Mikaelson, assuming you do in fact have Silas, what is it you want?"

"A favor of sorts. You won't act against me or my family, and you'll inform me of any you know that are attempting it."

"I'm not one of your lackeys," she reminded him, archly.

Rather than grow offended, the hybrid seemed even more smug. "Is Silas not a hefty enough payment, then? What if I informed you Amara had also been uncovered?"

_Now_, she was interested.

"Then, you would have your favor."

"Wonderful, but for both Silas _and _Amara I would like to make an addition. You understand?"

Frankly, it would have been a bit disappointing had he not bargained for more. She laced her fingers together as she regarded him, waiting for him to continue, wondering what he would try to demand.

"There are two particular souls on the Other Side that have long been a thorn in my side. In return for Silas and Amara, I want them destroyed in addition to my previously asked favor."

Her eyes glinted in delight, this deal was excellent. She was a bit surprised the hybrid hadn't demanded more. Perhaps he had already learned the perils of boredom? No matter.

She extended her hand.

"Very well. In exchange for Silas and Amara I shall not act against one Niklaus Mikaelson nor his family. I shall inform him of any malicious plots should I become aware of them. I shall destroy two souls as specified by him. This I so pledge."

He took her hand, grip firm with warm, skin and fingertips lightly calloused. "So mote it be."

A rope of light twined about their hands, burning as it sunk into their flesh. A small sigil briefly flashed on both of their wrists before fading.

Caroline was delighted, her grin widening as a knock sounded at her door.

The witch and the brother.

"Come in."

Oh, what a marvelous century this was turning out to be.

* * *

**Title translates to "promise" or "pledge" in German. The inspiration for what Caroline is partially comes from Rumpelstiltskin and his deal making which has German origins. Admittedly, there's also OUAT interpretation of that character thrown in along with demon deal implications.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below. **

**Contains smut!**

* * *

Caroline licked her lips and tasted the remnants of Mediterranean sun on her tongue. Cloying, heavy darkness. The faint, effervescent notes of passion fruit. And all of it swallowed up by clinging bitterness.

The blonde hummed, even after several months the potent flavor of Silas' Immortality still lingered on her taste buds. Some two thousand years of fermented power was hard to scoff at even by one such as her.

Honestly, she had been a bit surprised that the Hybrid truly had petrified the foolish witchling, her delight genuine when she set her own eyes on his entrapped form. An expression of shocked, horror carved across his face.

And there had been no mistaking the pulse of his entombed power either. Nor the way her binding word had flared and burned against the skin of her wrist. The mark of their deal set.

Now sitting in her office, said sigil was alight once more, sizzling with power.

She sighed, not surprised but a little exasperated all the same by the news that had reached her ears a few moments ago. News that had her wrist tingling with magic. Reaching for her office phone, the blonde dialed and listened as it rang, once, twice, thri-

"Hello, sweetheart, another call so soon?"

This man. Caroline had never experienced such an instant headache prior to him entering her life.

"Perhaps Klaus, you should considering making fewer enemies if you want fewer phone calls."

She could hear his smirk as he responded. "And miss out on your lovely voice? Never."

Caroline had also never thought she would be reduced to something as juvenile as an eye roll, but her interactions with Klaus brought her increasingly close to it.

"Hn, well this isn't a social call. And it's a bit more than a courtesy one this time as well. It seems your normal, bumbling grudge-holders have become a bit more daring."

"How so?" He asked, all trace of flirt gone in an instant, a hint of a growl underlying his words at the perceived threat.

"It seems they've employed some witches. Powerful ones looking to resurrect your parents."

He chuckled, a dark kind of pleasure in its tone.

"How unfortunate for them that they're a bit too late with their plans."

She rubbed the tense skin between her brow, knowing how he would react to her next words. "There _is_ still some cause for concern."

Silence.

"Now, whatever do you mean by that, Caroline?" His voice was soft, but hardly gentle. All predator and threat. A blade cloaked in shadow. The hunter in the night.

The blonde was unrattled, her tone level and calm. "No matter the end result, my kind are devourers first, Niklaus. Destroying Esther and Mikael means consuming them, and for souls as old and powerful as they, the…hm _digestion_ process is not instantaneous."

She heard something crack on his side of the line, his voice a bit distorted when he next spoke, no doubt having crushed part of his phone.

"What _precisely_ does that mean?"

"They still can't be called back into the world, no matter how much magic is thrown, channeled, or stolen to power a ritual. But if the witches are particularly clever or well informed, they could detect where their souls have gone. And they could very well call on one of the others, strike a bargain just as you have. We're unfortunate enemies to have, Klaus."

His snarl cut off when the line went dead, his phone likely entirely destroyed. Caroline returned the handset to its cradle, and picked up her fountain pen to return to her work.

Annoyed but utterly unsurprised when Klaus stormed into her office a few hours later.

Caroline glanced up at his expression and flicked a wrist at the door, sealing it shut with a resounding thud.

"Sit," she ordered, forcing him into a plush chair before he could argue. He glared at her furiously, eyes flickering gold, but didn't shout or struggle.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as she walked around her desk and set her hands on his forearms, leaning over him to peer at his expression.

"Helping you relax." She reached for his fly and quirked a brow. "Do you object?"

His nostrils flared and his fingers clenched around the armrests. She felt muscles tense and bulge beneath her own grip. The two of them staring at each other with burning intensity.

And then he relaxed the slightest bit, leaned back into the cushion of his chair.

"No."

Her hand stayed motionless by the button of his jeans. "I need the words, Klaus."

_"Yes_, I bloody consent to your _relaxation_ help."

Her lip quirked but she refrained from chuckling, made swift work of his zipper and tugged his cock free. He was flaccid having entered agitated not aroused. But deft fingers and power turning her hand hot and buzzing quickly changed that.

His head was soon craned backward against the chair, the veins of his neck stark as she heightened his pleasure. And when she released him, his complaint was obvious, silencing only as she reached for her skirt and rolled the tight material upward.

Settling across his lap, she braced her heels on the floor, pulling her panties to the side and sliding down his length in one smooth motion. It felt good for her, but better for him she knew. Her inner walls flexing around his cock as she expertly rocked against him.

His expression was telling, an orgasm building quickly as he groaned, eyes dark and slightly dazed. It didn't take long at all for him to climax within her, his seed hot and potent.

Allowing her own release to pulse through her like lightning down her spine, her eyelids fluttered once. The core of her eagerly accepting his offering.

Klaus himself was loose-limbed in his seat, still a bit out of it as she stood up, righting her clothes with not a hair out of place. She paused only to envelope his wet cock in her mouth, tasted the last trace of his release, swallowed the little morsel of power.

And then she was tucking him back into his pants, returning to her own chair as she waited for the Hybrid to compose himself.

Her tongue swiped out once across her bottom lip. Salt and the sea. Blood that lingered like petrichor. The sparks of a fire.

_Delicious_.


	14. Taw'um Alruwh

Caroline fluffed her curls, getting them to sit just right as she stared into the water's reflection. Some would consider it impractical to trek all the way out to the Falls to fix her hair, but…

The young blonde bit her lip. But there was something about what she saw when she looked into the water. She saw herself, of course - and maybe it was just some odd light refraction illusion - but she always thought who she saw appeared a little more confident. As if the version of her in the water was just a bit stronger and wiser.

Whatever, so it was a little silly, but it wasn't like she was hurting anybody. It was just the town legends getting to her, that you could see your true self in the Falls.

The chime of her cellphone pulled her out of her thoughts. 7:25 its clock announced cheerfully, and she knew she should get going. Caroline gave her hair one last pat and winked at her reflection.

"Wish me luck with the other brother, kay?"

She whirled around, heading back toward school, a slight bounce in her step.

_Caroline Salvatore had a nice ring to it, didn't it?_

* * *

Her chest screamed in agony, and she couldn't process if it felt like it was burning or freezing. If it was being crushed or split open.

Her breaths were ragged and wet, the taste of copper on her tongue. Was she dying?

_I don't want to die!_

She whimpered, the words only sounding in her head, her lips twitching uselessly.

The roar of the falls was in her ears and still the formation of the rocks funneled _his_ voice to her.

How could she have ever thought she wanted that-that _monster_.

He was _laughing_ at her. As if her death was amusing. Crowing about how she took care of his cleanup for him. Why it wouldn't even be an animal attack. Just another sad teen suicide.

Her tears were burning against her face that was rapidly going numb and cold.

_I don't want to die…_

* * *

Caroline had lived a very long time. Centuries upon centuries. Long past anyone she had come to care for, human _or_ supernatural. They all left her in the end, either taken from her while she was elsewhere, by foolish enemies that paid for their crime thrice over, or by their own will, wishing to take their final rest.

She didn't begrudge them that, though it made her existence rather lonely. Loves had come and gone. Friends and partners and companions. So, selfishly she took the most comfort in herself. Catching glimpses of the other lives she could have led.

Never though, had one cried out so strongly that she could hear them.

The voice was young, so young, and dying. Dying while having barely lived at all.

Caroline frowned, unthinkingly reaching out to the dying girl, and to her surprise, she fell through the water.

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

She blinked rapidly, unsure how she had gone from dying to…whatever _this _was. There was nothing but blackness and one other figure. And she forgave herself for her no doubt idiotic expression considering said other figure was _herself_!

The other her smiled, looking a bit amused. And Caroline bristled at the apparent condescension. She opened her mouth, about to snap something rude, but they read her irritation and their expression became a bit apologetic before smoothing into solemnity.

They spoke hurriedly before she could.

"I wish I could better explain things to you, Caroline, but you don't have much time. Your body is still dying and once it does you'll lose this opportunity to choose."

"Choose? Choose, what?" Caroline's brow furrowed, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Is this like Harry Potter?"

They looked momentarily confused before recognition sparked. "I suppose that is somewhat accurate, yes. Unfortunately _you_ cannot return. You are human with no magic of your own, I am sorry to say that you'll just pass out again and die. Truly, this time."

Caroline frowned, the hope she hadn't even realized was blossoming crushed in her chest. She crossed her arms, glaring at them. "Then, what? _You'll_ go?" She meant it sarcastically, but at the slight shift in the other her's face, she shrieked. "What, is this body snatchers?!"

"No, our bodies will swap places. Mine is not human and will survive the process, while yours will be destroyed." She spoke quicker, cutting off Caroline's indignant questions about what the point would be then. "Your soul however is strong enough. It will be able to pass through."

She was still confused and frustrated. "But you _just_ said that your body will be going to where I am."

"There are infinite versions of you Caroline and infinite worlds for them to inhabit, as is the case for everyone. Your soul will find its best match."

Appalled, Caroline retorted, "I'm not going to steal someone's life!"

The other her stepped closer, expression soft and a bit proud. "It won't be theft. Two souls can't occupy one body, wherever you end up, that version of you will have already passed on. Now, I understand this must be a lot for you to process and it's a momentous decision, but you're almost out of time."

As if her words were a signal, the blackness surrounding them seemed to crack and shudder.

Panicking, Caroline began to ramble, words tripping over themselves. "Okay, okay, so like second chances. You go to me. I go to like some coma patient version of me or something. And no one gets hurt? They're already dead. I'm basically dead. And-and you're _whatever_ you are?"

"Yes," they nodded.

Caroline ran shaking hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

_I don't want to die_.

* * *

The ancient woman kept her eyes closed through the journey, though she felt her arrival. Water and rock and blood suddenly assaulted her senses where there had been unnerving nothingness before.

With the last connection she had with that odd nexus of worlds she sensed that the other her had also arrived safely. She even got the impression that good things awaited her.

_Good luck._

Even as part of her was wishing the other version of her well, the rest of her was processing the events that had occurred in this world. Perhaps, it was a bit duplicitous of her to not have warned the young girl that she would get a semblance of her memories, but she didn't want to be clueless. And there had been no time to offer the necessary reassurances.

Standing up, Caroline squeezed the water out of her hair, absently noting she would also need a change of clothes. Above her, the cackles of some obnoxious young vampire cut off.

He flashed down, severely invading her personal space as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"That's impossible!" He spat. "You were dead."

Caroline's lip quirked. "For centuries now," she drawled.

He spluttered. "But I compelled you! You were just some useless, weak little girl!"

Her amusement quickly faded, events the girl herself hadn't known had happened flashing through her mind.

Expression dark, her arm shot up to crush his throat.

She had _no_ tolerance for rapists.

He dangled in her grip, weakly clawing at her arm as he choked. She contemplated tormenting him, the type of suffering she could bring down on his head.

But then she thought of the girl he had assaulted and chased to her death. The happiness that girl now had an opportunity to have. Recalled ancient memories of her own beast of a husband. The being she had become after her friend defied nature to help her. And she decided she and the girl both deserved better than to dwell on this cretin.

"Feel fortunate," she told him. "You're not worth my time to torture."

With no fanfare she plunged her other hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. She didn't bother to watch the light fade from his eyes, simply chucked both his corpse and heart into the woods like the trash he was.

_Let the animals have a feast._

* * *

Caroline twirled her pen, wondering for the millionth time how the other Salvatore could tolerate going to school. _She_ had to be here because the whole town knew who Caroline Forbes was. Mass compulsion wasn't worth it when she was choosing to stay.

After all, there was an unusually high occurrence of supernatural drama here and she wanted a front row seat. At least that part was interesting. Plus, she considered it a bit of a homage to the other version of herself that she carried out some of the girl's dreams. And winning _Miss Mystic Falls_ was actually somewhat amusing.

Not to mention the worried murmurs she had overheard from the rest of her "friends". Originals? Doppelgängers? Curses? This supernatural world sure had some fascinating things.

And with some fantastic acting (if she did say so herself) she passed herself off as an accidental turning in the aftermath of what Damon had done. (Oh my god! He-What did he _do_ to me? What's happening to me?! Please, don't kill me!)

It certainly won sympathy points from Elena and her disdain for Damon got Stefan to be, at least publicly, quiet about his concern for his vanished brother. It also helped that no body was found.

Caroline smirked, amused by her own thoughts. Those animals sure ate well that night.

Still, despite supposedly being a new supernatural now, the others mostly kept her on the outer edges of their drama. Perhaps as some misguided attempt at protection. But while it made information gathering a little harder, overall it made her life much more convenient. The less time she had to spend acting like a teen aged girl the better, really.

Her eyes shot up as Alaric walked into the room, pen now still and firmly gripped in her hand. Her instincts were blaring that something was off.

She watched with curious eyes as the man asked what they were learning, flipping through one of his notebooks. Odd. Alaric leaned toward the disorganized side, but he rarely forgot his lesson plans.

One of the girls in the front row, Dana she believed, reminded him that they've been covering the 60′s as the silence stretched.

"Right. The 60′s," he repeated, still not sounding particularly prepared.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him spend a long moment staring at Elena, an abnormal interest in his eyes. It didn't seem to be lecherous, and Alaric hadn't sent that type of warning bell ringing, but if she was wrong…

Her grip tightened, near cracking the plastic shell of her pen.

"The, uh," he coughed as he turned to write on the board. "The sixties."

Her eyebrow rose as she watched the man literally write 'The 60′s' on the board. That was useless.

"-wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but…" He turned around, continuing to fail at teaching. "Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the uh…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

Elena apparently took pity on the man.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." She hurriedly corrected as several people stared.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena."

And though Caroline continued to observe the man, he didn't do anything else suspicious save lecture with little coherence. Continuing to mention random things that occurred in the sixties. Seeming to just list them as they came to mind.

At the end of class, she waved the others on when they glanced questioningly at her, mouthing that she had a question as she gestured toward Alaric.

Leaning back against one of the front desks, she watched as the man shuffled some more papers around. Managing to read some of the print, she was pretty sure he was just trying to get rid of her.

Too bad.

Clearing her throat, she called, "Mr. Saltzman?"

He looked up, a quickly smothered flash of irritation on his face.

"Yes, what is it?"

She cocked her head, wondering how she was going to play this. She was around 98% positive now that this was an impostor. Possession, illusion, shapeshifting, something to that effect. And if it were any of those things, even if he had an informant, he couldn't know much about her. Being on the outskirts was once more to her benefit.

_Well, I __**was**__ just complaining about boredom…_

She rushed forward, slamming the man against the chalkboard, her forearm pinned across his throat. There was shock and barely hidden rage in his expression.

Her eyes dilated, noting with rising interest that she _couldn't_ compel him.

"What are your intentions with Elena? Are you some kind of pervert?"

* * *

Whatever Klaus had been expecting from the blonde baby vampire it hadn't been this.

Although her audacity was rather infuriating she hardly knew who he was, and her reasoning was arguably admirable. He did value loyalty after all.

So, deciding to go along with it, he reminded her he was on vervain. Then, made up some nonsense answer about being particularly concerned about Elena, name dropping himself as a reason.

Her eyes were still narrowed and suspicious, but she backed off after a moment, letting him fall from her grasp. To maintain his ruse he allowed the landing to be awkward even added a little stumble. Just for effect.

She smiled at him, a surprising and delightful amount of malice in her expression. "Of course, Alaric. Rest assured though, if I discover you lied to me and you have nefarious reasons for watching Elena…Well, let's simply say I will delight in feeding you your internal organs. For decades, if I have to."

With a little parting wave, as if she hadn't just delivered a gruesome (by human standards anyway) threat, she turned and strutted from the room.

Klaus leaned back against the chalkboard, staring after her, a little intrigued despite his better judgement.

Perhaps, he should start looking into backup vampires? He might actually regret killing that one.

* * *

Making her way down the hallway, Caroline processed what she had sensed when she tried to compel Definitely-_Not-_Alaric.

Vampire _and_ wolf.

A _hybrid_.

Her eyes flashed gold as a smirk curled on her lips.

_Fascinating_.

* * *

**Title translates to "Twin Spirits" aka "Soulmate" in Arabic. Arabic was the closet I could get to Egyptian which has one of the oldest stories involving the concept. Ancient Greece does as well, but I'm trying not to repeat the languages used in the titles.**

**Considering how this one turned out, I'm quite pleased that "Twin Spirits" really fits though: both soulmates and parallel selves. Also, if you're curious, I imagine the formerly dying Caroline went to some All Human AU where she'll get her happily ever after with that version of Klaus ;) I'm a sap, what can I say?**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Caroline went for a run as soon as classes were let out, some of her best thinking done while feeling the earth fly under her paws. Not only did the sense of freedom and peace appeal, but as a wolf her mind was at its most perfect balance of human intellect and bestial instinct.

Today, both halves of her were aligned in their fascination with Alaric-not-Alaric. The fact that she couldn't compel him…Well, it had never happened before. At least not without prevention measures.

See, humans and even other vampires were too weak to keep her out. Wolves submitted when sensing the alpha within her. Only witches were inherently safe thanks to their magic.

So, it had been a peculiar feeling when Caroline learned vervain was harmful to the vampires of this world as the plant meant nothing to her. When her friend turned her she had called upon the great Yew tree for immortality, the sun for power, and the blood for life.

And when nature sought to balance her existence: the sun burned her, blood had to be taken to maintain her vitality, and only the Yew could send her to her final death. When she triggered her wolf, the sun no longer burned but wolfsbane became doubly potent. Once due to her wolf and once as the flower that grew at the base of the Yew.

Logically, Caroline realized vervain must have grown near whatever component anchored the turning of vampires in this world, but it still meant nothing to _her_.

Which meant whoever was pretending to be Alaric was…her equal.

Caroline leapt over a fallen long, slowing her pace as she grew nearer to her house.

An equal. What a terrible and marvelous thing to have after over a thousand years.

* * *

Klaus left the Salvatore Boarding House feeling rather amused by the children's plans to kill him. He could admit the witch was strong especially with the backing of numerous members of her bloodline, but she was also untrained. It was obvious in the way she wielded her power. So much so that even he, who didn't have near the fascination with magic as Kol, could compile a list of her mistakes.

And the absence of the young blonde vampire was also worthy of note. So far, of all his doppelgänger's bumbling would-be protectors, only she had sensed a threat from him, and even had the daring to confront him about it. Rather naive, but she certainly exhibited the most discernment and ferocity of the lot. Yet they excluded her.

Frankly, Klaus had few more incompetent enemies. They even claimed it was for her protection and utterly failed to grasp how close she had come to being his vampire sacrifice. Only his own interest removed her from the list.

He shook his head, an idea forming as he headed back toward Alaric's apartment.

* * *

Caroline smoothed the lines of her outfit, eyeing the fit in the mirror. She had to give the other version of herself credit, the pink Jackie O style suit was an excellent choice. And if she had to go to the Decade Dance to keep up appearances, at least she wasn't going as Uninspired Hippie #75.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Her brow furrowed, she wasn't expecting anyone. Curious. Emitting a little thoughtful hum she made her way down the stairs to the front door. _How interesting_, she thought, suppressing a smirk as she spotted her visitor through the glass.

Pulling the door open, Caroline leaned against the entryway, eyebrow raised.

"Alaric, what are you doing here? Chaperones are supposed to arrive early, aren't they?"

He smirked. "In shifts, actually. And I'm here to escort you to the dance. It was decided that no one should be alone while Klaus is supposedly in the area."

"I see," she answered, donning the expected expression of concern, concealing her amusement. Not only was that a more logical plan than any she had eavesdropped on, but she quite certain that the two of them were in on the same joke. That this impostor before her was Klaus himself.

"Well then, my lady?" He extended his arm to her, actually surprising her with his unexpected playfulness.

She took it though, allowing the man to guide her off the porch and toward his waiting car.

"You know," she started, tone arch, "right now you're doing a rather poor job convincing me that you're not some kind of sexual predator."

He actually stumbled slightly as he turned to look at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"I assure you, I most certainly am _not_." He even sounded offended too, apparently not that kind of monster, but his expression smoothed out as he continued. "Though if you think that, then this is rather reckless of you."

Caroline had to twist her amused grin into something more savage, having not been so entertained in decades. "Is it? My mom's the sheriff and I'm a vampire who made my threats quite clear earlier. But who am I to stop you-"

She paused as they reached the passenger seat door, her arm still entwined with Alaric-Probably-Klaus. Should she or shouldn't she? Yes or no?

It was the sensation of actually being alive, so delighted by this newfound _equal_, that drove her toward the more impulsive choice.

Peering at the man out of the corner of her eyes she finished her taunt, "-if you want to dig your own grave, _Klaus_."


	15. Sauveuse et Bourreau

Klaus narrowed his eyes listening to the fearful and angry mutterings of one of the corner tables. He traced the edge of his brandy glass, not particularly impressed by its strength. Gulping the last mouthful, he set the glass on the bar and sauntered over to the table.

"Why so glum?"

They eyed him warily, noting the higher quality of his clothes. Wondering if he came from the lord's castle, if he was there to question their recent lack of tribute.

To their noticeable surprise, he instead snagged a nearby chair, pulling it over to sprawl in, knowing it would make him seem less threatening. He could compel the answers from them if he had to, but compulsion was a blunt tool, made far less effective if he didn't know precisely what he wanted.

And in fact, he didn't. Klaus had only recently arrived in the little hamlet, intending to pass through on his way to a larger city. But the stench of fear and hate had been near palpable, and he couldn't help his curiosity.

What manner of monster was tormenting this little town?

* * *

He raised his eyebrow, allowing his face to portray an air of curious concern. Waited patiently as the table shifted with unease. The silence stretched as the men exchanged a series of looks, before one of them reluctantly started to speak.

"There's been trouble recently, sir. And if you are wise, you'll heed our advice and leave this place as soon as you can."

"Is the concern truly so great that you would advise travelers leave?"

Klaus' curiosity and intrigue only grew as the men simply nodded solemnly at his words. Little hamlets like these _needed_ some manner of foot traffic to sustain themselves these days, as the exchange of goods became ever more prevalent.

They literally should not be able to turn away strangers, and yet that was precisely what they were attempting to do.

His eyes dilated as his gaze carefully locked with each man in turn, knowing they would close ranks and refuse to divulge the secrets this town held. Likely afraid that whatever horror had visited them would deter strangers forever. A true death sentence.

_"Tell me_, what is this cause for concern?"

Klaus felt his eyebrows creep steadily higher as a wild tale unfolded.

* * *

_Three Months Ago_

A scream tore through the still morning air, dawn's first tendrils of light only beginning to creep over the land.

Nearby farmers that had already started their morning stilled in their fields and barns, clenching their pitchforks and hoes as they ventured toward the source of the noise.

It had been a feminine cry, a woman's hysterics they were all hoping, even as uneasy shivers crawled down their spines. Even for a woman, that shriek had been terrible, invoking sparks of primal fear.

And they didn't like that.

They should have no need to fear anything. Strong and capable as they were, protecting and providing for their women and children.

Yet when they came across the source of those screams, most shouted out themselves. One of the younger ones, only just out of his boyhood years, wretched into the grass, spiting up bile onto the dirt.

For there in the entryway of a small two-person cottage was a man.

Or the remains of a man rather, his body cut into more bloody chunks and ribbons that any of the men could count. The rest of him was smeared across the floor in pools of blood, offal such as intestines and stomach and liver intact, but gruesomely displayed just out side the door.

And just beyond the open door, the wood left open from where the woman had coming charging out the house, was a head. Standing on its bloody stump and smiling a too wide grin, lips peeled back to reveal rotting teeth. His eyes seemed to bulge from the graying flesh, eyelids similarly removed.

By God, none of them had seen anything like it.

* * *

More and more bodies were found by panicked villagers, many ending up near catatonic after seeing such horrors. No display was alike, each corpse cut and desecrated in new ways.

With the townspeople panicking, hostilely eyeing neighbors and strangers alike, it was no wonder that it took several weeks to realize one other fact.

Children were going missing.

And it was always a child related to one of the dead…

Then, whispers and rumors started circulating. Of strange women being seen with the newly departed not long before their demise. Sometimes fair of hair and other times black. A few times red of hair even, a mark of devilry if there ever was one.

But no matter how cautious, people kept dying and children kept vanishing.

* * *

Now, Klaus wasn't one to care for the concerns or problems of humans. More often than not he was the cause of them himself. That being said, such elaborate and macabre displays weren't really to his taste. He could appreciate the gruesome creativity he supposed, but that was really more his brother's style.

What did actually upset him was the children. Cruel as it sounded, death was often the kindest fate that awaited those in the clutches of monsters. And such things were not tolerated by him or his siblings when a child was involved.

A second compulsion faded his table mate's memories of his appearance and questions, as he blurred away a moment later. Hunting for the creature whose death he would relish.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods a beautiful blonde woman smiled at a tiny, slip of a girl. Her frock a bit dirty and worn, her face drawn and tired.

The blonde extended a hand to the little girl, waiting patiently as the child considered.

Small fingers eventually reached out to twine with the blonde's her eyes large and hopeful as she followed the woman inside, lured by promises of warmth and comfort and food.

* * *

Caroline paused, brow furrowed, lemon rind still pressed against the metal grater. She had conned Klaus into helping her with the Mystic Falls Bake Sale, an annual charity drive that donated its funds to Families Forward Virginia. And as always, Caroline was on a spree, making batch after batch of the famous Forbes Lemon Squares.

A baking spree, Klaus just disrupted with his disturbing choice in storytelling.

"What the hell, Klaus?! Why would I want to hear your creepy recounting of personal history?"

She whirled around to make sure he could properly see her angry gesturing, her pointed stares as she glance between his eyes and the abandoned mixing bowl on his side of the counter.

He offered a dim half-smile, his normal amusement from her reactions quelled by an odd, uncharacteristic sadness. Though he obligingly returned to his designated mixing, staring into the batter as he whisked.

"Apologies, sweetheart, I find I'm in a bit of a mood today." He shook his head, tone returning to the normal soft and weird affection he spoke to her with. "What you're doing though is admirable, Caroline. We both know monsters will continue to exist for eternity, but you've found a way to aid the survivors."

The two lapsed into silence, the kitchen filled with only the sounds of their baking.

"I never found her you know?"

"…What?"

"Whoever was terrorizing that town. She disappeared not long after I started hunting for her."

"Why were you? Hunting her, I mean?"

Klaus whirled to face the blonde, a little hurt despite himself at her continued low opinion of him.

"Caroline," he stated quite seriously, voice low and a bit harsh, "there are lines even I do not cross."

She didn't look at him, pouring mix over the prepared sugary crust, though her voice was soft when she finally replied.

"I know." She paused. "But what if you were wrong?"

He stilled, confused by the shift.

"I mean think about it. You just told me she suddenly stopped and the children's bodies were never found. After her rather," Caroline's nose wrinkled, _"colorful_ displays she certainly didn't seem to be ashamed of her actions. So, perhaps she wasn't harming the kids, Klaus."

He shook his head. "Your faith is misplaced, love."

Caroline finally turned to him an odd expression on her face. She cocked her head looking thoughtful.

"Is it? I think _La sorcière de Pierre," _the French easily rolling off her tongue to Klaus' utter shock,_ "_was just dramatic, not evil."

Caroline left to relax in the living room, the squares set to bake in the oven, Klaus stood stunned still for several long moments before he bolted after her.

"What did you just say?" He whispered hoarsely.

"They were the monsters, Klaus. Molesters and brutes all." She spoke this calmly, Old French elongating the vowels of her words.

And Klaus stared, mouth slightly agape, at the woman he had failed to find all those centuries ago.

* * *

**Title means "Savior and Executioner" in French.**

**La sorcière de Pierre = The witch of Pierre**

**FYI that's a real charity to aid children, I don't know how reputable that particular one is, but consider donating to such funds if you have the means.**


	16. Wees Die Oorvloei

"The ritual needs daisies, not sunflowers!" Caroline barked, voice sharp. Her eyes were narrowed as she scrutinized every detail - to an even greater degree than normal - her nails biting into skin as she stood with her arms crossed.

Absolutely, nothing could go wrong. Nothing. It wasn't a question of being a perfectionist (which she also was), this was a matter of life and death. And failure meant death.

Possibly her coven's.

Likely her own.

But certainly Bonnie's if she didn't execute her plans flawlessly.

* * *

_A Few Days Ago_

"Marcel," Bonnie intoned coolly, unruffled by the circle of jeering nightwalkers that surrounded her.

"Bonnie Bennett," he greeted back with mocking cheer. "My, my how the infamous Bennett line has fallen."

She didn't let even a ripple of her distaste and offense cross her face, instead retorting, "You realize your stranglehold on this city won't last. Nothing does."

He laughed, spreading his arms wide. "Look around you, witch. We're vampires! We last forever!"

Even as the nightwalkers leered and flashed fangs, their eyes alight with sadistic delight, Bonnie just smiled coldly back. A hint of her own sardonic pleasure on her face.

"You're even bigger fools than I thought."

That got a reaction, Marcel immediately scowling as he stalked closer.

"Now, see that attitude just won't do." Spinning on his heel he walked the perimeter of his crew surrounding the witch, working them into a frenzy as he called, "now, will it my friends? And to make matters even worse, she's been accused of the crime of performing magic in the Quarter." He whirled to face her. "So, how do you plead, witch?"

"I'm not going to indulge your little power trip, Marcel."

"Well, if you're not going to speak up…" He flashed directly in front of her. "Then, we find you guilty."

And on the last word he lashed his arm out, slicing through her neck like wet paper. Even as she fell the defiant gleam remained in her eyes, fading only when her life did.

"Let the crows have her," Marcel commanded, leaving the body to rot in the growing pool of blood, his nightwalkers hot on his heels.

* * *

Caroline's keen eyes traced over the runes in the circle surrounding Bonnie's body, verifying that every stroke was correct for the thousandth time. She counted the candles as her eyes swept back the other way, double and triple checking that they had the right number and they rested in the correct spots.

With careful steps, expertly skirting the lines of their important work, disturbing nothing, she moved toward a copper bowl filled with cut flowers. The daisies were large, but unblemished, each soft petal looking as fresh as a live plant. Picking up a second bowl, Caroline slowly poured poppy seed oil over the flowers, soaking them.

_Ignis_

Together the flowers and oil burned. A Beginning and The End. It smelled oddly sweet, the flames burning a bright yellow-orange. After several long moments, the only sound the crackling of the flame, it died down. At the base of the bowl were ashes.

Walking clockwise and then counterclockwise, the blonde witch painted runes on the foreheads of each of her fellow coven members. Passing the bowl off to April, Caroline took her place standing at Bonnie's head, her own runes painted on by April's steady hands.

Meeting the eyes of each of the others, Caroline took a deep breath before looking up, the full moon now at its apex.

_Redi Agitari Fluxus _

_Statera iusta et exolvuntur _

_Nos hóstias immolámus _

_Redi Agitari Fluxus _

An unnatural wind swept through the circle as the candle's flames erupted into pillars of fire. Their color turned green as they danced in the wind.

_Redi Agitari Fluxus_

_Statera iusta et exolvuntur_

_Nos hóstias immolámus _

_Redi Agitari Fluxus_

Caroline continued chanting in time with her coven, feeling Bonnie's skin stitch itself together, feeling as the earth trembled under their feet. The wind whipped harder, seeming to screech even as the fire kept dancing to a different rhythm.

_Redi Agitari Fluxus_

_Statera iusta et exolvuntur_

_Nos hóstias immolámus _

_Redi Agitari Fluxus_

All at once the fire went out and the wind died.

In the silence Bonnie sat up with a gasp.

* * *

Marcel glared for a split second, the illusive Caroline Forbes somehow looking even more unimpressed and disdainful than the willful Bennett witch had. However, his upset quickly melted away as the joy of killing not one, but two upstarts in the same week hit.

The death of Caroline Forbes might just deserve a party.

"Caroline Forbes," he started only to be cut off with a sneer.

She _tsk_-ed. "You're repeating yourself, Marcel. How shameful."

This time it was her to take command of the show, circling the perimeter. Vampires hissed and bared their fangs at her, yet unconsciously shied away as she passed.

"Bonnie told me of your arrogance, you know? 'We're vampires! We last forever'." Caroline impersonated his voice with deliberately insulting inaccuracy, reveling in his unease when he reacted to her words rather than her tone.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" She asked with faux wide-eyed innocence. "Witches have their own ways of sipping from forever. Tell me, Marcel, have you visited Davina today?"

He froze.

A blink and he was snarling in her face, veins and fangs displayed in all their glory.

"What have you done?!"

"What should have been done ages ago!" The blonde finally broke her composure, shouting back in Marcel's face, not the slightest bit intimidated.

They glared in each other's faces, everyone around them fading to nothing as they watched in bated silence.

After a breath, she calmed. "You know I would almost thank you if you hadn't _murdered_ my friend. She got better. But still it's the principle of the thing, I'm sure you understand?"

Her hand shot forward like lightning just managing to pierce the skin of his chest, blood coating her nails and the tips of her fingers, before a second hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her motion.

Heat and power pressed itself along her back, a voice rumbling in her ear.

"Apologies sweetheart, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill him. Wayward son though he may be, only _I_ have the right to punish my family."

She pursed her lips together, internally cursing his timing. Her information was faulty and heads would roll when she returned.

"Klaus," she stated calmly. "Surely, New Orleans politics is a bit beneath you?"

He huffed sounding a tad amused as he whirled her around to face him. There was a tiny glint of that humor, but his expression was mostly dark and foreboding, all threat and menace.

"Careful, sweetheart, I'm not one you can dictate to."

She smirked at him, her own expression just as severe. "Neither am I."

In an instant she vanished from the circle of predators, a fluttering piece of card stock left in her wake.

Klaus' snatched it between his fingers, flipping it around to read the elegant black print.

**Caroline Forbes**

**Supreme of the Sempiternus Coven**

And under that a little scribbled note.

_See you soon, Klaus._

* * *

**Title is "Be the Overflow" in Afrikaans which is also a reference to What the Water Gave me - Florence + the Machine. The language is a bit of a stretch, I admit. According to Google, the Gerbara daisy was first discovered in South Africa where one of the languages there is Afrikaans. **

**Fun Fact: Not only do sunflowers and daisies resemble one another in general shape, they also share similar flower meanings.**

**Google translated my spell for me so it's definitely off:**

**Return Disrupt Flow**

**Balance the Cycle**

**We Offer these Sacrifices**

**Return Disrupt Flow**

**Sempiternus = eternal in Latin**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

**Contains smut!**

* * *

Caroline licked her lips, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she took in The Hybrid on her front porch.

"Hello, Klaus," she purred as she leaned against the door frame, shifted purposefully to let her robe slip down her shoulder an inch or two. "You know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

His eyes were dark as they followed the movement of the fabric, a sinful smile on his own lips.

"Apologies, sweetheart, but I'm a busy man."

The blonde just chuckled, raking her eyes up and down his frame, spotted the little flecks of blood by the collar of his Henley.

"No doubt. Well, why don't you come in, Klaus?" She backed up to allow the man to step across the no longer barred threshold. The door closing behind him with the thud of a deadbolt locking.

"Such confident," he said as he prowled toward her, "letting me into your humble abode so easily."

Rather than retreating, she stepped into him, molding her curves to the firm planes of his chest, placing her neck daringly close to his teeth as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps, but I'm hardly defenseless. Shall I show you?"

Caroline felt Klaus' lips curl against her neck, and in the next instance she found herself pinned against the wall, the Hybrid now pressed along her back as wood paneling dug into her front.

"Please, _show me_," he taunted.

Her own smirk was was only seen by the wall as her power flared around her shoving Klaus backward and pinning _him_ to the opposite side of the room. She turned slowly - making a show of straightening her robe - as she met his darkened gaze, a glint of hunting wolf gold in his eyes.

She released him, not surprised when he was on her in a flash, this time chest to chest. One of his hands wove into the curls of her hair, yanking her head back, their eyes blazing at each other.

"Tell me, Caroline, what's the point of this little show of yours?"

She arched backward, purposefully craning her head back a little more in his hold as she peered up at him through half-lidded eyes. She licked her lips. "I firmly believe in the power of multi-tasking, Klaus. Business and _pleasure_," she purred.

Her fingers fiddled with the tie of her robe, the top gaping open until it only just covered the points of her nipples.

She felt the answering growl in his chest, the beginning of an erection pressing against her thigh, saw his eyes unashamedly appreciating the sight. Yet his response's tone dripped honey while the words spat acid.

"Hmm, you're certainly not the first little witch who tried to seduce her way to power. What makes you think you'll succeed?"

Caroline scoffed, a jolt of genuine irritation running through her at his insult. Her magic snapped out again, this time tearing open his shirt rather than shoving him away. She at least wanted something pretty to look at it too. It was only fair after all, regardless of how the rest of their negotiations proceeded.

"Don't be such a misogynist, Klaus," she sneered. "Women can want meaningless sex just as much as any man and if she manages to get something else out of it too all the more power to her." Her hands slid up his chest, appreciative of the sleek lines of his muscles if not his words. "Now, we can retire to my office if you like and discuss certain important matters like the running of NOLA and Marcel. _Or…" _She wound her arms around his neck, pleased when she easily tugged his face closer to hers, and murmured her offer against his lips. "_We could fuck each other silly _and discuss certain important matters like the running of NOLA and Marcel."

* * *

Klaus held the audacious witch in his arms, their clothes covering little thanks to her actions. Aroused despite himself as her eyes sparked with blue fire, her tongue a sharp and cutting thing, while her lips were soft and warm and taunting.

His eyes narrowed as he released her hair, both hands reaching down to hitch her legs around him, blurring impossibly fast toward the first room he found.

* * *

_Good_, Caroline couldn't help but think as the two rushed deeper into her house, the impact of their bodies against the wall seeming to reverberate through the space.

She curled her own fingers in the soft curls of his hair, smashing their already brushing lips together with heated aggression. Her blunt teeth bit at his bottom lip, tugging it between her own.

If the Hybrid was surprised, he didn't show it, matching her fervor with his own as he tore at the tie of her robe, his tongue dueling with hers all the while.

Hand at the small of her back, he pressed her against him, rubbing her sensitive and aching nipples against his skin. Her legs still hooked around him as he pressed against the wet heat of her, their arousal obvious even through their remaining clothes. Warm and wet and hard.

Not to be outdone, Caroline pulled away painting, unwinding her legs to stand once more. The scent of ozone sizzled in the air as his belt and zipper snapped and broke, her hand slithering down to grip the hard line of his cock.

She quirked an eyebrow, tightening her fist and making one firm stroke as she questioned him. "Commando, Klaus?"

He groaned, the veins of his neck slightly strained. "Well, sweetheart it seems it was warranted considering all the clothes you're destroying." His voice had deepened in reaction to her ministrations, her hands still caressing his cock.

And before she could react, Klaus was returning the favor, tearing through her lace panties and burying two fingers in the wet heat of her, curling them to stroke her where she was most sensitive.

Her eyelids fluttered, even as she shoved down his jeans, twisting her palm around the head of his cock. And then she was pushing him back, irritated with their remaining scraps of clothes, tossing aside her robe bunched around her elbows.

The Hybrid's eyes had flashed with irritation before he realized what she was doing. Gaze eagerly devouring the final bits of newly revealed skin, as he tore off the last of his own clothes and shoes to carelessly toss aside.

And then he was on her again, shifting them from the wall to the sitting room table, bending her over it as he cupped her wet heat, palm massaging her clit. Sparks of pleasure ran up her spine, her core clenching around nothing, Klaus hard and hot between her ass cheeks.

She chased her pleasure, allowing him to have his way for a few moments as she rutted against his hand, unashamed of how quickly she was soaking it. His breath was hot on her neck as he nipped at the skin.

"Eager, sweetheart?"

Always with the taunts, this one.

With a little magical aid, Caroline twisted, managing to hook her legs around Klaus' waist and flip them. She smirked down at his stunned expression, grinding on the hard line of his cock instead.

"Quite. And I'm a busy woman," she mocked him with his earlier words, "so if we could move things along…" Her voice trailed off with a hiss as she suddenly impaled herself on him, relishing the burn of the stretch. Her walls clamping down around him, the length and girth of him absolutely perfect.

Klaus' stupor quickly ended, the blonde witch only able to roll her hips once before she was under him once more.

"Move things alone, you say? As you wish."

The Hybrid set a merciless pace, pounding into her and rocking the whole table with each thrust. Caroline's eyes rolled back as she moaned, wrapped her legs around him and delighted in his inhuman speed and strength, feeling each impact hit something deep inside her.

"_Oh!_ Fuck, Klaus! Yes, right there!"

* * *

Klaus was mesmerized by the witch's glorious bouncing breasts, the tight vice of her body squeezing him, her nails raking down his back. He growled as she cried out his name and leaned forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth, pleased when she cried out again.

He wanted to feel her shatter around him and he released her breast with a wet pop, sliding a hand down between them to rub her clit. His other hand arched her back, near lifting her from the table and allowing her no leverage, tilting her hips to alter his angle and-

His fangs burst through his gums as she shrieked, writhing in his arms, walls fluttering around his cock as she came.

"That's it, Caroline. Good girl."

He easily lifted her from the table, her body still shuddering through her orgasm, and thrust up into her, letting gravity pull her even further down his cock. His fingers gripped the soft curves of her ass, buried himself within her as he let his own orgasm sweep through him.

* * *

Caroline's toes curled as she felt Klaus' release pool hot and thick within her. Centuries of sex had certainly done the man great favors for his prowess.

Her legs were even slightly wobbly as she unhooked them from around his hips, letting herself move backward toward the table. She sat. Leaned back a little and supported herself with her arms. Eyes still dark with pupils blown wide. Let her legs splay open a little so he could see her thighs stained with their mutual release.

She purred, feeling relaxed and sated as she took in the Hybrid standing before her, his own form still equally bare.

"Now, about Marcel…"


	17. Waya Owenasa

She had been nine when she killed for the first time. Following after her friend who followed after a man promising the ripest, sweetest peaches. _His _flesh had been sweet and hot between her teeth, strangely delicate as blood coated her throat and tongue.

She had been nine when her wolf awakened, three whole months short of the youngest age to survive triggering. And that boy's wolf had been weak. The son of an un-triggered father and human mother, born of one of the more diluted bloodlines. And still he nearly died that first year.

But her wolf had been a wild thing in her chest, from the moment the man's heart stilled, the last feeble pump of blood against her lips, she could feel her beast in her chest. Already clawing for freedom, howling with want to run and hunt. A descendant of a triggered alpha and in turn a member of one of the original seven bloodlines.

Caroline should have died, torn apart by her very nature.

* * *

Caroline snagged one of the ripe Georgian peaches from a crate, tracing its soft, fuzzy skin. The fruit had just the right amount of give and she knew it would be bursting with flavor. Taking a bite, the flesh was indeed sweet and juicy on her tongue, a bit warm with the summer sun.

Chewing and swallowing, Caroline continued to nibble on her peach as she weaved among the crowds of humans, just another face in a sea of them, no one paying her any attention.

Something within her gave a little twinge, as she marveled that these oblivious humans had pack when she didn't. Marveled as she did every year passing through the festival, pretending she was always there because she liked peaches and not because she was remembering.

Her ear twitched, her sensitive hearing catching the tail end of frantic whispers.

"-The Hybrid, he's hunting wolves."

"It seems he's been prowling along the east coast. _Be careful_."

_The Hybrid, huh?_

Chucking the pit of her finished peach into the nearest bin, Caroline almost laughed. She well remembered the shock the more well-informed of the supernatural world all felt when _The_ Klaus was apparently both a wolf and a vamp. As if he hadn't been terrifying enough to most. Remembered how she felt more hope than fear even as she admonished herself for foolish dreams.

* * *

Because see, she hadn't died, then. Back when she was nine on the cusp of ten.

Instead, her father had hunted down a dark talisman to drain her wolf of strength, the poor creature too weak to shift her form when the full moon came calling each month. And on her tenth birthday her father attempted to unbind the artifact from her, only to discover her wolf had devoured that which made it weak. Claiming its power for her own.

Her birthday gift that year was five flatlines, she and her wolf at war as they tried to gain dominance over the other. And in a compromise to survive they found an uneasy middle ground, power absorbed and transferred from wolf to girl as she grew older, struggling to balance her two natures.

* * *

But it wasn't a perfect solution.

Her wolf grew too rapidly in strength, attempting to overcome the drain as the girl turned woman was flooded with feral power, sometimes feeling more lupine than human even as she walked on two legs not four.

The witches called her an abomination. So did the wolves, the handful she encountered. Vampires, she avoided and the few she had met either left her presence oblivious or dead from her envenomed fangs.

And now she was dying, some fifteen or so years late perhaps. Her mortality making her body too weak to keep up.

So, if the newfound Hybrid was hunting for wolves…

Well, then she intended to hunt for him.

* * *

Caroline swallowed a scream of frustration, her naked and dirt streaked body surrounded by corpses.

Once again she had been too late, having been a step behind the Hybrid ever since the peach festival two months ago. She had been so close this time too, maybe only hours behind, when the full moon caught up to her.

She and her wolf may be far more in sync than most, but not even she could negotiate like that. The whole lack of verbal speech a bit of a problem.

_Although_, she thought looking around at the camp of dead werewolves, _perhaps it's better I never managed to catch up_.

Caroline walked over to the nearest body, knelt down in the dirt to examine their pained expression. Eyes red and bulging, congealed blood cooled in thick trails from their eyes, nose, and mouth. Clearly, something had gone wrong. Instead of turning as Klaus must have hoped for, they died instead. Quite horribly from what she could see.

She pursed her lips in thought before she turned to stalk back toward her stowed car. Plans being formed and discarded as she walked. She _would_ find Klaus, but hanging back until surviving the transition was ensured certainly wouldn't hurt.

Surviving Klaus would be another matter of course.

* * *

Caroline bit her lip even as she internally scolded herself for the tell, nervous despite herself as she stared at the perfectly normal front door.

It had taken Klaus a week to work out how to successfully turn wolves. Impressive, even by Caroline's high standards. His first triumph though was that Lockwood boy, an infant of a wolf. So, she had hung back until she witnessed a few more successful turnings. Watched as wolves of all ages rose from death with new fangs.

Now, she was standing on Klaus' doorstep, certainly not a thing she had ever expected to do, gathering her courage to ring the doorbell. But she had a feeling he knew she was there and she refused to show anymore weakness.

Her finger jabbed the little white button, muffled but cheery chimes echoing from beyond the door.

A moment passed. Two. And then a rush of displaced air sounded in the silence.

The door opened.

A tall brunet stood in the entryway, one of Klaus' earlier made hybrids. With his brown hair and eyes, he was neither particularly attractive nor particularly intimidating.

She stared directly into his eyes, her chin lifted.

"I wish to speak with Klaus."

He glowered at her.

"Who do you think you are? To demand an audience with-"

His growls were cut off as they both heard a voice sound from somewhere deeper in the house.

"Let her in, Tony."

Caroline raised a pointed eyebrow, gracefully stepping past Tony's form when he barely shifted in place. She could feel him right behind her, though she paid him no mind as she wandered in the direction the voice had sounded.

Eventually she came to her destination, the space open concept and a blend of sitting room, dining room, and kitchen. Her eyes immediately settled on the man who had to be Klaus, as even casually sprawled in a chair his form radiated power.

He didn't look up as she entered, seeming to be contemplating a glass of bourbon, though he obviously knew she was there.

"You may go, Tony," he dismissed, taking a sip of his drink after he spoke. It took a few more swallows for him to finish the glass, all the while refusing to acknowledge her.

It left both the woman and the wolf bristling, on the precipice of snapping out something likely unwise. Right before she could snarl though, the man looked up, setting his glass on the table beside him as he contemplated _her_ instead.

"You're either very brave or very stupid, little wolf." He rose from his seat then, his steps slow and predatory as he shortened the distance between them. "But I find myself rather curious that you have sought me out. The rumors tend to send your kind fleeing from me not straight to my door."

Klaus struck a far more attractive and intimidating figure than Tony, but Caroline met his gaze all the same. She refused to submit so easily.

Instead, she gave a casual roll of her shoulders, shrugging as if she had not a care in the world. "I can't speak for other wolves. They don't tend to like me much, really."

And then she decided to be blunt. The worst he was likely to do to some no-name wolf was kill her, which meant nothing seeing as she was a dead woman walking.

A dead woman walking with nothing to lose. Her human mother loved her in her own way, but didn't know what to do with her. Her father was long dead, having gotten in over his head while he tried to hunt down increasingly esoteric solutions to her problem. And she had no friends to speak of.

"I'm dying, Klaus," she said, "and what limited accelerated healing I have is not enough." She continued to stare him dead in the eye, letting him read her sincerity. "I don't want to die."

* * *

Klaus silently regarded the odd blonde wolf in front of him. Her claims were certainly curious, but a bit suspicious too. What wolf landed in his lap, all but begging him to turn her?

He continued to stare at her as he thought, a bit impressed when she simply stood impassive, refusing to squirm or fidget. And then, he came to a decision, saying nothing as he stepped behind her. She tensed, but didn't turn to face him, recognizing it as the test it was.

It would be a shame to let such daring, loveliness simply die, supposing her story was true. And if it wasn't, if it was some plot, then she would be bound to him and susceptible to his compulsion.

His fangs descended as he bit into his forearm with a wet crunch, filling the air with the scent of his magic-seeped blood. He wrapped an arm around the she-wolf's waist, pulling her back against him as he set the rapidly closing wound against her lips.

She drank, almost kittenish licks turning to greedy, gulping mouthfuls. And he smirked in response, delighted by her bloodthirst.

He had a feeling he might like this one.

_Crack_

Her neck snapped and she slumped against him, his fingers petting where he had gripped her jaw. Shifting over to place her body on the settee, he brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. He grinned down at her temporarily dead form, something wild and feral glinting in his gold-ringed eyes.

_Welcome to eternity, little wolf._

* * *

**Title means "Wolf Home" in Cherokee as that's supposedly where Inadu came from. I've aged up Caroline a few years to make it fit the timeline I wanted, so she's now born Oct. 10, 1985. And thus is 24 in this story. For the Cherokee translation, I took the phonetic spelling/sound from which has a lexicon by word translation. The actual script is apparently something like this: ᏩᏯ ᎣᏪᏅᏒ.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

**Contains smut! This smut has some phrasing that can be read as dubcon, though it is NOT. However, if you are sensitive to such content this may not be the piece for you.**

* * *

Caroline heard the crack of her neck, had the world go black and lost all sensation from her body, but she had a feeling her transition wasn't normal. Not unless everyone experienced spirit quest visions with their Wolf.

Said Wolf trotted out of the darkness, blood staining the silver fur of her muzzle and belly, eyes glowing golden as they met Caroline's. The woman could feel her own eyes shift, nails turning to claws as her teeth sharpened.

The Wolf dipped her head to drink from the stream of blood that snaked bright and luminescent from the shadows. She cocked her head as Caroline crouched to join her.

An image of Klaus flashed in her mind.

_Maker. Pack. Alpha?_

The blood ran hot and sweet down her human throat and she could feel the growing bond; though it was effortless to savage part of the connection. For all that she was grateful for her life and would offer the Hybrid her loyalty, she would _not_ have it forced from her.

As she drank new power pooled in her stomach, feeling like fire as it spread through her limbs. She could feel veins on her face tense and bulge, teeth transforming into true fangs. Across from her, the Wolf seemed to swell slightly, new strength in her limbs. They snarled at one another, daring each other to submit.

But it was not in their nature to offer submission, it had to be earned.

At some unspoken signal the two launched themselves at the other, tumbling in a ball of snapping fangs and gouging claws. Woman under Wolf then Wolf under Woman. The two fought with feral aggression, jumping away only to re-engage once more.

And then for the first time, the Woman managed to fully pin the Wolf, sinking fangs into the fur of her neck and biting until blood ran over her tongue. The Woman pulled back, red rivulets running from her lips down her neck, gold eyes meeting gold eyes. The Wolf faded away, her wild presence once more within the Woman.

She threw her head back and howled.

* * *

The world snapped back into focus in an instant and Caroline could smell two decadent blood sources in the room. One was her Maker, his taste still coating her tongue, but the other called to her. Her vision tunneled as she stared at the vial in his hand, snatching it from him as he held it out to her.

She drank deep, embracing the second rush of flame through her body, felt fangs and claws and veins. Her Wolf was right beneath her skin and in an instant they Turned. Bones crunched and fur sprouted, Wolf and Woman one being.

They crouched and snarled up at the Hybrid, demanding that he prove himself. With their challenge issued they leapt from the room, darting toward the forest they could sense.

* * *

Klaus was stunned to say the least. The she-wolf had woken quicker than any he had seen before. And none had ever shifted after completing the transition. But while the Man reeled, the Wolf howled.

"Keep an eye on the house," he snarled at the hybrid that burst into the room, eyes already burning gold. He blurred outside, body near vibrating as the change washed over him more rapidly than ever. Soon he was flying over the earth, four paws digging into the dirt and grass, the scent of his newest sire calling to him.

* * *

They could feel him devouring the distance between them, pleased that the rumors of his prowess were proving true. But they wouldn't make it easy for him, accelerated their pace until it outstripped any they had ever run before, climbing higher into the forested mountains.

_Maker. Pack. Alpha?_

* * *

The Wolf was delighted by his new sire's ferocity, eagerly hunting her down as she ran through the wilds. She was fast, faster than any other he had turned, but not faster than him. His gaze locked onto the flashes of her silver fur through the trees and he sprung forward.

* * *

His presence blared behind them, approaching too quickly to dodge. His bulkier form tackled theirs and sent them sprawling. But it was a familiar motion and they rolled with the impact, managing to squirm out from under him. They whirled to face him, refusing to give him their back but aware he had caught them. They crouched, fangs bared, the time for running over.

A growl rumbled up from his throat as he took a few steps toward them.

_Submit._

Their head lunged forward to snap at air.

_Make me._

He leapt again and they barely managed to scramble out of the way, tried to bite at his exposed underbelly. But he was still faster, his shoulders slammed into them and sent them flying, their body impacting a tree with a sharp crack.

They let out a slight whimper as they tried to get their bearings, yelping as he bore down on them. It was reckless, their own stomach exposed, but they went for his throat, forcing him to jump back from the unexpected move.

Before they could capitalize on his surprise, he was on them again, moving quicker than they could see. His body pinned theirs and his jaw closed in warning around their throat, the vibration of his snarls felt in the fangs digging into them.

_Shift back_, they felt resonate in their bones, snaps filling the air as they both returned to human form.

* * *

Klaus still felt his Wolf in his blood as he pinned his fierce she-wolf with his hand on her throat. She was still baring her teeth at him and he snapped his own at her. Still demanding she submit.

* * *

A woman once more, their reaction to the battle was obvious, slick coating their inner thighs. His power was immense and it delighted them.

_Maker. Pack. Alpha?_

* * *

The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air, his Wolf howling.

_Take her. Claim her. Mark her. She offered a chase and you caught her, show her who owns her!_

He growled, grabbing her wrists with his free hand and pinning them above her head. The hand on her throat trailing down over her breast and hip to lock around her thigh and spread her open.

* * *

_Maker. Pack. **Alpha? **_

They bucked and writhed beneath him as they felt the hard length of him probe at their entrance, issuing one last challenge. Heat sparked up their spine and they could feel their arousal dripping onto him as he spread their folds with the tip of his cock. A moan caught in their throat as he started to press into them, they nearly let him too, but it was not in their nature to give in so quickly. Not yet.

It was a struggle to maneuver the leg not in his grasp but they managed, kicking up and launching him backward. They flipped over, about to get up, when he was on them again. His weight pressed along their back as he caged their body, forcing their shoulders down.

One hand on their nape, his other slithered across their stomach, shifting their hips and ass toward him. His hand dipped lower, slipping over where they were still slick and aching. They bucked and squirmed with what little room they had, stilling only when he plunged into them, a moan torn from their throat.

They clenched around the hard length of him, feeling delightfully full as his girth stretched their inner walls. Each powerful thrust had them softening under him, little whimpers and groans emerging from their lips.

Flashes danced across the back of their eyelids, feeling as if their every nerve was sparking under his touch.

_Maker. Pack. **Alpha.**_

They submitted, willingly baring their throat, as waves of pleasure washed over them. His fangs sunk into their neck just as a final thrust had him spilling deep within them, painting his claim.

The pull of their blood from their veins, the pulsing of his cock. It was overwhelming and they blacked out for a moment, coming to as he rolled them sideways. His cock was still hard and hot within them, but his body was still, just holding them in his embrace.

A pleased rumble echoed in their chest, and they twisted slightly in his arms, tilting their head back to offer a friendly nip to his chin.

_Maker. Pack. Alpha._ They sent through the bond. His grip tightened as he licked at the slowly healing mark on their throat.

_Mine._ He sent back.


	18. Miharo

It would greatly surprise many of Klaus' enemies to learn some of the things the feared Original Hybrid chose to do in his spare time. He certainly didn't advertise those things, of course, but it would almost be worth it to see the shock on their faces. The children in Mystic Falls chief among them.

He was quite sure what little brain power they shared between them would short circuit. As, contrary to their beliefs, he did not just sit around in his mansion all day scheming on how best to ruin their lives. Quite frankly, he had many better things to exert effort on than that.

Mikael was dead. His hybrids were a disappointment. And his family was enjoying one of their periods of uneasy truce. So, he'd left the pests back in that one pony town to scramble and panic, wondering what he was planning while he enjoyed his trip.

Kaikoura was a beautiful place after all.

* * *

Klaus blinked, taking in the figure leaning against the rails at the bow of the ship. It was a woman, blonde and long-legged and certainly not where she should be. He had chartered his own boat precisely so he didn't have to deal with pesky humans, regardless of how lovely a silhouette this one cut.

Well, he supposed he could have a free snack and then compel her away. He stepped closer, positioning himself to catch her eye after he announced his presence.

"This is a private boat, love, if you're looking for the whale watching tours, they're the next dock over."

* * *

Caroline couldn't help the silly grin she had on her face, her eyes wide with wonder as she took in the gorgeous color of the water. She was so excited to see the marine life here as, according to her research, this was one of the better locales. And if it wasn't, she would simply make her way down her compiled list.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that the voice that suddenly came from behind her was quite startling.

She jumped, whirling around to apologize. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't real-"

Her voice cut off as a force hit against her mental shields and she cocked her head in surprise.

"Oh my, there was no mention of 21st century humans having telepathic abilities." Her brow furrowed, examining the sensation in her head. "No, wait, not telepathy…a mental manipulation of some kind?" She frowned at the man, staving off her anger until she heard his explanation. "Well, that's very rude of you." Understatement. "If we were on Chùnù I would have you charged with a capital offense."

* * *

Klaus blinked again.

_Well, that was unexpected._

His mind raced as he processed the barrage of words the woman (?) had just spoken. It seemed incredible, but he was fairly certain he was talking to an alien. If true…Well, his trip just became many times more fascinating.

"My apologies, such a thing is not a crime here."

He watched as her expression shifted from anger to concern, as she acknowledged his words but appeared upset. Later, Klaus would claim that his explanations were to gain her trust and gather more information, but in truth he strangely wanted her to think better of him.

"My kind, vampires not humans, use it to prevent discovery. We require blood to survive which can be rather frightening to some."

Her eyes lit up, dismay replaced by bright curiosity.

* * *

She hadn't known what to feel when he revealed mental manipulation went unpunished. Anger. Disappointment. Helplessness. So many parts of the multiverse still seemed so barbaric to her. So, his explanation was a relief, protection was a reasonable use.

And then her scientific curiosity sparked.

"Wait, blood, you said? Is it the components of the blood, like the erythrocytes, leukocytes, or thrombocytes? Or are you more like the Chùwàs Ltòbòkàb?" She noticed his baffled expression. "Oh! Sorry, um the translation would be something like life drainers. Some feed on physical mediums like vital fluids, but it's secondary to the life force they get access to through such mediums."

The man (oh, she didn't even know his name! She didn't introduce herself either, did she?!) looked a bit overwhelmed by her questions, so she decided to give him a break.

"My name is Caroline by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand as Earth custom dictated. He took it in his, though he flipped it to press a kiss to her knuckles, a gesture she had thought went out of fashion.

"I assure you, sweetheart, the pleasure is all mine. Please, call me Klaus."

"Klaus," she repeated, rolling the syllables across her tongue. "You don't happen to be a long-lived species by chance? It's just that I've read that hand kissing was an older custom, but you seem quite comfortable with it."

"I am, yes. Over a thousand years old, in fact. But if you don't mind me asking, love, your name is _Caroline_?"

A thousand? She wondered how old that was by Earth standards. She herself would be 1536 cycles soon, and she was considered quite young for her people. She shook her head, refocusing on his question, not wanting to barrage him again. How would she get any answers then if she kept overwhelming the poor man?

"Hm, yes, I quite liked the poetry of Caroline. So, I chose it for myself when I decided to visit here. Zè'àhìẑ, unfortunately, would attract a bit too much attention."

* * *

He would call her Caroline.

Quite certain he heard a few sounds in her name his own tongue would not be able to repeat.

* * *

In the distance she could just hear the spray of water from blowholes, and was reminded of her original purpose. It was a shame because she would really like to know more about Klaus' species, but it would be very rude to just invite herself along.

She sighed, glancing toward the water.

"I'm sorry again for boarding the wrong boat. I should really get going and leave you to your business."

Turning, she started to walk toward the side railing, prepared to hop back over onto the docks.

"Wait, Caroline." She looked over her shoulder, hoping he was about to ask her to stay. "You don't have to go. I know you had a fair few questions for me that I didn't get a chance to answer. And I admit I have several of my own as well."

She turned back around, beaming.

"Great!" She hurried back toward his side, tugging his arm, as she all but skipped back to her former spot.

Whales + Klaus? Perfect.

* * *

**Title is "Wonder/Amazement" in Maori, a language spoken in New Zealand. Kaikoura, New Zealand is one of the best places to whale watch according to Google. Caroline's planet name came from a fantasy language generator ( ) it's super nifty. Caroline's own name translates to "strong warrior."**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline scribbled what were apparently notes, her hand a blur as she wrote. Observing her was an odd experience truth be told, her physical presence seeming utterly human, and yet her behavior was quite foreign.

Not to mention her casual use of technology that Earth could only dream of. Like the pen she was using to write was not so much a pen as it was a multi-tool that had appeared as a bracelet on her wrist. The notes, that to him seemed to written on nothing, uploaded into virtual notebooks that only she could see, or so she had explained.

There were even tiny cameras that his keen vision could only just spot, zipping around the whales and capturing 360° footage.

What an odd day he was having. Albeit also the most fascinating one he's had in a few centuries.

* * *

Caroline finished taking down the last of her observations, absently flicking away the associated app from her HUD. She took a quick glance at the video feed, checking that quality remained high, and noticed Klaus watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Oh! She was being so rude, wasn't she? It's just she had gotten so excited recording all the things that he had told her that she ended up virtually ignoring him.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out, whirling to face the vampire. "It wasn't my intent to be so mannerless…it's just well," she felt heat creeping across her cheeks, "you're a very fascinating being, Klaus."

A smirk tugged at his lips and she was thankful he didn't seem annoyed.

"Why thank you, love. You're rather fascinating yourself."

Her cheeks burned a bit hotter, before she pulled herself together. "I know I rather bombarded you with questions earlier. So, if you're curious I would be happy to return the favor."

* * *

Klaus felt his lips twitch, unable to consider the woman anything but adorable in that moment. Adorable and novel in that she was so willing to share knowledge when secrets were hoarded among his family and the rest of their lines, the rest of the supernatural world really.

He walked toward her as he spoke, tilting his head inquiringly at the sea. "I do have several questions, yes, but did you not come to watch the whales?"

She followed, leaning against the front railing beside him. "To study them, actually. And I am," she gestured toward one of the cameras.

His head cocked, noting how even now she was looking at him and not the water in front of them. What an odd creature, to ignore the very thing she had set out to find.

"Are you not missing out on something by letting the cameras do all the work, sweetheart?"

It was her turn to cock her head, appearing confused by his question. "No, why would I? Those cameras will provide a complete field of view, even underwater as they're fully waterproof. They also possess better optics than I do and will render more details with appropriate magnification in the footage."

He hummed. "Perhaps. But there's something to be said for the beauty of imperfection though, love." He extended his hand toward her face. "May I?" He asked, making a vague gesture between their heads.

* * *

Caroline granted her consent, unsure what Klaus wanted to show her. She froze as a series of static images flashed in her mind, obviously memories of moments Klaus had encountered Cetacea.

They were utterly useless for rigorous study, but…There was something poignant in their presentation. Klaus had clearly put a great deal of thought into which images he showed her.

As the flashes stopped, Klaus' hand slipped from her face, and Caroline turned to look, _really_ look, out at the sea for the first time. She just caught a glimpse of a tail slipping back beneath the surface, glistening in the sunlight and trailing a cascade of water drops.

"Perhaps," she muttered as she leaned against the railing.


	19. Sealbhachadh

**D/s tones, Dom!Klaus, light bondage, Virgin!Caroline, Oral/Vaginal/Anal sex, brief use of sex toys**

* * *

Caroline's heart beat a nervous rhythm in her chest, her steps quiet on the grass surrounding Stonehenge. It felt very different from when she had been there in the day, dancing with the others from high noon until sunset, honoring the turning of the seasons and the gods of the Earth and Sun.

Fertility. Life. Growth.

Those were the principles honored during Litha. And every summer, her people would give tribute. Food, trinkets, an animal. But most importantly a person was also chosen. A young man or woman who was untouched, to be given as an Offering to their highest god.

Klaus.

The Wild Wolf God, he protected their lands and his power chased the sun across the heavens, ensuring the turning of the days and seasons.

To be chosen was an honor. Unlike the whispers of what their barbaric neighbors did to their sacrifices, no one came back harmed, only changed. Touched in some way by their god and altered for it.

It was still a bit nerve-wracking though. She had been bathed in sweet oils, her hair carefully woven with flowers, a fine soft white dress draped over her body. Her people had been with her every step. Until now, for she had to walk alone to the altar betwixt the stones, the moon high overhead her only witness.

She took deep breaths as she walked, coming at last to the stone table. With careful steps she made sure the other offerings weren't disturbed and climbed up onto the stone. Laying down, she took another breath and closed her eyes, clasping her hands over her stomach as she waited.

There was one other reason why she was nervous…

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

Her eyes popped open in shock as she bolted upright, hoping her ears were deceiving her.

They weren't. She hissed, grabbing his tunic in panic, her eyes darted around but no one else was in sight. She glared up into his blue eyes, trying not to melt at the sight of his face. The familiar pink of his lips and the hollow of his dimples, the soft golden curls of his hair.

"Nik, you can't be here! What are you doing?"

He smiled softly at her, pulling her hand from his shirt to hold it in his own, rubbing her knuckles soothingly.

"Everything will be well, Caroline. Even had it not been me that you let touch you, I would have rewarded your bravery, as the essence of the rules are unbroken."

Caroline's mind ground to a halt, mentally tripping over the words she just heard.

"W-what?" She whispered. Her glare had fallen, and as she stared up at Ni- him, she now noted the slight changes. His hair seemed just a bit brighter, his eyes a deeper blue, a weight born of age in his gaze that had never been there before. And then she felt it, a slowly building aura of sheer power.

She swallowed.

_Oh, god_. And then nearly choked at her own thought.

The intensity of his gaze softened as understanding dominated his expression, and he leaned a bit closer. His nose brushed hers as his breath warmed her lips.

"Say my name, Caroline," he murmured.

She swallowed again.

"Klaus," she breathed.

His smile widened and he released her hand to cup her face, his thumbs gently tracing the lines of her cheekbones.

"Very good, my love."

Confusion, shock, and hurt raced through her, unsure which emotion to settle on.

Her first love was a _god_. _The_ god of her people. …Had he just been toying with her?

She felt a prickle behind her eyes, the burn the start of tears.

He noticed, and before she could process anything else, their positions switched. Now it was him perched on the edge of the stone, her sitting on his lap, his arms gently looped around her waist.

She felt his chin on her shoulder, the rumble of his voice against her back.

"My apologies, Caroline, I had not meant to hurt you. I promise you everything I said to you as Nik was the truth."

"…But you're a god," she refuted, though she couldn't force her voice above a whisper. "Why would you promise that-" _That you would marry me_, she finished in her thoughts, unable to speak the words aloud.

He gently lifted and spun her around, resettling her so she straddled him. A position that sadly reminded her of Nik. The days when he would caress her breasts and legs, whispering promises in her ear as unfamiliar heat gathered at the apex of her thighs.

Now, he simply tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes intense as he gazed at her.

"Because I fancy you, Caroline. You're strong, beautiful, full of light. I enjoy you. And from the moment I first saw you, I was captivated as I have never been before. Your laughter and smiles, your loyalty and sharp mind. If I only wanted quick pleasure I would have already taken you, had a different Offering chosen. It's not that uncommon after all, for several of the villagers to give themselves to another early, despite the rules."

Caroline's eyes grew wider at each word he spoke, her (maybe stupid, maybe brave) heart swelling with hope and affection.

"So, I whispered in one of the elder's ears, and requested you as the Offering. I want you, Caroline, so I ask you, with full knowledge of my identity, do you consent to giving yourself to me?"

Her lips were dry from his confession, her tongue darting out to wet them as she tried to reply.

Did she trust him?

Despite what might be wise, yes.

Did she want him?

Her face flushed pink. …Yes.

…Did she still love him?

Her heart galloped in her chest. Yes. She did.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I consent."

Immediately his eyes darkened, a hand gripping her chin as he tilted her head up, pressure firm, but not painful.

"Good," he purred. "I want you to be aware though, Caroline. I am not just Nik, your mortal suitor anymore. I am also Klaus, _your god_. When I take you, I will demand your complete submission do you understand?"

A flash of heat rolled through her, she wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but the tone sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Y-yes, I understand."

His finger made her skin tingle as he released her chin, tracing a path from the shell of her ear down the line of her jaw. Then, he stood, lifting her once more with ease, setting her on her feet in the grass.

He stepped back from her, clasping his hands behind his back, the full force of his aura vibrating the air around them.

"You will obey me, Caroline, heed my every command and I will reward you with pleasure unlike any you have ever known. You will give everything you are into my keeping and I will cherish and protect you for eternity. Do you understand?"

His words seemed to resonant through her head, a near physical force as he spoke. And still he asked for her permission.

Heart racing, anticipation burning in her chest, she made sure to meet his gaze as she nodded.

"Yes."

He stared at her for a long moment, weighing her sincerity, before returning the nod.

"Take off your dress for me, Caroline, slowly. Then, come here and hand it to me. You won't be needing it again."

She could feel herself flush pink, even as a now familiar heat pooled low in her stomach. His command excited her even as it made her a tad nervous. Fingers moving with the barest of trembles, she reached up to pull the loose fabric down her shoulders. A slight shimmy easily sent it falling with a whisper of noise, landing with a near silent thump around her feet.

The summer air was warm, but she still shivered under Klaus gaze, the points of her breasts hardening. Her flush deepened and she bent to pick up the dress, taking the few steps needed to reach the god.

"Look at me, Caroline." Her eyes darted up from her toes to meet his eyes, the blue now ringed with gold. She stifled a gasp of wonder, wanting to reach out and touch him. Though her attention was drawn back to his words as he continued. "You will always keep your eyes on me."

She nodded, whispering her agreement, as his hand reached out to take the dress from her. Their skin brushed and she was reminded again of just how bare she was. She struggled to keep herself from dropping his gaze, her heart fluttering as she detected a glint of pride in his eyes.

The dress vanished with a flick of his wrist and the god stepped closer. A single finger traced the line of her collarbone, gliding down the swell of her breast to briefly roll her nipple with his thumb. She panted, still not used to the instant sensation such touches caused, not used to the intense way he regarded her either.

He gave her a slight reprieve as he stepped behind her, a tap of his finger indicating she shouldn't turn to face him. She couldn't see his gaze, but she could feel it. And she waited, body lightly tensed, unsure what he planned to do.

She twitched as his palm pressed against the ridges of her spine as he slowly dragged his hand down it. He paused, let her feel the heat of him, before gently running his hand back up again.

He traveled higher, fingers playing with tendrils of her hair. After a moment, he pulled the braid towards him, unraveling the delicate twists, letting the flowers fall from their places. It felt intimate, his fingers gently tugging at strands of her hair, massaging the skin of her scalp.

He twinned her now loose hair around his hand, pulling lightly.

"Lean back, Caroline."

She obeyed, letting most of her weight rest against the firm planes of his chest, head tilted back on his shoulder.

"In a moment, I am going to carry you to my altar, Caroline. Lay you down on the stone and bind you. Every inch of you splayed out like a feast." She shuddered, breath hitching, as he caressed her again. His hand followed the curve of her throat, trailing down between her breasts. "I'm going to mark you, my love, so there will be no doubt as to whom you belong. Who owns you." His hand dipped lower brushing over her belly button. "And then I will take you, Caroline." As he spoke he cupped the warm heat of her, eliciting a squeak of shock and pleasure. Even as Nik, he had never touched her there and she could feel another rush of pleasure as his palm pressed harder against her. "I will take you everywhere your body will accept me, fill you with my essence until you cannot take anymore."

* * *

Dizzy on the scent and feel of him, his voice husky in her ear, it took her a moment to realize he had moved her as promised. The stone firm, but unnaturally comfortable against her back, her wrists bound together above her by odd, soft fabric that seemed to sprout from the altar. Her blush burst to life again, pink creeping halfway down her chest as she realized her ankles were similarly bound to the corners of the table, spreading her legs wide.

She nibbled on her lip, feeling a bit vulnerable and _very_ exposed. With wide eyes she met Klaus' now fully golden gaze, unsure how to put words to what she was feeling. He kept their gazes locked as he prowled toward the altar, movements inhumanly graceful as he lifted himself onto the stone and settled his body over hers.

His face hovering over hers, he cupped her cheeks again, supporting himself with just his legs.

"My Caroline." His voice came out deeper and huskier than before. "Do you trust me?"

She had asked herself the same question earlier, and the answer was still yes. Perhaps, it should have been intimidating, but she felt oddly soothed by the presence of his body over hers. His strong frame caging hers, his hands warm and gentle on her skin.

"I do."

He smiled down at her, eyes bright. "I will take good care of you, my love."

And then he pressed his mouth to hers.

It was nothing like the kisses Nik gave to her. Klaus' mouth was hot and firm and _hungry_. His teeth nipping her lips, his tongue dominating her mouth when she gasped.

He pulled away after what felt like an eternity, leaving her panting and dazed. She squirmed in her bindings, needing _something_, needing more.

"Please, Klaus…" She begged, unsure what she was even asking for.

His head dipped lower, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth, and she jerked feeling like she was on fire.

"Good girl," he breathed into her ear. "Tell me what you want." He trailed kisses from her ear and down her throat, peppering her collarbones, before pausing. His lips gently pressed between her heaving breasts.

"I-I don't know. I don't know. Oh, god!"

"Yes," he growled against her skin. "I am your god. And you are _mine_." He bit her lightly, soothing the sting with his lips, as his voice softened. "I take care of what is mine, Caroline, so I will help you."

She felt him smile against her skin, his tongue flicking out to lick the salt of her sweat. And then his hands were leaving burning trails down her sides as he moved them to cup her breasts.

"Do you want my mouth or my hands, my love?"

"I-I-"

He pinched her nipple and she yelped, shocked when the twinge of pain sent a bolt of pleasure lower.

"Answer me, Caroline."

"Your mouth!" She blurted out.

"Good girl."

And then his mouth closed hot and wet on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud, sucking lightly, pulling a moan from her as she arched up into his touch. He pulled away, teeth teasing her, before switching sides, lavishing the same treatment on her other breast.

"Klaus," she gasped, her voice breathy in a way she had never heard before.

* * *

He released her breast with an obscene wet pop.

"Yes, that's it, Caroline," he growled, a rush of arousal filling him as he took in her dazed expression. He had barely touched her really and already she was so wound up. "Oh, how I can't wait to introduce you to all the ways you can find pleasure. No one else will touch you like this, my love. I will be your first, last, and _only_."

Her lips parted at his words, eyes dark and pupil blown wide as she gazed up at him.

* * *

She whimpered, the heat pooling in her belly seeming to grow with his every word and gesture. As he stared at her, he seemed to come to a decision, abandoning her breasts as he kissed a path downward.

His tongue swirled once around her belly button before dipping lower still, until his breath washed against where she had been burning this whole time. His thumbs parted her folds and she quivered, feeling embarrassed and aroused and like she was going to explode all at once.

* * *

Klaus smiled at the sight of her pretty pink quim all flushed and wet for him. The scent of her arousal was heady and he breathed it in, savoring her. He felt her twitch and squirm under his hands, not exactly sure what she wanted but desperate for it.

He needed to taste her.

His tongue darted out, licking a wide stripe from the base of her entrance to her clit.

* * *

She shrieked. "Klaus! Oh, god!"

She couldn't properly describe what she felt, her thoughts scattering as his mouth and tongue lavished attention on her. Pleasure was building ever higher, the coil in her belly winding tighter and tighter.

Her head thrashed from side to side. "Please! Please! Oh, god!"

"That's it, Caroline. _Let go_."

She screamed, feeling like she was flying and falling all at once, sparks bursting across the back of her eyelids.

Her heart was pounding and she couldn't seem to catch her breath, but at last her surroundings came back into focus. Klaus once more by her head, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

She opened her eyes, peering blearily at the god who had just wrecked her.

"I can make you feel like that too, right?"

His returning smirk was wicked.

"Yes, you can, my love," he purred, shifting to kneel by her face.

Her eyes blew wide and her cheeks burned scarlet as she took in the fact that he had lost his clothes sometime in the last few minutes. Nik had disrobed for her a time or two before, but it was very different when he was so close to her face. Large and hard and swollen. And a _god_. One who was hovering over her, possessive and wanting.

"Open your mouth, Caroline."

She obeyed before she could think too hard about it.

* * *

"Good girl," he cooed absorbing the decadent sight of his Caroline underneath him. Her pink lips parted mere centimeters away.

He traced those pretty pink lips with the head of his cock, making them glisten. Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in her hair, adjusting the angle of her head.

"Wider, my love," he commanded, a pleased growl in his chest at her instant obedience. _The things she did to him._

Slowly, he slipped his cock into her open mouth, careful not to frighten her.

* * *

Klaus felt heavy on her tongue, his girth making her jaw feel a little strained. But she wanted to please him, make him feel as good as she had, her own core starting to throb again at her thoughts.

So, she followed his instructions eagerly. Her tongue circled the bulge of his head, tasting his power on his skin. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. Her teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin of his shaft. Sometimes he'd press deeper commanding her to swallow around him or trace the raised veins with her tongue.

"I'm going to come, Caroline. Swallow."

And then he was bearing down, his hand cradling her head, until her nose brushed his skin. She felt him pulse in her throat and then a rush of heat running down into her stomach. She swallowed reflexively, feeling him slowly pull back until the last spurts landed on her tongue.

He tasted heady, potent, and she swallowed that too, watching as he slipped from her mouth entirely. His thumb brushed the corner of her lip, catching the tiny drop of his release, and pressed it against her mouth.

She licked that last trace from this thumb under his devouring gaze.

* * *

Klaus couldn't resist kissing her again, tasting himself on her tongue, the blend of the two of them something he wanted for the rest of eternity. But he needed to take her first, ensure she would remain through the millennia.

His cock twitched at the thought, barely having gone flaccid even after his Caroline's enthusiastic attentions. And arousal built quickly as he imagined burying himself in her silken vice, feeling her clench and spasm around him as he claimed her, pumping her full of his essence.

Causing her unwanted pain was the last thing he wanted though, so he shifted back down her body, teasing her with tongue and teeth as he moved.

* * *

_God, he was trying to kill her! _She thought as she watched him settle between her legs again.

"You're going to come for me again, Caroline. On my tongue and on my fingers. Until I know you are wet and open enough to accept my cock inside you. Do you understand?"

Her 'yes' was shaky and high-pitched, morphing into a moan as he trailed a finger through her folds, mimicking the path he had taken earlier with his tongue. He lowered his head, sucking the sensitive bud of flesh into his mouth, teasing it until she was thrashing as much as she could in her bonds.

The muscles of her stomach and thighs twitched and tightened. She felt the same wave of fire building, carrying her higher and higher. And then he eased back, her cry of complaint sounded almost wounded.

He hushed her, his tongue going lower, circling and probing where nothing had ever gone before. Her skin was slick with sweat and flushed with arousal and still she managed to pinken even more at the sensation of him touching her there.

"Klaus," she whimpered.

And then the wet muscle was inside her, teasing her as his thumb rolled that tight little bud. She bucked upward, trying to press more closely to his face as she fell over the precipice again.

This time she felt her muscles fluttering around his tongue, waves of pleasure washing through her, from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Slumping back against the table, Caroline didn't think she would be able to move even if she wanted to.

She was shocked out of her daze as his finger suddenly replaced his tongue, curling upward and stroking her still trembling insides.

"Ah!" She gasped out, writhing, her body confused about whether it wanted to move closer or shy away, the sensations overwhelming. He probed around until the pad of his finger brushed over one specific spot and she cried out, this time certain she wanted to be closer.

"Please, please, please. Don't stop, Klaus. God, don't stop!"

* * *

Her sweet pleas were music to his ears, and he obligingly pressed another finger inside her, scissoring them as he stroked her quivering walls. He could still taste the sweet honey of her release and he licked his lips, watching with burning eyes as she pressed against his fingers, dripping renewed arousal all over his hand.

Carefully, he slipped a third finger inside her, her body welcoming it eagerly, even as she clenched around it. He groaned at the sensation, imagining it was his cock that she gripped so tightly. Shifting his hand, he pressed his thumb back on her clit, pushing his pinkie inside as she keened.

* * *

Caroline intellectually knew it was only his fingers inside her, that when he pressed his cock into her it would go much deeper. Yet she already felt so full. She couldn't even distinguish the individual touches anymore, everything just felt so, _so_ good.

Her vision went black then white as she came again.

And she must have briefly blacked out as when she opened her eyes again, her legs were unbound. They felt boneless though and she didn't bother to close them, not that she wanted to anyway.

She could feel the slickness of her release on her thighs and her stomach, the fingers that had been recently buried inside of her now gently petting her skin.

"Look at me, Caroline."

Her gaze darted up from where it had fallen, almost hypnotized by the patterns Klaus was drawing on her skin. His eyes were still dark and golden and intense.

"You've been such a good girl for me, my love. And now I'm going to claim you as I promised." As he spoke, her breathing hitched, feeling him position himself at her entrance, gently prodding at her swollen flesh. "You are _mine_, Caroline. I am your god and every piece of you belongs to me. Every drop of pleasure wrung from this tight little body of yours will be because I commanded it."

She shuddered, his words punctuated by the smooth, teasing glides of his cock, the head catching on her most sensitive spot, before sliding up toward her stomach, purposefully avoiding penetrating her. Little sparks of pleasure were already starting again and each movement grew slicker and wetter with their combined arousal.

Their gazes remained locked as he stilled, the only sensation his warm hands on her thighs as they slowly moved toward her knees, curling his fingers under them as he pushed her legs up and back toward her chest. He loomed over her, the head of his cock now circling her entrance, as he folded her in half.

"Say my name, Caroline," He ordered, voice low and near growling.

"Klaus." His cock pressed lightly between her folds.

"Who am I, Caroline?"

"My god," she gasped, his cock exerting a bit more pressure.

"And to whom do you belong?"

"Yo-OU!" Her voice turned into a scream as her god thrust inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

She had been wrong to think she felt full before, _this_ was a god's claim. It felt like she should feel him in her throat, so deeply did it seem he penetrated her. She could feel how she clenched and spasmed around him, the strain riding the edge of painful, and yet she still felt that now familiar burning heat.

Slowly, he retreated, pulling nearly entirely out of her, and she squirmed, arching toward him. Wanting him back inside her.

He stilled. "None of that now, my love."

She forced herself to relax even as her insides burned with want.

"Good girl."

And then he thrust back inside her as she gasped, her breasts bouncing with the motion. Thankfully, this time he didn't stop, keeping a steady pace as he dominated her body. Every thrust in had him hitting some place deep inside her that sent stars bursting in her vision. Every drag out had her involuntarily clenching trying to keep him inside, the friction rubbing every sensitive spot.

The whole time he maintained eye contact, her own eyes struggling to meet his as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, the weight of his regard, the power in his embrace. She felt herself rapidly rising toward the edge, her eyes rolling back as she fell over it.

She screamed, the sound somewhere between his name and sheer primal delight. If anything her release, just heightened the pleasure. Her body tightening as she felt each thrust even more keenly, every part of her still tingling and hypersensitive. Unthinkably, it didn't take long to feel herself rising toward her peak again, the release feeling as if it was just a resurgence of the last one.

And she was all but insensate when the second rolled into the third. Barely aware of his own stillness and the surge of warmth pulsing inside her.

* * *

This time she knew she blacked out, as Klaus' head was back between her legs when she managed to reopen her eyes. His hands once more under her knees to keep her held open.

Her mind felt hazy and drunk on the recent events so it took her a moment to realize something was odd. _If Klaus was down there, then what…?_

She shifted, squeezing internal muscles and felt them clench around something still inside her.

"Klaus," she croaked, voice hoarse from screaming, "w-what?"

He smirked up at her, an odd mix of wicked intent and affection on his face. "A plug, my love, one of the many things I hope to teach you more of later." He caressed the soft skin under her knees before sliding his hands back down, ordering her to keep her legs where they were. "You have been very good for me, my Caroline, but I doubt you could handle starting from the beginning if you allow my essence to slip out of you when I take you in your entirety."

Even after everything they had done, she still blushed at his words, the concept sounding so delightfully vulgar. And then her brain caught up to his words.

"What do you mean? Have you not already, um, _claimed_ me?" She stuttered a bit on the word claim, flushing an even deeper pink.

* * *

Klaus chuckled at his Caroline's innocence, expected though it was. In lieu of an immediate verbal answer he dragged a finger through her soaking cleft, just brushing the base of the plug hearing her moan, and circled the tight, lower ring of muscle with his slicked finger. He peered up at her through his lashes as she squealed and jolted in surprise, managing to turn an even darker shade of red.

It was a lovely color on her, and he forcibly dismissed thoughts of how she may one day let him paint her skin that color for entirely different reasons.

"I told you, my love, I will take you everywhere your body will accept me."

"B-but there?!" She squeaked. "Will it even…?"

"I promise I will fit, Caroline. And it will be just as pleasurable as anything else we have done this night."

She looked down at him, eyes wide but accepting, and warmth swelled within him.

"Okay, I trust you."

He surged upward, pressing a possessive, but almost gentle kiss on her lips, pouring the strength of his devotion into the contact. Slowly he eased back the presence of his tongue until he was just brushing light pecks against her lips.

* * *

Somehow that last kiss made her more breathless than anything else he had done to her. For the first time, she felt both Nik and Klaus present, and her heart ached with her affection for him. His eyes were a soft blue and gold as he caressed her cheek, the silence heavy with unspoken promises.

And then the heat returned to his gaze, gold once more burning in his eyes, and her body responded in turn. Her heart now racing with carnal want, the softer affection temporarily shelved.

Klaus once more hovered over her exposed body, using his thumbs to spread her lower cheeks this time, the new sensation just as startling and oddly arousing as the first time he had done it to her folds. And just like that first time, he probed her entrance with his tongue. Though this time it felt even dirtier as her lower entrance clenched tighter at the foreign sensation while her core clenched and spasmed around the plug.

She squealed when his tongue finally dipped inside, the wet warmth feeling so _wrong_ and yet _so right_. Slick fingers followed after his tongue stretching the tight, clenching passage. She moaned low in her throat as his hand twisted, fingers rubbing at the plug through her inner walls.

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Klaus!"

It felt like he might have smirked against her, but the thought vanished from her mind as his other hand slipped under her back to tilt her hips up. His mouth shifted to clamp around her sensitive bud at the same time his fingers thrust deeper. The pleasure twinned and melded with the mild burn of the stretch and she was lost.

When she came back to her senses, she thought she counted four fingers inside her, but she couldn't be sure before he removed them, leaving her feeling strangely empty and bereft. She whimpered wanting the feeling of fullness back, now assured it would feel just as good as before. Maybe better.

"Shhh, Caroline. Good girl." He aligned his cock with the twitching ring of muscle, and then pressed with aching slowness inside of her.

The noises spilling from her lips barely sounded human and all she could think about was how much she wanted him. Deeper. Harder. More.

It felt like an eternity before she felt his hips pressed flush against her.

"Klaus," she moaned out, drawing out his name as she clamped down around him. This was a whole new definition of full. The heat of his essence in her womb, the plug still buried within her twitching core, the god himself long and hard and searing also pressed deeply inside her.

His hands cupped her breasts, massaging the sensitive flesh as he toyed with her nipples with his fingers. As if he wasn't already assaulting her with a barrage of stimulation. She couldn't prevent the way her head tossed side to side, unsure when her eyes had clamped shut from the overload.

He must have taken pity on her because he didn't demand she look at him. Instead, she felt him bend over her until he seemed to be touching her everywhere.

"You are mine, Caroline," he murmured against her lips, his cock pulling out, out, out. And then he thrust into her, his mouth swallowing her scream as every inch of her came alive. His hands felt like they were everywhere her chest, her shoulder, her cheek. Caressing and pinching and pulling. Every thrust he made sent her keening, the force rocking her body, the motion burying his cock deep while the impact also jostled the plug.

Her last thought was how _now_ she understood what it meant to be owned and claimed by a god. And then all she could process was the pleasure and his presence.

His warmth and his weight.

The seemingly non-stop clenching of her body, one burst of release building into the next and the next. She gasped and shuddered, sobbing with pleasure, unsure when he had even released her mouth.

"My beautiful Caroline."

The bindings on her wrists released, the ones she had honestly forgotten were there, and he pulled her upright onto his lap, her arms naturally looping around his shoulders. The shift in angle impaled her farther, everything moving deeper, and she threw her head back, crying out.

He tugged one of her nipples between his teeth as his hands clamped around her hips, keeping her restrained and stretched around him. Releasing her nipples he kissed his way up her neck, nipping on the sensitive spot by her ear.

His hips swiveled.

"Come, Caroline."

White lightning flashed across her eyes, the tight coil in her belly exploding. She might have screamed, but she wasn't sure as a wave crested over her, sweeping her up in its current, scattering her consciousness until she was unsure where Klaus ended and she began. A second flood of warmth surged inside of her, the stimulation triggering smaller aftershocks of pleasure.

Eventually, she slumped boneless against his chest, her mind still feeling like it was floating. Though this time she felt it when he gently slipped out of her, instantly replacing his cock with a second plug. Her eyes remained closed as he gently lifted her into his arms.

She nuzzled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder, feeling her body gently rock as he stood up.

"Open your eyes, my Caroline."

Klaus' voice was soft with affection and she cracked an eye open as she shifted her head to look up at him. His eyes were blue-gold once more as he met her gaze.

A faint glimmer of light surrounded him and it took her a moment to realize he was both literally glowing and his claiming had lasted all night, the first streaks of dawn light peeking over the horizon.

"Caroline of Forbes," he started, voice once more carrying a supernatural force and resonance. "You willingly Offered yourself to me and then accepted my Claim. Do you still give yourself to my Keeping?"

Caroline swallowed, but didn't hesitate, locking her blazing blue eyes with his piercing blue-gold.

"Yes."

He smiled down at her as the first rays of the sun touched her skin. She felt a heat build in her core and stomach. It bubbled and pulsed as it spread upward, surrounding her heart and than cascading out to her limbs, tingling in the tips of her fingers and toes. Sending warmth rushing through her cheeks and the curved shell of her ears, tickling the crown of her head.

"Your life is now tied to mine, my love, for so long as you still accept me."

He then set her gently down on her feet, her legs surprisingly steady under her. The rush of warmth had faded to a steady thumping, like a second heartbeat behind her own.

Klaus walked a few steps forward stepping from the stone altar onto the air. He then turned to look at her, extending his hand for her to take. She clasped hers around his, and he shifted his palm to weave their fingers together, gently tugging her toward him.

Caroline went easily, not quite surprised when she too stepped from stone to air.

"My lovely goddess, eternity awaits." The skin around his eyes crinkled with the size of his smile and she returned it.

"With you by my side, my god."

* * *

**Title means "Possession" in Scottish Gaelic**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Caroline was in a bit of a daze, still adjusting to the sensation of a second, fluttering heartbeat along side her own. Overwhelmed by the scale and grandeur of the giant palace (!?) Klaus had taken her to post claiming. And even now, just the memory of his claim threatened to derail her, cheeks gaining a faint rosy hue and a pulse of arousal stirring between her thighs.

_Later_, she thought with a shake of her head, refocusing her mind on the bigger questions she had.

In the moment her acceptance had felt _right_, and it had been easy to give it confidently, taking Klaus' hand and the promise of their long future together. And it's not that she regretted it. Never. But she had so many questions buzzing around.

What did being a goddess even mean for her? She had been human, did she get powers of her own now? Could she still visit her friends from her tribe? What did Klaus expect from her now? She knew what a husband might expect from his wife and what a god might expect from his worshipers…But she was both of those things to him now. Or maybe neither. Not quite fitting either category anymore.

By the gods, she didn't even know why Klaus had chosen the name Nik when he was playing human for her, was it random or was their deeper history? What-

A hand settled on her shoulder, _calm, reassurance, concern _seemed to emanate out from the pulse in her chest, and a gentle tug encouraged her to lean back into the warmth of Klaus that had suddenly appeared behind her.

His arms loosely looped around her, his chin rested against her shoulder, an apparent favorite position of his to speak to her. "What troubles you, my Caroline?" She felt his grip near imperceptibly tighten. "…Do you regret coming here?"

She quickly shook her head, twisting in his arms to face him, wanting to touch and reassure him in return. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, pressing against the strong line of his jaw, fingers gently stroking. "No! That's not it. I'm just overwhelmed, Klaus, and I have so many questions." Her lips quirk, a slightly teasing glint entering her eyes. "I was only human just a few hours ago. Can you blame me?"

He softened, turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her palm. "No, certainly not." Klaus then shifted back, taking her hand from his face and threading their fingers together, leading her back toward a set of raised cushions that had suddenly appeared.

He settled back on them, letting her choose where to sit, visibly happy when she accepted his subtle cues to situate herself in his lap. She sat sideways, toes comfortably flexing in the plush cushion fabric, head fitting in the perfect cradle of his shoulder.

Klaus' arms loosely wrapped around her once more, seeming unable to help himself. "Ask away, my love, any question you have, I shall do my best to answer."


	20. Ka Hānau Hou

**I dabble with religion/mythology. It's not really a main point or anything, but ideas expressed run contrary to some established beliefs.**

* * *

Life was a wheel that was always turning, one cycle into the next and the next. Sometimes a spoke would catch and clash with another, sometimes one broke and fell out. But the wheel would keep turning. This was a lesson Caroline had always known.

See, once 'Caroline' had been Sekhmet. Oya. Amaterasu. Yal-un Eke. Lalahon. Nantosuelta. Shapash. Chantico. Pele.

All different incarnations of fire and earth and ferocity.

In the way humans might change outfits, going through life from one fashion phase to another, deities changed identities. Myth, legend, and belief their constant companions, they shed one form for the next.

So, it was not odd at all that she had gone to sleep as Pele and woken as Caroline.

* * *

October 5, 2084 was a Thursday and a perfectly ordinary day. On the warmer side perhaps at 76°F, but it was to be expected with the increasingly undeniable climate change.

Anyway, it was a normal, average day just like any other. People were born. People died. The rich got richer and the less powerful suffered for it. And through it all the Earth kept spinning and revolving, uncaring about any of it.

Then, quite without warning - despite teams of scientists and specialists and expensive equipment - a volcano erupted.

At 3:12 PM MDT, the world ended. Poetically with both a bang and whimper.

And, contrary to many people's secret betting boards, neither Klaus nor Kol had anything to do with it.

* * *

Caroline (as she now knew her name to be) could feel the thick, liquid heat of magma surrounding her form. Energy flowed through and around her as she floated in the primordial power of churning earth. But even without opening her eyes she knew this was not Kilauea, the volcano where her sister had slain her.

It was far larger, for one. For two, she could feel how it had lain quiet (though not dormant) for millennia. And now she could feel it stirring beneath her.

The deity opened her eyes, noting the shimmering paleness of her new form. Skin like pearlescent steam, hair like yellow tongues of fire. Eyes the blazing blue heat of the soul at her core.

As stone trembled and magma boiled, rising higher and higher, Caroline flew up with it. Returned to the world in an explosion of molten rock and billowing smoke.

* * *

Klaus contemplated the ashen landscape, wondering what his next move would be. Even for him, a thousand year old immortal, this particular change in circumstance threw him a bit. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago things had been going remarkably well.

His curse had been broken (though admittedly the hybrids were a bit of a sore point). All his family had been awake (debatably a good thing, if he was honest). Mikael had finally died by his hand (most certainly the highlight of the century). And Kol had recently been resurrected (and rightfully mocked for letting the likes of the infant _Gilberts _get one over on him).

Yet here he now stood in the largely barren United States, once a world superpower, and now a mass graveyard. With those that remained struggling for survival.

It certainly hadn't helped when the ashes dimmed the power of the sun, letting even those without daylight rings thrive at all hours. Of course their short-sighted recklessness had culled a large portion of the humans. Humans that had already rapidly dwindled. It left the vampires with no easy access to other pools of them and a still shrinking human population as the new atmosphere proved inhospitable to crops and livestock.

Considering he predated the era of modern conveniences and had the power of an Original Hybrid to his name, he was better off than most. But he couldn't exactly conjure resources from nothing, and his attempts to source a boat - see if distance had lessened the fallout - had been met with little success.

His mind categorized his options and he settled on a plan, about to act on it when his thoughts were abruptly derailed. He blinked. Wondered if Original Hybrids could have hallucinations without the presence of 2,000 year old immortal warlocks or Hunter's Curses. Perhaps, some chemical compound in the atmosphere could affect him?

He continued to stare.

For walking through the ash fields, with seemingly not a care in the world, was a young blonde woman. A woman alone and unwary would have been enough of an oddity in and of it self. However, the image was made all the more strange by her clothes.

They were impossibly clean, not even his keen eyes could spot a speck of soot or dirt, no tears in the fabric, no stains of blood or sweat. And that was before he considered how terribly impractical they were. A short dress and loose chain jewelry, high heels and no bag of any kind to carry supplies. The only reasonable article of clothing was the leather jacket, but even that seemed to be a more fashionable cut than anything useful.

He was baffled, to say the least.

* * *

Caroline felt at home among the ashes and smoke and fire. The burn of sparks and chemicals swirling into her with each breath. Maneuvering in the odd clothing of the era was a bit annoying, but she thought it rather flattered her new figure. And it had been the first outfit she liked as she perused a venue, the humans having already fled from the destruction.

Frankly, it had been a long time since she had been awake in such a turbulent time. But they were always her favorites. Strife meant either unparalleled freedom with few worshipers or unparalleled power fueled by mortal desperation. At the moment, it seemed to be the former. And having awakened within the source of a cataclysm, she wasn't exactly lacking in strength at the moment either.

She hummed to herself, feeling the gaze of a predator on her back. There had been several mortals she had felt obligated to _educate _since her awakening. Mainly opportunistic men who thought her vulnerable. Typical. Although others had simply been trying to survive, those she had sent on their way with a warning, and occasionally even a little bit of mystical aid if they managed to impress her.

This one wasn't mortal though. That didn't necessarily mean anything, but it did increase the chances they wouldn't bore her.

* * *

Alas, Klaus couldn't conjure answers out of thin air either and he wasn't one for self-denial, so, after a few moments thought, he decided to indulge his curiosity. She was almost certainly supernatural though so he would be employing some tact when he approached.

Elijah would be shocked. (Offensive, really. He had tact!)

Blurring across the distance between the two of them, Klaus carefully halted several feet away, enough space to not be invading, but close enough to talk politely.

"Good evening. I must admit I find myself rather curious as to who you are, love."

* * *

Caroline turned, head cocked as she took in the image of the man before her. She supposed he was handsome and the golden curls of his hair reminded her of the sun. He also got points for manners, regardless of whether it was an act or not. Though now that he was closer his intrigue was rather obvious to her.

She propped a hand on her hip, a little smirk curling across her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help but feel you mean _what_ I am."

A smirk of his own was reflected back at her. "Well, that would just be impertinent, wouldn't it?"

An amused huff escaped her. She would be lying if she claimed she wasn't also a bit interested. Mortals could be so tedious sometimes and she actually had no idea what _he_ was either.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

* * *

**Title means "Rebirth/A New Birth" in Hawaiian, as Pele the Hawaiian volcano goddess came to mind first.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Klaus eyed his current traveling companion, hand itching for some paper and pencils to attempt to capture the otherworldly air that hung about her. The way her skin faintly shimmered. How her hair glowed and shifted, seeming almost like flame when looked at from the corner of his eye.

* * *

_"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"_

_Later Klaus would admonish himself for thinking like a bumbling lad that caught his first glimpse of a woman's breast, mind immediately accepting the apparent proposition as his cock gave a twitch of interest._

_And then he caught sight of the smirk crawling across her face. It hardly dimmed his desire though it **was** superseded by caution and intrigue. Uncharacteristic surprise widened his eyes as his enhanced senses alerted him to the subtle changes about the woman in front of him. Bore witness as she shifted from beautiful to ethereal until her figure literally shone and pulsed with power._

_There was a flash of veins across her skin, a glowing web of fire coursing within her as she took a breath. His hair prickled and Klaus resented the flash of humanity he felt as the air seemed to still and crackle with energy. Long had the years passed when he felt like the prey before a predator._

_Then, she exhaled._

_And he silently forgave himself for his fear, secretly admitted that his instincts had been correct._

_A wave of force rippled out from her body, shaking the earth beneath their feet, cracking some of the more brittle stone. In the distance, a shadow grew on the horizon, another wave of smoke and ash choking the skies in the wake of an eruption._

_She watched him through blazing eyes and cocked her head slightly. A gesture that should have been innocuous, innocent even, but instead felt utterly alien and inhuman. In a way that not even a millennium of monstrosities could imbue in him._

_"My name is Caroline," she said simply, the air before her lips warping like a mirage off tarmac. "Incarnation of Fire and Earth."_

_Klaus blinked once, the aftershocks of her demonstration still sparking as static on his skin. He allowed his own smirk to blossom on his face, fascinated despite his better judgement._

_"Apologies, Caroline," the name sizzled on his tongue, "I'm afraid my own demonstration won't be quite so impressive."_

* * *

To his surprise the goddess was as delighted by him as he was by her. Tentative plans fell to the wayside as her mere presence subconsciously called plenty of humans to her, the easiest snacks he'd ever partaken.

He licked his lips, hearing the jackrabbit heart of a new enthralled human.


	21. Unmei no Akai Ito

**BDSM, Bondage, Shibari, Exhibitionism, Orgasm Denial, Consensual Objectification, Sex Toys, Come Marking, Dirt Talk**

* * *

Caroline walked - strutted - into the tiki bar her head held high and stride confident, carefully concealing her slight lingering nerves. Ordering the first fruity cocktail on the menu, she figured she might as well indulge in the perks of the venue.

Settled at a stool while she waited, she gently tapped the smooth, polished surface of the bar. Recrossing her legs, her fingers drummed a little quicker, anticipation rising.

But before she could get too worked up, her drink arrived and she made a show of casually sipping it. She lazily glanced around, making a real effort to pretend she couldn't sense _his_ presence. Frankly, even when she was just a baby vampire from a small town, it seemed as if she could always tell when he was near. An odd sixth sense attuned specifically to him.

He made her wait.

Gave her time for her thoughts to start to run rampant, wondering how he was going to enact the plans he had whispered in her ear a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Hello, Caroline," he purred against the sensitive skin of her neck, his speed so great she hadn't realized he was moving until he was already pressed against her. His lips on her throat, his arm a loose band around her waist, his fingers teasing the hem of her dress.

Her breath hitched, swallowing a reactionary moan, but said nothing.

She felt the way his lips curled from where they still pressed against her. "Oh? Nothing to say? How unlike you."

She swallowed again, trying to subtly rub her thighs together, failing based on the pleased inhale from behind her.

He chuckled, the sound a bit throatier than usual. "Well, perhaps it's to your benefit that you don't speak, love. Your mouth has certainly gotten you in trouble before. In fact, I rather think I'm owed an apology, don't you agree?"

"For what?" She asked, not managing to raise her voice above a harsh whisper.

The hand that had been fiddling with her dress trailed upward, petting the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"For being the pretty little distraction for your foolish friends all those years ago."

She groaned, pretended it was exasperation and not arousal as his knuckle just brushed the damp crotch of her panties, mercilessly teasing her.

"Let it go! That was ages ago."

His hand shifted again, now only tracing the cotton edge, letting her feel the heat of him as surely as he could feel the heat of her.

"Now, when have you ever known me as someone who lets things go?"

Deciding to play with fire, Caroline twisted a little in his arms, craned her neck to stare up at him as she batted her eyelashes.

"When it's for me?"

Gold seeped into his eyes, the arm around her waist shifting, hand trailing slowly up her body to cup her face. His thumb pressed against her lips, stroking along the seam of her mouth.

"How these beautiful lips of yours truly do get you in such trouble, pet."

A twitch as she processed the change in address, her own eyes darkening. "I'm sorry, Master," she murmured against the pad of his thumb.

Gold completely filled his eyes, the color seeming to flash as he regarded her. "Oh, pet, it's much too late now for apologies. You'll simply have to pay your penance." His gaze devoured her whole as he slowly raked it up and down her frame. "Twice over."

Without warning he shredded her clothes, her dress falling in tatters around her, her underwear soon after. Caroline was left shuddering in his arms, her stomach clenching with nerves and anticipation.

Peering over his shoulder, she saw the remaining patrons of the bar staring at her, staring at the spectacle they were making.

"Don't look at them, pet," Klaus said softly, the low volume not subtracting at all from the command in his tone. "They're not the ones you should be concerned with."

Her eyes snapped back to his and he smiled at her, a wicked anticipation on his face. "Do _not_ move," he ordered, slowly releasing her, making sure the fabric of his clothes and callouses of his hands dragged against her already hypersensitive skin.

And then he was stepping away, ducking behind the bar to retrieve something. Caroline exhaled shakily, feeling the others' eyes on her. It didn't matter that they were compelled to _only_ watch if they chose to stay, that all their memories of this would blur and fade as soon as they left.

All that mattered was that right now, in this moment, they were watching with hungry eyes, taking in the sight of the naked blonde girl in hooker heels. The blonde standing stock still having been ordered to stay.

And then Klaus was stepping in front of her again, blocking most of her from view, a bundle of red rope in his hand. He said nothing, though he ran a soothing hand down her side, his eyes subtly inquiring to which she nodded her head.

She still wanted this.

"Very well, my greedy whore, you wanted attention so badly. Now, you shall have it."

As he spoke he began twining the rope around her, crisscrossing her stomach and binding her breasts, knotting a complex design up her spine and securely locking her arms behind her back. Like an x-rated present he intricately wrapped her up, lifting her to sit on the edge of the bar, nudging her knees until her legs spread obscenely wide.

Klaus then took a stool beside one leg, leaving her on display for him and all the rest of the bar's inhabitants. Letting them see the telling hardness of her nipples, the flush on her skin, the arousal she was dripping onto the table beneath her.

"For each time you denied me, pet, spurned my affections in favor of your so-called friends I shall deny you your release. I think that's rather fair, don't you?"

Caroline felt her core clench around nothing and she licked her dry lips before responding. "If that's what pleases you, Master."

"It does, but I can be generous. Let's call it three times, hm?"

"Yes, Master," she agreed, her heart pounding as she watched him watch her, unsure what he had planned, the exact specifics kept from her. Listened with some dismay as he explained.

He really did intend to inflict the most delicious of torment.

His smirk grew as he spoke, easily reading her expression.

"So convinced you were that night outside the Grill. Convinced you wanted nothing to do with me. Seeing as I am a magnanimous Master, I will grant your wish. I won't inflict upon you my apparently unwelcome touch. Not until you beg me."

From the bar, Klaus retrieved a moderately sized dildo.

"Lean back."

She obeyed, carefully balancing as she further exposed her glistening folds. With teasing strokes he rubbed the smooth silicone against her, coating it in her arousal with embarrassing quickness. Each glide was a taunt, little bursts of heat that wouldn't amount to anything. And then he slipped it inside of her, carefully positioning it to rest against all her most sensitive spots, the outer prong nestled on her clit.

* * *

His eyes glinted as he watched her clench around the toy, seeking satisfaction even knowing he would deny her.

"Lean forward, pet," he drawled, grinning as she moaned, the base of the toy pressing against the bar, increasing the pressure on her clit and and driving the tip deeper.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he tapped on his favorite app, watched as the toy hummed to life, drawing out a louder, longer moan.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered shut as the dildo pulsed within her, not enough stimulation to really push her to the edge, but still so good compared to the earlier teasing.

She heard Klaus _tsk_ ordering her to look at her audience, lest she be rude. Forcing her eyes open, she locked gazes with a random man, his pupils blown wide with his own arousal. Pink crept down her chest as her darting gaze landed on similarly entranced humans, their lust clearly displayed.

Her hips bucked, core twitching as Klaus suddenly altered the vibration pattern. The pulses changing from a deep thrum to a rapid buzz. Heated sparks danced up her spine as the coil in her belly tightened.

"_Fuck_," she swore, even as she clenched her teeth, refusing to beg so soon. Her focus shifted to Klaus as he chuckled and she couldn't help the slight glare she aimed in his direction.

It just delighted him, and a faux expression of disappointment painted itself on his face. "Such hostility after I've been so generous." The Hybrid turned to sit at the bar again, ordered a drink as if nothing was happening as his thumb flicked a setting on the app, lowering the vibration to almost nothing.

Caroline nearly screamed in frustration, rocking a little against the table, trying to get some of the friction back. Klaus simply continued to grin, sipping his drink and pretending to ignore her. Periodically the vibrator would activate at full power only to just as quickly dissipate back to near nothing.

She was nearly sobbing as Klaus finished his third drink, unbearably aroused. The slight puddle that had formed under her clear evidence.

"P-please, Master," she finally begged.

Klaus made a show of looking at her, raising an eye brow as he traced the glass rim of his fourth drink.

"Please what, pet?"

"Please touch me!"

He took a sip. Two. Then suddenly he set the glass aside, gripped her hip and slipped the dildo out from inside her.

"Was that what you wanted pet?"

"_Nooo_," she cried out. "Please, Master! I need to come! Put it back, _please!_ Or use your fingers or your tongue. I don't care! Please, let me come, Master. Please!"

"Well, I suppose that's one then."

_Oh, god_, she thought, that part having temporarily slipped her mind. Caroline tried to calm her breathing, focus on something other than her near unbearable arousal.

"I'll offer you a deal, love, in lieu of the second denial I can slip this inside you." Klaus held up a metal princess plug, a stylized NM on its base.

She blinked. _Was that it?_ She wondered, suspicious.

"You still can't come until I order it and this plug will stay in you for at least the next three days," he finished with a grin.

Caroline's eyes widened, wondering what he had planned for after this. Part of her feeling dread as she remembered he wanted her penance _twice_ over. That all of this must only be once.

So, his offer was worrying and unfortunately for her, doable. As a vampire she didn't have to go to the bathroom, even human food just burned up inside her or something, sublimated into her blood.

Still, could she take two more rounds of his torment? This wasn't the most meticulous he had been with orgasm denial, but it was the most erratic. Normally, he forced her to ride the edge until she was high on the pleasure of it, nearly insensate. It was more overwhelming, but launched her into a haze.

Somehow, this was more agonizing. Her mind still too grounded in the frustration.

Biting her lip, she agreed.

"Thank me for my mercy, pet."

She swallowed. "Thank you for the plug, Master. It was very generous to substitute my punishment."

"Good girl."

Again he teased her soaking cleft and clit with the toy, the metal cool against her heated flesh. She rubbed against it as much as she could in her binds, even knowing the pleasure it brought her was just a tease. He moved it away just as she started to truly get worked up, circling the tip around the tight lower ring of muscle.

Even that faint touch further inflamed her desire, her body quivering. But Klaus was as ruthless as ever, moving at his own pace as he pressed the plug with aching slowness into her ass, letting her feel each centimeter pushing inside her, the burning stretch and fullness.

Finally, she felt herself clench around the narrower stem, sealing it within her. She writhed when Klaus tapped it in mock thought, the faint extra pressure sending a rush straight to her clit. He then twisted it, a cruel move that had her keening, arousal _dripping _onto his fingers. He kept turning it until his initial faced upward, the metal glinting between her cheeks.

He stepped away then, casting a glance at their enrapture audience. Caroline blushed scarlet at the reminder, having mostly forgotten about them.

"Lovely isn't she? My beautiful pet, wearing my mark so gloriously. Spread your legs wider. Let them see who owns you."

Though flustered, she obeyed, stretched her thighs into a near split so everyone could see Klaus' claim.

He let the humans look for a long while, let her feel their desirous gazes, before he stepped in front of her again, caressing her legs as he spoke. His expression was entirely Wolf, hungry and possessive.

"A plug is rather impersonal though. A proper claim is when you're covered in my scent. My seed dried on your skin. My teeth in your throat. A mark so blatant that one wouldn't even need to look at you to know that you belong to me. Would you like that, pet? Announcing to the world who owns you: body, mind, and soul?"

Her breathing was ragged as she panted out, "Yes, Master."

Though she knew even this claim would be a new delicious torture, and he proved her right when he unzipped his jeans, maneuvering just enough to slip his cock free.

He was rock hard, as she knew he had been since the beginning, having felt his erection pressing against her when he had whispered his greeting. His hand worked to relieve it now, steady as he gripped himself, tugging on his shaft, adding a little twist near the head.

"You wish this was inside you don't you? In your mouth, perhaps, where you could feel me in the back of your throat. Muscle spasming around me as you taste me on your tongue. Sucking eagerly like the greedy slut you are, wanting every last drop." He slid his pants down a little farther as she watched with lustful eyes, imagining the picture his filthy words was painting. His other hand joined his first, partially obscured as he massaged his balls, expertly rolling the sensitive flesh with his fingers. "Or perhaps you would rather it be in that lovely silken sheath instead. Pounding into you until all you can think of is the pleasure, and all you can do is scream my name." He stepped closer, dark, golden eyes locked with hers. "Or maybe what you really want is to be my obedient little bitch. Offering your pretty arse for me to take in the most primal of ways." Klaus moved even closer until he could rub the head of his cock against her clit, the jerks of his hand jostling her even as he added little purposeful swivels and prods. "Well, pet? Which is it?"

"Any of them! _All_ of them! Master, _please_!"

"Do _not_ come," He hissed, one hand releasing his balls to support her back, forcing her to rely on his arm as he tilted her back.

The arousal that had never subsided flared higher again. The plug in her ass could apparently able to vibrate too, and it only compounded with the stimulation of her clit and the wild images flashes through her mind. Images too vivid to be solely her imagination. She could almost feel his cock filling her. A phantom sensation in each of her holes, stretching, thrusting, claiming. Klaus didn't let up his physical taunt either, the head of his cock still pressed against her, sometimes switching from her clit to nudging at her entrance.

"Caroline," he groaned, his movements stilling as his release spilled hot against her clit and stomach, some dripping down into her cleft.

Her breasts heaved as she struggled not to allow his release to trigger her own. He watched her resist, pleased when she shuddered, but didn't come.

"Good girl," he praised. He released his cock and smoothed back the hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Gently stroked her flushed cheek as she leaned into his palm. "All those decades ago you never imagined that you would one day be here. Willingly submitting to me and loving every second of it." His eyes softened. "Nor that you would one day offer me your steadfast loyalty and sunshine heart. But you have, my love. And I will _never _let you go."

His eyes were scorching as they dipped from her eyes to her breasts, still framed by vivid red rope, her nipples hard and begging for attention. Klaus ignored them though, gaze drifting lower to her stomach and clit where his release sat warm and wet on her skin. His eyes were dark, pupil all but swallowing his iris, the thin ring of gold near glowing with feral possession. Dragging his hand down the center of her body, he pet her quivering stomach, moisturizing her skin with his seed, growling as they could both smell her saturated in his scent and her arousal.

He leaned forward then, finally teasing a nipple with his teeth and tongue, hand leaving her stomach, fingers still wet with his seed and plunged two into her soaking core. Caroline whimpered, his hand deliberately depositing his own release inside her so obscene.

When he was satisfied with his mark on and in her lower half, his thumb started rubbing little circles on he clit, also sticky with the remnants of his release. She shrieked as the pressure increased, his hand suddenly assaulting her expertly, pressing harder against her clit, fingers curling and stroking her quivering walls. Caroline convulsed with the effort it took to hold back her orgasm, feeling like fire was engulfing her.

Then, in a flash he flipped her, letting her legs hang off the table so he could bend her over it. Pulling her hair aside, he growled into her ear.

_"Come, Caroline."_

She screamed as she finally let go, her release exploding out of her. At the same time, he plunged his cock into her core and his fangs into her throat. The bite of pain and the overwhelming pleasure launched her even higher, sending her mind spiraling as she sobbed out his name.

* * *

He growled, the taste of her blood heady, the feel of her still quivering walls eagerly gripping his cock, seeming to be trying to lock him inside her. He rode her through her orgasm, rocketing her toward a second as he reached under her to rub her clit, his other arm offered to her lips.

_Mine. _

_Forever, my love_

* * *

**Title means "Red String of Fate" in Japanese. More titled explanation at the bottom. The Red String of Fate concept is used here both romantically and suggestively. And while the concept originates in China it has generalized to east Asia and the shibari is obviously Japanese inspired.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Klaus' blood hot and sinful on her tongue, each thrust perfectly aimed to have her seeing stars, Caroline's last coherent thought was the realization that him marking her was more than primal possession. The recent release meant his already impressive stamina was magnified.

And permission to come granted, Caroline's control was in tatters. All she could do was hold on, fingers cracking the bar top they dug into, eyes unfocused as one release rolled into the next until it seemed her body was soaring on a continuous high.

* * *

Klaus growled low, burying himself in the silken vice of Caroline, her walls fluttering and clenching around him. But it was the thought of her writhing beneath him, well-fucked and utterly his, claimed and loved by only him that sent him over the edge.

_"Caroline!"_

His vision went white for a moment, cock pressed deep within his love, his mate as his seed flooded her womb.

* * *

Caroline came back to herself when Klaus slipped out of her, some of his release trickling onto her thighs. Nerves still sparking, body shaking and oversensitive, she slowly calmed as Klaus ran a soothing hand through her hair, his arms lifting her from the bar to press against his side.

When she grew more coherent, she realized with her brightest blush yet, that not only had Klaus thoroughly dominated her for dozens to see, but he had done it fully clothed as she lied bound beneath him. She peeked up at him, noting that besides his eyes, still burning gold and possessive, he looked unfairly put together. Compared to her, who no doubt looked as thoroughly wrecked as she felt and still decorated with his intricate ties, though at some point he had released her arms, her consciousness having been too hazy to register it.

He met her gaze, eyes softening with his affection. "You were a very good girl for me, Caroline."

She nuzzled into his neck, glad that he was supporting most of her weight, pleased by his praise but still feeling like she could fall into a boneless heap.

"Thank you, Master."

His eyes glinted, a little wicked smirk curling on his lips. "But we're not done, my love." The hand on her hip slid lower, grasping her ass in a proprietary hold as his pinkie pointedly nudged at the plug still held within her. She squirmed, even exhausted as she was, a little spark of arousal rising.

Klaus looked pleased at her reaction, continuing to inform her of his plans, voice growing more husky. "As soon as you are more steady on your feet, pet, we're going to walk out of here exactly as we are. Your body still decorated so beautifully, my mark on your stomach and thighs, my rope bright against your skin, my plug in your arse. Each step a reminder of who owns you, feeling my claims shift on you, _in_ you as you move."

Caroline swallowed, throat dry. She knew that if he was suggesting this he would have already taken care of any cameras, likely parked in the back where he had compelled people away. It didn't stop her heart from pounding, the idea as arousing as it was nerve-wracking.


	22. Abhang Samsara

Caroline suppressed a groan, feeling the start of a headache merrily pounding away behind her temples and brow. And she wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve this.

_I've gone native_, she thought wryly, amused despite herself, for she knew _exactly_ what she had done in her past lives. And quite frankly she didn't think she deserved this dudebro lingering in her space, having been attempting to flirt and talk himself up (both _badly_) at the same time for what had to be almost 30 minutes now.

"-thought hippies were more wild," he sneered, apparently finally catching on that she hadn't been paying even a lick of attention.

Caroline blinked, honestly not sure what he was even talking about or if it was somehow supposed to be an insult. She barely refrained from rubbing her forehead as she started to respond, staring him dead in the eye so he could properly appreciate just how few fucks she gave about him.

"Look, I'm not sure what logic you're attempting here, but it sucks. First of all, farmers markets aren't just for hippies. They're a way for smaller producers to advertise and sell products, and they're good for the local community." She watched with rightful schadenfreude as _his_ eyes started to glaze over. "Secondly, whether they do or do not attract a larger than average population of hippies has nothing to do with your success or rather _lack thereof_ with getting a girl to hop on your tiny dick." Caroline let herself smirk as his jaw dropped in shock, an angry and embarrassed flush creeping up his face.

He spluttered, trying to defend himself, but she just talked over him. Karma, really. "_Finally_, those "wild, free-spirited hippies" or however you're stereotyping them probably have even less time for your bullshit. So, do yourself a favor and just go home before someone less tolerant than me decides to shut you up." She waved him off, turning to the next customer, "You have a nice day now."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy open and close his mouth like a dying fish, outraged but too dumbstruck to know how to react. The man she had shifted to greet apparently lost his own patience as he turned to face the boy.

"Off you go," he mocked.

And she rose an eyebrow at the docile obedience, sensing the light flare of power. _A vampire? How interesting._

He pivoted back to face her with a charming grin to hide the hunting expression in his eyes.

"Quite the sharp tongue you have, love."

She wondered what he wanted, sensing he wasn't seeking something as basic as blood. Her pondering was expertly masked though as she simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hmm, and my tolerance has already been worn down, so please, buy something or leave." Her smile was bland, even as she watched barely concealed ire enter his eyes.

* * *

Klaus wasn't sure if he wanted to admire the young blonde's audacity or choke it out of her. It had certainly been a long time since someone dared speak to him with such dismissal.

She hardly knew his identity though and he'd rather she stayed _precisely_ where she was. So, he turned up the charm, letting his smile deepen the dimples on his face. Cocked his head just so, to draw her eyes down the smooth lines of his neck and across the open collar of his Henley.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'm sure your time is valuable."

* * *

He was good.

The dimples, the accent, the seemingly innocent head tilt. Even his apparent polite concession after she had been more rude than not. Had she truly been just the 22 year old she appeared to be, he would have likely gotten her hook, line, and sinker.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't.

Thus, her reaction was perfectly polite, but distant as she gestured with her arm toward her collection of binned produce. "Please, take your pick then."

* * *

Klaus made a show of rifling through the various baskets of fruits, subtly flirting all the while. He was both impressed and offended when she didn't respond at all, maintaining a polite façade, but no more.

Thanks to his minions he knew she was at least partially attracted to men, probably entirely based on her dating history, so it wasn't that. Not that he needed her to like him, but it would certainly make it less suspicious to linger. And considering everything that was at stake he was hardly going to leave such a task up to the help.

He decided to make a more blatant pass, peered up at her through his lashes, slightly bent over a crate of strawberries. Ensured his accent was a bit deeper when he spoke.

"Ah, apologies, I realize I haven't introduced myself. Please, call me Klaus. May I have the name of my lovely, sharp-tongued vendor?"

* * *

Internally, Caroline marveled at her luck. Realized he must have been what drew her soul to Mystic Falls. Not every life had dramatic purpose or whatever one wanted to call it, but it was rare she would appear somewhere so obscure without the hand of destiny being at work.

And now Klaus of The Sun and Moon Curse was at her metaphorical door. Well then, she might as well catch him off guard now, while the effort to mass compel people would hopefully be more work than he wanted to exert.

"Klaus," she repeated, rolling the syllables across her tongue, wondering how things were about to change. "If even half the rumors I've heard of you are true, I'm quite certain you already know it. After all someone like you wouldn't be lingering if not for a purpose, am I right?"

* * *

Klaus' expression instantly hardened, his mind racing at this unexpected reveal. None of the reports he had received indicated the girl was at all aware of the supernatural, let alone informed enough to have heard of him.

Of course, he knew about the so-called council, with their sworn duties to protect the town against vampires. But the good sheriff showed no indication she had ever told her daughter a thing. And the girl herself had seemed as ordinary as they come, a bit overachieving perhaps being on a startling number of committees, but normal. Too human even, seeing as she returned from college to take care of her sick mother.

"I must admit it's been a long time since someone surprised me, Caroline." As he spoke he let menace seep into his voice, hoping she wasn't going to make him chase her.

It would be troublesome to deal with the fallout of such a spectacle, but he would if she pushed him. This chance _would not_ slip through his fingers.

* * *

Caroline's wariness spiked as she caught the look in his eyes. She'd have to be more careful. Whatever had brought him here must be more important than she thought, if it put such a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well," she started carefully, "I have to admit to my own surprise. I wouldn't think a tiny town like this one would be of any interest to you."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, you're quite correct about that, sweetheart. I could not care _less_ about this place."

It was a warning and threat all rolled into one, daring her to test his resolve. Caroline wasn't particularly attached to this place, but she did love her mother. And she wasn't so cruel as to go out of her way to condemn the residents to be the gruesome aftermath of an immortal's rage.

She pursed her lips. "You've made your point, Klaus, I won't make a scene. Just tell me what your want. I'm not going to indulge in some kind of sick game with you."

"Good thing I'm not playing, sweetheart. Now, you'll make your excuses to leave, and then you'll come with me. If I catch even a hint of duplicity your mother will be the first to suffer my wrath." His smirk was a monstrous thing to behold. "Obey me and I'll permit you to visit her under my careful watch."

She already knew she would go with him, quite assured he'd carry through with his threats, though she was also quite confused. _What use was she to him? Had he learned the truth of her, wanted to use her knowledge for something?_

Caroline nodded to him, hurried to excuse herself from the market and felt his gaze burning a hole in her back as she did so. When she returned to his side, a warning hand settled on the small of her back. The two of them appearing as some happy couple rather than abductor and captive.

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" She whispered as he helped her into his car. The manners seeming ridiculous considering everything.

He didn't respond immediately, situating himself in the driver's seat and backing out of the space. He stayed silent as he drove and she figured he wasn't going to answer when he finally did.

"There's a rather pesky curse I want to break, love. Several years ago I thought my chances were ruined, but as it turns out," he glanced over at her a covetous expression on his face, "you're my missing piece."

Understanding flooded her. She had heard that The Sun and Moon Curse required a Doppelgänger, creatures born of Silas' and Amara's tampering. Her circumstances were different though, and never had she cursed her consistent appearance more. Not even when it had caused immense trouble during the times she had been born to parents that looked nothing like her.

See, despite the surface level similarities she was _not_ a Doppelgänger. Her blood didn't carry the magic he needed.

Caroline suppressed a ragged sigh. _She_ was going to have to be the one to inform him of his mistake. Not something she was looking forward to. What had she done to deserve this again?

She closed her eyes, deciding to wait until they were out of a multi-ton moving vehicle to be the barer of bad news. Still, what did a being such as her fear of death? Innumerable millennia and innumerable lives, even Klaus was nothing in the face of that.

* * *

**The title today is Hindi/Sanskrit for "Unbroken Cycle." Admittedly it doesn't have much connection to India beyond the utilization of the ideas of reincarnation, which while not exclusive to Hinduism and Buddhism, are obviously very prevalent. Meanwhile the word Samsāra in and of itself is quite tied to the idea of reincarnation.**

**3/17/2020 Mini-sequel content below.**

* * *

The drive didn't last very long, and considering this was Mystic Falls, that wasn't exactly a surprise. Their destination didn't come as much of a shock either. Klaus had taken them to a mansion, the same one the residents had been in a tizzy over. After all, who came to a small, middle-of-nowhere town and invested so much money in lavish real estate?

Well, the answer was clearly old vampires with more money than they knew what to do with. And probably liberal use of compulsion.

Caroline peered out the window as she took in the details of the architecture, the landscaping, the _fountain_. She could appreciate the aesthetic she supposed, but it seemed rather…excessive.

Her judgement of Klaus' renovation abilities was interrupted as the man himself suddenly appeared in her view, his hand reaching for the door handle and pulling it open. The offer of his arm would be polite in anyone else, if he wasn't also purposefully looming over her, his other hand braced on the car's roof.

Not a muscle on her face twitched, no matter that she had actually felt a flare of amusement at his sense of dramatics. When you lived as long as she did, well one had to get their kicks somewhere. Still she really didn't want to make trouble for her mother, so she took his arm without fanfare, let him guide her into his house.

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

* * *

"Oh, you retrieved her so quickly, Nik?"

Caroline jerked slightly, not having expected the new voice. Her eyes lifted to take in the mischievous looking brunet leaning against the railing of a frankly ostentatious staircase.

The isolated nature of this life's upbringing was suddenly rather regretful. Had she been living one of her more supernaturally connected lives, the news that Kol was awake would have surely reached her.

_Though if he was up, what of the others?_

"She's been remarkably accommodating." Klaus disrupted her thoughts once more as he peered at her through dark, suspicious eyes, an edge to his words.

Her graceful sidestep maneuvered her around him as she walked to examine a nearby vase, ignoring the snap of temper and incredulity she could feel behind her. Knowing it was his shock that let her get away with that.

Hm, the vase was a fake. A decent attempt at authenticity, but the techniques needed to craft it were a few centuries too late for it to have come from the era its style was imitating. She cocked her head as she traced a finger over the clay, speaking as she felt Klaus suddenly inches from her back.

"What do you know of the origin of Doppelgängers, Klaus?"

His laugh was short and sardonic. "What do _you_ know of them, _sweetheart_?"

She turned slightly to peer over her shoulder at him, noting the mockery and disbelief in his eyes. Her gaze flicked over to Kol, who suddenly seemed to be regarding her quite seriously.

Well, it was good to know she could still predict _some_ things.

"More than you. Or you wouldn't be so convinced I am one."

His eyebrows raised. "Oh? _Enlighten me_," he drawled.

"You were correct to think that more than one line of them exists. There are indeed two, one descending from the first Immortal (she internally rolled her eyes at such a title, _please_), a man known as Silas. The other is the one you hunted for centuries, women who mirror his love, Amara."

Caroline watched the minute flashes of emotion play across his face, a thousand years of masking expression no match for tens of thousands learning to read them. Amusement. Incredulity. Confusion. Shock. Anger.

She kept her body relaxed as he glowered at her from her newfound position pinned to the wall. Unsurprised by his volatile reaction.

"Silas is a myth. Though do tell me, love, how did you learn of all this?" His eyes were even more menacing than before, for all that his tone was unnervingly level. But Caroline was not easily rattled and just tugged pointedly on his wrist.

The pressure eased up enough to let her inhale, which she did. Calmly meeting his gaze.

"Silas is a myth as much as vampires, werewolves, and witches are myths, Klaus. After a thousand years I would have thought your philosophy a bit broader." The jab was unnecessary, her reckless tongue one of the few things Caroline never really managed to curb. And she hurried to continue before he could snap at her again. "As for how I know? It's the same reason you think I'm a Doppelgänger."


	23. قلم قدرتمندتر است

**This one gets a bit meta. Also yes, I am going to make all those unfamiliar with the Persian alphabet deal with it as I did because when I tried to get a phonetic translation I failed and just butchered the language.**

* * *

Caroline nibbled on the tip of her pen, struggling to find the words she wanted to say. She didn't often use pen and paper, only when she was suffering a particularly strong block. Something about the motion, the way dark ink looked on clean paper was soothing and satisfying. Usually, by now _something_ would have come to her, but today? Nothing.

She groaned, tossing the notebook down beside her as she leaned backward against the seat of the bench. It wasn't comfortable. The hard wood digging into her spine and shoulder blades, blood rushing to her head as she let it hang.

Grumbling some more to herself, she eventually threw herself up and out of the bench, taking back her notebook as she marched through the park. Nature was good inspiration, or so she's been told.

* * *

Shoving through the front door, Caroline set her keys down with a clank in their designated dish. All she managed to accomplish was getting a semi-decent workout, her pace increasing from a walk to a mild jog the more frustrated she got. That, and amusing herself by drawing a very fancy calligraphic "t" for the word "the." SpongeBob was a classic.

Trudging toward her room, she threw herself across her duvet, glowering up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to her problems. And she glared long enough for her eyes to start to feel strained, solving exactly zero of her problems. Tiredly, she rubbed her palms against them, figuring it was time for a break.

It was just so frustrating. She had all these worlds circling around in her mind. Sometimes she could picture them so vividly it felt like she could step through and taste them. There were characters who seemed to beat against the inside of her skull, their voices and thoughts and feelings so strong.

But the link between her imaginings and reality just didn't click all the time. She would go to write something, but it just wasn't quite right. Cross it out, backspace, start again. Stare blankly at a blinking cursor, feeling a scene in her mind and having it escape her as soon as she went to type.

Caroline bit her lip.

Well, that wasn't quite the whole truth.

Closing her eyes, she let herself fall. Down, down, down the rabbit hole of her mind, sinking into the core of her being. She reached out, grasping the strongest pulse she could sense.

Caroline gasped, eyes shooting open as she lunged for her laptop.

_"Newsflash - seashell bras give me hives." _Poured out onto the page, a vivid image of a young woman danced around in her mind. Red hair, slight waves, green eyes, a smattering of freckles. Her name was Candice, she knew, a bit of a spitfire and sassy, but also kind.

Her friend was Nina. A brunette, her hair curlier and longer, and her personality a bit more abrasive. But they were steadfast friends. Their relationship birthed in childhood, forged in the fires of teenager drama: boys and crushes and sex, rumor mills and social ladders.

Now, at twenty-six the two of them did odd jobs together as they worked to pay for med and law school respectively. This one probably one of their weirdest.

_"You know that," Candice scowled._

_"Suck it up, buttercup," Nina chirped, looking a bit too delighted for Candice's liking. "The pay check for this one is really, __**really**__ good. It's crazy how many people want to pretend mermaids are real. But hey, whatever, money is money."_

Caroline's fingers flew as she typed, depicting the (mis)adventures of Candice's and Nina's latest job. The little pulse she could feel fluttering in her chest grew louder and stronger until two heartbeats seemed to pound inside her.

It was startling when she finally looked up, the sky pitch black outside her window, the clock on her computer helpfully informing her it was now 2:29 AM. She had lost hours pouring herself into her stories. Fleshing out the details of Candice's and Nina's relationship. Added in family members and romance. It felt good to release the little slice of life into the world.

Quickly, re-reading what she had written, Caroline debated whether she wanted to continue or not. Build a more intricate world or let it go? Let it go, she finally decided. The heartbeat settled down until it was just her own once more.

* * *

Klaus scowled at his canvas, rather irked that the only paintings he could make lately were distorted smears. Don't mistake him, he was proud of his abstract work too, just not when it conveyed frustration and a lack of inspiration.

He tossed his brush aside, wiped the paint flecks from his skin. Running an aggravated hand through his curls, he decided to get out of the house.

* * *

The park wasn't a place he would normally frequent, but desperate times and all that rot. As expected though, as he let his eye drift around the scene before him nothing much caught his attention. There were screaming children, tired parents, enamored couples. The typical things one might expect to see and none of them sparked new passion or anything of the sort.

And then he saw her.

She looked frustrated, not unlike himself really, but there was something about the way her eyes flashed with her ire. The purposeful way she moved as she went from a walk to a run.

Klaus left not long after, carrying his unexpected muse with him.

When he made it back to his apartment, images came to him in a hurry. A passionate gesture with an arm. A cat-like smile, mischievous and playful. Gorgeous flashing eyes, bright with temper.

As soon as he started, he couldn't stop. The vivacious blonde woman stayed a constant, but others soon came to him. A red-head. A brunette. An unexpected desire to do a study of water and distortion. The shimmer of scales.

It was certainly some of his best work.

* * *

Caroline walked listless down the sidewalk, a heavy smear of concealer under her eyes to disguise their red puffiness. She wasn't sure how many tears she had cried. Enough that though her heart still felt like it was being crushed, there were none left to shed.

Just a few months ago she had felt on top of the world, new stories seeming to pour out of her by the dozens. An original work ready to be published. And then a week ago she got a phone call.

Her mom was sick. Cancer. Terminal.

She didn't live far away, and Caroline had dropped everything to go and visit. She still visited everyday, making sure her mom was comfortable, that she was getting the best care available. Yet she felt useless, she was doing everything she could and it seemed to be nothing at all.

And her mom could see it wearing on her, had all but kicked her out and told her to come back when she had a chance to take a breath.

Well, here she was. Breathing. And not feeling better at all.

She kept walking. Not bothering to scramble for cover when a drizzle built into a downpour. Moved at the same pace and ducked into the next building several feet down.

She blinked. Blinked again. Wondered if stress and grief had made her go crazy.

Apparently, she had stepped into a gallery, and spread across the walls were snapshots of Candice and Nina, exactly as she had pictured them. She even saw would looked like a glimpse of mermaid tails.

Impossible.

* * *

_What are the odds? _Klaus thought, incredulous. His muse just stepped into his gallery.

* * *

Caroline's eyes darted around wildly. If she had been more famous, then maybe she would think someone hacked her manuscript or something. But she wasn't. Not at all.

Her upcoming book would be her first full length novel, everything else she had published in magazines. Short stories and poetry. An editorial or two when her inspiration was particularly low.

_How could this be?_

Because it wasn't just a resemblance to her characters. They were identical, down to the pattern of freckles across Candice's nose.

"We're technically closed, love."

Caroline jumped, startled out of her wide-eyed examination of Candice.

"O-oh," she stuttered, whirling around. "Sorry, the door was open. And it was raining. I-do you know who did these?" She rushed out, desperately needing the answer.

* * *

Klaus was startled by the woman's apparent mania, her resemblance to the muse he discovered in the park almost nowhere to be seen. He answered her though, perhaps that would lend some clarity to this baffling situation.

"I did."

He stumbled back when she lunged for him, her thin fingers deceptively strong as she gripped his arms, eyes wide and gleaming. "When? How? What made you think of these images?"

"Bloody hell, woman! They just came to me. I was in the park looking for some inspiration and I got it." He certainly wasn't going to mention it came from her now. She seemed unhinged enough already.

* * *

Caroline stumbled back, an absolutely absurd idea bouncing around her brain.

_This is __**crazy**__, Caroline. Crazy!_

And yet she couldn't help herself. What could it hurt?

With almost no conscious thought, her hand reached for her bag, snagging the small notebook she always kept on her. Her movements egged on by half remembered dreams, flashes of figures she thought belonged only in her mind.

She grabbed a pen and started to write. How a distraught blonde named Caroline stumbled into a gallery and discovered paintings of people she had thought she only imagined. How she had an extraordinary idea and started to write. Write out her story. Penning out a future in which a doctor calls as she finished writing. Calling to report a miracle. That after numerous tests checking and double checking, it seems Caroline's mother's cancer has gone into remission.

The pen dropped from her nerveless hands. Her heart pounding in her throat, her breath halted as seconds stretched like hours.

And just as she was about to ridicule herself for her insanity, her cell phone rang.

* * *

**The title means "The Pen is Mightier". ****Yes, I did cheat and wrote about writing. I also liked this story's concept more than I ended up liking the execution :/. It's definitely a weird one though.**

**Also, why the use of Persian? "The Pen is Mightier" is obviously derived from the saying the pen is mightier than the sword. Unfortunately, an Englishmen first said that so in my quest to make a non-English title I did some mental somersaults. Basically I took the idea that writer's are the "gods" of their own worlds (which Caroline makes even more literal here). And one of the first monotheistic religions known to us is Zoroastrianism which originated from Persia. And that concludes today's peek into the weird way my mind works.**

**3/17/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

**Contains Smut!**

* * *

Caroline was still in awed shock that her bat shit insane idea actually worked. And yet here she stood in front of the gallery that changed everything, several weeks after her last visit and significantly happier with her mother in full remission.

She could do without the feelings of awkward embarrassment though, knowing she had acted like a complete lunatic. Perhaps it was idiotic of her to come back and try to explain herself, well aware of just how insane her claims would sound. And even if he did believe her, what then?

Like yes, she tested her abilities extensively of course, she's not an idiot! Some fucked up secret government experimentation or something wouldn't be possible when she could just _literally_ overwrite it. And thinking words in her head, even in complete sentences, wasn't enough. She did have to write/type something so it wasn't uncontrolled. (Thank god!)

But… Well it still all seemed so crazy. Even to her! The one living with the proof of everything! God, what was she doing? This was stupid, wasn't it? Yeah, she should just go home and-

"You are aware you're blocking the entrance?"

Caroline jumped and whirled around, frantic apologies dying on her lips as she processed just who was behind her. Yup, her luck was just _fantastic_. It was him. The person she both wanted to explain things to and avoid, never to be seen by him ever again ever.

Alas…

She tried to withhold her cringe, offering a smile that she had a feeling was more of a grimace.

"Um, could we talk? I know that you probably think I'm some sort of crazy person, and I'm so sorry that the last time I was here I all but had a meltdown-" She sucked in a breath, aware that she was starting to ramble and it definitely wasn't helping her case. Exhaling, she started again, slower this time. "Right, sorry I realize that probably doesn't lend credence to the idea that I'm not crazy. But yes, I would like the chance to explain. I totally understand if you're not comfortable with that so just say the word and I'll go."

She felt a bit steadier as she met his gaze, the burning red blush and twitchy cringes gone from her face.

* * *

Klaus wasn't sure why he said yes. By all rights he should throw the girl out, her behavior having been downright manic the last time he saw her. Perhaps it was because he still remembered the feeling he got when he first saw her, as if she was a true Muse out of legend. Regardless of reason, he did say yes, which was how he found himself sitting across from her in the gallery office, gaping at her rather unattractively.

With extreme effort, he managed to smooth his expression. "I certainly hope you have more proof then just this wild story."

* * *

She considered it a win that Klaus was still talking to her, asking for proof rather than just kicking her out on the spot. Or worse.

"Well, I would be willing to write something out for you, something that you choose, so you can see if it happens. Then it just depends on how likely you are to chalk it up to coincidence."

The man's eyebrows were nearly in his hairline, but he seemed surprisingly willing to go along with it.

"…Alright then, sweetheart, write…"

— SMUT Time Skip —

**Minor bondage and orgasm denial, some spanking**

Caroline grinned as she offered Klaus her wrists, teasing him as he wrapped the black silk ties around them.

"We really save a fortune on our sex life, don't we?"

He raised an eyebrow expression wry. "Quite. Although I don't recall when unbreakable silk ties that double as orgasm control hit the market."

She giggled, well aware it was true. Not only did they have a supernaturally fantastic collection of sex toys and gear, but also downright impossible pieces like the aforementioned silk ties. Unbreakable and inescapable except by safe word (said by either her or Klaus) that also prevent orgasm while in contact with a person's skin.

Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts as Klaus tugged her to him, eliciting a slight moan from her as her bare nipples rubbed against the firm planes of his chest.

He nuzzled into her neck as he purred, "That's more like it, love. For as delightful as I find your laughter, it's not the sound I wish to hear from you right now."

Klaus slowly walked her backward, brushing his hand teasingly against her thigh and ass, distracting her enough that she lost track of their location. He smirked when he tumbled her onto the bed, looping the loose fabric around the temporary hook in their headboard.

"Now that I have you at my mercy, whatever shall I do?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, well aware that he already knew _exactly _what he wanted to do.

She yelped when he suddenly pinched her nipple. "_Tsk tsk_, love. Only bad girls are so rude, and bad girls don't get to come."

"Klaus," she groaned, arching up and trying to press her breast against his hand, but he just _tsk_-ed at her again.

"You really don't learn do you?" He asked, releasing her nipple and swiftly flipping her over, the ties twisting easily. "Not only do bad girls not get to come, they also get punished."

Caroline jolted when his hand came down on her ass, the sting as sharp as the sound. She subtly pressed back against his palm as he rubbed her heated skin.

_Crack_

Another slap came down on the other cheek. And he didn't let up, giving her eight more as she tried to not squirm in her bonds, feeling heat in more than just her ass.

"Hm, this is a lovely color on you, sweetheart, but…" She moaned as he swiped a finger through her cleft, catching the obvious slick of her arousal. "Not much of a punishment, now is it?"

"Nooo," she sighed out.

He flipped her again and she peered up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, licking her lips when they landed on his erect cock.

Klaus chuckled down at her. "Bad girls certainly don't get to have my cock."

Caroline fluttered her lashes at him, moving her lips into a slight pout. "Please, Klaus? I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I promise I can make it up to you."

He bent over her, caressing her cheek and pulling at her bottom lip with his thumb. "Is that so, love? I'm afraid words alone mean nothing, but if you want to make it up to me…"

She nodded eagerly, her core clenching around nothing as a wicked expression crossed face. _What was he planning?_

"If you are truly sorry, then there are more useful things your mouth can be doing than offering empty promises."

Her eyes widened as she internally cursed his deviousness. Rather than crawling closer to the headboard, Klaus turned around, maneuvering until she could easily take his cock in her mouth while his breath tickled her clit.

_Fuck_.

Her stomach twitched as Klaus' hands ran slowly down her thighs, spreading them wider as his nose just barely brushed against her sensitive flesh. The sensation far more a tease than real stimulation.

"Well, sweetheart? Take me in your mouth"

He was really too good at distracting her, though Caroline was happy to obey this order. She parted her lips to take the head between them, giving a little flick of her tongue against his slit, tasting the salt of his pre-cum.

She whimpered around him as he mimicked her, wet heat swiping once through her folds. Tilting her head, she took him deeper, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. Her efforts reward when Klaus did the same to her clit.

Pleasing her partner while being pleasured by him was rapidly tightening the coil in her belly. Chasing the sensation, Caroline put more effort into it, varying her suction, pulling back to swirl her tongue around the tip, delicately scraping her teeth against raised veins.

Her moans vibrated down his length as his own skilled tongue teased her, his attention switching between her clit and her folds. Sometimes delightful warm suction and other times wet heat lapping at her dripping arousal.

She felt him tense above her, heard his warning, and took him even deeper. Swallowing around him. Once. Twice. The third time accompanied by a groan of her name as he released his seed down her throat.

He slipped from her mouth as he re-positioned them, her own core aching with her release out of reach.

"Good girl, Caroline," he muttered, his lips shiny from his efforts. "Good girls get rewards," he continued before pressing a dominating kiss to her mouth. They each tasted themselves and each other as their tongues dueled, a hotter thought than it had the right to be. Especially as she _still_ hadn't come.

As if reading her mind, Klaus pulled back slowly, his eyes dark, pupil swallowing all but a thin ring of blue. "I had more plans for you, my love, but I'm afraid I've gotten impatient."

Her legs spread in anticipation as she felt the hard press of him against her folds. He teased her a little, nudging at her clit and sending sparks up her spine, gliding through the slick of her folds, inner walls clenching in desire.

"Klaus, please," she begged.

"Tell me what you want, Caroline," he demanded, pressing against her entrance, refusing to penetrate her, no matter how she writhed under him.

"You!" She cried out in frustration. "I want your cock inside me! I want you to fuck me into this mattress until all I can remember is your name! KlaUS!"

Her cry of his name became a shout as he plunged into her in one smooth stroke, her arousal easily accommodating him. The stretch felt delicious and she clamped around him, wanting to feel every inch of his cock inside her.

"That's it, love," he cooed, before he set a brutal pace, giving her exactly what she had asked for. Each thrust shook the bed and rattled her teeth, his cock slamming with unerring accuracy against all the most sensitive places inside her. She clenched down around him, loving the friction, and she hitched her legs up to wrap them around him, trying to keep him buried within her.

"More! Harder! Klaus!"

His pubic bone impacted her clit as he obeyed her, his hand slithering up her sides to caress her breasts. She threw her head back as his mouth bit and sucked at her nipple, heat burning through her core, the slick slaps sounding obscene and still the ties kept her suspended on the precipice.

Caroline thought she heard something but her senses deserted her as she shrieked, vision going white. Her suddenly free hands dug into his shoulders as she spasmed around him. Spine arching as she pressed up against him, trying to get even closer as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"Klaaauusssss!"

Heat pooled within her, his own release that she hadn't processed in her ecstasy. Slowly she came back down, the aftershocks fading. Her tense form unclenched as she slumped boneless into the sheets, panting and dazed.

"God, I think that was the best orgasm I ever had," she mumbled. Easily rolling as Klaus pulled her into his arms, both settling on their sides, while he slipped out of her. She pressed a kiss to his neck, eyelids feeling heavy. "Give me a few moments, I totally want a turn…"

Her words trailed off as she passed out. (Though she got her demanded turn in the morning.)


	24. Intuitivnaya Prozorlivost

Caroline's money had been running low recently which was why she found herself at Fenway Park on a Saturday. Watching the Baltimore Orioles vs the Boston Red Sox in a baseball game was certainly not her idea of a good time, but betting promised funds. Plus, all those people? All those fans with their explosive energy? Sometimes bills got lost, caught by the wind, dropped in a crowd, people could just be unlucky.

She placed her bet, fluttered her lashes at the more confused witnesses, claimed she was her husband's good luck charm and he was a rather superstitious man.

The Red Sox would win, she declared.

Nine innings later, and the Red Sox did indeed win and she went off to collect her money. Today had been a good haul and she had a slight bounce to her step when she finally made it out of the packed stadium.

Her good mood instantly plummeted, steps slowing some as she noted two men approaching her from her peripheral vision. She covertly peered at them from under her hair, mind rapidly analyzing their appearances.

Both had brown hair and were on the taller side at about six feet. One seemed a bit more severe, hair slicked back, darker colors and a leather jacket. The other held himself more affably and dressed more elegantly in a dove gray sports jacket and a light lilac button down.

She didn't recognize either of them, which didn't necessarily mean anything, but she had a sharp eye for the people who might hunt her. Ducking toward a more isolated corner of the parking garage, though still within hearing range should she need it, she felt them both follow her.

Without warning, Caroline whirled to face them, not even pretending that she hadn't notice them.

Raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow she drawled, "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

The one on the left, the more severe looking one, offered a slight nod of acknowledgement, "I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"Charles Xavier," said the other, a slight British accent in his voice.

"Good for you," she replied, a bit annoyed, about to repeat her question when the British one - Xavier - spoke into her mind.

_Please, forgive our abruptness. I'm sure we must have startled you._

Caroline's eyes instantly narrowed, letting a tendril of her power seep into her mind.

Xavier let out a slight grunt, raising a hand to his temple. Though he looked to be grimacing a bit, he seemed strangely delighted rather than upset. "Marvelous! How are you doing that?"

"You think I'm just going to tell you?" She bit out, incredulous, shifting her weight when she noticed Lehnsherr's stance change.

"What is she doing, Charles?" He asked, his hand twitching toward her.

She crouched slightly in preparation as Xavier replied.

"It's like her mind suddenly got distorted, like a bad radio signal. Probably why I couldn't sense her with Cerebro."

From behind her Caroline felt the air stir as something rapidly approached, and she nearly attacked before she recognized the presence.

A familiar voice, one with a much more prominent British accent, sounded from her left.

"Two on one, gents, that's hardly sporting, now is it? And against a lady at that."

Caroline would _never_ admit it, but she was somewhat glad to hear Klaus' voice, knowing no matter their…_colorful_ history, he would side with her over these strangers.

She angled her body a bit towards him as he came prowling out of the shadows, eyes carrying a glint of feral gold.

Lehnsherr looked even more wary and a bit annoyed.

"Charles are your powers broken today?!"

Xavier spluttered, looking a tad offended. "No! Both their minds are particularly unusual though. His seems," he trailed off, looking a bit confused, before offering, "like an animal's?"

Klaus smiled, teeth and dimples on display, hungry and hunting. "A wolf, if you want to be precise."

Caroline refrained from rolling her eyes, exasperated by his dramatics. Sure it wasn't a very useful bit of information, but must he?!

Irritatingly good at knowing the direction of her thoughts, Klaus shot a quick glance in her direction, a trace of mirth in his eyes, before he became grim and guarded once more.

"Well? Answer the lady's question," He commanded, his mien a mix of his typical faux-politeness and menace.

Xavier, clearly the less confrontational of the two (a piece of information Caroline filed away under potential weaknesses to exploit), held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Wait, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. We don't mean you any harm, either of you," he said glancing between her and Klaus. "We've been searching for people like you, like _us_," he emphasized, nodding to his partner. "But if you're not interested we'll leave, I promise. No one will bother you."

Caroline suppressed a disbelieving scoff as Klaus mocked him.

"Isn't that cute, sweetheart? He thinks they simply get to leave."

That seemed to set Lehnsherr off as he threw his arm out, ignoring Xavier's cries to wait, and metal beams shattered concrete, reaching out with a groan as they attempted to wrap around them.

_General telekinetic or metal specific?_ Caroline wondered, even as she moved to dodge.

She leapt, knowing exactly where to land in order to jump on and over the beams. Klaus was flashier, flexing his suddenly claw-like nails and tearing through the metal like tissue paper.

Their attacker cursed, while Xavier got out of the way, still looking concerned. Another hand flex sent the metal pieces shooting back at them, and Caroline jumped in front of Klaus.

_Probably just metal_, she concluded, as she tugged at her power, every projectile inexplicably missing.

"That wasn't necessary," Klaus growled from behind her, his gruffness doing nothing to hide his concern for her. She smothered a smirk, cute, but hardly called for.

Though it surprised her not at all when he whipped out from behind her, form a blur as he slammed Lehnsherr against the concrete wall.

Xavier, hand once more at his temple, seemed to squint at Klaus. At first nothing happened, and then Klaus snarled, his body convulsing as his eyes flashed from gold to blue and back.

Caroline cursed her stupidity. How could she not consider mind manipulation, when he demonstrated clear and _powerful_ telepathy?!

She glared, sprinting toward her new least favorite person, plucking more delicately at her power as she worked to undermine his control.

Klaus flexed his spasming hand, still pinning Lehnsherr to the wall. "I will take his bloody head off if you don't stop!"

Meanwhile, Caroline barreled into Xavier, tackling him to the floor and expertly pinning him down.

She leaned down to snarl her own threat.

"I'll take _your_ head if you don't release him."

Klaus' snarls quieted. "That's more like it," he drawled. Only to let out a pained grunt a moment later.

Caroline looked over to see metal had slammed into Klaus, though his enhanced strength prevented it from throwing him back as was no doubt the intent.

She watched as an angry, panic entered Lehnsherr's expression more metal bombarding Klaus as he reached his own arms up to try to pry off the hand strangling him.

And then she had to refocus on her own opponent, a sharp migraine suddenly assaulting her as he turned his power on her. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood as she fought through the pain, struggling to counter his unexpected assault.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Caroline panted out a breath, sneered at Xavier's apologetic expression before glancing toward Klaus, realizing something must have halted their fight.

She sucked in a breath as she saw what had happened. Lehnsherr's sleeve had gotten torn in their scuffle, black numbers stark against the pale skin of his forearm. An empathetic pang twisted in her gut as she watched Klaus slowly shift his gaze from the numbers to Lehnsherr's eyes.

He didn't release his grip, but he did loosen it.

"We'll hear you out."

* * *

**Title means "Serendipity" in Russian. The title is in Russian as I made Klaus a victim of Russia's actions during WWII rather than Germany's like Erik. Additionally, as this was a fusion/cross-over with X-Men: First Class which takes place during the Cold War, I thought choosing Russian was appropriate.**

**FYI, Charles and Erik more or less stumble into Klaroline after leaving Logan at the bar. Caroline's power is extreme probability manipulation and knowledge. While Klaus has enhanced physical prowess drawing from wolf-like traits along with blood manipulation abilities. In other words they're both pretty OP.**


	25. Berdinak Gara

Caroline grinned, feeling much more like herself than she had in a long time, shoving flyers into people's hands with aggressive politeness. Chirping that she expected to see them all at the Sexier Suds Car Wash! (Sue her, she was re-branding an old name. She had been at the head of both versions and thus had full authority to allow it.)

Not too long ago it would have been unthinkable that she could find her happiness in NOLA.

And yet…

* * *

_Six Months Ago_

Caroline could feel hot pressure burning behind her eyes, bit her lip, _hard_, to stem the release of any tears. For all that she had sensed the distance growing between she and her friends, never did she think it would come to this. But without her even really noticing the bonds between them had torn and worn away.

She smiled bitterly to herself. Fighting one Big Bad after another, always scrambling for survival. She guessed that didn't leave much time to actually work on relationships.

Bonnie who was a friend, but not her _best _friend. Tyler now just another mark on a long-list of ex-boyfriends who found more important things than her. Matt, human Matt, who pulled away from everyone, just wanting a normal, peaceful life. And Elena…

Elena and her Salvatore drama, who sneered at and guilted her for her confused feelings for Klaus yet turned around and slept with Caroline's _rapist _without batting an eye.

Her once iron clad plan to attend Whitmore with Elena and Bonnie at her side was in tatters. Weakened bonds she could have handled, she would have smiled and borne it, no matter how it might have hurt her. Because she was loyal. And they were her friends.

She hadn't considered how little regard they had for her. Concocting yet another "Subdue Klaus" plan (nevermind that he had left the friggin' _state)_ a plan with even less forethought than usual and endangered not only her own life, but her _mother's_.

That crossed so many lines, she had no words.

So, they were done.

And she was lost. Unsure what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

She shook her head, banishing her depressing recollections. Obviously, some part of her _had_ known what to do. As almost without conscious thought she had pulled a certain voicemail from her archive, held the phone to her ear and listened to his voice.

_Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me._

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken long for her to make up her mind after that, settling on an entirely new course. And seemingly in an instant she had researched universities near New Orleans and applied. A Tulane acceptance in the mail and her things in the car, she finally got out of Mystic Falls, the warmth of her mother's support carried with her.

And it quickly became obvious she had made the right choice, considering…

"Hello, sweetheart. Why am I not surprised to see you spearheading yet another enterprise?"

A small smile pulled at her lips, reminded of another time he had said much the same thing. She whirled, teasing him about just that.

"Recycling lines now, Klaus? I suppose at your advanced age some senility is expected."

He just smirked, looking unfairly attractive in his normal Henley and jeans combo, the dimples on his face marking an appearance.

"I rather prefer the term "experienced" myself." He stepped closer, snagging the belt loops of her Daisy Dukes and pulled her against his chest.

It was a struggle to maintain her scowl, though she refused to let him win that easily.

"Klaus," she admonished him, "don't make me drop these." She waved her flyers around, their edges now slightly crinkled.

He leaned back a little to pluck one from her, the fingers of his other hand idly tracing a pattern on the little strip of skin her shirt had revealed. She withheld a shiver, watching him absorb the details of the paper.

His eyes slightly darker, he returned his gaze to her. "Sexier suds?" He carefully pronounced. "Now why am I simultaneously delighted and irritated by this?"

Caroline scoffed, snatching the paper back from him. "Um, because you're a caveman and love the idea of me in a teeny bikini. Hate the idea of anyone _else_ seeing me in it."

He hummed. "Yes, I suppose that is rather accurate." His brow then furrowed slightly. "And uh, what precisely makes this a "sexier" suds?"

She grinned evilly, restrained her giggle at the dread that crossed Klaus' expression. She knew he expected that he wouldn't like whatever she had to say, but knew that he couldn't stop her either.

Caroline leaned a bit closer, gleefully noting how he gulped, and purred, subtly rubbing her chest against his (thankful that her bra hid the way her nipples tightened).

"Well, you see, Klaus, pretty girls in skimpy outfits, all that skin wet and glistening… it attracts men like nobody's business, probably some women too. And I'm an equal opportunity kind of gal, so there will be some hunky male volunteers too, clad in itsy-bitsy speedos." She winked, pulling away from Klaus' suddenly loosened grip. "Hence, 'sexier'."

"I see," he said, voice noticeably raspier. "When did you say this was?"

"July 1st, should I expect to see one of your ridiculous sports cars?"

Klaus' eyes glimmered, a hint of something she couldn't catch flashing in his expression.

"Perhaps," he offered noncommittally, following after her to press a hand to the small of her back. "Enough of that though, love. Tell me about your day."

Caroline allowed him to linger for several hours, offered up only a few token protests. Rolled her eyes at his utterly unsubtle glowers when she handed the pamphlets out to boys.

* * *

She had been washing cars and directing the others for a couple hours now, and was honestly surprised that she'd seen neither hide nor hair of Klaus or even any of his minions (the ones he thought he managed to conceal from her. Pft, _please_.)

Then, she caught a flashy red sports car driving toward her. Speak of the devil.

Though she blinked in shock when _Kol_ shot out of the passenger seat, swaggering up to her and kissing her hand. "Fancy seeing you here, darlin.'"

"Kol," Klaus growled, emerging from the driver's side, slamming the door a bit too hard as he passed the keys to one the volunteers.

His brother grinned up at her, slowly straightening as he peered over his shoulder at Klaus.

"What, Nik?" He drawled. "I'm simply giving the lovely lady a proper greeting."

Caroline snorted. Kol may have only been resurrected for a few months, but even she knew that was a shameless lie. She directed her gaze at Klaus, deciding to ignore the pest.

"Why did you even bring him?"

Now, Caroline was expecting some mock offense from Kol and grumbling from Klaus. Instead, she was greeted with the astonishing sight of Klaus actually looking a tad embarrassed, Kol's grin grown to truly shit-eating proportions.

Her eyebrows rose, darting her gaze back and forth between the two brothers.

"Well, Nik? Go on, tell the girl."

Klaus glared, a much more familiar expression, as he reluctantly explained. "I figured you might want some help, sweetheart. There's an awful lot of cars after all."

"I caught him trying on speedos!" Kol burst out, unable to contain himself.

Caroline couldn't contain her laughter, watching Klaus shuffle a bit awkwardly before death-glaring at his brother again.

"There were almost pictures before the prat crushed my phone." Kol shrugged. "But I got this venture out of it. I keep quiet and he takes me to see the sexy co-eds!" Work apparently done, the brunet took off, flirting outrageously with the first girl he saw.

Caroline just sighed turning to face Klaus, amusement reigniting at his expression. "Speedos, huh?"

Klaus huffed. "They're ridiculous contraptions! I'd wear nothing before I inflict one of those on myself again."

Her eyes widened, unconsciously glancing down at the bulge in his jeans, before she rallied and jabbed a finger at him. "Don't even think about it, Klaus!" She yelped, face warm.

He smirked, prowling toward her, definitely able to hear the way her heartbeat accelerated. "I know you just pictured it, love," he murmured, face unnecessarily close to hers. She sucked in a breath, their surroundings fading from her mind.

But then his expression softened, shifting from predatory to earnest. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a quick peck to her forehead. "I'm not here to make trouble for you, Caroline. I wouldn't cause an incident at an event you worked so hard on."

She felt a little flutter in her chest, warmth filling her at his words. Knowing he meant them. The old her would have said something scathing, tried to deflect from the intensity of his affection. But now she just offered him a little smile, tugging his hand away from her hair and pressing her own light kiss to his skin.

"I know."

And somehow it was _Klaus_ who could read her the best, as after a moment of weighted silence he pulled his hand free, whipping his shirt off with an easy flex of muscle.

"I do still intend to help though, Caroline. I heard there was a dress code?" He smirked, un-buttoning his jeans to reveal boxer briefs. "I'm afraid I've never been much for rules. Apologies, love."

She couldn't help but laugh again, warmth still curling in her stomach. Stooping to pick up his clothes - intending to bundle them away with everyone else's - she snagged his hand with her free one and dragged him toward the long line of waiting cars.

"Better put your back into it then, Klaus. I demand perfection."

He just smiled.

"Anything for you, Caroline."

* * *

** Title is "We Are The Same" in Basque. France is obviously tied to NOLA and the the man Tulane University was named after was born from a French immigrant. I already used French so I went with Basque, a recognized minority language in a specific region of France: Pyrénées-Atlantiques.**


	26. Zhè Shì Guàiwù

**I've pushed the later half of S2 back as Klaus obviously hasn't broken his curse yet or even knows for a fact Elena exists. S1 happened as normal, but here Caroline went far away to NYU for college. She and the Mystic Falls gang grew distant with all the secrets she wasn't in on this time around. Timeline wise it's her second semester making it 2012 and Caroline nineteen.**

* * *

Klaus pursed his lips, absently wiping off the blood of his incompetent, former minion from his hand. Good help was near impossible to find these days. Stepping over the corpse, making a mental note to have one of his witches burn the body later, Klaus peered around.

He needed someone innocuous to fill the newfound vacancy. Preferably a girl this time, one that might have an easier time sussing out the veracity of the Doppelgänger sightings. Making friends and keeping the chit occupied if the rumors proved true, freeing up his time to track down his missing moonstone.

Perhaps, he would take a trip to Florida. There was bound to be someone he could easily snatch from the plague of party-going college students. Klaus suppressed a grimace as he imagined the shrieks of the masses that swarmed certain locales. Swearing he'd not step foot in a place like Daytona.

Even his Doppelgänger wasn't worth that headache. Not when he could just as easily find beautiful bait somewhere a bit less popular.

* * *

Caroline wanted to whine, _desperately_, but she was better than that. Even when she was girly, little Caroline (who she didn't want to be anymore, who she _wasn't_ anymore), she knew how to work hard and achieve her goals.

That being said there was a difference between _useful_ work and busywork. And in her opinion, this was the later. There was nothing unique or challenging about reading through a book list and writing up what amounted to a synopsis. There was no critical thought or analysis, it was simply meant as a measure of dedication. Only those who completed the assignment would be paid to go to Key West.

And alright, she understood why she had to do the work. The school didn't want to pay for a trip just so students could screw around on someone else's dime. That being said, just because she _understood_ the reasons, didn't make the work any less annoying.

The blonde grumbled quietly and cracked open the last of the list, _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, and started reading.

It was grim, Caroline thought a few hours later. Bloody and human and somehow, just a bit hopeful. She stroked the cover thoughtfully. This one she was glad to have read. Its tale only further inflaming her resolve.

See, for the longest time Caroline had wanted to go into broadcast journalism. She thought she had the face and personality to do such a job. Plus, she honestly did love learning more about the world and the things that happened in it. But after the haze of junior year, friends shutting her out, waking from sleep sweat-soaked and shaking from nightmares she didn't understand, she wanted to do more than just report other's stories. She wanted to live her own. Really understand different people.

Which was why she switched her focus to international journalism and decided she would head to Asia first, arguably home to the most turmoil. Russia, China, North Korea just to name a few. Decided she would supplement her journalism courses with a dual major in East Asian Studies, and a list of other classes that would hopefully qualify for a minor in Russian and Slavic Studies.

It would be a lot of work. Far more than powering through a reading list, but the things worth doing often were.

Besides that was the end goal. This upcoming trip to the Annual Hemingway Celebration in Key West was a baby step of her journey, giving her the opportunity to report on a subculture in the safety and familiarity of her own country. It didn't hurt that Hemingway was a journalist before he was a novelist, having spent time witnessing for himself the horrid and the beautiful parts of humanity.

* * *

Caroline sighed, stretching out on her beach chair. The main events were done for the day and she had spent all of yesterday socializing. Even extroverts like her needed some time to herself. She let her eyes shut, soaking up some strong Florida rays.

"Hello, love, do you happen to have the time?"

The sudden British voice was quite unexpected and Caroline's eyes popped open as she looked up. The owner of the voice was attractive - blonde curls, blue eyes, a hint of dimples when his mouth shifted - but it was marred by the fact he was disturbing her relaxation time.

Still, her mother didn't raise her to be rude and she reached for her phone, wondering why he couldn't check his own. A quick tap revealed the time to be 4:06 PM.

"4:06," she read out, quickly flashing her phone in his direction so he could see for himself, looking over as she did so. Froze when she looked at him.

There was nothing wrong. Technically. But something about his expression sent the hair on the back of her neck rising. His eyes slid to hers, seeming to sense her alarm as he cocked his head.

"Thorough and precise. Sharp instincts. Certainly traits I can appreciate."

He seemed to be speaking more to himself than her, though her was still eyeing her speculatively.

She was wigged out to say the least.

"Right, well if that was all…" Caroline trailed off as she stood, making sure to rise on the other side of the chair from where he was.

"Nothing personal, sweetheart." She heard from behind her.

There was no time to process the words before a bloody arm was shoved in her mouth. She choked, accidentally swallowing a few gulps of blood.

A sharp crack was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Klaus looked down at the blonde in his arms, wiped the blood from her lips as he lifted her into a bridal carry. It had been fortunate the girl had chosen a decently isolated spot, and it was easy for him to claim his girlfriend had simply fallen asleep to anyone who asked if she was okay.

She had surprised him, this young girl, barely old enough to be considered a woman by current standards. Her instincts were sharper than he expected and she hadn't been taken in by his looks or accent.

He continued to walk.

Well, she might just survive her time in his service.

* * *

Caroline's return to consciousness was sudden and painful. Every part of her ached: her head, her toes, muscles she hadn't known existed until now. The room seemed painfully bright, red flashes on the back of eyelids, yet when she cracked them open all the shades were drawn.

She groaned, tasting copper on her tongue. Pain quickly turned to panic as she remembered the weird British man doing something to her. Rocketing upright, she took in her unfamiliar surroundings, trying to figure out a plan.

All for naught, as the man suddenly appeared in her room, an apparent vagrant held in his grasp. Before she could demand answers, his hand shot across the side of the man's neck, a spurt of blood shooting out from the wound.

Caroline's vision shifted in an instant, sharper but somehow seeming hazy too. And the most delicious scent she had ever smelt was permeating the room.

_Thump-thump-thump_

Pounded away in her ears. She groaned, feeling her mouth and teeth flare with a sudden sharp tearing pain.

_God, but what was that smell?_

She was standing before the man before she even realized she moved, her teeth (_fangs)_ digging into the gash.

Gulping, Caroline swallowed. It felt like an orgasm had somehow erupted in her mouth, her brain buzzing on the high.

_Thump…thump_

_No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless._

Icy blue eyes suddenly swam into her mind and she finally grasped what she was doing. That her fangs, _fangs_, were buried in some poor man's neck. She flung herself back, spine impacting the wall as she panted, a phantom pain in her own neck.

She cried out, clutching her head as a swarm of memories crashed over her. Memories of painful bites hidden with scarves. Her mind being twisted into knots. Screams that echoed only in her skull as a man rutted into her unresistant body.

Another memory floated to the surface. About how turning required blood and death. That spelled rings would prevent burning in the sun. She felt her heart lurch in her chest, its beat alien and slow.

No.

No, she wouldn't be someone else's nightmare.

She refused.

* * *

Klaus watched with sharp eyes as his newest sire fed and completed her transition, pleased with her speed and ferocity.

So, it was a shock when she suddenly ripped herself away _before_ killing the man. And when she cried out he was concerned she wouldn't be able to handle the transition, disappointed that he had wasted his time.

But then he saw the look in her eyes, the daze of a sudden rush of memories, and realized she had been compelled as a human.

Very interesting.

And potentially useful.

He continued to observe her as clarity returned to her gaze. And just as he was about to address her, the girl rushed over to the nearest window, ripping the blinds off and instantly beginning to smoke in the sunlight.

Klaus was so stunned, that it took him a moment to blur forward, long enough that the first tongues of true flame scorched her flesh. He tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down and snuffing out the lingering fire.

However, as soon as her back had touched the sheets she fought him furiously, screaming and feral. There was no reason in her eyes anymore and he reached forward to snap her neck with a flick of his wrist, sitting back on his heels as he contemplated the girl.

Given that extreme reaction, he had his suspicions about what might have happened to her. Debated if she was going to be worth the trouble.

Perhaps, he should kill her? It seemed to be what she wanted a moment ago.

Klaus frowned as her eyed her, shifting from the bed to a chair beside it.

That seemed like an awful waste of potential.

…And vengeance could be quite the powerful motivator.

Decision made for the moment, he settled back in his chair, waiting for her to awaken again.

* * *

**The title was the closest I could come to "Here Be Monsters" in Chinese.**

**3/15/2020 Mini-sequel additional content below.**

* * *

Coming back to life the second time was only minimally better than the first. This time only Caroline's neck was in pain, and all her mental faculties were in place. Which was good in that she wasn't confused or disoriented. Less good in that her mind was already spinning trying to figure out what was in store for her future. She knew she was a vampire and she knew she was still being held captive.

In fact…She sat up and opened her eyes, looked directly at where she could feel his presence. It was unnervingly spot on and her wary eyes met his darkly contemplative ones.

The longer she stared at him, at this monster who had single-handedly ruined her future, the higher her fear and anger spiked. And without even realizing it she was snarling at him, face feeling oddly tense as her fangs once more appeared.

But before she could start spiraling in a cycle of shock, disgust, and rage, the man was inches from her face, his hand wrapped with deceptive gentleness around her throat.

She froze, every one of her instincts screaming to submit. That there was a bigger, stronger predator in the room.

His thumb pressed against her pulse point, where her newly dead heart beat out an unnaturally slow rhythm.

"You do not snarl at me, little vampire," he said softly. Somehow sounding more threatening than if he shouted.

Caroline swallowed, and for a moment considered defying him, her fear of death still out of commission. But…She stared into the blue abyss of his eyes and managed to retract her fangs, felt the veins she now remembered seeing on _his_ face also recede.

No, maybe she didn't fear death anymore, but she could feel a new fire burning in her chest. She would live, if only to spite these monsters who thought they could toy with her life like it was meaningless.

"Okay," she acknowledged, voice quiet but steady. "Please, stop touching me."

* * *

Klaus felt almost proud of this infant sire of his. The loveliness of her fierce monster, tempered by astonishing control. Her delicate throat in his grasp and she dared to make polite demands of him.

And just this once he would concede, suspecting what he did of her past.

* * *

There was a long moment when he didn't react at all, and Caroline couldn't read anything in his expression. But even as she braced herself for an attack, she refused to take her words back.

And then his hand was gone, the man sprawled in the chair once more.

"You do not give me orders, Caroline." She jolted at the sound of her name, realizing he must have checked her driver's licence, felt thankful it was her recent New York one and hoped he hadn't done anything more thorough. "I am your Maker, and you owe me your respect."

"Respect is earned," she couldn't help but interject.

His eyes darkened, even as a smirk not a snarl crossed his face. "Shall I be blunt, then? I do not care if you hate me with the entirety of your being, Caroline. When I say "respect" I mean that you will be polite and you will follow my orders or I will kill you." She shuddered at the cavalier way he spoke, knowing that he meant it. Tried to hide her reactions better when she saw her fear pleased him.

But even now, a rage still simmered below her alarm. She licked her lips, aimed for level, but ended on a near hiss. "And if I'd rather be dead than _serve_ you?"

He leaned forward, eyes glinting. "I am many things, Caroline, nearly all of them monstrous." He paused, seeming to make sure she was truly listening, before revealing how much he had already discerned. "What I am not is a rapist."

She froze, her breathing growing ragged, and a tiny, non-panicking part of her marveled that he didn't pounce on such an obvious show of weakness.

"So, if you wish to defy me, Caroline, I will end you now and be done with it. But personally, I think that would be a waste. There's a whole world out there, and you can have it all as a vampire. Strong. Ageless. _Fearless_."

In her panic, Caroline hadn't realized the man had approached her once more. Uttered the last word with a stunning and infuriating note of empathy.

"All you have to do is say 'yes'."

He was close to her once more, though not touching, not even looming really. Just close.

As she stared up at him, Caroline felt like Eve, tempted by the promises of a silver-tongued serpent. Knowing it could only be the wrong choice. Yet the other option was death and had she not vowed a few moments ago that she would live to spite these monsters? And for all that she had compared her so-called Maker to the Devil, so far he was not the greatest evil in her life.

One heartbeat. Two.

She sucked in a breath. Exhaled.

"Yes."

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her new ring, a thin silver band that twisted around a small blue dome of a stone. Lapis Lazuli, she had been told, a stone particularly good at channeling and holding magic.

She peered down at it, thankful that at least it was a decent piece of jewelry, but stunned by what her life (death? undeath? relife?) had become. Vampires, witches, spells. Caroline still didn't want any part of it, but if she wanted to live then she would have to learn to deal with it. And she didn't just want to "deal with it", she wanted to thrive, which meant absorbing every detail she could.

And boy, did she have an information overload to deal with. She leaned against the window pane, feeling the odd sensation of heat-not heat from the no longer lethal dawn. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to process everything she had learned last night.

* * *

_Caroline watched as a wicked smirk curled at the corners of his lips, deceptive dimples decorating his cheeks. Felt more certain than ever that she had made the wrong choice._

_"It truly would have been a shame to kill you, love." He regarded her for a long moment then, his gaze uncomfortably scrutinizing, before turning away. He motioned for her to follow as he exited the room._

_She pursed her lips, hating to be called to heel like a dog, decided to test her boundaries as she finally followed, a snarky question on her tongue._

_"Who are you anyway? And if you want me to call you 'Master', you can forget it."_

_His head turned sharply as he eyed her over his shoulder, an odd glint in his expression that sent a shiver down her spine. Again, Caroline cursed her reactions as he smirked at her, thankful though that the glint had faded._

_"Klaus," he finally said, "you may call me Klaus."_

_She looked away with a half-scoff, hating how easily he unsettled her. "Weird name," she muttered._

_**Klaus** just chuckled, apparently not offended, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. They came to a door which he guided her through, nothing but a simple office space beyond it._

_The man went to straight to business, probably the **only** trait of his Caroline actually appreciated. Informed her that she would stay in this house until he was satisfied with her adjustment to her transition and then started to fill her in on what he wanted from her._

_To say Caroline was stunned when he whipped out what looked like a vintage photograph of **Elena** was a vast understatement. For a split second, the old, insecure Caroline rose up, angry that even apparent monsters wanted the darling of Mystic Falls. But that part quickly deflated as the word monster properly registered in her thoughts. Whatever Klaus wanted from her once friend could not be anything even approaching good._

_"**This,**" Klaus said, rousing her from her thoughts as his finger gently tapped on the image, "is Katerina. Although I've heard she prefers Katherine now. Troublesome little thing."_

_Despite his flippant words, or maybe because of them, Caroline felt more unsettled than usual listening to him talk about this so-called Katherine. And it wasn't even because of her startling resemblance to Elena. No, it was the air of cruelty that seemed to surround him, the monster that she could clearly see hunting in his eyes._

_Those eyes scored her as they bore into hers. "But nevermind Katerina, I'm searching for a girl that looks exactly like her."_

* * *

Caroline reopened her eyes and stared blankly out the window, absently noting that the sun had fully risen. Klaus had been scarce with the details, not specifying why he needed Elena, a "Petrova Doppelgänger", but she didn't need to be a genius to know her initial thoughts were correct. Klaus didn't want anything good from her.

Wild theories raced through her head. Everything from needing specific bait to needing her death or torture. Were rituals a thing? Because she doubted Elena had any skills that Klaus didn't already have access to. The tight ship he ran would almost be admirable if it wasn't so awful. Her thumb twisted her new ring, remembered the witch he had spell the thing with barely a flick of a finger. How the woman had appeared fanatically devoted rather than disgusted as she followed his orders.

The blonde bit her lip and tasted blood, felt the way her face rippled and her canines grew into fangs. Swallowed the little trickle of copper and power and _life_. Hated that even her own blood called to the monster that now lived within her.

It was frightening how easy it was to contemplate going to Klaus and telling him about her once friend. A friend made in the sandbox when they were each tiny children of four or five. And yet they hadn't been friends in years.

She wondered if they had ever really been friends at all. A new light cast on their last few years, now that her memories had been returned. Elena defending, caring for, and aiding Caroline's fucking _rapist._ With the benefit of hindsight she knew Elena was at least partially aware of what had happened and still...

The blonde jolted as a bite of pain flared in her palms, looked down and slowly uncurled the fists she hadn't realized she had clenched. Felt a slight itch in her skin as the tiny red crescents sealed over, leaving just specks of blood behind. She raised her palm to eye level and scrutinized with unnatural clarity the lines and folds and creases in her skin. Then, with slow deliberation, purposeful intent in her movement, she brought her hand to her lips and licked the tiny flecks of blood away, let the flavor burst like tiny suns in her mouth.

* * *

Klaus leaned back in his chair as he fiddled with his phone, his meticulous gaze absorbing every detail of the pictures he was scrolling through. He wasn't a fool, he had seen the look on his little sire's face when he had shown her Katerina. Known then with near certainty that his Doppelgänger did indeed exist.

He should be compelling or torturing all the girl knew out of her at this moment. And yet instead he was lounging at his desk, waiting to see if she would come to him. Strangely, preferring the outcome where she does.

As if summoned, his keen ears caught the faint sounds of hesitant footsteps coming down the hall, their pace slowing to a crawl as they neared. He waited as they fidgeted on the other side of the door. As they steadied themselves and inhaled. Exhaled.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

"Come in."


	27. I have promises to keep, And only miles

**Allusions to child abuse and violence against a child. Religious elements due to demons.**

* * *

Caroline sipped at her Spritz, a sweet burn coating her tongue and throat as she toasted the red-orange glow haloing buildings across the canal. A gorgeous Venetian sunset was certainly one way to usher out the eve of her seventeenth year and herald her eighteenth.

Her peers that still called the tiny Mystic Falls home were likely taking gap years, looking for jobs, or starting college. Not globetrotting. Not being a mere 18 and having set foot on all seven continents. Their tongues couldn't dance with a sometimes clumsy, sometimes eloquent flow of words in dozens of languages. And they didn't have memories that burned like star fire in their minds. From the twinkling yellow of the City of Lights to the vivid green of the hills of Kerala.

Of course her peers also lived without knowing their expiration dates. There was that.

She closed her eyes.

Tipping her glass, the last drops of her cocktail slid down her throat. A swipe of her tongue licked the remnants from her lips and she could feel a weak breeze catch one of her curls.

And then her peace shattered, a jolt like a livewire running down her spine. Her glass slipped from nerveless fingers, though it didn't fall far. A pale arm reached around her and caught it, his presence a static thrum of power at her back.

"Careful, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear, "I do so hate to have my possessions damaged."

Shock rapidly shifted to ire and she whirled around, taking a step back to gain some distance. Her arms crossed as she glowered, eyes taking in a sight she hadn't seen in years. Short blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Curling raspberry red lips, their smirk deepening the dimples in their cheeks.

The Devil was an angel once, it's been said. Rather unfair he kept his stunning appearance when he Fell.

* * *

_10 Years Ago_

Dipping her small hands in the water of a stream, Caroline carefully washed the dirt from them. The cold temperature bit at the flesh of her hand, but she pressed on unflinchingly, meticulously picking out the dirt from under her nails and scrubbing at her skin. When she finished, fingers nearly numb, she pulled her hands from the water, shaking them out and spraying small drops around where she sat.

Hands finally dry Caroline continued to kneel at the bank, picking up each of the stems of yarrow she had just harvested. With surprising dexterity she slowly braided the stems together, interweaving strands of her hair into the forming wreath. It was a strange, macabre ornament.

Yet she didn't hesitate to press it to the brand on her side, the cruelly slashed lines still sluggishly bleeding crimson rivulets. A hiss whistled through her clenched teeth, but she only pulled the bundle away after three deep breaths.

Yellow, green, and splattered red was cradled in her hands and she gently, gently lowered it into the rock lined hole she had dug. Set in its tomb of earth, Caroline placed one last, larger river stone over top to complete the ritual.

And then she waited.

Water in the stream trickled and bubbled. Crisp autumn air nipped at her exposed skin. Somewhere in the distance some birds chirped as a squirrel scurried up the bark of an oak. Her side throbbed, blood warm and sticky.

The water froze and the air went still and stagnant, the forest now silent.

Black smoke crept out from below the river stone, foul smelling as the wreath burned.

"Now, is this not a _fascinating_ occurrence."

Caroline said nothing as the voice rumbled from the earth, the sound seeming to echo all around her. More black tendrils spilled out, twining together in the air, growing darker and thicker until a cloud of smog enveloped her small form.

"Oh?" The voice taunted. "So quiet, little one. Was it bravado and not defiance I tasted?"

Blue eyes, still round in a youthful face, flashed with icy fire as knuckles bleached white in her lap. "I am young, _not_ stupid. I am hardly going to scare you off before you give me what I want."

There was silence for several rapid patters of her hummingbird heart, long enough that Caroline feared she had miscalculated. And then there was a bark of laughter, nearly human if not for the way it shook the world around her.

"Such fire, little one!" Amusement faded to something more derisive. "And such confidence to think I would make a bargain with the likes of you. I do not make Deals with your kind, _girl_."

Had she been less prepared, such words may have shaken her nerve. Instead her lips only twitched as she attempted to smother a growing smirk.

"Oh,_ I know_. A demon with honor? That's funny!" She grew somber as she continued. "Yeah, I can respect that you don't go after kids. It's probably your lone good quality… one that the rest of your kind don't share." Subconsciously her hand shifted towards her side, where it hovered over the still throbbing wound. And again she was left waiting, hating that she was at this demon's mercy. Knowing it had none.

The darkness had grown thick as she spoke, blocking nearly all the midday sun. And she hoped it was a good sign when it suddenly started moving. Shifting and writhing and converging before her.

A man (rather what appeared as a man, she reminded herself) crouched before her. His looks were unfairly pretty, all blonde and blue eyed. So, she was almost thankful when inhuman gold bled into his eyes, his pupil an unnatural black, the lines and edges of his face suddenly looking a bit wrong. Too severe, too predatory.

"Andrealphus," his voice rumbled and hissed, its power still sending trembles through her. "A pathetic little cretin."

Caroline couldn't quite hide her shiver, despite the fact his ire wasn't directed at her. And he must have sensed the spike in fear, his predatory attention now fully fixated on her. She watched the abyss of his pupil dilate and felt a dry swallow catch in her throat.

"Caroline Forbes," he intoned slowly, rolling the syllables across his tongue. His pupil was still wide and black and consuming as he stared at her. His power prickled just shy of pain against her skin. "Do you accept the price I will demand? It will be my pleasure to hunt such vermin, but I do not offer my aid for free."

It was almost easy now to meet the demon's gaze, his threat not really a threat at all considering. And she said as much. "I could refuse and be forced to flee, already branded like some kind of animal, and wait for nonexistent mercy from the demon that specifically devours children. Or I could accept and deny such a creature the satisfaction. Perhaps, even gain a stay of execution from the only one of its kind to never take a child's soul."

She did not waver as she spoke, her voice and eyes steady as she looked at the being across from her. When there was a flicker in his expression, she noticed. Though, its meaning escaped her as it faded too quickly. His face settling into something completely impassive.

"Then, we have a bargain, Caroline Forbes. I shall remove the threats you now face, the demon, Andrealphus, and their Summoner, William Forbes. Then, upon the eve of your eighteenth year, when you are a child no longer, I shall exact my price."

He extended his hand to her, a completely ordinary looking hand. And after a split second of hesitation, she took it.

Her screams were swallowed by the darkness. Expectation did not dull the agony that shot up her hand and arm from where they touched. Black, inky shadow crawled up her skin, burrowed into her flesh, marked the evidence of their contract.

When it was over the demon and his darkness were gone. The world once more awash with the noise of the stream and animals. Her side no longer ached and when she tugged up the hem of her shirt she found the skin clean and healed. Not even the hint of a scar could be found. But before she could celebrate the lack of a brand, the back of her neck pulsed. She scrambled to tug her hair out of the way, awkwardly craning her head to look at her reflection in the water.

Impossibly black lines traced an intricate sigil on the nape of her neck. It pulsed once under her touch before going dormant. Appearing as nothing more than a strange tattoo, out of place only in that it was on a child. She scowled, letting her hair fall and cover it, but refused to pay it any more attention as she planned her next steps.

The demon would keep their word after all, but Mystic Falls would never be home again.

* * *

_Present_

Crossing her arms was reflexive and she hated the instantly defensive maneuver. So what she said next was admittedly not very smart.

"You're early," she spat. And she hated the indulgent amusement on his face even more.

How he was still smirking as he spoke. "Don't fret, love. You still have the handful of hours before I collect my dues."

Her fingers twitched. "Then, why are you here?"

* * *

If he was honest, which he always was when he wanted to be his most cruel and most tempting, then he would say that he didn't know. It was a whim to appear early, albeit by a mere 24 hours or so. 43.5 if he was feeling generous, 17.5 if he wasn't. What a delight time zones were.

But no matter. He came because he was a bit curious what had become of the defiant little girl with her sharp tongue and blazing eyes. He wouldn't say he was disappointed by what he found either.

A bargain with him should have strained her soul, let alone one made nearly a decade ago. And yet she was still full of light when others would have dimmed. More than her eyes blazed, and he couldn't resist provoking her, wanting to witness the flare of her soul.

"I told you, sweetheart, I do not care to see what belongs to me damaged." He smothered a grin as he watched her aura spark and snap like lightning. "And I despise those who try to rob me, especially in the final hour."

She stilled, but didn't quail. If anything she drew herself up as she regarded him.

"I certainly didn't grow _less_ intelligent as I aged. The cost of attempting the impossible would not be worth it." Her eyes narrowed. "So don't threaten me. I won't run."

* * *

He moved before she could process even a blur, his fingers tangled in her hair, his palm hot and solid just above where his mark sat. Foreign sensation set her nerves twitching with pleasure-pain, her brain unable to make sense of what had been dormant for 10 years. His lips were at her ear as he whispered.

"Oh, Caroline. That wasn't a threat, that was a statement of a fact. You will know if I threaten you."

His hand loosened from her curls, trailing the faintest of touches across his mark where it still burned, as he released her. An expression of dark satisfaction crossed his face when she couldn't prevent a reactionary shiver.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love. Have a good night."

And then he was gone before she could regain her composure or snap any of the retorts brewing in her mind. There was adrenaline still singing in her veins and a hint of arousal to her ire and dismay. Though she wasn't going to waste her time feeling ashamed. It wasn't her fault his form was absurdly and unfairly attractive.

* * *

Morning came quicker than Caroline would have liked, her sleep less restful too. So, to say she was irked when a knock sounded on her door at - her eyes squinted at the hotel alarm clock - 8:00 AM, was a bit of an understatement. She grumbled, nestling deeper into her sheets as she tugged a pillow over her head.

A familiar laugh reached her ears. "I know you are awake, Caroline."

Perhaps she should have thought about her actions rather than just reacting, but she didn't. She was furious and that energy had her flinging her covers off and storming toward the door.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her anger turned cold and quiet in the moment between gripping the knob and jerking the door open.

He eyed her, a taunting mien fading into something more contemplative.

"To celebrate, Caroline. Happy Birthday."

She shook her head. "No. No, I refuse. You'll have my soul tonight. Hell, you can take it right now if you so choose, but you will not make a mockery of my last hours."

Again his expression shifted, though she still couldn't read it nor did she try to.

"A mockery?" He echoed. "Do you really think that low of me?"

* * *

Her soul was near overwhelmingly bright, and she hissed out a sharp "yes" with no hesitation. And he watched the maelstrom of her being churn around her and wondered at his own reaction.

From anyone else such disrespect would be met with his fury. He would have capitalized on her words and ripped her soul from her right where she stood. And yet he had no desire to do so. In fact, he was impressed rather than angered by her continued defiance.

* * *

She waited, her fingers tight on the now warm metal of the knob, expecting to feel unfathomable pain as he devoured what he was owed. Instead he cocked his head, his tone frighteningly calm and nearly conversational in its levity.

"Supposing I am so inclined to-how did you phrase it? _Mock you-_how would you, a mere human, hope to stop me?"

Her smile was equal parts bitter and resolved. "I would leave you no life to mock, only a soul to catch. An ability surely not beyond one such as you."

* * *

It was then he decided he would not harm this brave, foolish human. This young woman who would so recklessly imperil her soul all for a modicum of control. Once he had been the Light-Bringer, and he may no longer call himself such anymore, but it would not be him to snuff out _her_ light.

* * *

It seemed idiotic to think, but Caroline thought she saw something in the demon's face soften. Her mistake. A split second later his hand was on her neck.

She stiffened as she felt his power flex under her skin, bracing for something that never came. It was a warning, she realized, as she stared at the demon regarding her with an odd solemnity.

"I do not allow humans control in my Bargains, Caroline. Nor would any self-respecting demon. And had I accepted what your spite so damningly offered to me, your soul would have been the least of your concerns." To her surprise, his hand moved away again, and he even took a step back to allow her some breathing room. "You are very fortunate I have no interest in playing such games with you."

Caroline's lips pursed. "You're not going to leave me alone today, are you?" She finally asked.

"In an hour, I will return to escort you to breakfast. Should there come a point today that you honestly feel I am tormenting you or making your day worse I shall leave. And I shall not return for a year to the day. Deal?"

She couldn't prevent the way her eyes noticeably widened, all but bulging out of their sockets in her shock. Because what? He was going to give her more time on_ her say-so_?! What happened to 'I do not allow humans control in my Bargains, Caroline'?

His chuckle disrupted her careening thoughts. "Do you accept, Caroline Forbes?" There was his stupid, ordinary looking, utterly damning hand extended before her for the second time in her life.

It troubled her that she couldn't see a downside to his deal, surely that meant there was a trick. But if he was going to show up anyway, then she wanted the out. Reluctantly, she took his hand, his power thankfully only a warm wave up her arm rather than anything painful.

He smiled, twisted their grasped hands around so he could kiss her knuckles. "I'll see you in an hour, love."


	28. God Plays Dice with the Universe

When Caroline turned 10 something rather odd happened to her. It had been a completely average morning like any other before it, except for one little thing. Upon opening her eyes she had been greeted by a floating panel declaring in boldfaced type:

**WELCOME TO THE GAME, CAROLINE FORBES!**

There had been much confusion to say the least. The young Caroline had gone on to read the additional text explaining she was something known as "The Gamer," the title of a power granted to her by Gaia.

Frankly, this had only served to make her more confused. Perhaps the logistics of it all would have been more clear had she been the type to play tabletop games, but all she knew of those was the popular one people sometimes spoke of, a Caves & Critters?

Anyway, she was thankful it came with a tutorial and a help menu. Her power also seemed far less strange when it revealed to her some other secrets in the world around her. For instance, the first time she used the _'Observe'_ skill she learned the following:

Elizabeth Forbes || Lv 35 Species: Human Title: The Sheriff Description: Elizabeth Forbes is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and a member of one of the Founding Families by marriage. She is aware of the Founder's Council secret purpose to protect the town from ?.

Needless to say Caroline hadn't let those question marks stay questions for long. Which was how she came to learn the Bennetts were witches, the Lockwoods werewolves, and the weird hermit Zach Salvatore was maybe not so crazy with his _vampire_ relatives. Vampires that the Council apparently hunted.

…Seriously?!

But after some pointed questions and careful cover stories. Yeah, the Gilberts have some wild stories in their ancestor's journals, crazy right? Caroline went on with her life as normal - erm more or less - taking ruthless advantage of her actually quite useful power.

Needed blackmail? Easy, with some judicial use of _'Observe.' _Head cheerleader? Work her butt off to get those two more points in Dexterity and one more in Strength and Constitution. Aiming for Valedictorian? Her Intelligence stat was 17 (out of 20, excuse you!).

It also did wonders for her teenaged self-esteem to learn the great Elena was a doppelgänger i.e. a copy. Ha! Take that, Caroline was an _original_, thank you very much!

Now, things became a bit more turbulent when those vampire Salvatores strolled back into town. They were Trouble, with a capital 'T,' and Caroline was _staying out of that mess_. She gave her mom a head's up and kept an eye on her, but minded her own goddamn business. She did _not_ need that in her life.

Just watching Elena run around with them was _exhausting_. Adding in Bonnie's witch heritage revelation, secret tomb vampires, and the vampire doppelgänger to the mix _really_ didn't help.

* * *

Then, of course her teacher had to end up possessed, and there went her smooth sailing…

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her pen, spinning it with her fingers as her mind raced, finalizing the setup for the Decade Dance. Each decoration had its place and she was running through the schematic she would be handing to each volunteer one last time. It had to be perfect, after all!

_Detect Danger Activated_ _Warning max level character in vicinity. Threat Level: High._

Her pen spun a little faster as she processed that information, thoughts immediately switching gears. What the hell? She lazily glanced around the classroom, feigning disinterest as everyone's names and levels came up normal.

And then Alaric walked in and she nearly dropped her pen.

Alaric Saltzman || Lv 43 Niklaus Mikaelson (Anselson) || Lv 100

_Shit_

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the class uncharacteristically quiet as she pondered what to do. She had only overhead bits and pieces about someone named Klaus. Presumably Klaus being this guy, Niklaus.

She was a bit chagrined to realize she had gotten cocky, and that it was now biting her in the ass. She needed more information and she needed it _yesterday_.

* * *

Thanks to her powers, Caroline had a shockingly high number of resources available to her. And after spending a cringe worthy amount of hard earned money in the Abyss Auction to purchase _Supernatural: The Origin of Species_, she was cursing herself for not doing so sooner.

Obscenely powerful. Cunning. A predilection for violence.

Not things she wanted within the same state as her mom let alone the same town.

She bit her lip, contemplating a potentially very stupid decision.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

Klaus straightened from where he had been looming over Katerina, having been taking sadistic delight in giving her "orders." It was all the sweeter that she willingly obeyed, believing he was unaware of the vervain in her blood, its scent still on her breath.

He cocked his head, listening to the very human heartbeat on the other side of the door, one he was fully prepared to ignore until a voice accompanied the next series of knocks.

"Klaus, I wish to speak with you."

* * *

Caroline took a bracing breath as the door swung open. A tiny piece of her mind goggled at his looks, but that voice was shoved down in favor of analysis and planning.

_Instant Dungeon Create: Empty_

_Dimensional Phasing Activate_

Her _'Observe'_ skill was already active, as she categorized and tried extremely hard to remain unfazed by his utterly obscene stat levels. Simultaneously, the world around them appeared to crack as she pulled them to an empty dimensional plane, her own body in yet another dimension.

And just in time as Klaus lunged for her throat only to phase through her.

In an incomprehensible blur, Klaus flashed back around to face her, his expression disturbingly calm considering his eyes seethed.

"Sweetheart, this is supremely _unwise_." His voice near hissed on the last word.

"I can break your curse!" She blurted out before he could become anymore agitated.

Thankfully, he calmed. Unfortunately, he looked condescendingly amused instead.

"You are a bit late if you wished to win my favor, love."

This time it was Caroline's turn to scowl.

"I don't want your _favor_, I want you to not massacre my town!"

"Apologies, love, but I'm afraid that's not on the agenda. I have my werewolf, my vampire, and at long last my doppelgänger and I am ready to break this curse."

"And if I told you I could do it without all the death?"

His lips quirked even as his eyes darkened. "That's quite impossible."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, just like vampire-werewolf hybrids are supposed to be impossible." She hurried her speech before he could react to her flippancy. "And just like your ability to make more hybrids if you kill, Elena."

Any trace of mockery vanished from his face, replaced once more by menace. "Now, whyever would you believe such a thing as that?"

"Because it's the truth! There's a failsafe that the witches added to your curse so even if you _did_ break it eventually, you would be incapable of creating more of your kind."

He stalked closer, succeeding in slightly unnerving her even when he still couldn't touch her. "I suppose I should just take you at your word, hm?"

Caroline swallowed and daringly extended her now corporeal hand. "With your permission, I can break your curse here and now, as I said I could. Then, you can judge for yourself."

His eyes glanced from her face to her hand, narrowed and nearly black. And then he reached his own hand out to tuck a curl behind her ear, the heat of him startling as he lingered.

"I remember you now, Caroline Forbes. Let me assure you that should this be a trick of any kind the lovely sheriff will be my first stop."

With sheer will, Caroline prevented all but a twitch of her hand in reaction. Her face like stone as she said, "You've made yourself _quite_ clear. Now, your permission?"

"So granted."

Alaric's apartment blurred in her vision. The _Instant Dungeon _shattering with the last of her energy

HP: 1  
SP: 0  
MP: 0 Status Condition: Extreme Exhaustion

The last thing Caroline saw as she collapsed was Klaus' golden eyes and dual fangs.

* * *

Power surged through Klaus' body and he could feel the difference in his fangs, in his eyes. Heard the howl of his Wolf in his blood for the first time in a millennium.

It took negligible effort for him to catch the blonde as she fell, cradling her body to his chest with one arm.

He peered down at her and reached for her with his other hand. But instead of a threat, shocking gentleness and a bit of awe infused his gesture as he once more brushed a loose lock from her cheek.

Silently, the renewed Hybrid turned on his heel, moving to set the blonde on his borrowed bed. Absently snapping Katerina's neck as he passed. As he settled into a chair, Klaus faced the bed and contemplated his newfound golden fascination.

"It seems we will a lot to discuss, sweetheart."


	29. A King's Privilege

**SMUT**

* * *

Caroline fiddled with the long, billowing sleeves of the gown she had been given.

She hated it.

It wasn't a dress meant for _her_, it was designed to please the eye of the man who would disrobe her. Sheer and fragile and airy. Any woman donning such a gown would look delicate and innocent, but also provocative. It was disgusting.

The sound of the door quietly closing disrupted her thoughts, her spine stiffening. She steeled herself before turning, dipping into a deep curtsy and casting her eyes at the ground.

"Your Majesty."

Near silently, dark leather boots stepped closer, pausing mere feet from where she still bowed.

"Lady Caroline," He acknowledged. "Please, take a seat."

It was only years of practicing self-control at Court that prevent her eyes from darting upward to stare at him. Instead, she rose slowly, letting their eyes meet only once she had fully risen, chin angled downward in deference as was proper.

Her face looked placid as she obeyed his order, but a question burned in the back of her mind.

_Did he anticipate he could yet win her favor? After what he had the audacity to invoke?_

And so her mind was razor sharp as she sat and studied him, even as her gaze remained soft. Every bit the picture of a noble lady.

Just as he was every bit the picture of a noble man. His bearing proud and impressive. His physical charms worthy of song. His clothes well cut and of fine make. Albeit he was attired in less formal dress, a plan white chemise paired with darker colored doublet, jerkin, and hose. Each lacking the intricate embroidery that would normally adorn one such as he. However, far more startling was what she could discern from his expression.

There was a tinge of appreciation in the darkness of his eyes, but nothing truly lascivious. Nothing that indicated he was imagining tearing her dress from her body and burying himself inside her.

Before any flights of fancy could run away from her, Caroline reminded herself of why she was there. That the bare minimum of decency did not absolve this man of what he had done.

After all, his Majesty had an impressive facade certainly, but all the greatest Kings did. And for all that her personal respect for him had plummeted, she, unfortunately, must concede that a great King he was.

Then, to be contrary she was sure, he further startled her with his bluntness.

"You are displeased with me, my Lady." He said this as a statement, not a question. He lacked the decency to even sound disapproving of this fact. Rather she heard a note of understanding in his tone, sympathy even. It was perhaps the second most enraging thing he had done.

Even with all her experience and ability, Caroline impressed herself with the level calmness of her reply. "_Jus primae noctis_, your Majesty, are hardly words I or my fellow women long to hear. In any context, if I may be so bold as to say, and least of all directed at herself."

Still not a trace of anger nor displeasure crossed his features. "I would imagine not, my Lady. Would it ease you to know that I do not intend, in truth, to claim your maiden head?"

At those words, her composure cracked, a sliver of fury and confusion swirling in her blue eyes. "Then _what_, may I ask, have you summoned me here for?"

The King too released some of his tight reign over his expression, a wicked and cunning smirk curling on his lips. "Tell me, my Lady, how fare the Lords Salvatore?"

"…I beg your pardon, sire?" It was a mark of just how unbalanced his inquiry left her that her deflection was so paltry.

He stepped closer to where she sat beside his bed, a piece of furniture far less imposing in light of this new subject. "Ruthless and vicious men, but not particularly cunning. Though I heard they rather managed to outmaneuver your parents."

Caroline peered up at him, lashes conveniently shielding much of her ire. "I did not know you bothered with keeping track of all the machinations of your Court."

He chuckled. "Ill fates befall the ill-informed. Especially Kings who cannot hear the whispers of treason."

This time Caroline noticeably startled, her eyes wide. Although another part of her wondered if she should truly be surprised by this evidence of unfathomable stupidity in her foes. After all, while their bumbling plots would have forced her hand in marriage - to clumsily grasp at her title of all short-sighted things - twas not as if they would have lived long enough to enjoy their prize.

Again the King chuckled softly, appearing oddly delighted as her eyes once more narrowed, no longer bothering to hide their sharpness behind a docile mask.

"Ah, truly a flower and the serpent under't, my Lady."

"Your Majesty this was hardly necessary if all you desired were the Lord Salvatores heads."

"Indeed not," he agreed before segueing into an apparent non sequitur. "Lady Caroline, it so happens that I turn eight and twenty in the coming fortnight."

"So you do, Sire," she played along.

"Far too old to be a King with neither Queen nor Heir, or so my advisers fret."

Only her quick wits spared Caroline from some unsightly gaping, though her voice was a bit strained as she questioned him. "Sire, please speak plainly, are you proposing an alliance with me?"

A quirk of his lips told her he caught the irony of her delicate phrasing, though he obliged her and spoke frankly. "Yes." He took her hand in his, the touch of his bare skin on hers almost as shocking as their conversation. "Lady Caroline of Forbes, daughter of the Marquess and Marchioness of Forbes, I do so humbly request your hand in marriage."

_'Humbly'. What a quaint jest. Truly._

The twist of her lips was wry, her voice a tad sardonic. "Hm, and should I refuse this request you leave my reputation in tatters. Regardless of how this night concludes. Regardless of my lack of choice in such matters as jus primae noctis."

At least he did her the honor of not denying it. For in all honesty his plan was cunning, and she equally admired and despised him for it. That being said she did not _want_ to refuse. Queen Consort was not a title to be disdained. An heir already an expectation of her sex. In any case, she had already been prepared to tolerate much the same with Damon Salvatore, though she could hardly dispose of the King quite so easily.

With an appraising eye, Caroline once more took in the features of the man before her. This time allowing appreciation to settle within her. The firm line of his jaw. The elegant bow of his lips. The fairness of his hair and the vibrancy of his blue eyes. These were all traits she found attractive in him. Though truly twas the keenness of his mind that was most alluring.

It was almost a surprise to conclude that _she wanted him_. His intellect. His charms. Even his ruthlessness all stirred a fire within her.

"What say you, my Lady."

She smiled. "Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

After her agreement, the two spoke more on the details of their arrangement. All of it falling well within Caroline's expectations and abilities. The King even mentioned, with feigned flippancy, that had she truly abhorred his plans he would have released her with reputation intact. Apparently only the two of them were aware of what the King had supposedly summoned her for. Her refusal would have spread the rumor that the King had called on her to entertain his sister, the Princess Rebekah.

Admiration and irritation aptly summed her feelings on her Lord Husband-to-be.

And when it came time to depart, Caroline instead made a daring request.

"My King," she began, stood once more before his bed, "will you take what I now freely offer to you?"

As she spoke she fiddled with the sleeves of her gown, only half feigning demureness. As a noble born lady, and a wickedly intelligent one at that, she was truly untouched in all ways. For it was far too much risk for too little reward, to seem anything but virginal. The most discerning of her would-be enemies would be able to exploit the smallest of hints. And a lack of modesty or presence of unexpected knowledge would be the most glaring.

Again the King stepped towards her, his expression appearing almost gentle of all things. "Caroline, you are hardly my Lady Wife yet. Thus, you are spared from such duties."

"I know," she said simply, equal parts charmed and offended by his given reprieve.

His eyes bore into hers, reading her resolve for several long moments. "As you wish," he said at last, extending his hand to her.

She took it, blushing lightly as she admitted, "And I do wish for our life together to be more than duty alone."

The King's eyes darkened as he tugged her into his arms even as something softer glimmered in their depths. His chest was warm and firm beneath her hands, the strength of his arms apparent as he gently enveloped her slighter form.

Her blush darkened as one hand rose to cradle her cheek, their eyes locked as he tilted her face. No one had regarded her with this level of intensity before.

"I find that I desire much the same, my Lady." Caroline could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, the slightest hint of gravel entering his tone. And the pad of his thumb was hot against the softness of her lips, the gentle pressure parting them as she swallowed a gasp. "May I kiss you?"

He was so close to her. She could see the flecks of green and gray in the blue of his eyes. The way his pupil dilated as he drank her in.

_"Yes_," she breathed.

And then his lips replaced his thumb, the sensation foreign but twisting something deep inside her. Her fingers clenched in his jerkin, his against her jaw, the small of her back. They moved slowly at first as she tentatively followed his lead, instinct guiding her to what felt right, what sent heat rushing lower.

She whimpered when his tongue slipped between her gasping lips, hot and wet and eager to map every inch of her mouth. Her normally racing mind quieted, thoughts slipping away in favor of building pleasure.

When they parted, she panted lightly for breath, feeling almost dizzy on the taste and feel of him. His nose trailed down her cheek and his lips pressed softly against the skin of her neck, her head tipping backward at his nudge.

Surely, he could feel how her heart raced beneath her skin. The way she flushed pink and hot with his touch.

"You are beautiful, my Lady," she felt more than heard him whisper against her throat.

"C-Caroline," she stuttered. "Call me Caroline, please."

"Who am I to deny such a sweet request, Caroline," he purred.

She shuddered at the sound, toes curling. Taken off guard when she suddenly found herself aloft in his arms and then set so achingly gently onto his bed. The heat and the scent of him surrounded her. It lingered on the pillows and sheets beneath her and emanated from his limbs that pressed alongside hers.

Eyes so dark they were nearly black looked down at her. "I intend to worship you, my lovely Caroline. Kiss and caress every part of you until you melt pleasure-high beneath me."

"And what of you?" She managed to ask.

"Tonight is not about me. You have given me a gift, Caroline, and I will honor it." His hands, unlike her earlier disparaging thoughts, did not tear her garment from her. Instead they slowly peeled it away from her skin, pressing kisses to each newly exposed inch.

She arched and squirmed beneath his touch, learning all the new ways her body would react. How the points of her breasts were exquisitely sensitive. How the skin just below their curve was ticklish. How the divot of her navel was sending heat and wetness rushing lower when his tongue dipped into it.

His hands dragged across the sensitive flesh of her thighs, a place no man had ever touched, his attention now focused where she ached. With firm pressure he coaxed her legs into spreading further as he settled between them.

"My King, I-" Caroline was almost grateful when he hushed her, for once unsure of her words.

"Relax, Caroline, let me take care of you."

_That_ would have earned a retort had her thoughts not scattered at the brush of his thumb. She cried out, gripping the sheets in clenched fists as she jerked upward, attempting to follow the pressure of his touch.

He was saying something about "it bringing her exquisite pleasure", but she was not listening. All her focus instead directed to the deft movements of his fingers. Her eyes shot open (when had they closed?!) as his fingers were replaced by his tongue.

She keened as what felt like flickers of embers danced up her spine as a tension wound tighter inside her.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" She heretically took the Lord's name in vain, utterly uncaring as she thrashed, desperately _needing something_ though she knew not what.

Her eyes were scrunched tightly shut and white light danced. The tension inside her snapped and she cried out, reveling in the wave of pleasure that shot through her.

"Delicious," he praised once she focused enough to glance down at him, provoking another blush as he licked his unnaturally shiny lips.

Choosing to ignore his teasing, she instead mumbled, "I suppose I can understand now why men are such easy creatures when sex is hinted at."

"Oh, Caroline," he chuckled, "I have so much to teach you if you believe that to be all there is of sex."

"Well, assuredly it is _not_ seeing as you are still dressed," she shot back. "But if their pleasure is even half of that, then I can understand."

At her reminder of his attire, he moved to strip himself of it, seeming to put on a bit of a show even to her naive eye. She was quite admiring of the compact muscle of his torso, the sleek lines of his arms.

Before removing the last of his clothing he locked gazes with her.

"In a moment I will give you your pleasure once more, prepare you with fingers and tongue to accept my cock without pain. And when I am buried inside you, working to make you forget the last of your worries, erase the stress in your bones, I want you to call out my name."

Unconsciously Caroline licked her lips, delighted and embarrassed and overwhelmed by his speech. "Yes, your Majesty."

And then he was bare before her eyes, her gasp of shock turning to a moan of delight as a finger curled within her. It was a strange feeling, stretching muscles that had never stretched before. And yet it felt _so good, so right._

One finger became two, became three. All of them shifting and moving within her, stroking and petting and eliciting loud cries from her lips.

_"Please_," she begged, wanting more of everything as his tongue joined his fingers. The tide of euphoria came faster this time and it was when she was lost in bliss that he at last slipped inside of her. She didn't even realize until her senses returned that she felt _fuller_ than before.

And then it was all she could notice. She didn't notice how her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. Or how her fingers had found their way to his back, nails digging into his skin and tugging at his curls. No, all she could focus on was the hard, hot line of him pressed deep within her. The way she clenched around him and felt how her internal walls quivered with delight.

"Move," she commanded.

And he did.

Fire burned inside her. Each thrust impacting a spot that sent flashes of light across her vision. If she had thought her last climb to Heaven had been rapid it did not compare to this time. But time had lost all meaning to her and soon she was screaming as she shattered around him.

"Klaus!"

His hips stuttered at the sound of his name on her tongue, a new heat pooling within her as he too fell apart.

"Caroline," he groaned, forehead pressed to hers.

* * *

Later when they both had collapsed loose-limbed and sated, Caroline would whisper into the dark.

"I am glad it was you."

The King - Klaus - would tighten his arms around her, pulling her form securely against his and reply.

"As am I, my Queen."


	30. The Poetry of Fate

**Angst**

* * *

Every person is born with a tattoo on their body, a tattoo only they can see which spells out the first words their soulmate will say to them. From the moment Caroline first learned the purpose of her mark she was enamored. Someone who would be her perfect match? Who would love her best? Why _wouldn't_ she want such a thing?

So, she begged her mommy and daddy to teach her to read. Demanded bedtime stories every night as she eagerly followed along. Listened to their voices as they trailed their fingers across the words. Later, Caroline would recognize their expressions as indulgent amusement, neither unaware of the motive behind her drive.

But they were happy to encourage her learning, and so Caroline read the words on her arm at a precocious four.

**If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay.**

She did have to check the dictionary several times to understand the word ex-per-i-ment (experiment!). And then several more times in puzzled confusion to try to make sense of the meaning of the words.

Eventually, she had to admit defeat and ask her parents for help. Under their concerned eyes, they told her not to worry about it. An answer she didn't accept though an explanation wasn't forth coming for several years.

That was how she learned her soulmate was likely a vampire.

* * *

More years slipped by, and her feelings about vampires changed with the seasons. As a child, despite her parents' warnings and horror stories she didn't care. Why would she, when surely they would love her regardless?

When she grew older and realized a soulmate didn't necessarily equate to happiness, wariness set in. But even then, surely she should judge on an individual basis? After all, one didn't have to be a literal monster to be monstrous.

And then the Salvatores came to town. Stefan with his quick dismissals and his brother, the _murderous rapist_. Caroline managed to get the better of Damon, but only just, only thanks to her father's lessons. That was when honest concern about her soulmate entered her heart.

Of course, such concerns became distant once Katherine _killed her_. With the seemingly endless plots surrounding Elena. What did it matter if her soulmate was a vampire, when she now was one too? When Elena was on the chopping block to be sacrificed on a near literal altar?

Werewolves. The Lockwoods. Elijah. Klaus. The sacrifice. Elena's death and resurrection. Stefan's roadtrip from hell. It seemed her life had become one disaster after another and she had no time to dwell on her would-be soulmate.

* * *

It just figured that when she stopped looking he would show up. And that he would be her enemy. The scourge of the supernatural world even.

Poison burning in her veins, her body aching as it slowly rotted from the inside out, Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the bitter irony. So long she had stared at her words and wondered who her soulmate would be, and she hadn't even processed him saying them at first.

Tyler dying. Her classmates used as puppets. An ancient blonde _bitch_ sparking her temper like no other had before her. Klaus' condescending placation was just another buzzing voice to her racing mind.

Later she would recall what he had said. Later she would silently soak her pillow with tears for the death of a long held dream. Later she would decide it didn't matter, she could find her own happiness.

And now the happiness she had chosen for herself has killed her. On the orders of her soulmate.

_God, what a joke._

* * *

Even men such as Klaus were once boys with kernels of hope for a perfect love in their hearts. He had liked to imagine that his rather foreboding words could still be promising. Perhaps, she would be a shield-maiden that he defeats in battle? A strong, glorious woman he could prove his worth to.

Mikael and time beat such ideals out of him. And soon he would hear his words so often they lost all meaning to him.

After all, nearly everyone he met asked, **Are you going to kill me? **


	31. The Long Way Home

**Some angst, allusions to Damon's abuse of Caroline, major character death, semi-graphic violence/torture.**

* * *

Caroline watched her fellow blonde from the shadows. She was beautiful and vibrant and so _achingly young_. Although physically, Caroline did not look a single year older than the other girl. Both of them appearing an eternal seventeen. However, the discerning would note the differences in their eyes, their demeanor.

That girl didn't walk with an edge of lethal grace, always one move away from being able to attack or defend. She didn't carry a confidence built over ages, the kind one gains when they had to fight for their right to exist and came out on top. There wasn't a weight in her eyes that came from the slow build of weariness, from that near constant fight.

So, the two of them could hardly be more different for all that they were once the same person. She supposed that's what over a thousand years of separation did to a person.

* * *

To be quite truthful, Caroline almost didn't return to Mystic Falls. The people, the events that had once been the entirety of her short life were now little more than vague memories. They were strangers with familiar faces, as if remembered from a dream. And she would be the strangest of them all, an entirely different person from whom they knew.

The worst moments of this younger Caroline's life were waking confused and hungry in a hospital. Her mind reeling from what felt like PMS on hyperdrive and then an influx of what _couldn't_ be memories. Almost dying a second time to her rapist and the pain of her friend's rejection, for all that she hid it with snark and flippancy. All terrible things to befall anyone let alone a teenager.

But she had yet to experience the stunned horror of waking to a village being devoured by flame. Of having the rancid, acrid scent of burning corpses so thick in the air she could taste it in the smoke. Or the dawning realization of where she was, _when_ she was. The denial that she had dearly wanted to sink into when she spotted a familiar river with no bridge, a waterfall surrounded by several dozens more trees.

And yet she had not been able to afford such a luxury as panic. Not when she realized she could not understand a word anyone spoke to her. When she had to use her superior strength and speed to fight off men that wanted to kill her, rape her, enslave her. And even those that may have had good intentions, but whom she still _couldn't understand_. Everything felt like a threat when she was so lost and clueless.

The next blow came later. For it had truly broken her heart to feel _relieved_ that compulsion transcended language barriers. To have to rely on a tool that once decimated her own mind just to survive, to have the chance to fit in and find a way home.

Fortunately or unfortunately, desperation was a cruel but effective teacher. High school Spanish had been half-remembered vocabulary and grammar rules, a middling grasp on the written and spoken word. In comparison, the languages of the few settlers that remained came quickly. Even as she tried not to think about how one sounded vaguely Norwegian or Icelandic, how she suspected it was Old Norse. Or how the tongue of what she came to realize were the natives, didn't have a modern equivalent to her knowledge.

Then, just as she was finding her feet, she learned the harshest lesson of them all. There was _always_ something worse. Hope could not die faster than when a powerful witch confirmed all her worst fears. When they sensed the magic of their _descendant_ in her ring and the magic of her monster in her blood.

Ayana spoke to her just long enough to tear the last remnants of her denials to shreds. And then achingly remind her of home as familiar features twisted with familiar disdain. She had refused to aid an abomination, telling her instead to pray for a quick death.

Caroline harbored no shame for the way she fled in tears. Decades later she would feel only disgust that an adult would let prejudices blind them to the plight of a child. But she was proud of the way she rallied. How she determinedly moved from tribe to tribe across the ancient Americas, learning dozens of new languages and making both friends and enemies. Painstakingly building trust and learning of new magics all in the hopes of home.

It failed.

She spent weeks, months, filthy and near starving to travel across the sea to the Old World. To do it all again. To fail again.

It wasn't until somewhere in her fifth century that Caroline _stopped trying so hard_. Such an idea would have once been unfathomable, but truly all she was doing was making herself miserable. Fighting so hard to return to people whose faces grew blurrier by the decade. To people whose mental labels were "best friend," but who had been long supplanted in her mind by centuries of other companions. Some whom had long died and she had mourned. Some whom she had turned and met up with every so often. So, why look back when she could look forward?

Another five hundred years would see her "home" anyway.

* * *

Caroline witnessed the precise moment when her past self was whisked away in a storm of magical energy. She read the shock and fear on her face and felt something in her own chest twist, not quite in pain but also not quite in happiness, knowing as she did exactly what that girl's next thousand years would be like.

_A thousand years_, and she supposed this place still had an effect on her after all, for she didn't immediately try to take the place of her other self. Instead, she lingered in the shadows, watched with another odd pang that no one made a fuss about her disappearance.

They got a pass when she spotted Elijah in town. Though she had never personally met any of the Originals, wanting to stay well clear of their mess, she hardly lived under a rock. She knew who they were, knew their reputations. Even saw most of them from a distance once or twice.

It wasn't worth the energy to hold grudges against strangers for their prudence in priorities.

* * *

A few weeks later, Caroline found herself drinking in a bar. Not the Mystic Grill. Some other establishment she hadn't bothered to remember the name of, one on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

The alcohol burned as it raced down her throat, her glass emptying far quicker than she would like. She frowned down at it as she traced the rim with her finger, not sure how she should feel. Elena was sacrificed. Elena was resurrected. All without Caroline needing to lift a finger. Her involvement or rather lack thereof made her feel guilty. Or perhaps her lack of guilt made her feel guilty. Should she be feeling conflicted in the first place?

She had called them strangers with familiar faces. And…and it was true. She looked at them and felt a startling lack. Only the memory of a memory of their once importance elicited any emotion for them at all. So perhaps she should treat them like strangers. Build new bonds should their paths cross, but otherwise go about her own business.

Tension she hadn't realized she had been holding left her shoulders. A weight she had long carried lifted as she, at last, truly let her past go. It only took another five hundred years…

"Caroline Forbes," an accented voice mused behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

She turned, admonishing herself for her carelessness. When her eyes fell on the person behind her, his blonde curls and deceptive dimples, a true litany of internal curses rang in her head.

_Always something worse._

He likely noticed the way her eyebrow twitched a fraction, but that was all the reaction she allowed to slip.

With a polite nod she returned his greeting, "Klaus."

There was a curious expression on his face and he didn't wait for an invitation to step closer, invading her space.

"I rather delighted in Katerina's misery when she learned you had so thoroughly slipped the noose she had placed around your throat. I even had a fond thought or two for the baby vampire who managed to vex her so."

He cocked his head as he looked at her, eyes dark and assessing. Humans might have thought his demeanor casual and friendly, but the predator that lived in her veins knew better.

"Yet somehow you're not a baby vampire at all, are you, love?"

There was no point in lying. Not when he could surely feel her age as she could feel his.

"No," she said simply.

He made a soft, contemplative noise. "Katerina is not nearly foolish enough to mistake a vampire for a human. So, however has this come to be, hm?"

Caroline didn't bother to smother the light laugh that erupted from her chest. "It's a _long_ story."

"I always have time to learn of curiosities, love." _Threats_, she heard unspoken. "And this is a rather unique time for curiosities. Why don't you join me for the summer?"

She knew it wasn't a suggestion. And the only thing worse than being noticed by an Original is angering one. Besides, she could use the time away from Mystic Falls, the last remnants of her attachment left at the bottom of a shot glass.

With an easy shrug she stood from the bar stool, setting a few large bills on the wood.

"Lead the way."

A smirk crawled across his face. One she didn't flinch or cower from, and only lightly tensed when he guided her out with a hand to the small of her back.

"I rather think we shall have fun, you and I, love."

When Klaus had guided Caroline from the bar she wasn't expecting to see Elijah waiting for them. His expression likely appeared blank, bored even, to the less discerning, but she could see the flickers of irritation and confusion. His eyes were narrow as he swept them over her figure, a cool assessment.

"One of yours, Niklaus?" He asked, a slight tick in his brow as he stared at his brother.

The Hybrid grinned in response. "Not quite, brother, this here is the lovely Ms. Forbes."

This time his brow fully rose as his gaze darted back to her with now noticeable shock. "The sheriff's daughter?"

Klaus' grin widened.

Caroline watched, a little intrigued, as Elijah tucked away his emotions, his features smoothing once more to something utterly placid. "Your… _curiosities_ aside, I do believe we still have business to attend to?"

The Hybrid chuckled, clapping the other man on the shoulder as he gestured them both on. "Right you are, brother."

* * *

'Always something worse' really ought to be Caroline's catch phrase by now, depressing as that was. As the three of them approached the door to one the apartments, each of them could make out commotion beyond.

Not that Klaus seemed to care, nor his brother for that matter, both of them waltzing in without a care. Caroline didn't bother, leaning against the hallway wall, well aware the threshold would bar her entrance. She was also only half listening to the exchange going on, jolting only once she heard Elijah scream. She couldn't say she was _surprised_ by Klaus' actions, but they chilled her all the same. Such ruthlessness had to be both applauded and feared after all.

She sighed and rested more of her weight on the wall as her ears picked up the continued discussion inside. This was going to be a long wait.

"Trouble is," she heard Klaus' voice drawl, "I don't know if you'd be any good to me. The way you are now, …you are just shy of _useless_. In fact, I've just recruited far more fascinating company. She's far prettier to look at too, aren't you, love?"

Caroline released another exasperated breath, knowing how to read a cue and irked by the unnecessary drama of it. All the same, she obligingly pushed off the wall to stand in the doorway. Her impassive eyes took in the shock of Stefan and Katerina. The delighted mirth of Klaus. Even poor Elijah's sprawled gray corpse.

"C-Caroline?" Stefan stuttered in confusion, a hint of panic welling underneath it.

She tilted her head, wondering at that, before realizing he feared she'd let Elena's miraculous resurrection slip. Well, they may not be friends anymore, but she wouldn't throw a child to the wolves (a tiny corner of her mind snorted) needlessly. Though none of those thoughts crossed her face, her expression as calm as when she entered.

"Stefan," she acknowledged.

He stared at her for several long moment before his shock washed away, replaced by a steely resolve. She was mildly impressed as he whirled around to face Klaus and attempted to fight for her.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this! Make a bargain with _me_."

"Quite right, she has nothing to do with _this. _Weren't you listening, mate? You're of _no value to me_. And are in no position to bargain for the likes of your brother let alone a second vampire."

"…What do you want?"

Even when the Hybrid had already swung things in his favor, he still continued with the theater of his demands. Like a cat playing with a mouse. And not even a hungry one either, he was the cat that played with his food because he could, because he was bored. Caroline could almost appreciate the, by comparison, rather blunt way he had approached her. Nothing more than the standard unspoken warnings and mind games between two ancient creatures.

Here, now, Klaus was dragging it out. He made a show of pouring himself a drink, pretending he needed time to weigh his words. As he spoke he even deigned to periodically pause and sip the alcohol, as if it were top-shelf liquor and not second rate bourbon at best.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

His eyes darted to her as she shifted, for all that his focus had seemed to be on Stefan. Lips quirking he wondered aloud, "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

Caroline read the challenge in his eyes, the clear prod for her opinions. Wondering what type of vampire she was. Well, she would have to disappoint, having no need to indulge his curiosities.

"No," she said simply, tone unruffled. And she was sure he would have demanded more had Stefan not cut in.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

The newly revealed Ripper of Monterrey seemed to be saying this more to her than to Klaus, his eyes ashamed and pleading with her to believe him.

As if she cared for his kill count. _No one_ reached the age she had without a slew of murders to their name, nor without one or two fuck ups they truly regretted.

"Now, now, don't look to _her_. Not only is she not the one in control of your brother's fate, but the Ripper is _precisely_ the vampire I am willing to make a deal with."

Stefan's face hardened as he looked back at his tormentor. "How do I know you even have the cure at all?"

It seemed as if Klaus was just waiting for such a question to be asked. His production able to continue, as he proceeded to make a show of biting and then curing Katerina. And then watched with true schadenfreude as Stefan capitulated and began to all but guzzle the blood handed to him.

Bored and a tad disgusted Caroline moved away, choosing to lean against one of the walls once more. The wise choice considering it took almost twenty minutes before anything of interest happened. When Katerina blurred away, Klaus' voice was a whisper in the air, far too quite for a vampire not even two centuries old to hear.

"Pursue her, Caroline, and bring her back to me. I'm not finished with her quite yet."

* * *

Caroline stared up at the window she could just see from the front entrance, the Salvatore boarding house another half-remembered dream. It was funny, the things that lingered longest in memory. Of all the faces of her past, it had been Damon's that took the longest to blur and fade. And as the two doppelgängers and the dying had their little chat, Caroline was contemplating more important matters. Life. Death. Closure.

She hummed to herself, stepping into Katerina's path as she moved to flee. With narrowed eyes, the brunette warily regarded her, far less oblivious than Stefan.

"Caroline," she muttered, "no hard feelings." Her voice then sounded as a whisper in her ear. "I'm a survivor after all."

A crack of a snapped neck sounded through the air.

...

...

...

"No hard feelings," Caroline replied, well aware of the irony as she gazed down at the sprawled form of the other vampire. This time it was Katerina who was 500 years too young to come out on top. Caroline had not been about to allow the other woman to kill her for the second time, and for all that she did have some measure of admiration for Katerina's ability to survive, Caroline too had now survived the ages. More than that even, she conquered them.

Shifting her gaze from the temporary corpse to the boarding house, Caroline wondered.

* * *

Amusingly, Caroline tracked down her newfound companions just as Stefan was uttering, "You won't be seeing her again, you know."

Klaus' eyes met hers as soon as she came into view, his lips twitching into a slight smirk. "Ah, excellent timing, Caroline." His eyes switched targets boring into the Ripper. "You see, Stefan, I rarely get played for a fool. A little insurance policy and the dear Katerina is back in my hands."

Stunned, the Salvatore whipped around, watching with wide eyes as she let the still unconscious vampire drop to the floor.

"Consider this your final test, Ripper, before we leave this tragic little town. Prove to me you were worth my time."

Klaus had stalked up behind the other as he spoke, and Stefan tensed with every step.

"How?" He gritted out.

"Simple, mate. You're going to torture her to death."

Stefan swallowed.

"And should I decide your efforts are lacking in any way, then I will exact my price from Damon's life instead."

Defeat was painted across every line of Stefan's face.

The Caroline Stefan had known would have been horrified by the imminent torture, even if the victim was to be her once tormentor and murderess. She would have protested, spoken up, _something_. But _this_ Caroline, this Caroline was a bit too darkly satisfied. How perfect it was for it to be her that delivered Katerina to her death, at Klaus' hand even. Such perfect symmetry.

Thus, Caroline only watched as the brunette was strung up with chain around her wrists, forced to bear all her weight on those limbs as her return to consciousness sent her body lightly swaying. For a young vampire, Stefan was shockingly inventive in his methods. The woman fluttered her lashes, trying to croon her way to sympathy, empathy, nostalgia from her torturer. Something still confident and sly in her face. But as her blood pooled beneath her, her voice growing weak and raspy, honest desperation flashed in her eyes as she begged for her life, body ravaged.

She died screaming.

* * *

Several hours of silent travel later, the three of them were checked into a suite style hotel room. Two beds, a pullout couch and a decent amount of living space.

While Stefan silently slunk away to shower off the crusted blood his clothes had carefully hidden, Klaus stepped up behind her where she leaned against the metal railing of the small balcony. The warmth he emanated was odd for a member of the undead, though she chalked it up to his recently unchained Wolf.

As water beat down on flesh and tile, Caroline waited for the man to speak. She twitched, his finger tracing a feather light pattern on the bare skin of her shoulder. With a light tug at a strand of her hair he murmured quietly, "I couldn't help but notice, sweetheart, the little gleam that entered your eyes when I mentioned Damon."

She supposed it shouldn't surprise her that he had noticed, though his eyes had seemed riveted on Katerina at the time. Continuing to peer into the distance, the moon still near full as it waned, she let the silence linger for a few more moments. Neither of them in any particular hurry.

"Yes," she muttered in return, her eyelids falling to half mast as she remembered. Remembered how it felt to stare down at the once elder vampire who was still weak and bundled up in bed. As much as she had wanted to believe he had no power over her, she couldn't deny how good it had felt to see him at her mercy.

It had taken him a while, but eventually he had sensed her presence and opened his eyes to peer up at her.

"Hello, Damon," she had greeted, flatly.

He had had no time to do anything more than widen his eyes at her presence before her hand had sunk through his chest, splintered ribs as her clawed fingers clenched around his heart.

"Goodbye, Damon."

And then she had yanked her hand out.

"His death wasn't yours to issue, Caroline."

At that, Caroline whirled around, unfazed by just how close the Hybrid was standing to her. All the better for him to see the ferocity burning in her eyes.

"It was, Klaus. Deals and games aside, between the two of us I had far more right to it than you did."

The two stared each other down, Caroline unyielding and Klaus intrigued. He might have started this confrontation with an admonishment, but there was no anger in his gaze.

"This was personal," he concluded, a statement not a question.

Despite the heaviness of the situation Caroline's lip slightly quirked up. It's not as if she was ashamed of her actions, nor ashamed of their cause. Not anymore. And on matters such as these she was happy to draw her lines in the sand.

"The question is still burning in the back of your mind, I can see it. How is it that I am both the sheriff's daughter born in 1992 _and_ a vampire to rival your own age? But regardless of how, both are fact. And when Damon first came to town I was a clueless human. It made me easy pickings, as I am sure you can imagine. A constant blood supply, a convenient minion, a warm body for him to fuck, uncaring of what I had wanted. The latter is not a forgivable offence. Not to me, Klaus."

To his credit, the Hybrid seemed to be taking her seriously, nothing on his face suggesting that he was making of light of what she had revealed. Instead, he wordlessly took a step back. Her eyes slightly widened as inclined his head to her. It was neither pity nor a taunt on his face, and he did nothing more to acknowledge her newfound personal space.

The water shut off, and Klaus pivoted to walk back into the room proper, his parting words echoing in her mind.

"Yes, it was your right. Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

"Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you. Ru-"

Alyssa snapped her mouth shut as noise became apparent from the forest. It didn't sound like Rudy, whose movements were normally smooth and would greet her with his happy barking. She tensed, squinting into the darkness and trying to make out anything suspicious.

She was seconds away from retreating into the house to grab her rifle when a disheveled blonde woman, girl really, burst through a shrub. Her eyes widened in shock as the girl stumbled, nearly falling on her face, the weak porch light now illuminating a figure far more hurt than merely disheveled as she had believed. Her clothes were torn and dirty, there were scratches and bruises and blood peppering the skin of her limbs.

The girl seemed to suddenly realize her presence, jerking her head up to stare at Alyssa, her eyes bulging with panic and a tinge of hope.

"Please! Please, help me!" The girl's eyes were wild as she whipped her head around, looking frantic, _hunted_. "I-I don't know if I lost him. Please, I- could I come in? Just for the night! I promise."

The girl looked like she was about to jitter right out of her skin, and Alyssa couldn't help but feel for the poor girl. Her reply was near instant.

"Yes, yes of course. Please, come in." She flung the door open, shuffled on the threshold unsure whether the girl would take comfort in her touch.

Once the younger blonde was inside, Alyssa made one last sweep of the property, what little she could see, and resolved to grab the rifle after all. When she turned to face the girl once more, plans of reassurance fell to the wayside as shock consumed her.

It was like staring at an entirely different person, the fear and panic gone in favor of confident composure. The injuries that had littered her body completely gone, though her clothes remained tattered.

"My apologies," the other blonde said softly before Alyssa knew no more.

* * *

Caroline was careful to set the unconscious woman down gently before flashing into the kitchen to knock out the second person she could hear. With both of them (relatively) painlessly out of commission it was a simple matter for her to snoop. Receipts, planner notes, email, anything that might hint at the presence of a werewolf occasionally stopping by.

It didn't take too long to find a promising lead, as Caroline dug up several receipts from Southern Comfort belonging to a Sutton, Ray. A quick check of IDs revealed the two women to be one Sutton, Alyssa and one Miller, Kiara. The next step required some use of gentle compulsion, but a few careful questions and a memory wipe later the two were fine and none the wiser. Their dog found panting on the front porch, whining to be let in.

A mere instant later Caroline, appeared a mile away beside Klaus' black Lincoln Navigator. And she didn't waste time, tossing her phone to the Hybrid, Google Maps already opened as she explained, "There's a bar called Southern Comfort on Highway 41A, about twenty miles or so north of the border in Tullahoma." As she spoke she was also carefully peeling her disheveled outfit from her body, packing it away should she need it for another ruse, and tugging on a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top.

When she glanced over at his silence she caught the interest in his gaze, appreciative of the curves she hadn't bothered to hide, though a different curiosity glimmered beneath.

"You're quite the actress, Caroline. Such effort you exert for the humans."

She scoffed, circling around to get into the passenger seat, Klaus appearing in a flicker to get the door for her. She paused beside him. "If I had left it to the two of you, we would have been down several leads and carving a very obvious bloody swath across the Eastern seaboard. You're an Original and obviously in a celebratory mood considering your recent success, I get it. No need to be quite so fragrant about it though."

Not waiting for his reply, Caroline climbed into the car, settling into her seat as Klaus zipped around to the driver's side. The vehicle came to life with a rumble of the engine, only a few seconds pause before it accelerated down the road.

Klaus' gaze shot from the rear view mirror where Stefan's brooding face was visible to hers. "You're rather ruining Stefan's purpose here, sweetheart." Matching glints appeared in their eyes, similarly amused by the macabre inside joke.

"Hm, quite."

* * *

It wasn't worth the effort to prevent her nose from slightly crinkling with distaste. Southern Comfort was very…Well, it was exactly what she expected really. She heard Klaus chuckle behind her as they walked toward the bar, no doubt having picked up on her judgmental thoughts.

"I doubt Ray will be a cooperative chap." The Hybrid sounded almost gleeful about it, and it was a struggle to resist the childish urge to roll her eyes.

"He'd be a poor werewolf if he gave up his pack so easily."

"And what will the lovely Caroline's role be today?" Is she didn't know better she would think he almost sounded concerned. It had been a while since she had last been violent, she supposed.

With a quiet hum she let a thread of power slip loose, carrying with it a net of compulsion, reassuring Klaus even as she ensnared all the humans. "I care little for unwarranted cruelty. That doesn't mean I don't accomplish what I set out to do." She peered over her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips, "I did get us here after all, didn't I?"

If there was a bit more sway in her hips as she waltzed into the bar, that was her business.

* * *

Throwing back a shot of tequila, Caroline relished the sharp burn of the potent alcohol. Her senses flared as a man leaned beside her at the bar, the wait finally bearing fruit.

"A woman that knows how drink? Nothing's sexier."

She turned sideways on her stool, giving the man a swift once over. A scruffy beard. Plaid and jeans. _Very_ Southern Comfort. Also clearly the Wolf they were looking for.

"Hello, Ray," she drawled.

His eyes widened, flattered at first before he stiffened as Klaus appeared behind him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He nodded towards her. "We started in Pensacola, met a young chap there who used to work with you before you moved to Memphis. Now, he directed us to ah what were their names? Kiara and …Alice? No, _Alyssa_." His grin widened as Ray paled, body a coiled knot of tension and fear. "Lovely young women really, and they led me here. To you, Ray."

The Wolf was a roiling mixture of panic and fury. His eyes were streaked with Wolf gold as he snarled at Klaus, "What did you do to her?!"

Looking far too amused, the Hybrid gestured towards her. "Me? I did nothing. No, no I didn't even set eyes on them. If you want to ask after dear Alyssa you should really inquire after my lovely partner here."

The growl that emerged was more lupine than human, teeth unnaturally sharp as he bared them at her. "Vampire," he roared, "what did you do to my sister?"

Caroline calmly wiped away the spittle that had landed on her cheek, unimpressed by his display. "Fished around for some answers, but really Ray I would be far more concerned for yourself than your sister."

"She's quite right." Rage tended to make fools of people, as the Wolf appeared to have somehow forgotten Klaus at his back judging by how he stiffened at his voice. "Your type is rather hard to come by, Ray. And while _she_ may be a vampire, _I _am a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

The poor man appeared to be shocked out of his rage and catapulted straight into utter confusion. "You..what?"

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

The Wolf swallowed loudly to their keen ears, fists clenched at his sides. "I won't surrender them to the likes of _you_. And you can't compel me. It won't work."

Klaus' eyes flicked sideways as Stefan appeared in a flash, the Wolf now thoroughly surrounded.

"Tell you what, Ray," the young vampire started, tone filled with faux friendliness, "we're going to play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

With perfect timing the bartender silently stepped over to place a large collection of darts beside them.

A chuckle as Klaus leaned into his personal space.

"There's no _fun_ in compulsion, Ray, but there is in cr**u**ci**f**ixio**n**."

In an impossibly fast blur, Caroline rushed the two of them, wolf and vampire, down the length of the bar, slamming the broken legs of a stool through the man's palms, near literally crucifying him to the wall.

There was a trace of sympathy in her eyes as she listened to his screams. "You'll want to struggle, Ray, and it will be agonizing. I assure you, should you manage to rip your hands free we'll simply string you up. Again and again."

The Wolf glared up at her without saying a word, his breathing ragged and pained. Exasperated by his stubbornness she turned away, catching Stefan's eye as he mixed wolfsbane into a drink. He looked at her like she was a stranger, no doubt recalling their confrontation a month or so back. It had been sweet of him to pull her aside, to offer to take the punishment so that she could flee from Klaus. However, she had had no interest in being anywhere else.

"Your intent to rescue me is admirable though unnecessary, Stefan. I'm not the young, girly Caroline you remember anymore." He had likely thought her compelled then, but now she could see the words were sinking in.

He too looked away, letting the first of many darts fly.

More tortured bellows sounded as Caroline settled beside Klaus at the bar once more. He looked at her, the near constant curious gleam still present as he extended his hand in invitation. She quirked a brow a bit surprised by his dismissal of the show occurring behind them, one that he had finished endorsing so gleefully. Though she didn't refuse him, wondering what he was after now.

His touch was uncharacteristically gentle as he cradled her hand, tracing the deceptively soft skin of her fingers, her vampiric nature erasing any hint of hardship. "You neither revile nor relish in torture. You commit murder as unflinchingly as the rest of us, yet compassion still stays your hand. So, I can't help but wonder what is it about Stefan that makes that little glint of disdain appear in your eyes when you look at him." _Yet not when you look at me, s_he heard unasked.

Tugging her hand free, Caroline impassively observed Stefan's progress. Ray's body was already littered with a small collection of darts and wounds, the young vampire seemingly deciding at random when to yank one free and when to simply hurl another one.

"Stefan's ability to be such an inventive torturer is useful. And his skill at it may have come as a surprise to me, but it would be rather hypocritical to be disgusted by it. No, it's his feeding habits. Past half-way to his second century, and he's barely better than a newborn. It's a disgrace."

"I've quite enjoyed his savagery in the past, sweetheart. Too few vampires revel in their true natures."

Caroline glanced back at him sharply, feeling an odd pang of disappointment at his opinions. "First of all it's not his _savagery_ I take issue with, it's his _control_. I may not care much for the most malicious of our kind, but at least it's a choice on their parts, albeit a _poor_ one. Stefan rebels against himself so fervently that it rebounds, that's not _reveling_ in his nature it's being a slave to it." She quieted a bit, the harsher lines of her face smoothing out as she searched his, wondering what he was thinking of her now. Wondering what she thought of him. "And secondly…secondly it's not a vampire's nature to be monstrous. Our nature makes us predators. Everything beyond that are deliberate decisions. Or it should be."

* * *

Klaus slipped at the drink he had called over earlier, watched as the blonde predator stalked away. Such passion lied within his golden fascination.

His tongue darted out, swiping at the lingering taste of alcohol on his lips. He still wondered at the conundrum her existence posed, his mind occasionally pondering whether something as extraordinary as time travel might be possible. But that wasn't his main fixation anymore. He was far more intrigued by how a thousand years forged the woman he saw before him.

* * *

Stefan's spine stiffened as she stepped up behind him. She refrained from reacting, nudging him aside.

Ray looked pitiful. Palms ravaged and sluggishly leaking trails of blood. Every few inches of him was marked by a dart or the damaged flesh of one pulled free. She reached out to cup his chin, lifting his slumped head so she could look him in the eye.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Ray, but everyone has a breaking point. We'll find yours. You'll tell us where your pack is. Save yourself the trouble and give in now."

He weakly sneered through bloody teeth. "Go fuck yourself."

Caroline just _tsk_-ed. "Have it your way." Her form flickered as she rushed to grab something and then returned. Holding up the blade for his perusal, she spoke casually. "See this, Ray? This is a magically reinforced silver blade. 100% pure. Now, unlike what the common mythos presents, werewolves _heal_ from silver. It would be like torturing a vampire, their recovery speeds allowing for methods beyond the limits of mere humans. Shall we have an anatomy lesson, Ray? How many organs could we count if I cut you right _here_?" She tapped the base of his sternum with the flat of the blade, a deft twist allowing its edge to slice through his shirt and skin. They watched together as the wound healed in seconds.

Ray looked into her dark, fathomless eyes, daring him to test her resolve.

He broke.

* * *

After some grouching and snark on Stefan's part the three of them arrived just beyond the perimeter of the werewolf camp, Ray's temporarily dead body slung across Stefan's shoulders.

"Ah, there they are. As promised."

A few turned in their direction at Klaus' voice, the rest gasped and stared as Stefan dropped Ray's body. One of the women ran to kneel by his side, her voice distraught. "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on?" She looked up, a slight growl underlying her tone. "Who are _you_?"

A master of dramatics, Klaus took the cue to step forward, a wicked kind of mirth on his face. "The important question is who am _I_. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman continued to look confused and agitated. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

He chuckled. "It will."

"You bastard!" Someone else shouted out, a younger man, teenager really, lunged out of the crowd toward Klaus.

It was effortless for the Hybrid to dodge, grinding the boy into the dirt under his heel. "None of that now. I have big plans for you all, can't have you recklessly throwing your lives away." Just to drive his point home, Klaus stepped on the poor boy to return to his original spot, continuing to speak as if nothing had occurred. "It's fascinating, actually…A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Caroline shook her head, apparently Klaus' dramatics were enough to affect the rest of the world too, as Ray awoke at just that moment with a choked gasp.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." He couldn't have made it more obvious how much he was enjoying himself.

"What's happening to me?" In direct contrast the werewolf couldn't sound much more dazed and overwhelmed.

"Caroline, love?"

She pushed off from the tree she had been leaning on in the background, speeding forward to appear in front of the blond man half trying to disappear behind the she-wolf from earlier.

"No!" She screamed, racing forward to hurl Caroline from him, a foot away when Klaus intercepted her in the blink of an eye. Not that she would have succeeded, but Caroline appreciated the time to try the calm the poor guy. It seemed Klaus was learning.

"Hey, hey take a deep breath." His heartbeat was frantic, his scent so obviously, deliciously human. "We're not going to let Ray kill you or anything, he just needs a little bit of blood to complete his transition. Only a sip I promise." She leaned down to grab a discarded bottle and held it out to him. "He won't even have to bite you, okay?"

The man stared into her blue eyes, no compulsion, just the picture of a sweet, gentle young woman. His hyperventilating slowed. "Okay…okay."

Caroline smiled as the man took his own pocketknife, carefully cutting a shallow gash on the back of his forearm.

"Thank you," She said, turning to crouch beside Ray and offering him the bottle. "If you don't drink, you'll die."

He eyed her warily, but eventually swiped the bottle from her hand, downing it in silence.

"-rather die than be a vampire!"

Caroline sighed. _Wrong choice_.

"Wrong choice." A crunch of broken flesh reached her ears along with frantic struggles as Klaus forced his bloody wrist into the she-wolf's mouth. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." With no further fanfare, the woman slumped to the ground with a broken neck. "Okay, who's next?"

Several tried to flee with no success. Three vampires (well two and the Original Hybrid) were more than enough to catch them all. Klaus also stopped playing around quite so much, methodically giving blood and snapping necks. It only took minutes for the rest of the pack to fall.

* * *

Then it turned into another waiting game, the anticipation only broken by Ray's hoarse whisper.

"They're dead. They're all dead."

Caroline frowned. She tuned out Klaus' reassurances and eyed Ray, noted how he was clenching his own arms tight around his body, trembling. He should be feeling energized after transitioning, not like he was going through severe withdrawal. She sat beside him, brushing sweat soaked curls from the man's forehead, ignoring Klaus and Stefan's descent into bickering.

Her frown deepened as blood started seeping from his eyes. "Klaus," she said sharply, his body appearing on Ray's other side. "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked, sounding a bit snide.

"Be silent, Stefan." "Well, obviously." They said together, their tones equally annoyed.

All the while, Ray continued to shake between the two of them, looking worse by the second. "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?"

Before Caroline could offer any of her own reassurances the she-wolf gasped awake behind her with unnatural quickness. She had only been down for ten or fifteen minutes or so. Far too short for any turning Caroline had ever witnessed. Still, she wiped the turmoil from her face and smiled over at the human.

"Come on, Derek, let's help your girlfriend."

_Always something worse_ proved true again, as Caroline whipped around at the sound of a commotion. Watched as Ray vanished into the words, body jerking between uncoordinated scrambling and lightning fast speed. Speed to match a vampire a century old at least.

Klaus snarled. "Retrieve him, Stefan. Now!"

Taking a moment to guide Derek to a safer distance from the newly woken she-wolf, Caroline made her way over to Klaus. He too looked like he was about to vibrate out his skin, though it would be with fury not with whatever had overcome Ray.

She didn't say anything, didn't offer comforting touches as she might have with her friends. Klaus was far more likely to reject them than not, but she did offer her presence. Caroline took no joy from most people's suffering. Not that of werewolves who had done nothing to her. Not even that of a supernatural scourge like Klaus.

However, there ended up being no time for the Hybrid to calm. Around them the other wolves also jolted back to life…in a manner of speaking. Each of them already bleeding from their eyes. Klaus glanced around a grim look on his face and a curse on his tongue.

Caroline considered attempting to use Derek's blood, but the thought quickly vanished as one of the wolves lunged for them. It set off a chain reaction as more wolves leapt to attack while a few others simply keeled over. The first few Caroline only snapped their necks, partly out of regard for Klaus' plans partly out of hope Ray was a fluke. That ceased when Klaus himself started yanking out hearts.

Between the two of them it was short work putting them all down. She was more concerned for Klaus who looked enraged, but also a little bit anguished.

"I did everything I was told." There was a danger in his stillness, the quiet menace of his tone. His eyes flashed gold as he stared at her, as if she had the answers. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

Her face remained blank even as her mind raced. Perhaps she _did_ have the answers. True, she had had no intention of condemning Elena with word of her resurrection, but now it looked like it would be one life against many. Besides, she also had her suspicions that it wasn't her death that was needed here.

* * *

Fury was boiling inside of him. His temper only contained by centuries of practice and a smidge of genuine regard. He had noticed how Caroline hadn't killed until he had. She may not be loyal, but she at least had respect for what he wanted. She didn't deserve his wrath.

His rage simmered a little lower still as he watched with mild surprise as the blonde stepped a few feet _closer_ to him. Not close enough to be in immediate range, but even so. Brave of her.

And then she spoke.

"The doppelgänger isn't dead."

He froze. An instant later he had her pinned against a tree, his forearm across her throat. "_What did you just say_?"

"There's a spell that allows life force to be sacrificed to another. I assume Bonnie found it and used it to resurrect Elena. I saw her briefly before we left town." To her credit, the blonde remained calm, had neither fought nor flinched when he lunged for her.

He wasn't in the mood for commending people.

"And you said nothing to me. Now, why is that, lovely?"

Her lips pursed, apparently displeased with him. Unfortunate. "I hadn't thought it mattered. You successfully broke your curse, I figured Elena deserved some peace."

"_Except_ it rather appears I haven't. Broken my curse, that is."

Despite his tone, she actually bloody _reached _for him, her hand gentle on his arm, not yet fighting him. "I recognize the determination in your eyes, Klaus. You won't stop until you can turn the wolves. And if I have to I will pin Elena down myself, one life in exchange for many. But consider that it may not be her life that's interfering. The wolves all bled from their eyes, as if their bodies were rejecting it. Perhaps, it's not _human_ blood that they require to turn?"

He hated to admit it, but her reasoning was sound. He'd certainly have to experiment before ending the bloody Petrova line for good. Eyes absorbing the expression in hers, he looked for any trace of deceit. After another moment he stepped back, releasing his clever vampire companion.

"Apologies, Caroline. No hard feelings?" He offered a sheepish smile in the face of her empty expression.

A tiny smirk was his only warning before he found himself staring up at the sky, his breath knocked out of him. She leaned over him.

"_Now_, we're even." Her smirk faded into something more serious. "Don't manhandle me again, Klaus. I won't let you off so easily if you try it a second time."

He blinked up at her, a little angry, a little shocked, and a little impressed. Slowly, he rose to his feet, still staring at her.

"…Alright, I suppose that's fair."

_"More than_."

It was at that moment that Stefan emerged from the forest, Ray's actual corpse this time, once more slung over his shoulder. As the Ripper approached, Klaus contemplated his two companions, the stark differences between them.

He blurred forward, ensnaring the last remaining Salvatore brother in his compulsion. His hand rose to smooth back a wild curl that had escaped the vampire's normally flawless styling job. And he let his knuckle linger on skin.

"Tell me, Stefan," he purred, "were you ever going to give me your loyalty?"

His panic was obvious in his scent even as his features remained slack under his thrall.

"No."

"Hm, and what about the doppelgänger?"

"I am doing all that I can to protect her. She will _always _have my loyalty."

It pained him a little to have to relinquish a connection he had once found joy in. But Stefan had just become a loose end. A vampire unwilling to be loyal, and that was even without knowing of his brother's death.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you, old friend."

He broke his compulsion, Stefan's eyes blowing wide. "Klaus wai-"

His heart hit the floor first. Then, his body.

Klaus stared down in silence as he took a moment to say his silent goodbyes to his friend's corpse. And then he was turning, walking smoothly over to his more trustworthy friend. He pressed a hand to her back, a mirror of an action he took not long ago, though the sentiment had entirely changed.

"Come along, Caroline. It seems you're the only companion I have left."


	32. Saudade, Retrouvailles

**Some Angst**

* * *

**The Unmaking**

She felt it.

Sitting in her car just outside the city limits of New Orleans, her head tipped back against the seat.

He was gone.

A tiny, hysterical giggle (sob) caught in her throat. Surely, it couldn't just be her that felt the change of his absence? The most powerful creature in the world, as he once said.

And all those years and miles between them: twisting and turning and slowly, elegantly going to twine their lives together.

All of that, so it could end like this.

Her fingers curled, white-knuckled around the steering wheel, her head tilting forward.

_No._

_She wouldn't let it._

* * *

For a woman that planned out the vast majority of her life, there was a distinct lack of such as she rushed to fix this-this _travesty_. It was a desperate, selfish feeling that swelled and consumed her from the inside-out. A feeling she couldn't call anything but love. Ironic considering how long she spent running from such a label.

But she knew with a deep, long buried instinct exactly what she could do, as though through a veil of dreams old knowledge and memories resurfaced. They had been lost to her for a long time. Not blackened and suppressed like compulsion, but rather dimmed to something forgettable and unimportant.

See, on her dresser there was a beautiful music box. She had carried it with her from her childhood home to her dorm and on and on to each place she lived. Subconsciously, she had held it close even when she had forgotten its meaning.

And while hers was white and gold and sleek lines, delicately painted and carved with flowers and butterflies, her father's had been a small, intricate thing. Burnished gold filigree and encrusted with tiny emeralds. It had led his heart to Steven, granted courage when he would have been cowed by small town judgement. Granted knowledge of how to protect all that he held most precious to him.

A vague niggling in her brain reminded her too of her grandmother's, her father's mother. How Nana's had been deceptively plain, though sturdily made of a handsome wood. Whatever gift it had granted to her, Caroline could not recall, but she knew each of the Forbes line, back and back across countless generations carried one with them until they needed it most.

Once more the irony was near overwhelming. It had not been the innumerable disasters and dramas of Mystic Falls that triggered her remembrance, but _Klaus_. Klaus and the wild, powerful emotions that dwelled in her heart.

The drive from NOLA back to Mystic Falls was a blur, a blitz down the highway that she could barely recall. And as if on autopilot, Caroline stepped purposefully toward her room once she arrived. To where the music box sat, as it always had.

With delicate fingers, she cracked open the lid and slowly wound its key. Listened to the clicks of the gears. And when she released it, magic sung through the air. It wound itself around her figure, the sheer force unmistakable for all that its touch was gentle. The world shuddered and shrunk around her. Time and space and reality itself unwoven. Threads pulled loose and returned to the ether, ready to be twined together once more.

* * *

**The Reforging**

When the world came back into focus, Caroline found herself stalking away from the school. The transition was extremely disorienting, expecting it or not, and she was thankful that the current (past?) version's memories were at the forefront of her mind.

Her eyes widened as she processed them, her body blurring into motion, a thousand thoughts whirling in her head. The cancellation of the 1980s Decade Dance, for all that it vexed this Caroline, would have been a mere blip on her radar. However, there was a different set of events that happened today. Events that she recalled far, far move vividly.

As she raced across town toward the Gilbert's house part of her was thankful for the essence of world altering magic that lingered within her. Not only did it grant her memories of The-Future-That-Never-Was (now at least, and hopefully never will be), but also her strength. And sure a decade or two extra meant little in the grand scheme of vampire strength, but right now any advantage helped.

Splitting her attention, Caroline fumbled for a moment to grab her phone as she ran, hesitated a split second before settling on texting Klaus. (Ignored what it meant that she had his old number memorized). She was fairly certain she could get the jump on her friends, considering this would be an utterly unexpected and seemingly out of character move. Still, it wouldn't do to accidentally alert more people's suspicions than she had to with a call. Klaus would certainly be challenge enough.

* * *

Said Hybrid was fuming in the cellar of the Salvatore's basement, only a fraction of his attention paid to snark at the elder Salvatore of all people. He was far more restless than he let on, sensing _something_ was wrong, but not knowing what. Having long learned to trust his instincts, it was _frustrating_ to be uncertain where to point them.

When his phone vibrated in his hand, he looked down eager for news, and saw the last person he expected to be texting him.

_[Caroline Forbes] 4:12 PM: klaus this is caroline_

_[Caroline Forbes] 4:12 PM: get to the gilberts house_

_[Caroline Forbes] 4:12 PM: NOW_

_[Caroline Forbes] 4:12 PM: trust me pls!_

He abruptly stopped talking as he peered down at his phone, wondering when Caroline learned his number, wondering if he could trust her as she requested. As she near begged him to really. And it was that note of pleading, present even through the pixels of his phone that settled the matter for him. Without so much as an acknowledgement or good-bye, unless one counted snapped necks, Klaus sped up the stairs.

* * *

Halfway to his destination, Klaus' phone rang, Kol's name on the caller ID. His eyes narrowed, instincts flaring, and he moved even faster as he answered the call.

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac," he taunted, digging for the truth as he riled his brother.

His brother that was certainly not abiding by their normal script as he snarled back, "Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?"

_"What_?" He growled, the pieces easily falling into place with Caroline's own texts from mere moments before.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt."

There's so much Klaus wished to say, most of which he swallowed to save for their upcoming confrontation.

"You are an utterly _reckless fool_, Kol, but you are my brother first."

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you."

The call ended before Klaus can retort. Though with the house mere streets away he could hear the fighting. Once this little problem was dealt with, he and his brother could have a proper chat.

* * *

Caroline came disastrously close to colliding into Bonnie in her rush. Though it took little time to turn it into something fortuitous, memories of a spelled cage and a furious Hybrid in her mind. Offering up a mental apology, Caroline gently knocked the witch out, setting her down swiftly, but carefully on the Gilbert's front porch when she reached it.

Even from outside, Elena's, Jeremey's, and Kol's fighting was glaringly obvious. Sounds of their shouts and the destruction of furniture carried down from the upstairs. Caroline rushed in, all but flying towards the sounds of their conflict.

It was sheer luck that had her appearing as Kol vanished to chase Jeremey, Elena's head conveniently bowed as she struggled with the stake in her leg. Another mental apology and another unconscious friend later, and Caroline's obstacles were dropping by the second.

Thankfully, her luck continued to hold as she flashed after Kol and Jeremey .And when she came upon them Jeremy was still dazed as he was dragged upright by Kol. Being a Hunter _and_ in an Original's grasp, Caroline couldn't afford to be as delicate as she was with Bonnie. She slammed the poor boy out of Kol's arms and used the momentum to smack his head onto the counter, being extremely careful not to kill him, though she feared he'd likely need some blood when he came to.

She then rapidly backpedaled as Kol snarled at her, confusion slightly softening his otherwise fierce expression.

"What is this?" He hissed. "Here to protect him? I'm afraid I can't allow that, Darlin'."

He took a menacing step towards her as she raised her arms in placation, even as she prepared to dodge his blow.

"Take another step and I'll tear out your liver."

Caroline didn't allow the sound of Klaus' voice to soften the wariness in her spine, no matter how much she longed to. She also didn't take her eyes off Kol, even as he turned to sneer at his brother in the doorway.

"Don't you have any _original_ threats, brother. First daggers now my liver. Besides-" his slight pause was all the warning she had, and thankfully all the warning she needed. She just managed to dodge his blow, though he was uncomfortably close as he snarled, _"you're not invited in_."

Flashing closer to the entrance, she was able to hear every bit of menace in Klaus' voice. (If both monster and woman were a bit flattered by his protectiveness… well she ignored that for now too).

"Do you think I've _forgotten_ how to dismantle a house until ownership means _nothing_, because I _assure_ you, Kol, I have not."

Kol chuckled darkly. "And in the time it takes you to do so? What do you think shall happen to this _tasty little thing_, hm?"

Caroline still wasn't looking at Klaus, but she felt the way the air shifted. Suspected that his eyes were burning Wolf gold behind her.

"_Nothing_," he uttered with a frightening matter-of-factness, "if you don't wish to be _begging_ for a dagger by the time I am through with you."

Something hateful shifted on Kol's face and despite how all her instincts screamed at her to stay silent, Caroline knew she could not. Not when they were on the verge of dangerous escalation.

"Enough!" She yelled, startling both brothers, for all that they were partially arguing about her. Steadied herself as both their regard shifted. "There are far more important things we should be discussing."

"Oh? And what things are those, Darlin'."

It was obvious Kol wasn't taking her seriously in the slightest. Irritating though unsurprising. That quickly changed when she uttered her next words.

"Things such as _Silas_."

There was a moment of stunned silence before both Mikaelson's spoke. Kol now serious and mildly suspicious. Klaus incredulous.

"However did a baby vampire from Mystic Falls learn anything of Silas?"

"Sweetheart, you can't believe such utter rot."

With both Originals now clearly hungry for answers and the mounting list of things Caroline knew she must do, she almost regretted stepping in to save Kol.

Almost.

For all that she had never met the man prior, despite the apparent witchy shenanigans involved in his resurrection, most people agreed that he was a bit of a psycho. And this demonstration certainly did nothing to help his case. However, he was also Klaus' brother, and Caroline well remembered the devastation on his face when Kol had died. How Klaus lashed out. How she was honestly stunned in retrospect that he hadn't massacred the town in vengeance. And more than that it was the right thing to do. If not for Kol than for the thousands of uninvolved vampires that would have dropped dead with him.

Still, all that didn't make what she needed to say, eventually needed believed any bit easier.

Caroline took a breath, dearly wishing to rub at the tension in her face, but knowing better than to drop her guard.

"Look, it's a long story and I'd rather not be here when my friends wake up. There'll be enough yelling as is, so if we could maybe move this little powwow elsewhere that would be great."

Caroline knew the two Originals could hear the tinge of exhaustion underlying her tone, watched as they leveled weighted glances at both her and each other. Thankfully, curiosity won out, and she could feel tension dissipating from the air. Eagerly, took the opportunity to duck out of the entryway, unable to help the way she relaxed ever so slightly now that no barrier stood between her and Klaus.

In fact, it was unconscious on her part that she settled at his side, the apparent oddity of it registering in her brain only when she felt the heavy weight of the Hybrid's gaze. She glanced up at him, reading the flickering of curiosity and suspicion in his eyes.

He voiced none of it though, gesturing her forward with a sweep of his arm. "After you, sweetheart, it seems we have much to discuss."

"Quite." Kol's voice was sharp and far closer than expected. "Do keep up, brother."

A growl sounded in the distance as wind rushed by her ears, Caroline's form stiff as the most unpredictable of the Originals yanked her across town. The world blurred by faster than her enhanced senses could track, and before she could get her bearings everything was abruptly still once more.

Caroline stumbled back a step from the Mikaelson Mansion's front entrance. Not even a split second later Klaus was there too, slamming his brother against one of the stone columns. He didn't say a word, perhaps the most frightening thing he could have done when every line of muscle and sinew screamed menace.

She could just make out Kol's face beyond Klaus, something savage, primal in his expression. His lips pulled back in a smirk and a bearing of teeth as he hissed something she couldn't understand. Clearly, it meant something to Klaus who froze for several long moments and then released his brother. Stepping back, he turned to look at her as if nothing had happened.

"Apologies, love. Please, come in."

She glanced between them warily. Of course nothing could be simple. She hadn't even begun to explain what made _her_ situation complicated, let alone their display of a millennium of issues. Even so…

Caroline straightened her spine and walked in with her head held high.

* * *

There had been stilted silence as everyone brooded over their respective thoughts. The three of them settling in one of the sitting rooms, each swirling around potent alcohol in crystal glasses. With a bracing sip, Caroline set her glass down with a quiet clack, eyeing each brother who turned to look at her.

"So…what do you know of Silas?"

Kol lounged across a settee with all the grace and air of a panther as he regarded her with half-lidded eyes, his lashes doing little to hide their gleam. "No, no, sweetcheeks. The question is what do _you_ know of Silas."

Klaus didn't voice his incredulity again, though it was painted clearly across his face. If only his disbelief could prove true.

Caroline sighed. "More than I'd like and unfortunately less than I need to." Before either Mikaelson could grumble about her non-answer, she continued. "Love triangles are apparently as old as the universe and their consequences decidedly more troublesome when magic is involved. Silas…he's somewhere around two thousand years old, twice as old as even you guys. Truly Immortal outside of Curing him and in possession of frighteningly powerful illusion and psychic abilities."

Even she could read the note of shock on Kol's face, though Klaus spoke before first.

"Caroline, you can't truly believe such nonsense?" He asked with a slight snort.

Her temper sparked, not having the patience to deal with his somewhat condescending dismissal. Especially not when _she was right_.

A sharp pivot allowed her to stare him down, eyebrows arched. "Nonsense, seriously? What makes his legend any less believable than yours? A thousand year-old werewolf-vampire hybrid? Sounds like the plot of the latest teen romance book."

His face had instantly contorted at her comparison, disgust clear. Though he also didn't have a strong rebuttal. "Wherever has he been then, Caroline? If you are so assured he exists, why has there been nary a trace in all this time?"

Her eyes flicked to glance at Kol, his expression intrigued, hungry even for the information _and_ their quarrel. Looking back at Klaus, she met his eyes squarely. "If you ask your brother I'm sure he can tell you of all the traces there have been. But you want to know why there haven't been more. Simple, really. He did what most men do, something idiotic. Like going behind his partner's back and sleeping with another woman and pissing her off royally. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and all that. Qetsiyah surely invented that expression." Caroline shook her head. "It's all quite convoluted and messy, really. But the short answer is she locked him away. Immortal, but dessicated."

* * *

Klaus was many things, but an idiot and a fool were never among them. Caroline's easy recitation of details lended credence to her story but also his suspicion. It certainly didn't help that the more time he spent in her presence the more he noticed how very unlike herself she was acting. Not just in knowing things he was quite sure she hadn't known the day before, but her mannerisms, her speech patterns. It was as if someone took all that was Caroline and moved it slightly to the left, similar, but off. Different.

So he skipped past the currently unimportant questions of who and how and why Silas was being freed from his eternal prison.

"As _fascinating_ as this tale has been, love, I must ask, _what happened to Caroline Forbes_?"

* * *

She jolted at his unexpected question, the silken menace in his tone. A tone that had never been directed at her before, not really. And her stupid heart didn't know whether to feel fright in the face of it or flattered that he so rapidly noticed how different she was. Not that she had been particularly subtle, but it was more that there had been no doubt in his tone.

It made it the perfect moment to explain, explain everything. She needed to. But the words caught in her throat.

"What is _she_ doing here?!"

Caroline almost broke into hysterical laughter. God, who knew a day would come when she would feel grateful to hear Rebekah's voice.


End file.
